A Little Complication
by Blackrose197666
Summary: There is so much standing between John and Bobby but when neither can deny their feelings any longer will this one last little complication be the end of them? Pyro Iceman with a little Pyro Multiple Man, but definately an Iceman ending!
1. First Day of Winter

**Disclaimer: **Not mine. If it were, Marie would have been in that clinic when Pyro torched it in X3. If I'd even let her live that long.

**Author's Note: **Well, here we go again. What can I say, I can't stay away for long. This is going to be a multi chapter story set after X-Men 3: The Last Stand. A Pyro/Iceman romance with some Pyro/Multiple Man but only _a little_ Pyro/Multiple Man, mostly in the early chapters. Really it's all about John and Bobby. There will be a fair bit of Marie too (grrrrrrr…) with some Bobby/Marie. And just for the record – the Pyro/Multiple Man side romance is not the little complication…

**A Little Complication**

**Chapter 01: First Day of Winter**

"_Bobby?"_

_The ice mutant turned from his text book to find John Allerdyce hovering in the doorway, lighter in one hand constantly flicking open and shut, the other raised to his lips as if he was biting his nails. _

"_John?" Bobby prompted expectantly as the fire mutant just stood. John took a deep breath._

"_Can I have a word?"_

"_Sure," Bobby turned away from his text book as John closed his bedroom door, sitting down on the ice mutant's bed. For a moment he just sat, flicking his lighter open, gazing intently into the flickering little flame._

"_Thing is Drake," he began, a little uneasily. "Well, I've been doing a lot of thinking recently and…" he looked up suddenly, pointing a finger at Bobby. "Don't you dare comment," he shook his head as Bobby held up his hands innocently, but his smile showed he was dying to make a remark. "Anyway, I've been thinking…about me…and stuff and…well…" the fire mutant inhaled sharply and just blurted it out. "I'm gay."_

_Bobby blinked. And he blinked again. _

"_What?"_

_John glanced up briefly, flinching as he caught the horrified expression on his friends face before returning his eyes to the comforting flame in his hands._

"_I think you heard me…" he muttered uneasily. Bobby frowned heavily. _

"_Well what the hell are you telling me for?"_

_John looked back up, his own face pulling into a frown as his shoulders tensed defensively. _

"_I thought you'd rather hear it from me than someone else."_

"_I'd rather not hear it at all," Bobby muttered, turning back to his textbook. John stared at the ice mutant's back in disbelief. _

"_Well in case you haven't noticed Drake, this shit hole is a cesspit for gossip," he snapped angrily. "Nothing stays secret here."_

_Bobby looked up from his book but did not turn round._

"_There's no reason for anyone else to know either," he replied flatly. John glared at the ice mutant, torn between being upset and angry._

"_I'm running out of excuses for turning down all your girlfriend's attempts to match-make me."_

"_Well have you ever tried going out with a girl?"_

_The only reply Bobby received was the sound of his door slamming shut. _

They barely spoke after that. Everyone in the mansion noticed. It was hard not to when the one person who could calm down the temperamental fire mutant was no longer there to calm him down. Rumours were rife as to the reason, but the favourite seemed to be that John had tried it on with Marie. Bobby had been in the room when one of the younger kids (clearly a new kid who didn't know any better) had asked John if it was true. The fire mutant had arched an eyebrow and curled up his lip.

"She's not my type," he had muttered, calmly leaving the room. Five minutes later however, the fire alarms signalled the evacuation of the building. Bobby wasn't entirely sure what had been set alight, but Summers had appeared with that disapproving frown he only reserved for John…

Bobby Drake sighed heavily, leaning back against the tree he sat under, casting his gaze towards the dark sky above. It was the first day of winter, the ice mutant should have been happy. The evening air was cold and crisp, the clear sky above sparkled with stars but all Bobby could think of was the fire mutant who used to hate this day so much. He couldn't help a wry smile at the irony of the hot headed pyromaniac having his birthday on the first day of winter. John _hated _winter. He hated the cold, he hated snow, he hated ice…

Then again, the fire mutant didn't really like his birthday anyway. _Just another day_ he had muttered. A slight frown took over Bobby's face as he thought of his attempts the year before to cheer his friend up. Although reluctant, the fire mutant had managed a small smile as Bobby had given him his present. It was only another Zippo lighter to add to his huge collection – a silver, chrome lighter with etched flames flickering up the side – but it had become the fire mutant's lighter of choice. At least until their…falling out.

He hadn't meant to be that…scornful that day. Truth was he had already suspected John wasn't interested in girls. And contrary to previous feelings on the subject Bobby hadn't been bothered by the idea. In fact…

There was a quiet click and the small swoosh of a flame as Bobby pulled said lighter from his pocket – salvaged from John's room following his departure – flicking it open and staring into the small fire. For a long time he just stared into the flame, occasionally running iced over fingers through the small but intense heat. He wasn't sure if the cold sensation on his cheeks was the fresh winter air or the now all too familiar tears that fell whenever he thought of his old friend. The friend who had left him. The friend he had fought. The friend he had killed…

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

"Fucking winter…" a bitter voice muttered, smoke billowing from dry, rueful lips. The fingers shook as the cigarette was raised back to those lips, the feeling in them all but gone. "_Fuck_."

Pyro held out his free hand and extinguished the cigarette, pulling the small sparks into a fireball. He moved to flick the now unlit cigarette on the ground but stopped himself, taking it instead back into the well hidden underground base to dispose of it. He remembered all too well the one time he had left a cigarette stub outside the base – and Mystique's reaction when he had…

The fire mutant sighed heavily as he wandered through the entrance corridor into the main part of the base, discarding the cigarette in the bin Mystique had left for him. An eerie silence consumed the large dwelling place, the three other usual occupants all away to destroy some building or other. Pyro paused, leaning briefly against the wall as a wave of dizziness swept through him. Another curse slipped from his lips as he closed his eyes, pressing his fist to his pounding forehead. Finally it passed, allowing the pyrokinetic to continue. Gingerly he brushed his fingers across the scar on his forehead. The scar left from a fight on Alcatraz island. The scar left by…him…

Pyro scowled. He didn't want to think about that hypocritical, narrow-minded, idiotic…

Grumbling under his breath the fire mutant made his way absently towards the kitchen, seeking sugar now he had had his nicotine fix. Grabbing some chocolate he made his way back through the corridor to one of the smaller rooms, slumping down in front of a computer and switching it on. Munching away at the bar in his hand, the fire mutant loaded up the internet, navigating to news pages to see if any important political buildings had been destroyed yet. He curled up his lip as he couldn't find any such information. Maybe he wouldn't have any company that night after all...

"Oh," the pyrokinetic's attention was distracted as his eyes fell on the date at the top of the webpage. Pyro ran his hands through his hair, a weary sigh escaping his lips. Suddenly the base seemed so much emptier. The fire mutant grunted in distaste at himself, shutting down the computer abruptly and moving across the room, slumping down on the sofa and switching on the TV. It was just another day. Nothing special.

Pyro jumped slightly as the mobile in his pocket rang after almost half an hour of flippant channel surfing. Frowning slightly he delved into the pocket and looked down at the screen.

"Hi," he tried not to sound too enthusiastic. "How's it going?"

"Don't ask," came Multiple Man's mumbled reply. "I hope you're not too bored on your own?"

"Of course not," the fire mutant lied.

"Good, cause this is going to take longer than we thought," the older male paused. "How's your head?"

"I keep telling you it's _fine_," Pyro sighed.

"You keep telling us that, and then you keep having dizzy spells," Multiple Man replied softly. Pyro scowled but did not argue.

"So you guys are going to be late back and Mystique wants me to run all her checks, right?" he sighed instead. Multiple Man laughed quietly.

"'Fraid so."

Pyro sighed again.

"Fine."

"We'll be back as soon as we can," Multiple Man said reassuringly.

"Whatever," Pyro again tried to sound casual. "I can cope on my own you know. See you when you get back."

"Bye Pyro."

The fire mutant was unable to contain the weary sigh as he hung up, the loneliness quickly returning. Cursing under his breath he shoved his phone back into his pocket and made his way back to the main exit, pulling his cigarettes from his other pocket. Stepping out into the deep snow the pyrokinetic frowned heavily, quickly lighting a cigarette and inhaling deeply.

"Fucking winter," he muttered. "Fucking snow, fucking cold, fucking…" the fire mutant's face softened slightly as he turned, finding a large icicle hanging not far from him. Reaching out instinctively he ran his fingers down the sharp piece of ice, frowning thoughtfully. Shaking his head at himself, he pulled his hand away sharply, raising his cigarette back to his lips. "Fucking ice…"


	2. Reignited

**Author's Note: **This is just a few weeks after chapter one.

**A Little Complication**

**Chapter 02: Reignited **

Storm looked up as Bobby and Piotr wandered into her office.

"Boys, take a seat," she gestured to the sofa that Logan already stood next to. "Thank you for coming."

"No problem," Bobby smiled. "What's up?"

"Well I'm sure you've heard of the _humanitarian Alliance_, yes?" she paused as the two younger mutants nodded. "Then you'll probably also know that they are still kicking up a fuss about the _No Blame_ bill."

Bobby and Piotr both nodded. Following Alcatraz, the government had decreed that all mutant crimes were to be pardoned – including those committed regarding the cure. Should a mutant commit any further crimes, the pardon would be lifted and all previous crimes would be taken into account in sentencing and punishment.

"Can you blame them?" Logan muttered. "Any law that gets that psychotic bitch a get out of jail free card has some serious flaws."

Bobby bit his lip, frowning ever so slightly.

"Do we know if she has her power back yet? Or…him?"

Storm shook her head softly.

"There's no sign of either of them," she replied quietly. Both Magneto and Mystique had disappeared off the radar, despite an attempt to keep tabs on them. "Not confirmed anyway. There was talk of suspicious circumstances at that building was destroyed just before Christmas but there was no confirmation it was them. As for Mystique's cure," Storm shrugged. "Marie got a much bigger dose and she's already needed another. Mystique will have her power back."

"And they just set the bitch loose…" Logan grumbled. Storm looked up at him sympathetically but continued none the less.

"Anyway, the humanitarian alliance is holding a rally to protest this afternoon."

"Protest?" Piotr frowned. "But it's all passed. The mutants have been set free."

Storm nodded.

"I know. But still they want to protest. I'd like it if the four of us were there. Just to keep an eye on things," she smiled as the three males nodded in agreement. "Good. May as well get going then."

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

"Oh, where are you going now!" Pyro didn't care that he was whining. He was fed up of hearing _we're going to be gone for a while_. He was going out of his mind…

"We'll only be gone for the afternoon," Mystique assured him. Multiple Man smirked.

"It's just a rally. You'd be bored stupid."

"I'll be bored stupid here!" Pyro argued. "_Please _let me come!"

Both Mystique and Multiple Man suppressed a laugh as Pyro looked up at them from where he sat on the sofa. He looked so much like a lost little puppy. The fire mutant noticed how they were looking at him and pulled a scowl onto his face, but this only achieved the two actually laughing.

"I don't know…" Mystique arched an eyebrow. "You're still getting dizzy spells."

"It's a _rally_!" Pyro tried not to sound as exasperated as he felt. "You're just going to observe…right?"

"Just going to observe," Mystique nodded.

"Well then!" Pyro looked up at the shapeshifter pleadingly. "_Please_."

Mystique paused, crossing her arms and pouting thoughtfully before turning to Multiple Man.

"You decide," she waved a hand dismissively at the multiplying mutant as she passed and made her way to the door. "He'll be in your care."

Pyro turned his pleading look towards Multiple Man.

"You do realise it's still snowing outside, right?" he pointed out. "You'll freeze."

"I'll wrap up! Please _Jamie_," the fire mutant smirked deviously at the other male. "I'll make it worth your while."

Multiple Man laughed quietly and shook his head, but gestured for the fire mutant to follow.

"Come on then," he too turned towards the door. "How can I resist an offer like that?"

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

"_Justice for humans! Justice for humans!_"

The small group of x-men made their way through the chanting crowd, casting their eyes around cautiously, trying to maintain a low profile. The recent news that all mutants were to be pardoned of their crimes following Alcatraz had not been received well by many of the humans. The fact that if any such mutant were to commit further crimes their old crimes would be held against them did little to dilute the anger.

Suddenly Logan stopped. Ororo turned to him, concern filling her eyes as he seemed to smell the air. That could only mean trouble.

"Logan…"

A low growl emitted from the mutant's throat as he turned and made his way towards the edge of the crowd. Coming out into a small clearing next to a hill, the group suddenly realised the cause of Logan's behaviour. Magneto stood, calmly observing the demonstration, a woman by his side.

"Erik," Ororo almost sighed. "Mystique," the other woman smirked. "What are you two doing here?"

"Just the same as you my dear," Magneto replied blandly. "Observing."

"Well as long as that's all the two of you do…" Logan muttered. Mystique arched an eyebrow.

"Who says it's just the two of us?"

Ororo pursed her lips, laying a calming hand on Logan's arm.

"Come on," she gently urged him in the other direction. Logan followed, albeit reluctantly, Bobby and Piotr behind him. After walking a suitable distance, Ororo turned to the rest of the group. "We should split up. Logan, come with me. You two, keep your eyes open for any other mutants. We cannot underestimate Erik nor his Brotherhood. No matter what size it may be."

The two younger mutants nodded and turned in the other direction. Bobby sighed wearily as he and Piotr made their way through the crowds. Piotr glanced sideways at the ice mutant.

"You alright?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. Bobby laughed quietly and nodded at the huge Russian.

"I'm fine."

"You sure?" Piotr inhaled apprehensively. "You know…Marie says you haven't been sleeping that well. She's worried about you."

Bobby bit his lip guiltily. He didn't mean to worry Marie…

"It's…I just…"

"Alcatraz?" Piotr offered as Bobby's voice trailed off. Bobby just nodded meekly. The Russian smiled understandingly. "You still having nightmares?"

"No," Bobby replied honestly. "No I just…" he shrugged helplessly. "I still feel guilty."

"It was him or you Bobby," Piotr said gently. Bobby laughed wryly.

"Yeah, I know."

Piotr didn't reply, knowing there was nothing else he could say that he hadn't said already. The two just continued on in silence, making their way through the crowds, trying to keep a low profile. Off to their left the sound of a commotion drew the two x-men's attention, distracting them both so as they crashed into two figures walking in the other direction.

"Oh sorry, I…" Bobby smiled apologetically at the taller of the two and turned to do the same to the smaller but he stopped as his breath caught, eyes widening slightly. "_John_?"

"Iceman," the fire mutant replied blandly, but he looked away briefly towards the commotion to hide the mixed emotions flashing through his eyes. For a moment the four mutants just stood, none knowing what to say. Finally it was Bobby who spoke up, a slight, relieved smile pulling on his lips.

"I thought you were dead…" he said quietly. A scowl pulled on Pyro's face.

"Wasn't that the intention when you left me with a split open head?" he muttered angrily. Bobby opened his mouth to reply, but he knew not what to say. Again the silence fell, this time broken by the new mutant.

"Come on Pyro," he pulled lightly on the fire mutant's arm, leading him away from the two x-men. Bobby just watched as the two disappeared into the crowd, not sure what to say to make them stay and even less sure if he wanted them to. Never-the-less a smile pulled at his lips as John Allerdyce walked away from him. That smile turned into a scowl however as he noticed the way the new mutant's hand slipped from John's arm onto his back…and down to his lower back…

"Come on," Piotr gestured for Bobby to follow him as the two Brotherhood mutants disappeared. "We need to go find the others."

Bobby nodded meekly, finally tearing his eyes from the spot in the crowd through which John and the other mutant had disappeared. Reluctantly he followed Piotr back towards the x-men, his mind racing.

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

Pyro threw open the door to the small recreation room, thumping down onto the sofa within. Behind him Multiple Man arched an eyebrow and caught the door, shutting it behind the two gently.

"So…" he sat down on the arm of the sofa. "That's the one you used to have a crush on?"

"I did not have a crush on him," the fire mutant turned a murderous glare on his companion. "We were friends. Kind of. For a while."

Multiple Man looked at the pyrokinetic dubiously.

"Just friends?" he watched attentively as Pyro flicked his lighter open and shut, knowing all too well the younger mutant's temper, but still he continued. "Mystique seems to think that…"

The lighter snapped shut loudly.

"Is Mystique a fucking psychic now?" Pyro muttered, trying to regain his composure. "That was Iceman, the one I was kind of friends with, and the one who almost killed me. Ok? End of."

"Ok," Multiple Man conceded, clambering back to his feet, a mischievous glint in his eyes as he sat down next to the fire mutant. "I'm sorry, you just seemed rather worked up."

"Well he did just about kill me," Pyro repeated, flicking his lighter open briefly before throwing it to his side. Multiple Man arched an eyebrow, daring to lean a little closer.

"I know what will clear your mind…" he traced a hand lightly up the smaller mutant's back, up into his floppy blonde hair. The pyrokinetic shifted slightly before turning sharply, lifting himself easily onto Multiple Man's lap.

"My mind _is_ clear," he insisted. "Although I _am_ bored."

"Oh…" Multiple Man grinned and started to unbutton the fire mutant's shirt. "In that case I know what will cure your boredom…"

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

Marie just stared back at Bobby for a moment, a frown slowly forming on her brow.

"John's alive?" she asked in disbelief. Bobby nodded, trying to contain the wide smile that wanted to take over his face.

"Yeah," he replied simply, neatly folding his clothes and laying them carefully on a chair. Marie pursed her lips slightly as Bobby made his way to their bed, climbing in next to his girlfriend. As happy as she was for Bobby to have the relief of knowing he hadn't killed his former friend, she wasn't too thrilled that the temperamental, violent pyromaniac was still on the loose with the Brotherhood. Sighing inwardly she just snuggled up to the figure next to her, deciding not to voice her concerns. Next to her the ice mutant just lay, smile still on his face, slipping into the first decent sleep he had slept since…since Alcatraz…


	3. Reflection

**Author's Note: **Sorry about the delay in posting. Some silly girl decided to get a puppy. Talk abut hard work…so apologies in advance for any further delays. Now – I'm sorry if these early chapters seem rushed – I always struggle until I get the two mutants in question talking again – but I'm trying.

**A Little Complication**

**Chapter 03: Reflection**

Pyro cursed under his breath, closing his eyes tightly as once again his thoughts drifted back to a certain pair of icy blue eyes, more specifically the way they seemed to sparkle as that smile lit up his face when they had met at that demonstration…

"_Idiot_…" Pyro muttered to himself, shaking his head. If anything he would have just been relieved to not have blood on his hands. Goodie-two-shoes Drake wouldn't want to think he had killed someone. Bobby Drake never did _anything _wrong. Bobby Drake was just perfect – the perfect son, the perfect student, the perfect friend (provided you weren't gay of course), the perfect boyfriend with the perfect hair, the perfect eyes, the perfect ass…

The fire mutant threw the lighter in his hands at the wall as once again his mind drifted. He let out an exasperated cry, running his hands through his hair as he screwed his eyes shut. Every day for the last two weeks since the rally his mind had drifted. Training didn't help. Cigarettes didn't help. Drinking didn't help. Chocolate didn't help. Sleeping with Multiple Man didn't help. Well…sleeping with Jamie provided a distraction at least, unfortunately the aftermath only seemed to increase his longing for the damned ice mutant.

Yet another string of curses escaped the pyrokinetic's lips. He had thought he was over this. Really there had been nothing to get over in the first place – it had just been a crush, barely even that. A minor infatuation to the cute guy who happened to be one of the only people who ever bothered to speak to him. Nothing more.

So why had his heart leapt as soon as he'd seen him? Why had he so wanted to stay and talk to him? Why had all the hurt and pain he had felt when he had left come flooding back?

And why the hell did he miss him so much?

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

Bobby cursed under his breath, closing his eyes tightly as once again his thoughts drifted back to a certain pair of fiery brown eyes, more specifically the way they had lit up as they had met at that demonstration.

"_Idiot_…" Bobby muttered to himself, opening his eyes and looking back down at the homework he was trying to mark. His eyes hadn't lit up – he had just been surprised to see him. Why would he have been happy? Bobby had almost…he had almost killed him.

Bobby inhaled sharply and tightened his grip around his pen. He had thought that seeing John alive and well would have stopped him thinking about the pyrokinetic but if anything it had made it worse. The initial relief and joy had quickly been replaced by concern and hurt. In his grief at having thought he'd killed him Bobby had forgotten just how betrayed he had felt when the fire mutant had left. That hadn't changed – nothing had changed. John had left. He had turned his back on their friendship and left. Bobby frowned slightly, the little voice in his head reminding him that their friendship had been on thin ice anyway, and that hadn't been John's fault…

Bobby shook his head. They were well past that now. Now it was the Brotherhood that stood between them. And the fire mutants eager willingness to destroy and hurt. And…_that _fight. They weren't friends anymore. They couldn't be friends anymore.

So why had his heart leapt as soon as he'd seen him? Why had he so wanted to stay and talk to him? Why had all the hurt and pain he had felt when John had left come flooding back?

And why the hell did he miss him so much?

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

Multiple Man stood in the doorway to the kitchen silently, his bright blue eyes regarding the fire mutant within carefully. For several minutes he just stood, eyebrow arched in contemplation as he watched Pyro tuck lazily into the tub of ice cream in front of him.

"And here's me thinking you hated all things cold," he remarked lightly as he walked into the kitchen. Pyro scowled, looking up only briefly before returning his attention to the ice cream.

"Don't start," he muttered. Multiple Man held up his hands in retreat.

"Ok, you don't want to talk about him, I get it," he smirked slightly as Pyro looked up to glare at him, knowing that even that had been too much talk for the fire mutant. "Seriously though – go get your ass ready. Mystique has a job for us."

Pyro's eyes lit up.

"A job?" he asked, dumping the spoon into the ice cream tub. "A proper job?"

"A proper job," Multiple Man nodded. "With the helicopter and everything. She wants us to go and check out that research institute she told us about the other day."

"So what are we waiting for?" the fire mutant jumped to his feet and had to grasp onto the counter as a wave of dizziness swept through him. Multiple Man arched an eyebrow, earning a scowl from Pyro. "_I'm fine_."

"Uh uh," Multiple Man pacified before shaking his head. "Come on then."

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

Mystique tapped her fingers impatiently against her crossed arm, glaring at the screen in front of her. She should have heard from them by now. What was taking them so long?

The shapeshifter sat up straight as the phone rang, but the initial relief turned quickly into a frown as she realised it was the wrong phone. Sighing wearily she picked up the receiver next to her.

"Hello Ororo."

"Raven," came the calm reply. Mystique bristled slightly but stayed silent. "I have those papers you asked for."

"Good," Mystique nodded. "And no one knows you were getting them?"

"No one," Ororo confirmed, although Mystique detected a little bit of regret in the other mutant's voice. The shapeshifter almost felt pity for her. She knew it wouldn't have been easy for Ororo to lie and hide things from the rest of the x-men – especially Hank.

"I will make arrangements to come and collect them," Mystique said. "You'll just have to make sure that beast of yours isn't in the building."

"But Hank is in Washington…Oh. You mean Logan."

Mystique's lip curled up ever so slightly.

"Yes, _that _beast," she confirmed. "I should make it sometime tomorrow. I'll call you tonight when I have a better idea."

"Very well. Goodbye Raven."

"Ororo…" Mystique replaced the receiver and rubbed her temple wearily, returning her attention to the screen in front of her. After a while she leant back again and closed her eyes…

"…_Mystique…_"

The shapeshifter sat up straight again.

"Multiple Man?" she flicked some switches on the control panel in front of her to try and get rid of the crackling coming through the communications system. "Where are you? Is everything ok?"

"…we're away from the b…the heli…fuel tank…"

Mystique frowned heavily as the transmission cut out completely. Cursing she frantically flipped more switches, relieved as the static came back.

"Multiple Man? Can you hear me?"

"Yeah we've got you. The fuel tank is shot, we're not going to make it back to the base. And Pyro has a busted leg."

Mystique scowled.

"Shit," she muttered, trying to activate the helicopters tracking devices. Finally she got a bleep to appear on the screen. "Are you being followed?"

"No, we got away from them," Multiple Man replied. Mystique frowned heavily as she looked at the screen.

"There is somewhere nearby you could land…" she said reluctantly.

"No way!" Pyro's voice drifted through the speakers. Mystique flinched slightly.

"There's nowhere else Pyro," Mystique studied the screen but indeed there was no other option. "If you're hurt…"

"It's nothing! I…"

"There's blood everywhere!" Multiple Man interrupted. "Where do you want me to land?"

"_Jamie_! I don't…"

"_Pyro_!" Mystique's sharp voice cut off the fire mutant's objections. She now had the helicopter flight information on her screen and she could see there was no time to waste. "I'm sorry. There is no other option. Jamie, head for the Xavier Mansion. Now."


	4. You Have No Idea

**A Little Complication**

**Chapter 04: You Have No Idea**

Marie sighed contentedly as she made her way through the garden with Bobby, her mutant boyfriends arm securely around her waist. She looked up at the ice mutant, smiling warmly at him. Bobby felt her gaze on him and glanced down, returning the smile. Both jumped slightly as two of the kids went running past them, almost knocking them over.

"Careful!" Bobby called after them, but there was a laugh in his voice. The boys stopped in their tracks.

"Sorry Mr Drake," they said in unison, both smiling sheepishly. Bobby just laughed again and waved a hand for them to continue. Marie laughed quietly, snuggling closer to her boyfriend as they carried on walking.

A loud churning noise suddenly caught the couple's attention. Looking up to the sky they both frowned as a large, dark helicopter appeared, hovering above them.

"Everyone out the way!" Storm appeared suddenly as the helicopter started to lower. Bobby turned towards her and frowned.

"What's going on?"

Storm just gave him an apologetic smile and continued to try and usher the gathering inquisitive children away from where the helicopter was trying to land. Bobby's frown deepened as he looked more closely at the helicopter. There seemed to be a lot of damage and the pilot seemed to be struggling to keep it on an even keel…

Finally the helicopter thumped to the ground, the engine cutting out almost as soon as it landed. There was a hushed silence as the gathered students stared at the helicopter expectantly. Instinctively Bobby stepped forward with Storm as she approached the helicopter, the pilot door opening. The ice mutant's eyes widened slightly as the mutant he recognized from the rally stepped out.

"A welcoming party?" the new mutant smirked, but he took a slight step back, holding up his hands as there was the distinctive sound of Logan's claws unsheathing. "Hey! We come in peace!"

"Logan…" Storm turned and stopped him in his tracks. "It's ok."

Logan raised an eyebrow dubiously as the smirk returned to the new mutant's face.

"You must be Wolverine," he remarked before glancing over the other x-men. "And you must be Storm, and I know you're Iceman," he arched an eyebrow at the ice mutant, his eyes darkening for a brief moment. "I'm Multiple Man and I'm sure you all remember…" the multiplying mutant frowned slightly as he turned and realised he stood alone. Rolling his eyes, a duplicate slipped away from him and rounded the helicopter.

"_Jamie_! Fuck off I don't…"

Bobby's heart and stomach did synchronised flips at the familiar voice. Despite the fire mutant's objections, Multiple Man reappeared carrying Pyro in his arms. Bobby's eyes widened in horror at the huge bloodstain on the pyrokinetic's trouser leg.

"Marie will show you to the medical lab," Storm said calmly. Logan, Bobby and Marie herself turned to look at her incredulously.

"_She will_?" Logan frowned.

"You can go too if it'll make you feel better."

Multiple Man regarded the group with a slight smirk as he rejoined with his duplicate, still holding a rather disgruntled looking Pyro.

"Jamie, put me down!" he hissed as the multiplying mutant started forward. "I can walk myself!"

Multiple Man frowned dubiously but never-the-less lowered the fire mutant to the ground, one hand lingering on his back but Pyro shrugged it off. He only made it a few steps before his injured leg gave out below him. Multiple Man dove forward to catch him but it was a cold arm that broke his fall. The fire mutant tried to object – tried to push the cold arms away – but waves of nausea and dizziness swept through him.

"Come on firebug," he heard Jamie's voice and felt another pair of arms around him as everything around him dulled. "You've lost _a lot _of blood. Let us help you."

Pyro breathed heavily, closing his eyes as he leant towards the multiplying mutant. Reluctantly he nodded, hooking one arm around Multiple Man's waist as he held onto his T-shirt with his other hand. Multiple Man gave Bobby a pointed look, causing the ice mutant to shrink back, reluctantly letting go. Storm looked at Multiple Man questioningly.

"Is the helicopter movable?" she asked, eyeing the unsafe looking flight machine. A duplicate pulled away from the original.

"I'll move it somehow," the duplicate said, splitting again into several more duplicates, each rounding the helicopter to try and fix what damage had caused the engine to earlier cut out. Storm nodded and turned to Bobby.

"Bobby, can you get the children back inside please?" she asked simply. The ice mutant frowned slightly, glancing over to where Marie and Logan had already started to lead Pyro and Multiple Man towards the mansion, but he turned back to Storm and nodded.

"Sure."

Storm gave the ice mutant a soft smile and made her way towards the mansion after the others. Bobby sighed softly, giving a slight shake of the head to dispel the frown and turned his attention to the inquisitive children around the helicopter…

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

Finally Multiple Man managed to manoeuvre the increasingly unsteady fire mutant onto the medical lab table. Pyro cursed violently as he collapsed onto the table, his breathing ragged as he fought the urge to vomit. Maybe his head was still giving him a little trouble too…

"I need a look at the wound," Marie said, starting to busy herself with gloves and bandages. Pyro looked at her blearily, only just compos mentis enough to realise what was going on.

"Hey – she's not…_HEY!_"

Logan shoved the fire mutant down on the table, ripping the bloody trouser leg downwards with his claws, exposing the wound but maintaining the pyrokinetic's dignity.

"Christ…" Multiple Man muttered. "John, you said it wasn't that bad!"

The fire mutant managed a smirk.

"Sometimes I lie…" he whispered hoarsely, squirming slightly as the cold air hit his wounded leg.

"This is deep," Marie commented. "It's going to need stitches."

Pyro tried to sit up and object, but found himself slumping back dizzily, desperately trying not to vomit.

"Whoa…woozy…" he muttered, closing his eyes.

"It's alright John, Marie's training as a nurse, let her look after you," Storm leant over the fire mutant and spoke softly. Pyro curled up his lip slightly but rolled his head away, not arguing. Storm pursed her lips and stood back up straight, walking over to join Logan as Marie set about her business, Multiple Man standing next to the fire mutant watching closely.

"Are you going to tell me what's going on?" Logan whispered to the female next to him. Storm turned to look at him innocently.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean…" Logan arched an eyebrow. "The Brotherhood just crash landed in our garden and you barely batted an eyelid. _Pyro _is getting medical treatment from Marie and you barely bat an eyelid. What's going on?"

Storm sighed quietly, placing a reassuring hand on Logan's arm.

"Just trust me. You'll all find out soon enough."

Logan just frowned as Storm gave him a smile and left the room. Shaking his head he returned his attention to Marie as she attended the fire mutant, and more importantly, to the fire mutant's hands – just to make sure they stayed lighter free…

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

Bobby sighed quietly as he watched the new mutant – or a copy of him from what Bobby could gather – lower the patched up helicopter under the basketball court out of harms way. Shaking his head slowly in a vain attempt to clear the thoughts racing through his mind the ice mutant turned back towards the mansion, intent on heading for the medical lab. He had to make sure…

Well he had to make sure his girlfriend was ok of course.

The ice mutant paused as he wandered past one of the rec. rooms, the TV within showing the news channel. His eyes widened slightly at the sight of the burning building on the screen, the subtitle underneath reading _mutant attack on medical research institute_. Bobby felt a knot tighten in his stomach as he looked at the flames ravishing the building. So that's what they had been doing. John had done that. John had…

The ice mutant clenched his jaw determinedly and quickly made his way down to the medical lab, knocking sharply before entering. Marie looked up at him and smiled from the side where she was clearing up. The fire mutant on the table rolled his head lazily to look at him briefly before returning his attention to the roof. Logan stood in the corner with a cigar and Multiple Man sat by the pyrokinetic's side, looking at the ice mutant inquisitively.

"A medical research base?" Bobby said bluntly. Again John's head rolled to look at him.

"Is that what they're saying it was?" he replied blandly. Bobby frowned heavily.

"_Was_ is the operative word," he muttered. "How many innocent people were in there John?"

The fire mutant's eyes narrowed for a moment before he curled his lip up and rolled his head back towards Multiple Man.

"You have no fucking idea Drake."

Bobby's frown deepened. He opened his mouth to reply but Marie gently pulled on his arm.

"Come on Bobby," she said softly. "Let's just leave them."

The ice mutant clenched his jaw but nodded. He turned to follow Marie and Logan but all three stopped as Storm appeared in the doorway.

"Right…" she looked over everyone in the room in turn. "Mystique's here. I want everyone in my office – now. We all need to talk."


	5. An Uneasy Alliance

**Author's Note: **So sorry for the delay.'tis the season to be ill. Right…try and not get too hung up on the alliance, it's just a background thing. I had this conversation all worked out perfectly in my head but when it came to writing it…meh. Writer's block.

**A Little Complication**

**Chapter 05: An Uneasy Alliance **

Logan was the first to arrive in Storm's office. Mystique bristled slightly as she heard the door knowing who it was by the way it was opened. The shapeshifter pulled a stoic expression onto her face as she turned her head slightly to watch the x-men file in – Wolverine, Storm, Iceman and Marie. Colossus and Angel followed not far behind. Mystique arched an eyebrow.

"Where's Pyro?" she tried to keep the concern from her voice. Storm smiled softly.

"He and Multiple Man are on their way. His leg is worse than he would have you believe."

The shapeshifter just rolled her eyes. Typical fire mutant. Finally the pyrokinetic was helped into the office by his multiplying companion, his muttered curses just audible as he slumped against the wall in the corner, too stubborn to take a seat. A short silence fell over the room.

"Well come on then," Logan said bluntly, looking between Mystique and Storm. The latter sighed quietly.

"Mystique and I have been in touch since the rally," she admitted, holding up a hand as Logan opened his mouth. "That government controlled _medical research base _Pyro and Multiple Man just shut down is…"

"Destroyed."

"The clinic they _shut down_," Storm continued, ignoring Logan's scowl. "They were doing tests on mutants against their will to extract their mutated DNA."

"What?" Marie was the first to voice the confusion on everyone's faces. "But why would they do that?"

"To inject humans," Mystique replied bluntly. "A high class steroid. They want to create _super-humans_ – soldiers who can duplicate, heal themselves, control their environment and god knows what else."

There was a short silence.

"Well…is it really such a bad thing to have soldiers who can heal themselves?" Logan shrugged. "They…"

"The mutants they were testing on were all dead," Mystique snapped. "And the humans they have injected with the samples they have so far are all seriously ill or crazy."

"Crazy?" Logan arched an eyebrow.

"They had one of my dupes," Multiple Man spoke up. "_I'm_ still trying to figure out my powers. The human couldn't duplicate so they just turned a bit schizo."

Again the silence returned, all in the room mulling over the news.

"So much for our new understanding government," Logan muttered. Storm sighed quietly.

"Indeed," she frowned heavily. "Hank is on his way. He is _horrified_ by what's been going on."

"And then what?" Logan looked over the Brotherhood mutants in turn, his eyes narrowed suspiciously. Mystique just flashed him a smile, letting Storm answer the question.

"We all have to work together to make sure things like this don't happen again."

All the non-Brotherhood mutants looked at Storm incredulously.

"Work together?" Logan repeated. "Like we worked together at Alkali Lake?"

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Mystique asked innocently. "I think we were most co-operative."

"Co-operative?" Logan scowled. "You tried to kill all of humanity, left us all to drown and stole one of us."

"I don't remember stealing anyone," Mystique shrugged. In the corner Pyro scowled but stayed silent.

"See?" Logan crossed his arms defensively. "We can't work together."

"Listen _animal_," Mystique hissed. "I'm only going to say this once. We all have had a raw deal from the humans. Erik was torn from his family by the Nazis, my own parents tried to kill me, Multiple Man's parents had him institutionalised and Pyro's parents abandoned him on the streets when he was _twelve_. For crying out loud most of you are all hiding out in a safe haven for mutants because you've been rejected by _your_ family or friends. Humanity would have us wiped out if they could. All we have ever done is try and get a better deal for mutants," the shapeshifter inhaled sharply but continued quickly. "But our recent time amongst said humans brought us both to realise that we had become the very people we sought to fight against. We will not try and eradicate the humans again," she arched an eyebrow in a more characteristic manner. "Not all of them anyway."

The x-men regarded the shapeshifter thoughtfully, all slightly taken aback by her words. Bobby couldn't help but glance over at the fire mutant in the corner, his head bowed, his face unreadable. John had always said he had run away from home…

"You expect us just to forgive everything you have done?" Marie spoke up. Mystique turned to look at her sharply.

"I don't expect anything of _you_, _human_."

"Raven…" Storm warned quietly but firmly. Mystique glowered at the use of her given name but stayed silent. "Look, all we're saying is that if we pool our intelligence then we can keep on top of things. Of course things will be…difficult. But there's no reason this can't work."

"But…"

"Logan!" Storm sighed. "Please. Trust me."

The other mutant scowled heavily but stayed silent, giving a small nod. Storm looked around the rest of the mutants and although none of them seemed particularly pleased, no one else offered any objections.

"Well then," Storm waved a hand dismissively. "I think we're done here. You can all go."

Piotr and Warren were the first to leave, turning slowly and making their way out the door quietly and calmly. Marie scoffed quietly and pulled Bobby to his feet, unable to resist glaring at the pyrokinetic as she passed him, even though he did not look up to meet her gaze. He did look up just in time to catch the icy blue eyes regarding him thoughtfully, but they were quickly pulled away as Marie dragged Bobby from the room.

"Is the helicopter flyable?" Mystique turned to address Multiple Man as it became clear Logan wasn't going anywhere. Multiple Man shook his head.

"Not any great distance."

Mystique scowled.

"Great."

Storm looked out of the window at the descending darkness.

"It's late," she said calmly. "Perhaps the three of you should stay here tonight. It'll give you longer to fix the helicopter."

Mystique arched an eyebrow but Pyro looked up horrified.

"I don't think that's such a good idea," Mystique replied, much to the fire mutant's relief. "I have enough room in the car for all of us. Multiple Man can leave behind some dupes and take the helicopter when it's ready."

Storm nodded, holding her hands up in acceptance.

"Your decision," she stood to show the visitors out but Mystique raised a hand to stop her.

"I think we can find our own way."

Storm just sat back down, sighing quietly as the three Brotherhood mutants disappeared from her office. Sure enough Logan turned on her as soon as the door shut.

"Have you lost your mind?"

"Logan," Storm said firmly. "Surely even you can see that having them on side, no matter how tentatively, is better then not knowing where they are?" she gave a small nod as Logan paused, a thoughtful expression pulling on his face. "Maybe they will try and betray us again, but we know better this time. We know to keep a closer eye on them."

"When you put it that way…" Logan reluctantly agreed. Storm smiled softly in relief.

"Really Logan, you know I would never put the school or the kids at risk. Mystique and I have talked. We really do have a lot more in common than I had ever imagined."

Logan arched an eyebrow dubiously.

"If you say so. Ok, I trust you. I just don't know that the kids were all that impressed…"

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

"You are kidding right?" Pyro grumbled as he hobbled stubbornly alongside Mystique towards the garage. The shapeshifter turned to look at him softly.

"I'm sorry," she shrugged helplessly. "We're gonna need them."

The fire mutant scoffed.

"We don't need _them_."

Mystique just rolled her eyes. Of course she hadn't expected this to be easy…

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

"I can't believe Storm is even _entertaining _the idea of trusting them!" Marie cried as she collapsed onto her bed. Bobby sighed heavily but quietly, having heard the statement a dozen times already.

"Maybe Mystique was telling the truth. She…"

"Oh what, because they all had crappy childhoods it gives them the right to kidnap people? To _kill_ people?"

"Of course not!" Bobby replied. "I just meant…"

Marie's expression softened slightly as she watched her boyfriend's shoulder's slump.

"I'm sorry Bobby, I know you've been trying to understand why John left and…" she clambered back to her feet and pulled the ice mutant to their bed, sitting down and wrapping her arms around him. "And I know you must like the idea that he was doing it all for the right reasons but Bobby, the road to hell is paved with good intentions. It doesn't make what he did any less evil."

Bobby closed his eyes briefly. Nodding slowly he stood and began to undress for bed.

"Yeah, I know," he replied quietly. Marie smiled sympathetically and also stood to get ready for bed. Bobby clambered into his side of the bed, wrapping himself up in the warm sheets, staring absently up at the ceiling, obligingly offering his arm for his girlfriend to curl up against his shoulder. Of course there was no excusing what John had done. But…if there was a _reason_…


	6. First Steps

**A Little Complication**

**Chapter 06: First Steps**

Mystique paused in the corridor as she heard the groans and curses coming from the room she was aiming for, a slight frown pulling on her face.

"_Fuck! _Jamie!"

"Lie still…"

"_Jamie_! It hurts!"

"Just _two minutes_…"

"No don't do that!"

"But…"

"_Agh_! Fuck Jamie! Some fucking physiotherapist you are!"

A quiet laugh escaped Mystique's lips as she shook her head and made her way towards the door. The shapeshifter arched an eyebrow as she stood, amusedly regarding Pyro as he lay flat on his back on the floor, his face bright red, muttering under his breath as he clutched his injured thigh. Multiple Man stood over him, obviously trying not to laugh.

"You know, this isn't what it sounded like you two were up to," Mystique smirked. Pyro rolled his head to the side to scowl at her.

"Like fuck is he getting any after doing _that _to me," the fire mutant grumbled, gingerly stretching his leg out straight. Multiple Man feigned a hurt expression.

"But _baby_, I was only trying to help," he pouted mockingly. Pyro curled up his lip and held out his hand.

"Shut up and help me up."

Mystique just shook her head as Multiple Man laughed and pulled the fire mutant carefully to his feet. A slight frown pulled at her face as she studied the older of the two in particular, noting the deep concern in his eyes, the way his hands lingered on the smaller mutant's body…

"So that stretch I told you to try didn't help then?" the murderous look said it all. Mystique sighed quietly. "Well at least you're walking better."

"Yeah, yeah," Pyro grumbled, hobbling away from Multiple Man to sit down. The multiplying mutant just rolled his eyes.

"Well anyway," Mystique crossed her arms seriously. "I have a job for you two."

Both mutants looked at her dubiously.

"A job?" Pyro arched an eyebrow.

"Both of us?" Multiple Man glanced concernedly at the younger mutant sitting near him. Mystique laughed quietly.

"It's not gonna be that difficult. Storm has some paperwork for me. I want you two to go and fetch it."

The fire mutant scowled heavily.

"Why do both of us have to go?"

"Because I say so."

"What's wrong with just e-mailing it?" Pyro continued to object. "Or even _snail mail_."

"You know our address?" Mystique queried, a slight smirk on her lips. The fire mutant bit his lip and shook his head reluctantly. Mystique turned to Multiple Man. "Go get a car ready."

Multiple Man gave a small nod and turned towards the door. Pyro glanced up, shifting uneasily as he saw that determined look in Mystique's eyes that normally signalled an impending _chat_.

"Sorry, I'll go."

"I know you will," Mystique smirked and sat down next to the pyrokinetic. "So…you and Jamie. You still…"

"Every now and then," he glanced sideways at the shapeshifter. "Not since I hurt my leg. And I told you before, it's just sex."

"It's never _just_ sex," Mystique looked at him pointedly. "There's no smoke without fire remember. Just be careful."

Pyro waved a hand dismissively.

"We're _friends_. That's all," he started to hobble towards the door. "I'll see you when I get back."

Mystique stayed quiet as the fire mutant disappeared, an unconvinced expression on her face. This really wasn't a good idea…

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

"You wanna watch a movie later?" Marie asked as she pulled her boyfriend through the garden. "I've hardly seen you all week."

"Sure," Bobby turned briefly to smile down at her. "Sorry I've been so busy."

"Oh it's ok sugar I didn't mean to have a go," she sighed happily and snuggled closer to the male, not noticing that it made it more awkward for him to walk. "Mmmmm…it's so peaceful."

"Yeah," Bobby smiled but a slight frown pulled at his face. _Peaceful _maybe wasn't the exact word he'd use as the students ran around the garden. The two just walked leisurely through the garden, watching the younger mutant's play. The frown returned to the ice mutant's face however as a low rumbling sound grew closer. Bobby looked towards the huge front gates as the rumble turned into a full force growl, a shiny red sports car tearing up the road and through the opening gates, screeching to a stop in front of the couple. Bobby's frown deepened as the doors opened and Multiple Man stepped out of the driver's side, Pyro clambering awkwardly from the passengers. "What the hell do you think you're playing at? This is a school for crying out loud."

Multiple Man paused as he rounded the car, arching an eyebrow as he glanced over at Pyro.

"God you're right, he is a square," he just laughed as Bobby opened his mouth to object. "We're here to see Storm."

"She's in her office," Bobby replied through gritted teeth. Multiple Man flashed him and smile and gave a small nod.

"Thank you," he turned to Pyro questioningly but the fire mutant just shook his head.

"I'll just wait here," he said quietly, gesturing to his leg. Multiple Man nodded again and turned towards the mansion, smirking at the ice mutant as he passed. The pyrokinetic worried the inside of his bottom lip but set his former friend a defiant glare. "No lecture today Drake?"

Marie curled her lip up.

"Come on Bobby," she took her boyfriend's hand and turned towards the mansion, but Bobby held back.

"On you go, I'll catch up."

Marie pursed her lips and looked back at her boyfriend, eyes widening slightly. Pyro just arched an eyebrow as Marie turned to glare at him before she smiled sweetly at the ice mutant, kissing him softly before reluctantly dropping his hand.

"Ok, I'll see you inside."

Pyro inhaled sharply but silently as he and the ice mutant were left alone. A long silence fell over the two before finally the cryokinetic spoke up.

"I thought you were dead John."

The fire mutant looked up startled, taken aback by the other mutants' soft tone. Quickly he regained his composure.

"Scared you had blood on your hands Drake?" he replied flippantly. A soft frown pulled on Bobby's brow.

"I was scared you were dead," the ice mutant said simply. "I never meant to…if I'd have thought for one minute all hell would break loose like that I…"

Pyro bowed his head, taken aback by Bobby's guilty tone. He tried to form some kind of retort but nothing came to his lips.

"Yeah well…" was all that the fire mutant managed to mutter, shuffling his feet but keeping his weight on his uninjured leg. Bobby found a slight smile creep onto his lips, a faint hope creeping up on him at John's new demeanour.

"How's your leg?" he asked softly. John frowned slightly.

"It's fine," he lied, a scowl taking over his face. "Look Drake what's with the small talk?"

Bobby sighed quietly as the fire mutant went on the defensive again.

"I figured that if we were going to be working together we should at least try and be civil," the ice mutant shrugged. "And whether you believe it or not I was horrified to think something had happened to you."

Once again John found himself at a loss for words, thrown by Bobby's soft and emotional words. He cursed under his breath as he felt a strange flutter in his chest.

"Whatever," he managed to mutter, another silence falling over them.

"So…" Bobby spoke up finally. "You and Jamie…are you eh…"

John looked back up, clenching his jaw as he saw the slight frown playing at Bobby's face.

"Are we what Drake?" he asked, crossing his arms defensively. Bobby's frown deepened as he cursed under his breath, desperately wishing he hadn't brought it up.

"Well you know…you two…" he sighed, his voice trailing off. "You seem close."

"We're _friends_," John replied bluntly. "Although the way I remember it my love life is none of your business."

Bobby bit his lip as the fire mutant's demeanour turned defensive.

"John I didn't…I just…"

John scoffed, rolling his eyes.

"Still afraid of a fight Drake."

"I never wanted to fight you John!" Bobby retorted. "I didn't want you to _leave_ never mind fight with you!"

John shut his mouth abruptly against the retort on his lips but kept a steely gaze on the ice mutant. Bobby's face fell slightly at the other mutant's silence, his shoulders slumping as he turned back towards the mansion. John just watched as the ice mutant walked dejectedly back up to the mansion, torn between the lingering anger and the encroaching desire to call Bobby back. The fire mutant shook his head and slumped back against the car, turning his back on the departing figure. Sighing heavily he bowed his head, a deep, thoughtful frown pulling on his face. _Civil_? Yeah right…

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

Jamie couldn't help but yawn as he wandered down the path towards the car. The yawn turned into a slight frown however as he saw the fire mutant waiting for him, leaning against the car, his arms crossed and his head bowed.

"Hey," Jamie moved in front of the younger mutant, tilting his head up and brushing some of the hair from his face. "You alright?"

"I'm fine," John smiled but Jamie could tell it was forced. The pyrokinetic stood up straight, batting the taller mutant away lightly. "Come on. Let's just get back to the base."

Jamie arched an eyebrow unconvinced but gave a nod never-the-less and rounded the car to the driver's side as John clambered in. He knew better than to press the fire mutant – especially when he figured that damned ice mutant was involved…

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

Bobby watched through narrowing eyes as Multiple Man approached John, tilting his head up and brushing hair from his face. A slight frown pulled at Bobby's face as he felt a strange knot tighten in his stomach. Scowling heavily the ice mutant turned away from the window. They were just friends. Not that it bothered him if they were more than that. Of course it didn't. But there was nothing _to_ bother him.

They were just friends.


	7. Fell Out Of Bed

**Author's Note: **May I make a little plug and recommend a story by xAmerican Angelx – _A Fine Line_. Finally another Pyro/Multiple Man story – yay!

**A Little Complication**

**Chapter 07: Fell Out Of Bed**

"…_earth to Bobby_."

The ice mutant looked up startled, a slight flush creeping up his cheek as he found his girlfriend standing in the doorway, looking at him amusedly.

"Oh sorry, how long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough," Marie laughed, walking forward and taking a seat next to the cryokinetic. "What has you so distracted?"

"Oh…nothing…" Bobby waved a hand dismissively. "I'm just tired. So much work to do."

Marie smiled sympathetically.

"Poor baby," she ran her hands through his hair, regarding him thoughtfully. "So it hasn't got anything to do with John?"

A slight scowl took over Bobby's face.

"Why would it have anything to do with him?"

Marie bit her lip anxiously.

"Well you just…you seemed a bit _upset _after speaking to him that day he came here with that Multiple Man guy," she smiled at him softly. "I know you'd like to try and make friends with him again but…"

"This has nothing to do with John," Bobby insisted. Marie opened her mouth to continue but chose to drop the subject. Instead she just smiled and pulled the ice mutant to his feet.

"Come on. You need a break…"

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

Mystique wandered along the corridor, frowning slightly as she glanced down at the folder in her hand. Finally she found the two mutants she was looking for, tucked away in one of the small recreation rooms, sitting in the dark watching some film on the large television. The shapeshifter gave a loud cough, switching on the light, smirking slightly as the younger mutant cursed loudly, burying his head in the taller mutant's shoulder against the harsh light.

"Come on you two, I have work for you."

Pyro grumbled and lifted his head to look at her.

"Does it involve the mansion?"

"Yup," the shapeshifter threw the folder at him. "Storm has some stuff to pass back too. On you go," she held up a hand in front of Multiple Man as the two stood up. "Not you. I have another job for you."

The multiplying mutant frowned heavily but stayed quiet. Pyro arched an eyebrow.

"Can I take the Lambo?"

"Sure," Mystique smirked slightly as Multiple Man's eyes widened in horror. "On you go while it's still light. Drive into the garage and Storm will come down to the basement to meet you. Apparently you two caused too much of a stir last time."

The fire mutant gave a nod and turned on his heel, grinning at the idea of getting his hands on Jamie's precious (stolen) Lamborghini. The multiplying mutant turned to Mystique, slight frown still on his face.

"So what's my job then?"

"Go out," Mystique replied simply. Multiple Man arched an eyebrow.

"What?"

"Go out," Mystique repeated. "Go out, have fun, get laid."

Multiple Man raised the other eyebrow.

"Well…why don't I go with Pyro and then he can come out and have some fun too?"

"No. _You_ go out and have fun," Mystique arched an eyebrow pointedly. "W_ithout _the sexy little fire mutant."

Multiple Man inhaled sharply as he caught that pointed look.

"I can do that," he nodded, crossing his arms defensively. "I'll see you later then."

"See you later," Mystique returned the nod, watching thoughtfully as the mutant skulked off. Sighing quietly she turned and made her way back down the corridor, intent on relaxing with some yoga while the base was quiet.

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

Bobby sighed reluctantly.

"I really should get back to work. I promised the kids I'd have their test results back to them tomorrow."

Marie smiled softly.

"Ok," she sat up, allowing the ice mutant to move. "Have fun."

Bobby laughed wryly and stood up, making his way swiftly to the corridor and towards his classroom. Making his way to the desk he slumped down and picked up a pen, opening the first paper. He was about half way through the stack by his side when he heard a familiar rumble approaching the mansion. Instinctively the ice mutant stood, wandering over to the window, a mix of emotions tugging at him as he saw the sporty car pull up the driveway – more carefully than last time at least – before disappearing into the garage below. Bobby hesitated only for a moment before turning and heading for the door.

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

Pyro couldn't help but glance around the corridor of the Xavier mansions basement, uneased by the sense of familiarity the walls still held. Impatiently he stood, leaning back against a wall, arms crossed, propping the foot of his still tender leg against the wall, waiting for Storm to return. He looked up eagerly as he heard footsteps coming down the corridor.

"Bobby?" he frowned slightly. The ice mutant smiled back at him.

"Hey," he approached and stood in front of the fire mutant. "How's it going?"

"Fine…" the pyrokinetic stood up straight, away from the wall, a little bemused by the friendliness of the other mutant following their last encounter. "What about you?"

"Alright," Bobby nodded. "Just…marking homework and giving detentions."

"Detentions?" Pyro couldn't help but laugh. "Oh my God you're turning into Summers."

"Hey!" Bobby objected, but a smile pulled on his lips. "There are some real little trouble makers here you know! Not a patch on _you _maybe..."

Pyro laughed, feigning an innocent expression.

"But Bobby, I was a model student," he stated. Bobby laughed and shook his head, but the laugh faded as the fire mutant uncrossed his bare arms, exposing a large bruise on his inner left arm.

"Oh my God, John what did you do?" he reached out instinctively, gently holding Pyro's wrist as he examined the black and purple skin.

"Oh that was just Jamie, we…" the fire mutant paused abruptly, wriggling his wrist from the ice mutant's hold. Bobby's eyes widened in horror.

"_Multiple Man _did that?" he frowned heavily. "What the hell was he playing at?"

"Oh, he didn't…" Pyro too frowned, realising too late he didn't want to be having this conversation. "We were just…" he sighed heavily, shrugging sheepishly, raising an eyebrow pointedly. "Let's just say I fell out of bed."

"Oh…" Bobby couldn't help but back off slightly, bowing his head uncomfortably. "I thought you two weren't…you know…"

"We're not," Pyro replied uneasily. "We'd just…had one too many beers and…" the pyrokinetic frowned heavily as he noticed the ice mutant scowl. "Hey don't you dare judge me! My sex life is none of your business anyway," he bowed his bead again, trying to hide the hurt in his eyes. "You know for a mutant you are so fucking narrow minded."

"I didn't mean…" Bobby sighed heavily, running his hands through his hair. "It's not that he's a guy, it's the…you should…"

"What? Be in a _committed relationship_?" Pyro curled his lip up disdainfully. "I'm a bad guy remember Iceman. We don't get to do the whole falling in love bullshit."

Bobby opened his mouth but shut it abruptly as a set of footsteps echoed down the corridor. He turned to find Storm walking towards them quickly.

"Here you go Pyro," she handed the fire mutant a set of files, glancing between the two, instantly noticing the tension in the air.

"Thanks," Pyro muttered, turning sharply and heading for the garage where he had left his car. Bobby grit his teeth and bowed his head, turning in the opposite direction. Storm just looked from one departing mutant to the other, shaking her head slightly. A precarious peace this union was proving to be…

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

The club was crowded but still the two figures at the bar drew a lot of attention. The two identical men, both dressed in dark jeans and a dark t-shirt, one wearing a leather jacket, sat side by side, drinks in hand, casting their bright blue eyes around the room. In the background the huge speakers blared out their mix of classic rock. Had John have been there he would have make some sarcastic comment about how it wasn't so classic to Jamie since he could remember a lot of it from when it came out. _We're both eighties babies, the only difference is you can _remember _the eighties_…

"What about her?"

Jamie turned to look in the direction his duplicate was pointing. He arched an eyebrow at the busty blonde.

"Na," he turned back towards the bar, flagging down the barman and ordering another round of drinks for himself and his dupe. "Too…"

The duplicate arched an eyebrow as Jamie's voice trailed off.

"Oh my God, that's why Mystique sent you out on your own."

"What?" Jamie scowled, downing his drink in one.

"You have it so bad for that damned fire mutant."

"I do not!" Jamie scowled as he realised his drink was empty. "We're just friends."

"Uh uh," the dupe nodded and downed his own drink. "If you say so. Well if you aren't going to go for her…"

Jamie sighed quietly and turned back to the bar as his duplicate skulked off to chase the busty blonde. Ordering another two drinks he downed one and cradled the other in his hand.

"_Gimme fuel, gimme fire, gimme that which I desire!"_

A smile instantly pulled at Jamie's lips as he pictured – not for the first time that night – a pair of intense, blazing, fiery brown eyes gazing back at him, that warm smile, that…

"Oh shit…" Jamie muttered, downing his remaining drink. Sighing heavily he pulled his phone from his pocket, typing a quick text and sending it to a certain shapeshifter. _You've made your point. I'll back off your fire mutant._

With another heavy sigh he signalled to the barman for another drink. And another. He was going to need them…

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

"_Bobby!" Logan called to the ice mutant sheltering nearby. "Think you can take out your old friend?"_

_A knot tightened in Bobby's stomach as he clenched his jaw and nodded. He had known when he boarded the jet it would come to this...but it sure as hell didn't make it any easier. He ran out from his hiding place, freezing a flaming car that flew over his head. He looked up to see Pyro pause before he made his way down to Bobby's level. The ice mutant removed his gloves as he tried to return an even stare to the fire mutant's glare. Neither noticed the Storm-induced fog gathering around them and the rest of the Alcatraz site. Flicking a fireball into his hand, Pyro paused only long enough to give a quick snarl before shooting a blast of fire in the other boys' direction, knowing all too well that this was no time to show weakness. Bobby immediately countered with his ice, the two elements meeting in the middle of the two with a hiss of steam. All too quickly, the fire pushed the ice back, Bobby collapsing to his knees as the flames surrounded him. _

"_You're in over your head Bobby," Pyro smirked down at his former friend. "Maybe you should go back to school."_

_Bobby felt the intense heat surround him, just as he felt the immense heat build up in himself._

What have I done? What have you done? Where's John?_ He wanted to scream at the other mutant. _You left us..._you_ left _me_...

_The ice mutant reached up and grabbed the pyrokinetic's wrists, freezing the wrist lighters and cutting off his fire supply. Pyro's eyes widened slightly as he saw Bobby stand up, completely frozen, but quickly the ice disappeared. _

"_You never should have left," Bobby said softly, letting go of one of the fire mutants wrists as he gently cupped a hand on John's cheeks, slowly pulling him closer…_

Bobby's eyes flew open, an icy sweat dripping from his brow. He raised his fingers to his lips instinctively, still able to feel the fire mutant's warm breath ghosting over his skin…

The ice mutant sat up, breathing heavily. Glancing back down at the bed he was relieved to find Marie still asleep. Sighing quietly he rolled over, carefully swinging his legs out of the bed. Grabbing up a t-shirt, he made his way to the door. He needed some ice cream…


	8. A New Meeting Place

**Author's Note:** Two slightly shorter chapters now but I just felt it was best to break them up. This chapter's just a filling chapter really.

**A Little Complication**

**Chapter 08: A New Meeting Place**

Pyro wandered down the corridor, glancing sideways into all the room as he passed. Finally he found Multiple Man sitting in one of the far flung recreation rooms…_reading_.

"Hey!" John smiled, lingering in the doorway. Jamie looked up, returning the smile, albeit meekly.

"Hey."

John frowned slightly, approaching the other mutant cautiously.

"I haven't seen much of you this week," the fire mutant perched on the armrest, arching an eyebrow. "Everything ok?"

"It's fine," Jamie shrugged, lowering his book onto his lap. "I've just been busy."

John nodded slowly, opening his mouth to ask just what he had been so busy doing but another voice drifted down the corridor.

"_Pyro_!"

The fire mutant arched an eyebrow, gesturing loosely in the direction from which Mystique's voice had come.

"I'd better go see what she wants," he smiled tentatively. "I'll maybe see you later?"

"Maybe, yeah," Jamie replied, raising his book again. John frowned concernedly and turned back into the corridor, sighing quietly. He found Mystique sitting in her _office_ – her own little high tech control room complete with adjoining training and yoga rooms. The fire mutant scowled slightly at the folder in her hands.

"The mansion?" he sought conformation resignedly.

"Not exactly," Mystique arched an eyebrow. "Storm and I both felt that a more neutral meeting place would be more suitable. I have bought an apartment between here and the mansion. One of the _x-men _will meet you there."

"An apartment?" Pyro arched an eyebrow. Mystique nodded.

"It will be quite handy for when you or Multiple Man are away – it's a good location. And feel free to use it any time," she looked at him pointedly. "Just remember it's not as…_secure _as the base."

Pyro nodded, accepting the folder and a set of keys.

"In other words no stray fires and no drawing attention to myself and getting my ass arrested?"

"Exactly," Mystique confirmed. "Now, the sat nav is all set up to get you there but you can take your time, it'll be evening before Storm sends someone."

Again Pyro nodded, retreating towards the door.

"Mystique," he paused and turned back towards the shapeshifter.

"Pyro?" she arched an eyebrow questioningly.

"Do you know if there's anything up with Jamie?" the fire mutant shuffled a little uneasily, expecting a lecture from the female. Sure enough her eyes narrowed slightly.

"Why?"

"Well he just seems to be avoiding me or…" the pyrokinetic shrugged. "I don't know. When I've seen him he just hasn't been himself."

"I'm sure he's just tired," Mystique waved a hand dismissively. "And I'm sure it's not a bad thing for the two of you to spend a little time apart."

Pyro laughed dryly.

"That's all very well for him. He can duplicate and keep himself company."

Mystique frowned a little guiltily as the fire mutant skulked away. She gave a quick shake of the head to dispel the feeling. It _was _for the best they spent some time apart. As loathed as she was to admit it the shapeshifter had grown rather fond of both younger mutants – she didn't want to see either of them get hurt. Being friends was fine, but Multiple Man falling in love with Pyro while Pyro was falling back in love with the ice mutant who had almost killed him was a recipe for disaster. Of course, the latter would deny such feelings but Mystique knew better. A thoughtful frown took over her face. Perhaps she shouldn't have sent Pyro lest Storm send Iceman. No – Storm wouldn't be so stupid. Mind you – she had just sent…

"Well here's hoping Storm has more sense than me…"

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

Pyro wandered into the top floor apartment late that afternoon, pausing to take in his surroundings. He gave a small nod of approval as he had a quick look into the two double bedrooms and the large bathroom before continuing into the lounge. A quiet laugh escaped his lips as he found a stack of computer consoles and games piled in front of the large flat screen television, a small note stuck on the television reading simply _enjoy_. Pyro easily recognised Mystique's handwriting. Smiling away he delved into his pocket and pulled out his mobile.

"Please don't tell me you're lost," came Mystique's voice, but Pyro could hear the smirk.

"Of course I'm not lost!" the fire mutant mocked being offended. "I'm trying to decide what game to play."

Mystique laughed.

"Did you see the weights in one of the bedrooms by any chance? The running machine?"

"No," Pyro replied simply, picking up a game for closer inspection. "I saw the TV"

"I thought you might. So what about the rest of the apartment?"

Pyro put the game back down and looked around the room again.

"It's nice," he admitted. "And warmer than the base."

"You and the cold…" Mystique laughed. "And you'll find the kitchen well stocked with pizza," her voice serious again. "But anyway. I gave Storm a key so they can just come in but it'll be after classes so you just settle yourself in and I'll see you tomorrow."

"Ok, see you tomorrow," the fire mutant said in an upbeat tone before hanging up, making his way over to the window. Looking out over the street below he tried not to wonder who Storm would send…

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

Pyro's attention snapped away from the race on the screen by the sound of the door opening. Instinctively he stood, dropping his controller onto the sofa, inhaling apprehensively as the door opened.

"Pete?"

"Pyro," the huge Russian arched an eyebrow. "You were expecting someone else?"

The fire mutant scowled, turning his attention back to the television.

"No," he muttered, desperately trying to ignore the pang of disappointment. "I just wasn't expecting _you_."

Piotr regarded the pyrokinetic thoughtfully.

"Well Ororo did ask Bobby to come but he decided he didn't have the energy to fight with you."

Pyro frowned heavily.

"Now why the hell would me and the popsicle fight?" he grumbled, reaching out for the folder Mystique had given him, handing it in Piotr's direction without even looking at him. The Russian took it and handed over his own folder in return.

"I'll leave you in peace then Pyro," Piotr said in a calm, friendly tone before turning and briskly leaving the room. Pyro sighed heavily as he heard the front door close and he was left alone again. Muttering a curse under his breath he grabbed back up his controller and resumed his race, but his heart wasn't in it. He played for only a few minutes before clambering back to his feet, switching everything off and snatching up his jacket, pulling it quickly over his arms as he made his way to the door.

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

Mystique looked up startled as a figure appeared in the doorway to her office.

"Pyro?" she stood gracefully. "I wasn't expecting you back until tomorrow."

The fire mutant shrugged.

"I was bored on my own," he handed the shapeshifter the folder Piotr had given him. Mystique arched an eyebrow.

"Did you and Iceman have another fight?"

"Iceman wasn't there, it was Colossus," Pyro replied flippantly. Mystique nodded understandingly.

"Ah I see."

Pyro scowled.

"I'm not upset because Drake wasn't there," he insisted, sighing heavily and crossing his arms. "I came back because I was _bored_. Why aren't we doing anything?"

"What?"

"Well you have all this information passing between you and Storm! What's going on? And what are we doing about it?"

Mystique's expression softened slightly.

"Pyro…" she shook her head slowly. "We're just…keeping an eye on things. If anything develops trust me we'll act."

"Can't we sort it out _before _things develop?"

"You know the x-men won't do anything unless there is a _real _threat."

"So we'll do it without them!"

Mystique looked back at the fire mutant with an understanding but stern expression.

"We need them Pyro, in case you haven't noticed there is only four of us."

"We managed to gather a whole army for Alcatraz!"

"Because they put the cure in the gun. We won't let things get that far this time. You have to trust me Pyro. I haven't gone completely soft."

The fire mutant sighed heavily, understanding what the shapeshifter was saying.

"Ok, I'm sorry."

Mystique gave him a small smile.

"I'll forgive you. Now on you go."

Pyro nodded slowly, hiding a weary sigh as he turned towards the door. Go on and do what exactly?


	9. Friends Again

**Author's Note:** Right, a bit of a short chapter this one and perhaps the next few, but I feel it's best to split the story up this way. Hopefully I'll get them up quicker this way.

**A Little Complication**

**Chapter 09: Friends Again**

Pyro sighed tiredly and wandered out of the kitchen, not paying any attention to where he was going. He jumped back quickly as he crashed into someone.

"Oh, hey Jamie," he smiled apprehensively, relieved at first it was not Magneto but quickly reminded of the multiplying mutant's recent strange behaviour.

"Hey," Jamie smiled back meekly, letting a short silence fall. The fire mutant gave another quiet sigh, simply turning and heading down the corridor. Multiple Man cursed under his breath, running his hands through his hair as the younger mutant slipped away.

"You know," a silvery voice came from behind him. "When I warned you to back off him I didn't mean ignore him completely."

"I know," Multiple Man sighed heavily. "I just… when I see him now it's just… _weird_."

Mystique pursed her lips slightly, nodding in understanding.

"He does care about you, I know that," she started slowly. Multiple Man scoffed.

"He cares about that fucking ice mutant more."

Mystique frowned heavily. Why did everything keep coming back to damned Iceman?

"I'm sure the two of you can still be friends," she said simply, but her eyebrow arched pointedly. "Go speak to him. Go out tonight, the two of you. Have some drinks. You can stay at the apartment," the shapeshifter smirked. "I made sure to get one with two rooms."

Multiple Man laughed quietly and shook his head.

"Where would he be without you looking after him eh?"

Mystique shuddered.

"I dread to think," she answered with a smirk, although there was a serious note to her voice. Multiple Man gave a small nod.

"I'll go talk to him."

"Good," Mystique turned sharply and disappeared down the corridor. Jamie glanced apprehensively in the direction the fire mutant had vanished. Of course they could be friends. It would all be fine…

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

Bobby sighed heavily, dropping his pen next to the stack of homework, his concentration all but lost. Hesitating only briefly he delved into the top drawer of his desk, pulling out the black Zippo style lighter he had confiscated from a student earlier that day. Flipping it open, he ran his fingers through the flame, gazing into it thoughtfully. Another sigh escaped his lips as he shut it again abruptly, throwing it back in the drawer.

"_Idiot_…"

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

A slight frown pulled at Multiple Man's brow as Pyro sighed heavily, slumping back against the sofa, obviously not paying any attention to the movie on the screen in front of him. The frown deepened as a guilty knot tightened in his gut at the fire mutant's familiar demeanour. His lacklustre attitude and dejected tone was not unlike after Alcatraz…

"Hey firebug."

The pyrokinetic looked up startled, sitting up straight as he found Jamie standing in the doorway.

"Hey…" he replied a little apprehensively. The multiplying mutant laughed softly and wandered forward, sitting down on the arm of the sofa, turned half to John and half to the television.

"So what shit are you watching now?"

John laughed sheepishly, shrugging slightly.

"I have no idea," he admitted quietly. "I wasn't really paying attention."

"Good," Jamie stood back up again. "Cause Mystique's given us permission to go out to play tonight," he arched an eyebrow mischievously. "You up for it?"

A smile pulled slowly onto the fire mutant's lips.

"Hell yeah…"

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

Marie chuckled quietly as Bobby raised a hand to his mouth to try and cover the long yawn that escaped his lips. She shook her head as the ice mutant finished getting ready for bed, pulling back the covers to let him climb in next to her.

"I keep telling you you're working too hard," she chastised lightly, slipping her arms around his waist as the two lay down.

"It was that extra danger room session I had to cover," Bobby sighed wearily. "It really took it out of me."

"Awww…poor Bobby…" Marie gently traced her hand over his chest as she brushed light kisses over his bare shoulder. A slight frown pulled at Bobby's brow as the kisses continued up towards his neck…

"Marie, I'm sorry, I am _so _tired…" he rolled his head to the side and planted a soft kiss on her forehead. The female bit her lip but just settled her head on her boyfriend's shoulder.

"It's ok," she laughed. "You go to sleep then sugar. Good night."

"Good night," Bobby replied quietly.

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

"Two beers," Jamie raised his voice over the loud music, nodding approvingly as two bottles were promptly slipped across the bar. He handed over his money and turned back to the booth where he had left John.

"You notice those two were watching you?" the fire mutant took a swig of his beer, pointing in the direction of the brunette and red head at a nearby table. Jamie glanced over and laughed wryly.

"I'm not in the mood for tits tonight," he replied, taking a drink of his own beer. John frowned slightly, regarding the multiplying mutant thoughtfully.

"Jamie…" he started slowly, deciding he was inebriated enough. "Is everything alright?"

"Sure, why wouldn't it be?" the older mutant replied casually, the drink momentarily blocking out recent events.

"Well you've just been a bit… I don't know… a bit _off _lately."

"Oh. Yeah…" Jamie shook his head, drunk enough himself to acknowledge that there _had _been a problem but thankfully sober enough to hide the real reason. "It's been a long year. I just needed some time alone."

John arched an eyebrow as Jamie took another drink, not entirely convinced but he chose not to push it.

"I thought you didn't get time alone," he commented instead, a smirk pulling on his lips. The multiplying mutant – who's powers had over the years manifested into mild multiple personality disorder – laughed.

"Ok, well as alone as I can be."

John too laughed, downing some more of his beer.

"So everything's ok?"

"Everything's ok," Jamie smiled reassuringly, unable to resist reaching over and ruffling the fire mutant's hair. John scowled and batted the older mutant away, but his eyes sparkled amusedly. Taking a drink, he glanced around.

"Oops," he smirked as he caught sight of the two women who had previously been eyeing up Jamie. "I think those two think we're together now."

Jamie too glanced across and laughed.

"Let them," he downed his beer and leant across, cupping his hand under his chin and pulling him into a chaste kiss, his bright blue eyes sparkling mischievously as he pulled back and stood up. "Now. Time for another round."

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

Bobby suppressed a sigh as he glanced at the clock. It would almost be time to get up again and he had barely slept. Closing his eyes again, he lay still and listened to Marie's soft breathing next to him. For a moment he relaxed, but all too quickly that nagging feeling returned. That sickening, nagging feeling as he saw those fiery brown eyes glaring back at him angrily, _hatefully_. The ice mutant gave a small shake of the head, carefully pulling back his covers and clambering from the bed. He wasn't going to get anymore sleep anyway…

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

A soft smile tugged at Jamie's lips as he leant against the bedroom's doorframe, watching the fire mutant within toss lightly in his sleep. It had been a struggle to get the drunk mutant into bed the night before, but he had finally managed. And somehow he had managed to back away from the drunk – and therefore _flirty_ – mutant and retire to his own room. A slight sigh escaped his lips as he looked longingly at the empty side of the bed…

The multiplying mutant gave a small jump as his phone cut suddenly into the silence.

"Hey," he answered quickly, retreating backwards so as not to disturb John.

"How was your night then?" Mystique asked efficiently.

"It was good."

"And there are two unmade beds this morning, yes?"

"Yes there are two unmade beds," Jamie assured her, rolling his eyes.

"Don't you roll your eyes at me Multiple Man."

The multiplying mutant frowned, instinctively glancing around to make sure she wasn't actually _there_ to check up on them. But of course she was just being Mystique…

"Sorry Mystique," he apologised but in a slightly mocking tone.

"You're forgiven Multiple Man," there was a faint laugh in her voice. "So, everything's ok now? Between the two of you?"

"It's fine," Multiple Man assured her. "It was a crush. I'm over it."

"Good. So any idea what time I can expect the two of you back?"

"Oh we shouldn't be late," Jamie glanced back at John's bedroom door.

"Good. I'll see the two of you later then."

A slight frown pulled at Jamie's brow as the call cut off. Wandering back over to the door, he opened it gently and glanced in at the sleeping fire mutant. Another quiet sigh escaped his lips, closing the door again and turning to head for the kitchen.

"_Liar_."


	10. Your Call

**Author's Note: **No reviews for the last chapter…boo hoo… I know not much has been happening but hopefully things are going to start moving now…

**A Little Complication**

**Chapter 10: Your Call**

"…at the end of the day it is down to each and every one of us to use our powers responsibly. We must weigh up the consequences of our actions before we act," Bobby looked around the early morning ethics class. "Even in self defence we must be careful. There was a case recently where a female mutant was attacked and used her power – not a dissimilar power to miss D'Ancanto's – to fend him off. She almost killed him. _Both_ are now in jail. The law feels that the use of the woman's power did not represent equal force and was therefore unlawful…"

"That's not fair!" one of the students exclaimed from the back of the room.

"Well…she did almost _kill _him…" another stated in a reasonable tone.

"The woman did receive a greatly reduced sentence," Bobby interrupted before an argument could take hold. Discussions were fine, but when it came to ethics classes, argument was definitely a more appropriate word.

"What? When the mutants who attacked Alcatraz got off completely?" another student scoffed.

"Hey!" one of the girls – whose older brother had been among the Brotherhood army – spoke up defensively. "They were doing it for the right reasons."

"Class…" but Bobby's voice was drowned out.

"The right reasons?"

"There's no excusing what they did!"

"They used the cure as a _weapon_!"

"Only for use on criminals!"

"Yeah, so they say."

"My parents would have had me cured in a heartbeat if I was still at home."

"Mine too."

"They couldn't have made you…"

The ice mutant at the head of the class just looked around helplessly as his students argued. He bowed his head listening to the students points. Would his parents have forced him to take the cure? He swallowed hard as he realised it was a distinct likelihood. His thoughts then turned almost immediately to a certain fire mutant. John had always claimed to have run away from home but that time he and Multiple Man had landed at the mansion Mystique had let slip that his parents had abandoned him. Likely they would have had him cured too.

A loud ring cut through both Bobby's thoughts and the student's heated discussion.

"On you go then," the ice mutant waved a hand to dismiss the class, offering each a smile as they passed. As the last one left the room however he slumped back against his desk, a long, weary sigh escaping his lips. Running his hands through his hair he stood up straight again and prepared for the next influx of students.

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

Jamie glanced up from his breakfast, arching an eyebrow as a sleepy looking fire mutant wandered slowly into the kitchen.

"Afternoon," the older mutant smirked. John scowled and reached for some coffee, grunting a response. Jamie laughed quietly. "Mystique was looking for you by the way."

The pyrokinetic paused, cringing slightly.

"What did she want?"

"How should I know?" Jamie laughed. "Although she was not impressed that you were still in your bed. Don't be surprised if you get double training today."

"Ugh…" John screwed up his nose and sat down opposite Jamie. "It had better not involve any trips to the apartment."

"Ah yeah," Jamie nodded, screwing up his nose ever so slightly. "So…any more attempts from the ice mutant to make friends again?"

John scoffed, bowing his head slightly.

"No. They sent Piotr last time – you know the Russian guy, turns himself metal – 'cause Drake couldn't be bothered to fight with me," a scowl was just visible on the fire mutant's face. "Fine by me."

Jamie sighed silently at the fire mutants tone, the younger male obviously lying. His reply – if he was even going to give one – was prevented by Mystique appearing in the doorway.

"Glad to see you've decided to join us Pyro," she arched an eyebrow pointedly. "Both of you, training room, _ten minutes_."

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

Bobby sat alone in his class later that day, papers strewn across his desk but he paid them no heed. Classes were over for the day but there was still an hour or so until the evening meals would be served. He simply sat in silence, staring absently at a space just beyond his desk.

"Bobby?"

The ice mutant looked up startled, sitting up straight as he found Storm in the doorway. The female laughed waving a hand dismissively.

"It's ok, I just wanted your attendance reports."

"Oh sure…" Bobby raked through the mess on his desk for the papers in question. "Here you go."

"Thanks," Storm stepped forward to take the forms but she shut the door behind her. Bobby cringed slightly as she sat down on the desk directly in front of his, a concerned expression on her face. "Is everything alright Bobby?"

"Yeah sure," the ice mutant replied although he knew it wasn't that convincing. He sighed heavily. "It was just something the kids said in ethics this morning. We ended up speaking about Alcatraz and…" he smiled wryly as Storm's eyebrow arched in understanding. "Oh I don't know. You didn't really agree with the cure, did you?"

"No…I didn't," Storm agreed slowly. "Or at least I was extremely wary of its potential misuse and the implication that _cure _indicates we have a _disease_."

Bobby nodded thoughtfully.

"If you weren't so close to the professor…and the X-Men and…I mean do you reckon you might have…"

"Fought for the other side?" Storm inhaled sharply, although she certainly did not look cross. "Maybe. I'm afraid that's one of those hypothetical questions I can't answer for certain," she looked back at him questioningly. "What about you?"

The ice mutant exhaled heavily.

"I don't know."

Storm just nodded, letting a short silence fall.

"I believe…" she began slowly. "I do believe that the mutants who fought for Magneto – even Magneto himself – were doing it for the right reasons."

Bobby looked up, giving the female a small smile. Storm returned the smile and clambered to her feet, making her way to the door.

"Now don't work too hard Bobby," she turned back and chastised lightly. "You still have the rest of the week to get through."

Bobby laughed quietly.

"Yeah, you have to love Mondays eh?" he waved a hand a stood up. "You're right, these can wait."

Storm held the door open for the ice mutant, shutting it behind him as he left the room and wandered into the corridor. She watched him leave thoughtfully, the concerned look back in her eyes. With a shake of the head she turned to head in the other direction. She'd just have to keep an eye on him…

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

"Thank God it's Friday!" Bobby half sighed/half laughed as he collapsed onto the sofa in the small teachers room. Piotr glanced up from his magazine and smiled.

"Yup."

The ice mutant closed his eyes, tilting his head back, relieved to finally have some peace and quiet. A slight frown pulled on his brow as he heard the door open.

"Ah, Piotr, here you are," Storm entered the room, shutting the door behind her. Bobby opened his eyes, intrigued. The female handed a folder in Piotr's direction. "Could you please take this to the apartment tonight?"

"Oh…" the Russian's brow furrowed apologetically. "I…I have a date tonight."

"Oh that's alright," Storm waved a hand dismissively.

"I'll go," the words slipped from Bobby's lips before he'd even thought about it. Storm turned to look at him, eyebrow arched dubiously.

"Are you sure?"

Bobby laughed quietly.

"I'm sure," he nodded, reaching out for the folder. Storm smiled and handed it over.

"Thank you Bobby."

The ice mutant returned the smile and clambered to his feet.

"No problem."

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

Jamie looked towards the lounge door lazily as he heard the front door to the apartment open. He turned away again to hide the slight scowl as Bobby slipped through the door.

"Oh, hey Jamie," the ice mutant sounded a little surprised. Jamie turned to look at him, eyebrow arched. Bobby glanced around the room, biting his bottom lip. "You…on your own?"

Jamie inhaled sharply but forced an even look at the younger male.

"I'm on my own," he confirmed bluntly. Bobby nodded and handed him the folder Storm had given him. Jamie took it and laid it by his side, turning away again. For a moment Bobby paused, frowning thoughtfully.

"How's John?"

Jamie frowned slightly but did not look round.

"He's fine."

"Good…" Bobby bowed his head, shuffling his feet slightly. Finally Jamie looked round.

"Anything else Iceman?"

"Eh, no I'll just…" he inhaled sharply as Jamie turned away again, pausing for a moment before suddenly speaking again. "Can you just tell him something for me? Tell him…" he paused again briefly. "Can you tell him that I'm sorry and," Bobby ignored the other mutant's scoff. "And tell him I understand, I might not agree but I understand," the ice mutant reached out for a nearby sheet of paper and a pen, quickly scribbling down a cell phone number. He handed the sheet in Jamie's direction. "Can you just tell him I want to talk. Please."

The multiplying mutant glanced sideways at the sheet of paper, curling his lip up but Bobby didn't see this. Grudgingly Jamie took the paper, laying it down on top of the file for Mystique.

"I'll tell him," he said, perhaps a little bluntly. Bobby sighed quietly in a mix of relief and uncertainty, turning towards the door. It was all out of his hands now. He would just have to wait for John…

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

Jamie wandered into the kitchen, arching an eyebrow as he found John sitting at the counter munching on some chocolate.

"Hey!" the fire mutant looked up, a little surprised. "That didn't take you long."

"I don't hang about," Jamie shrugged, laying the folder from Storm to the side as he set about fixing himself a drink. John nodded absently, although Jamie noticed his hand twitching, as it did when he wanted his lighter.

"So what was Colossus saying?"

"Oh not much," Jamie shrugged, glancing briefly at the folder. He sat down opposite John but was prevented from replying by Mystique appearing in the doorway.

"_Pyro_…"

"I'm on my way!" the fire mutant grinned sheepishly at Jamie, shoving the rest of his chocolate in his mouth and scurrying past the shapeshifter to head for the training room as she had earlier instructed. Mystique shook her head and picked up the folder.

"I'll take it this is for me?"

Jamie nodded.

"Yeah."

"So, who did Storm send?" Mystique asked absently as she opened the folder.

"Iceman."

Mystique looked up briefly.

"Oh. So what did he have to say for himself?"

"Not much," Jamie shrugged, pulling a face. "Just to tell John he's sorry and he understands – even if he doesn't agree – and to give him this."

Mystique arched an eyebrow at the cell phone number Multiple Man held up.

"Really?" she closed the folder in her hands. "So are you going to give him it?"

Jamie laughed wryly.

"I'm the last person to decide if John should see Bobby Drake," he held the piece of paper out to the shapeshifter. "Your call mama Mystique."

Mystique just looked at Multiple Man for a moment, arching an eyebrow at both the bold nickname and the apparent admission that he was not as over the fire mutant as he had earlier claimed. Her gaze drifted down to the paper, a slight frown pulling at her face. Deciding to ignore Jamie's admission, she gave a small nod and took the phone number. Multiple Man gave a nod in return and turned towards the door, leaving without another word. Mystique sighed heavily and looked down at the cell number briefly before shoving it into the folder with the rest of the papers. She'd deal with it later…


	11. Difficult Decision

**Author's Note: **yay…reviews again! Thank you. It really does help with the old motivation. Anyway…back to Pyro… Short chapter I'm afraid, but I just wanted to split it from the next bit.

**A Little Complication**

**Chapter 11: Difficult Decision**

Mystique cursed under her breath as she returned the scrap of paper containing that certain phone number into a folder on her desk. Sighing heavily she rolled her eyes and tilted her head back, easing it from side to side to try and work out some of the tension. She had spent more time fretting over that one sheet of paper than all the others Multiple Man had brought back from the mansion. It was ridiculous.

But then, it was Pyro. And _Iceman_. The shapeshifter stood slowly, stretching leisurely. He would deny it of course but the ice mutant had almost destroyed Pyro. Mentally, physically…_emotionally_. If there was one thing you could say about the pyrokinetic it was that he was loyal to what he cared about – and he cared about Bobby Drake. Mystique found herself wondering again if the ice mutant really did understand. Understand that Pyro had been fighting for him too. Understand that Pyro just wanted what was best for mutants – especially him. Understand just how much he had hurt him…

Mystique shook her head and turned away from her desk. What good could come from the two speaking? Pyro was better off without him. He and Multiple Man had become very close – albeit at times a little too close – but the fire mutant was content. Or he had been until the ice mutant had come back on the scene. Perhaps…

"_Ugh_…" the shapeshifter scowled and made her way for the door. She was fed up of her thoughts drifting back to that damned cryokinetic. She needed to go do some yoga and relax. She'd deal with it all later…

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

The mansion was in chaos. It was Saturday afternoon and the children were running riot but somehow Marie had found an unused recreation room to camp out in with her boyfriend, popcorn and a DVD player. Although she tried to pass it off as a comedy, the film she had chosen was clearly a chick flick. Not that Bobby was paying that much attention. His gaze kept wandering to the mobile phone sitting on the arm of the sofa. A slight frown crept onto his brow as he looked at it for the tenth time in as many minutes. Of course he wasn't going to ring. Bobby wouldn't. With a silent sigh he turned his attention fully to the film, resting his head lightly on Marie's as she snuggled further into his chest. Both jumped as the ice mutant's phone rang.

"Hello?" Bobby grabbed the phone from the arm of the sofa, not even looking at the screen.

"Hey Bobby!" came Kitty's voice. "Is Marie with you? Her phone's going straight to voicemail."

The ice mutant tried not to sigh as he passed the phone to his girlfriend.

"It's for you."

Marie frowned slightly and took the phone.

"Hello? Oh I'm sorry, it died and can't find my charger. I know! Yeah…no…where are you? Oh right sure…"

Bobby tuned out the rest of the conversation, tilting his head back and staring up at the ceiling. A slightly wry smile pulled at his lips. Of course here he was wondering if John was going to call him – he couldn't even guarantee that Multiple Man had given him the number. The older mutant had made no secret of not liking Bobby. A knot tightened in the ice mutant's stomach as he thought of Multiple Man but a slight shake of the head dispelled it. He snapped back to reality as Marie nudged him in the side with his phone, apparently finished her conversation with Kitty.

"Thanks," the ice mutant took the phone and returned it to its perch on the arm of the sofa, where it sat silently, idly, checked on every few minutes by a pair of icy blue eyes…

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

Mystique looked down at the damned phone number, pursing her lips ruefully as it occurred to her she had looked at the number so many times she could burn that piece of paper and still she would be left with this dilemma as she knew it off by heart. Shaking her head the shapeshifter made up her mind. Setting her jaw determinedly the shapeshifter stood swiftly, breezing quickly from the room.

Finally she found him, tucked away in one of the warmest rooms in the base – his bedroom.

"Awww…you tired?" she forced a smirk at the fire mutant lying on his bed. Pyro shrugged and turned to look at her lazily.

"Just fed up."

Mystique gave a small nod.

"Where's Multiple Man?"

"Training room," came the simple reply. Again Mystique nodded. Occasionally it was necessary for the multiplying mutant to have some alone time within a secure environment such as the training room. It helped with some of the more…_complex _aspects of his mutation. The shapeshifter paused briefly before entering the room, shutting the door behind her. Pyro sat up straight, shuffling back to rest against the wall as she sat down on the edge of the bed.

"You know Pyro, I've been doing a lot of thinking recently, trying to come to a decision about something," she held up a finger to prevent any jibes from the fire mutant, who duly shut his mouth, appreciating this must be serious. "But it occurs to me that no matter what I say and however much I may want to mollycoddle you – there's only one person who can make this decision," she handed him a scrap of paper. "Bobby Drake says he's sorry. And that although he may not agree he understands what you did and he wants to talk."

Pyro just stared at her blankly before opening up the folded paper, turning the blank stare down to the scrawled cell phone number. With a quiet sigh he looked back up at Mystique, his brown eyes filled with confusion. The shapeshifter offered him a soft smile, standing slowly and brushing some hair from his face. The fire mutant returned the smile with a small nod, giving her the all clear to leave the room. After several minutes of simply staring at the cell phone number, the fire mutant scowled heavily and scrunched up the paper, throwing it down on the bed – albeit within arms reach…

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

Multiple Man rubbed his arm tenderly as he wandered into the kitchen an hour or so later. Mystique arched an eyebrow from her perch on a nearby counter.

"Good work out?" she smirked, always amused by the idea of several identical Jamies fighting with each other, but never forgetting the serious nature behind it. Multiple Man just grunted. Mystique inhaled sharply, her tone becoming more serious. "I gave him the number."

Multiple Man flinched slightly although he tried not to let it show.

"I thought you would."

Mystique sighed quietly, suddenly doubting her own actions.

"He might not even call him you know."

Multiple Man laughed dryly.

"Oh come on, this is John and Bobby fucking Drake we're talking about," the multiplying mutant sighed heavily, bowing his head dejectedly. "He'll call."

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

John frowned heavily as he glared down at the crumpled piece of paper, typing the number slowly into his phone. His finger hovered over the call button but suddenly pressed the clear button instead. Sighing wearily he snapped his phone shut, closing his eyes as he tilted his head back against his bed headboard. For several minutes he just lay in silence, twirling his phone around in his hands much as he did with his lighter. Finally he opened his eyes and sat up, flipping open the phone and typing in the number for the countless time. Once again his finger hovered over the call button as he bit his lip thoughtfully, desperately trying to make sense of the jumbled up thoughts in his head…


	12. Talk

**Author's Note: **Agh! I'm sorry, it's been a while. Bad me. I _hate _writing chapters like this. I should just have them friends to start with and be done with it. It would make life so much easier for me. Anyway – a nice long chapter and I promise things are picking up pace now. Not long till the romance kicks in. That's the plan anyway.

**A Little Complication**

**Chapter 12: Talk**

It was surprisingly quiet at the Xavier School for Gifted Youngsters, even for a lazy Sunday afternoon. Bobby slumped down in front of a free television, sighing contentedly at the peace. The children were amusing themselves, he had no school work to do and Marie was out shopping with Kitty. He was free to do whatever he wanted…

The commotion was heard all over the mansion. The girls screamed and the boys yelled, but in the midst of it all two boys yelled the loudest – in between throwing punches. Bobby and Piotr were first to get there, the older males grabbing one each of the younger. Both frowned heavily and rolled their eyes as they realized which two children they were holding. Two boys who had a month ago been best of friends but were now fighting on an almost daily basis…

"Both of you, Storm's office, _now_," Bobby started to pull his captive mutant in that general direction. Storm looked up wearily at the knock on her door, sighing heavily as the two students were sat in front of her.

"Right, what's going on?" she looked sternly from one to the other, crossing her arms as she leant back expectantly.

"_Nothing_," Jinx – the slightly older but smaller of the two – muttered. Storm arched an eyebrow dubiously.

"You used to be best friends," she stated simply. "Now this is your third fight this week."

"Fourth," Piotr interjected, much to the students chagrin.

"Don't stay friends forever," Jinx spoke up again as the other just sat silently. A frown pulled on Bobby's brow as he looked from one to the other, a slight knot tightening in his stomach. Storm shook her head and sighed.

"You know we will not tolerate…" she paused as a ringing noise came from behind the two students. Bobby pulled a face and held his hand over the pocket trying to further muffle the sound. Probably just Marie wondering if he wanted anything from the shops. "It's ok Bobby, just go answer it."

The ice mutant flashed her an apologetic smile, hastily leaving the room, pulling the phone from his pocket. His heart skipped a beat as he looked at the screen which flashed up _unknown number_.

"Hello?" Bobby answered quickly before it could go to voicemail, slipping into a nearby empty classroom.

"Come on then Iceman," came the blunt reply. "_Talk_."

Bobby's face swayed somewhere between a smile at finally hearing from the fire mutant and a frown at his tone.

"I was kinda thinking we could maybe talk in person John," he replied as calmly as he could. He was met with a short silence.

"You're lucky you have me on the phone," John replied, although his tone had softened a little.

"Please John," Bobby asked again, relaxing slightly but he quickly tensed again as the fire mutant turned defensive.

"Scared someone will overhear you talking to the enemy?"

Bobby couldn't help but frown.

"No John! I would just rather say the things I want to say face to face instead of hiding behind a cell phone."

Another silence fell. Bobby closed his eyes and cursed himself silently for letting the anger slip into his voice. He opened his eyes and tilted his head back, sighing quietly as the deafening silence lingered.

"I can be at the apartment in an hour."

Bobby blinked.

"Oh," he gave a small shake of the head to regain his composure, a slight smile pulling at his lips. "I can be there in about an hour too. Thank you John."

"Meh," you could almost hear the shrug in his voice. "Just an excuse to steal one of Jamie's cars."

Bobby frowned slightly, although not long enough to decide if he was frowning at the thought of John in one of those sports cars or the mention of Jamie.

"Well I'll see you soon then."

"Yeah," and the line went dead. Bobby inhaled sharply, lowering the phone slowly. With a quick shake of the head the ice mutant snapped back to reality, stepping back out into the corridor just in time to see the two students exit Storm's office, the smaller of the two skulking ahead down the hallway. Bobby watched the two leave thoughtfully before knocking softly on Storm's slightly ajar door.

"Ah Bobby," Storm welcomed him back into the room. "I'm afraid that's another two students for detention."

Bobby nodded, not surprised.

"Did they say what's been going on?"

Storm shook her head.

"It'll be a girl," Piotr shrugged. "It's always about a girl."

"Oh yeah?" Bobby arched an eyebrow. Piotr gave a nod.

"Yeah! Scott and Logan, you and John…" the Russian paused as he realised what he was saying. Bobby laughed quietly, remembering the John and Marie rumour all too well.

"John was never into Marie," the ice mutant said quietly. Piotr arched an eyebrow but returned his attention to Storm, giving her a departing smile and heading for the door. Bobby held back as the Russian left. Storm looked at him expectantly.

"I eh…just have to pop out if that's alright," he half asked/half stated. Storm nodded slowly.

"May I ask why?"

"I've arranged to meet John," Bobby admitted. Storm blinked in surprise.

"Really?" despite her shock she nodded approvingly. "Good. Good…on you go then," she smiled as Bobby turned away although she set a more concerned expression as she called after him. "Just be careful Bobby."

The ice mutant turned and gave her a nod, understanding that she didn't mean just be physically careful. This was going to be some meeting…

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

John pushed open the heavy front door, breathing a small sigh of relief as he found the apartment still plunged in darkness. He wanted time to get in and settled before…

The fire mutant slumped down on the sofa, pulling a pack of cigarettes from his jacket pocket. What had he agreed to? Quickly lighting a cigarette he raised it to his mouth, breathing in deeply and tilting his head back to blow the smoke out above his head. His eyes widened slightly as he watched the smoke dissipate above him. _Shit_. Mystique would smell the smoke the second she walked through the door.

The fire mutant leapt to his feet, heading for the kitchen to see if there was any air freshener hiding in a cupboard, continuing to smoke as he went. Finally he found some tucked away in the bathroom. Finishing the cigarette he flushed it down the toilet to dispose of the evidence. He really shouldn't have promised Mystique he had quit. Shaking his head he made his way back through to the lounge, spraying the sickly sweet smelling aerosol as he went. He was just on his way back into the kitchen as he heard the front door open. The fire mutant tensed but his stance softened almost instantly as he heard coughing and spluttering coming from the hallway. Perhaps he had overdone it with the spray?

Pyro took a deep breath and made for the lounge, leaning casually against the doorframe, hoping the apprehension he felt wasn't obvious on his face. He couldn't help but frown slightly as Bobby entered from the hallway, his eyes a little red, still trying to catch his breath. He paused as his gaze fell on the fire mutant lingering between the lounge and kitchen.

"Hey," the ice mutant gave a cautious half wave, suppressing another cough. John returned the half wave.

"Hey."

Bobby inhaled sharply, shuffling his feet slightly.

"So…how are you?"

"Fine," John replied, making his way to one of the single seats, slumping down without looking at the cryokinetic again. "You?"

"I'm good," Bobby nodded, taking a seat himself on the sofa opposite John's chair, a short silence falling before the ice mutant spoke again. "So what you been up to?"

"Not much," John scowled. "Look Drake I didn't come all the way out here for small talk."

Bobby frowned slightly but gave a small nod. He knew John well enough to know that the fire mutant was just going on the defensive, but even the pyrokinetic's most predictable attribute – his temper – was still wildly unpredictable.

"I'm not sure I know where to start," Bobby admitted, suddenly at a loss for words – all the lines and speeches that had been buzzing about his head for weeks now simply disappearing from his mind. "I guess I should start with sorry."

John inhaled sharply although Bobby didn't notice.

"Sorry for what exactly?" the fire mutant arched an eyebrow, arms crossed defensively. Bobby couldn't help but frown slightly at the pyrokinetic's attitude. He wasn't the only one who had apologies to make…

"Oh come on John, please, I'm _trying_," his frown deepened as the other mutant just stayed silent. "At least try and meet me half way!"

"The apartment is about halfway," John muttered.

Bobby sighed heavily and clambered to his feet, exasperated at being the one continuously making the first move.

"How many times do I have to say I'm sorry? I have been trying _so hard _the last few weeks to try and understand you and what's gone on and…" the ice mutant shook his head but continued quickly. "I have been beating myself up about everything that's happened. I hate that after telling you so often that you could speak to me the one time you confide in me I turn you away. And I hate that I didn't try and stop you leaving and I hate that…" Bobby ran his hands through his hair, another weary sigh escaping his lips. "I never wanted to fight with you John – _ever_. But obviously I was wrong to think that our friendship was worth salvaging."

Dejectedly he made his way towards the exit.

"I didn't want to fight with you either."

The ice mutant paused just in the doorway, turning his head to the side but not actually looking round. There was a short pause as John sighed quietly, running his hands through his hair. Standing slowly he glanced at the clock.

"Have you had anything to eat yet?"

Bobby blinked in surprise.

"No," he turned round and faced back into the lounge. John gave a small nod.

"I'll go shove some pizza in the oven," he gestured to the sofa as he turned towards the kitchen. "Just sit your ass down…"

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

"Ah, Multiple Man," Mystique looked up from the papers in front of her, reaching out for the folder the male carried. "Successful?"

"Piece of cake," the multiplying mutant smirked, handing over the stolen information the shapeshifter had sent him to retrieve. He stretched his arms leisurely behind his back. "You done with me?"

"Yeah, on you go," Mystique waved a hand dismissively, starting to leaf through the folder but she stopped suddenly. "No, wait."

Multiple Man turned back round to face her.

"Yeah?" he arched an eyebrow expectantly. Mystique sighed heavily.

"He made the call."

"Oh," Multiple Man rubbed the back of his neck, a frown pulling at his face. "How did it go?"

"I don't know," Mystique inhaled apprehensively. "They arranged to meet at the apartment."

"They're meeting?" Multiple Man repeated, a wry laugh escaping his lips. "Oh well."

Mystique let the multiplying mutant leave this time, a thoughtful, concerned expression on her face. She gave a shake of the head to clear her thoughts and returned her attention to the papers Multiple Man had brought her. They were all big boys. They could look after themselves…

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

Bobby sat for just over half an hour waiting for the fire mutant to return. When John did finally emerge from the kitchen his hands were full with cans of soda and a bowl of wedges. Laying them on the table he turned back to the kitchen, reappearing with two steaming hot pizzas. Bobby couldn't help but smile.

"You cook now?" he said lightly, although there was a hint of apprehension in his voice. He relaxed as a faint smile pulled at John's lips.

"Nah – I just _heat_," he picked up a slice of the spicier looking pizza. "The freezer's full of pizzas and fries."

Bobby laughed and reached out for a slice.

"So you live on pizza?"

"Nah, Jamie cooks…" John's voice trailed off slightly as he bowed his head to look at the food in his hands. Well bringing Jamie up was a sure fire way to start an argument… "And Mystique…sometimes…"

"Ah. How is Jamie?"

John looked up surprised.

"He's…fine."

"Good," Bobby took a bite of pizza to hide the slight scowl that threatened to pull at his face. "So…are you two still…"

"_Friends_?" John frowned slightly, unable to help becoming defensive again. "Yeah."

Bobby too frowned, desperate for the conversation not to spiral back into an argument.

"John I don't…" he sighed exasperatedly, trying to find the words. "It's none of my business what you and Jamie do…"

"Damn right it's not…" John bit his lip as Bobby's face screwed up again. Clenching his jaw the fire mutant took a calming breath and held up a hand in retreat. "I'm sorry."

Bobby gave a soft smile, shaking his head.

"No I'm sorry. I mean you're right, I have been judging you – but it's not because he's a guy," the ice mutant admitted. "Call me old fashioned, but I just think that when you sleep with someone it should be someone you care about."

"I do care about Jamie!" John replied instinctively. A slight frown pulled at his face as he munched on some pizza thoughtfully. "I just…" _care about someone else more. _"It's complicated."

Bobby nodded slowly, a wary frown pulling on his face.

"I am sorry you know," he said quietly. "I mean, about how I reacted when you told me you were…"

John took another munch of pizza to hide the scowl at the ice mutant's reluctance to even say the word. Swallowing hard he shrugged absently.

"It's ok," he muttered, but Bobby shook his head determinedly.

"No it's not. The one time you try and talk to me I let you down. I just had so much on my mind back then I…" the ice mutant paused, giving another slight shake of the head. "It's no excuse. I'm sorry."

John laughed quietly.

"In that case I'm sorry for trying to steal your girlfriend," the fire mutant smirked but couldn't help but screw up his nose at the same time. Bobby too laughed.

"I can't believe everyone believed that," he shook his head. "Why didn't you just tell people the truth?"

John shrugged.

"No one else's business."

"But everyone thought you were…well you didn't come out of it very well people thinking you were trying to steal your friends girl."

The fire mutant laughed.

"Drake, I wasn't exactly Mr popular was I? So what if people thought I was a dick."

Bobby nodded slowly, continuing to eat as he regarded the fire mutant carefully. The other mutant seemed to have relaxed greatly, which in turn put Bobby at ease. The cryokinetic dropped his gaze as he reached out to the table for more food, content with the comfortable silence.

"You know I would have left even if we had have still been talking."

Bobby looked up a little startled. Taking a deep breath he nodded.

"Yeah – but I could have at least tried to stop you," he smiled meekly. John too nodded.

"Do you ever hear from you parents?" he asked apprehensively, not wanting to upset the peace but knowing that there was still so much more to talk about if the peace was to truly last. Bobby laughed dryly.

"I got a Christmas card," he shrugged, shaking his head. "Mom calls every now and then but it's just…it just seems like it's a chore."

John's expression softened sympathetically.

"I'm sorry, I know you used to be close," he inhaled deeply. "And I'm sorry if I…if I made things worse when I…"

"Just about burned down the neighbourhood?" Bobby arched an eyebrow pointedly but there was no malice in his voice. John couldn't help but bow his head sheepishly.

"Yeah, I…I just got so mad when those cops turned up and," the fire mutant looked up honestly. "I remember what it's like to have your parents look at you like you're the biggest disappointment on earth."

Bobby smiled softly, taking a moment before replying.

"You didn't make things worse," he said reassuringly. "And I certainly can't blame you for getting mad when those cops turned up – I mean hell they did shoot Logan," the ice mutant bit his lip apprehensively. "So your parents…"

"I don't want to talk about them," John interrupted abruptly before bowing his head, laughing quietly. "Sorry I just…"

"It's ok," Bobby gave him an understanding smile. "Maybe later eh?"

John screwed up his nose but a slight smile pulled at his lips.

"Maybe."

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

Jamie sighed heavily, taking another sip of the drink cradled in his hands. He looked up abruptly at the sound of someone coming down the corridor, trying to hide his scowl as Mystique appeared in the doorway. The shapeshifter couldn't help but frown sympathetically.

"You think they've killed each other yet?" Multiple Man muttered. Mystique smiled wryly.

"Well, the smoke detector hasn't gone off yet," she replied lightly, although there was still a hint of apprehension in her voice. Jamie arched an eyebrow and glanced at the clock.

"Well that's something I suppose."

Mystique sighed quietly.

"I guess we'll just have to wait and see."

"Yeah…"

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

Bobby nodded approvingly as he picked up the last slice of the less spicy pizza, leaving the remaining spicy one for the fire mutant.

"Well that was delicious John," he smirked. "I'm impressed."

John laughed and grabbed the last of the pizza.

"Yeah, yeah," he rolled his eyes, pausing as the two finished eating. "So…how's…"

The pyrokinetic stopped abruptly as Bobby's phone started to ring. The ice mutant frowned slightly as he pulled his phone from his pocket, looking down at the screen.

"Just Marie," he laid the phone to the side, letting it ring out. John arched an eyebrow as almost instantly it started to ring again.

"Checking up on you is she?"

Bobby rolled his eyes, pulling an apologetic face as he answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hi darlin!" even across the room John could hear the females voice. "Where are you hiding? I've been looking all over for you!"

"I just had to pop out for a while," Bobby replied, a slight frown pulling at his face. John bowed his head briefly before reaching over to start clearing up the plates. There was a short silence over the phone.

"Oh. So where are you?"

John rolled his eyes and stood with all the plates. He didn't see the ice mutant shrug.

"I'm just catching up with a friend," Bobby said simply.

"Oh," Marie said again. The surprise in the females voice was mirrored in John's face as he disappeared into the kitchen, eyes widening slightly although a faint smile pulled at his lips. "What friend?"

Bobby frowned slightly.

"Someone I went to school with," he tried not to sound too agitated. "Look I'm being rude. I won't be late back, I promise. I'll see you when I get home."

"Ok Bobby. I'll…see you later then. Bye."

"Bye," Bobby bit his lip guiltily as he hung up on his girlfriend. With a quiet sigh the ice mutant returned his attention to the room. He raised his eyebrows as he found John lingering in the doorway to the kitchen. "What?"

"Catching up with a _friend_?" John too arched an eyebrow but his tone did not match his expression. Bobby smiled.

"Yeah," he nodded determinedly. John inhaled deeply, trying to keep a straight face.

"Even after I tried to kill you?"

Bobby frowned heavily but shook his head to clear the negative expression. Of course they had to talk about it.

"Like I said, I understand. I think your methods were a little heavy handed, but I understand," Bobby looked down, fidgeting anxiously. "You always did fight for what you believed in. I mean that was one of the things that caught my attention about you when we met."

John just looked back at the ice mutant, momentarily lost for words. For what felt to Bobby like an eternity there was silence as he just sat, staring down at his hands. He looked up startled as he felt the sofa shift next to him. A smile pulled onto his lips as he found a gaming controller held in his direction, the television clicking on opposite them. The ice mutant laughed quietly, accepting the controller as John picked up his own one. Without another word the pyrokinetic started up the game, challenging the other mutant to a car race. Slowly idle conversation started as the two continued to play the computer game, each relaxing significantly. Finally Bobby glanced up at the clock and sighed.

"I really should get going," he said reluctantly. John too looked at the clock.

"Yeah Drake, no staying out late on a school night," he chastised as the ice mutant stood slowly. He bit his inner lip thoughtfully as Bobby picked up the jacket he had earlier discarded. "Hey Bobby."

"Yeah?" Bobby turned to look at him. John offered him a meek smile.

"You know I was thinking about coming over here on Tuesday night...you know…" the fire mutant's voice trailed off slightly. "If you were bored or anything…"

"Tuesday?" Bobby nodded slowly. "I think I'm free."

John couldn't help but smile.

"Well, I'll maybe see you then."

"Yeah," Bobby too couldn't help but smile as he reluctantly turned towards the door. "I'll see you then."


	13. Moving Along

**Author's Note: **Right, lets get a move on. Each of the scenes in this chapter are different days but the timing in between is up for your own interpretation.

**A Little Complication**

**Chapter 13: Moving Along**

Kitty looked up startled as a knock on her bedroom door tore her attention from the homework on her desk.

"Come in?" she smiled as Marie slipped into the room. "Hiya!"

"Hi," the other female returned the smile. "I was just wondering if you had any plans for tonight?"

"No," Kitty shook her head. "What you plotting?"

"Oh I just thought we could just sit in with a girly movie," Marie smiled. "And some popcorn…"

Kitty nodded.

"Sounds good. What's Bobby up to?"

Marie couldn't help but scowl.

"He's going to see John again."

Kitty's mouth opened in a silent oh as Marie sat down on the edge of the bed.

"He's been out to see John a lot…" she commented. Marie sighed quietly.

"I mean don't get me wrong, I'm glad they've made peace for Bobby's sake – he's not having those nightmares about Alcatraz anymore and he seems…happier it's just…" she screwed up her nose. "Well it's _John_."

"You don't trust the crazy pyromaniac?" Kitty nodded understandingly. "No, I wouldn't either. I'm sure Bobby can look after himself though."

"Yeah, I guess," Marie grumbled. With a small shake of the head she put on a more positive expression. "Never mind. It's been too long since we've had a proper girly night anyway."

Kitty smiled and nodded.

"You're right it has. I'll go straight after I've eaten and claim one of the good TVs."

Marie nodded and stood.

"I'll see you later then."

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

Click, swoosh, clunk. Click, swoosh, clunk. Click, swoosh, clunk. Click, swoosh, clunk.

John frowned heavily as once again he glanced at the clock. Bobby was late – he was normally at the apartment by then. Not that it was bothering him. Bobby could be late if he wanted. It was no big deal…

Finally the front door opened. John tried not to breathe a sigh of relief but one escaped his lips none the less. He pulled an unconcerned expression onto his face as the ice mutant slipped into the lounge.

"Hey," Bobby smiled apologetically. "Sorry I'm so late," he sighed heavily and slumped down on the sofa. "I had to help Piotr break up a fight."

"Ah no problem," the fire mutant shrugged absently before he smirked. "So there are still some troublemakers left at the mansion then?"

Bobby laughed quietly and shook his head.

"Oh they're not a patch on you," he commented, an almost fond smile pulling on his lips. He ran his hands through his hair, closing his eyes as he leant back into the plush sofa. "But yeah, we have these two kids who we just can't get to stop fighting. We just can't figure out what to do with them."

"Which two?"

"Jinx and Tommy," Bobby replied, not opening his eyes. "You won't know Tommy – he arrived just after you left – but Jinx…"

"Some kind of telekinetic energy, bad temper, kept blowing stuff up and causing little fires that _I _got the blame for?" John laughed quietly. "Yeah I remember the little shit."

Bobby's lips curled up into a smile.

"He calmed down a lot after you left – when Tommy arrived – he really got control of his powers. But then they started fighting…"

"Fighting with powers?" John queried.

"No, thank God," Bobby opened his eyes again, a slightly horrified expression on his face. "Jinx would have the mansion demolished."

"So what they fighting about?"

"We have no idea," Bobby shook his head, quickly explaining the numerous recent fights, arguments and scraps between the two former friends. He also mentioned the recent visit of Thomas's wealthy, influential parents, demanding that the two boys be kept apart, although it had been worded more like an order to keep the _troublemaker _Jinx away from their son…

John nodded slowly.

"You want my opinion?"

"Sure," Bobby shrugged.

"They're fucking," the fire mutant replied simply. Bobby's eyes widened.

"They're what?" he shook his head, trying to laugh the thought off. "I don't think so."

"Well if they're not they should be," John continued casually although his eyes narrowed slightly at the ice mutant's uneasy demeanour at the conversation. "You try and keep them apart but they keep ending up in the same room right? They go out of their way to make a confrontation but then act like they don't want one? Do they ever really hurt each other when they fight?" a nod answered the first two questions, a shake of the head the third. "I'm telling you. Either they've fucked and are too scared to admit they want to do it again, or they've fucked and one or both don't want to do it again, or one or both _want _to and can't admit it…"

Bobby arched an eyebrow.

"That's a lot of options," he pointed out. John shrugged.

"Either way, it just sounds like a lot of unresolved sexual tension to me. I mean, you know how little boys will pick on the little girls cause they're too scared to admit they like them?" he paused as Bobby nodded slowly. "Well it's the same when the little boys like the little boys."

Bobby opened his mouth to argue but shut it again as he realised he couldn't. He didn't believe what the fire mutant was saying – but he couldn't prove him wrong either.

"If you say so," he laughed quietly. He stretched leisurely before turning his attention back to the pyrokinetic. "Anyway. What you been up to?"

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

Pyro hovered in the doorway to Mystique's yoga room, a slight frown pulling on his face as he waited silently for the shapeshifter to finish.

"You want something Pyro?"

The fire mutant pulled an apologetic face as the female slowly opened one eye.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to…" he took a deep breath. "I was just gonna tell you I was popping out for a while."

"To the apartment?" Mystique's eyebrow arched pointedly. Pyro shuffled his feet uneasily.

"Yeah."

Mystique sighed quietly and stood.

"This is becoming quite a regular occurrence."

"You did say we should cooperate with them more," The fire mutant pointed out.

"I didn't say anything about regular visits with the mutant you were in love with at school."

"I was not in love with him!" Pyro replied defensively, although his shoulders slumped slightly. "It was just a crush."

"And now?"

There was a short silence.

"I wish it was just a crush," the fire mutant gave a wry smile and turned to leave. Mystique let him go despite the concerned expression on her face. Taking a deep, soothing breath she closed her eyes and returned to her yoga, although she was certainly not as relaxed as she had been previously…

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

Bobby glanced down at his watch as he clambered the stairs to the apartment. He was a little early. He was _very _early. John probably wouldn't be there yet but he had remembered to take the key the x-men had been given. Reaching the door, the ice mutant opened it absently and slipped into the apartment, letting the door fall shut behind him. He jumped and let out a quiet yelp as a shadow appeared in the corridor in front of him.

"Jamie…" Bobby breathed a sigh of relief as he got a better look at the figure although a slight frown pulled on his brow at the multiplying mutant's naked chest. "Christ you scared me."

Jamie arched an eyebrow, pausing between the lounge and the bedroom he had been heading for.

"John's in the shower," he said blandly before continuing into the bedroom. Bobby just stood, mouth slightly open, frown still on his face. With a shake of the head he turned to head for the lounge but stopped at the sound of another door opening.

"_Bobby_?" John's eyes widened, startled by the ice mutant's presence. He instinctively raised his hand to hold the towel tied – loosely he now thought – around his waist.

"Hey, sorry I was…" Bobby ran a hand through his hair, offering a meek smile as he tried to focus on the pyrokinetic's face. "I wasn't doing anything so I figured I'd just head over."

"It's ok," John paused as Jamie reappeared in the doorway, pulling a leather jacket over his now T-shirt clad body.

"Right, I'm off," the older mutant spoke directly to John, stepping into the narrow hallway. Pulling fussily at his jacket he moved towards the door, pausing next to the fire mutant. Leaning closer, he whispered something in John's ear. A knot tightened in Bobby's stomach as he averted his gaze, not before Jamie's hand slipped onto the fire mutant's bare shoulder…

"Ok, tell Mystique I'll be back tonight," John's voice was followed by the opening and shutting of the front door. Bobby glanced back up, taking a deep but quiet breath as John looked back at him. "Mystique let us have a night off last night so me and Jamie went for some drinks and just…crashed here…" he explained uneasily before gestured loosely towards the bedroom. "I'll eh…I'll just go get changed."

Bobby just nodded and turned towards the lounge as John disappeared into the bedroom – the same bedroom Jamie had earlier retired to in order to dress. Still a frown lingered on the ice mutant's face, although he could not resist a quick glance back over his shoulder…

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

Bobby suppressed a yawn as he clambered into bed. Marie laughed quietly, snuggling into his shoulder as he lay down next to her.

"You really do work too hard," she chastised gently, softly brushing her lips over his bare shoulder. An ever so slight frown pulled on the ice mutant's brow as he opened his mouth to gently object but a little voice at the back of his head reminded him how often he had done so recently. He closed his eyes briefly as those kisses travelled up his shoulder towards his neck, his body being pulled subtly closer to the female next to him. Opening his eyes again he met his girlfriend's lips, forcing his body to relax as she draped herself over him, her lips moving back down towards his chest…

_Bobby moaned softly as soft lips traced down his chest, tickling around his stomach as deft fingers caressed around his sides, working their way down teasingly towards his hips before they slowly circled back up towards his shoulders. The ice mutant bit his lip as the lips crept lower and lower, another – this time grudging – moan escaping his mouth as the kisses returned upwards towards his stomach. Reaching down Bobby ran his hands over the body atop his, running his fingers up into their hair as he pulled them up to his eye level. John smirked down at him, pulling a mocking innocent expression onto his face. _

"_You want me to stop?" he arched an eyebrow as one of his roaming hands slipped back down the ice mutant's body. Bobby too arched an eyebrow, running one of his own hands loosely down the pyrokinetic's chest, before suddenly flipping them both over. Grinning down at the slightly shocked looking mutant, Bobby leant down, his lips ghosting over John's…_

"_Hell no…"_

Bobby's eyes flew open, tiny beads of icy sweat forming on his forehead. A soft sigh next to him reminded the ice mutant he was not alone. He held his breath as he turned his head to look at Marie, exhaling heavily but quietly as the female settled back down. Taking several deep breaths to calm himself, Bobby closed his eyes again. It was just a dream.

_That _dream.

_Again_…


	14. Sound Advice

**A Little Complication**

**Chapter 14: Sound Advice**

"Right. So that's the assignment, now everyone get into pairs," Bobby sat down behind his desk as the students bustled around. He glanced casually around the room, his gaze falling on the moody looking figure at the back. The ice mutant's eyes widened slightly as he watched Jinx look to the front of the room to where Tommy had paired off with one of the other students. For a brief moment Jinx's face fell, his eyes glazing over longingly, but just as quickly the look faded, returning to the moody, brooding expression the young mutant usually wore. Bobby blinked. Could John have been right after all?

The ice mutant gave a slight shake of the head and returned his attention to the rest of the class. Everyone had paired off except for Jinx and the three identical triplets in the corner. One of the three – Bobby never could tell them apart – stood and made her way over to Jinx's table, unfazed by the hostile reception she received.

"Thank you," Bobby nodded obligingly at the girl. The three always took it in turns to even up the pairings, no matter which student was left without a partner. "Now you have a half hour or so left, just make a start."

Finally the bell rang.

Bobby gave the last of his students a departing smile as his classroom finally emptied for the day. With a quiet sigh he leant back in his seat, running his hands through his hair. It had been a long day. Grudgingly he gathered up the stacks of papers on his desk and opened the top drawer where he kept his cell phone on silent during class. The screen showed one new message – from John earlier that morning. A slight frown pulled on Bobby's brow as he opened the message.

_Hey ice block long time no hear. That Jinx kid destroyed the mansion or something?_

The ice mutant closed his eyes briefly, a guilty sigh escaping his lips as he thought about just how long it had been he had ignored John's messages. No – just forgotten to reply. He went to put his phone into his pocket but paused as it vibrated in his hand. Another message from John.

_If you're ignoring me cause you caught me and Jamie at the apartment last time grow some balls and say so._

Bobby bowed his head as a knot tightened in his stomach. Of course that wasn't the reason. He had been busy. Very busy…

Locking the phone the ice mutant shoved it in his pocket and stood from his desk. He'd reply later. He had things to do first. Lots to do…

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

John frowned heavily as he locked his phone, cursing himself silently. He shouldn't have sent that last message. If that wasn't why Bobby wasn't replying to him then he had just opened a nasty can of worms for nothing. With a weary sigh he threw the phone down on the sofa next to him. The fire mutant curled his knees up to his chest and returned his attention to the television screen in front of him, trying – unsuccessfully – to not look at the cell phone every two minutes…

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

A quiet knock on the door tore Bobby's attention away from the papers he was marking. A surprised expression took over his face as he found Tommy hovering in the doorway.

"Hey Mr Drake," the student shuffled nervously. "Can I…can I talk to you about something?"

"Sure," Bobby gestured to the seats in front of him, pushing the papers on his desk to the side. "What's up?"

The younger mutant sat down, bowing his head as he fidgeted with the hem of his top.

"It's eh…well it's Jinx. He em…" Tommy inhaled deeply. "Well he told me something, but he told me in confidence so I can't tell you but…"

Bobby smiled reassuringly as the student finally looked up, clearly at a loss for what to say.

"It's ok Tommy. Anything you say to me is in confidence too. I won't tell anyone else and I won't discuss it with Jinx."

Tommy nodded slowly.

"Ok. He eh…well he told me a few weeks ago that he was gay and that…" Tommy shuffled in his seat uneasily. "And that he liked me – you know – as more than just a friend."

Bobby managed to keep a stoic expression for the obviously distressed student.

"Is this where all these fights have come from?" he asked softly. Tommy bit his lip guiltily.

"I said some really nasty things to him. I mean I had it drilled into me for so long that those feelings were wrong and unnatural and…" the student took a deep breath. "And now Jinx won't even talk to me – not that I blame him. He doesn't mean to fight…he just…he just goes on the defensive when I try and apologise and then I say something stupid again and it all gets out of hand."

Bobby nodded understandingly, an ever so slight smile pulling on his lips.

"Yeah…I know someone like that," he studied the young mutant thoughtfully. "So you have tried to apologise? You still want to be friends?"

Tommy laughed dryly, bowing his head again, his voice growing almost inaudible.

"I think I want more than that," he glanced up ever so briefly. "I'd kinda just come to terms with ignoring it and being friends when he…" his brow furrowed. "My parents are barely speaking to me as it is since they found out I was a mutant if they found out I was…" he ran his gingers through his hair. "And now the triplets have told me he's talking about leaving school…"

Bobby frowned thoughtfully as Tommy's voice trailed off. He had heard such a rumour…

"You can't be someone you're not Tommy," the ice mutant said after a short silence. "Of course you know that already, or else you would have taken the cure," he paused as Tommy nodded slowly. "My parents barely speak to me too. I know what it's like to have them turn their backs on you but I have come to realise it's their problem, not mine. My family is here now and you have a family here," he gave the younger mutant a reassuring smile before continuing in a more serious tone, slowly as he thought out his words. "In regards to Jinx, of course I can't tell you what to do but I do believe you'll regret it if you let him leave. You can carry on as you are, you'll forget about Jinx but then what? Stay single for the rest of your life? Get a girlfriend just to keep your parents happy?" again Bobby paused to let his words sink in. "There will always be someone. And it wouldn't be fair on you Tommy, it's not fair on her…_wouldn't_ be fair on her."

"I guess…" Tommy sighed quietly, his shoulders slumping dejectedly. Taking a deep breath he looked up at the older mutant, a worried look in his eyes. "You really think he'll leave?"

Bobby inhaled sharply, an image of another mutant flashing quickly through his mind.

"Yes," he replied honestly. Tommy frowned heavily.

"But he has nowhere to go! He has no family, he…he wouldn't…"

The ice mutant looked back at the student sympathetically.

"He's stubborn and headstrong and defensive to the point of self destruction," Bobby arched an eyebrow at how much that sounded like someone else. "He'll find a way."

A wry smile pulled on Tommy's lips as he nodded slowly, giving the older mutant a meek smile.

"I should get going. Thank you Mr Drake."

Bobby gave a nod and returned the smile, although he wasn't at all convinced he had helped.

"Anytime."

A deafening silence fell over the room as the door shut behind Tommy. A weary sigh escaped Bobby's lips as he frowned heavily, closing his eyes and leaning back in his seat. Running his hands through his hair the ice mutant sat for several minutes in silence. Finally he delved quickly into his pocket, pulling his phone from his pocket.

_Hey there, sorry, I've been really busy. I'm free tonight if you are?_

Bobby bit his lip and hit the send button. Barely a minute later his phone buzzed with the reply.

_Busy_.

The ice mutant frowned heavily, trying to ignore the sinking feeling in his chest. With another sigh he went to put his phone back into his pocket but yet again it buzzed.

_I guess it can wait. I'll be at the apartment in an hour._

The sinking feeling lifted only to be replaced by a sense of apprehension. Inhaling shakily the ice mutant sent the quick reply:

_See you in an hour._

With a quick shake of the head Bobby stood, shoving his phone in his pocket and making his way to the door, not stopping – or even looking at anyone – as he made his way straight for the garage…

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

John glanced down at his watch as he slowly clambered the stairs to the apartment. An hour and twenty five minutes. He didn't want to be on time for the ice mutant. He guessed this was late enough. Shoving the front door open roughly the fire mutant stepped into the hallway, letting the door shut loudly behind him. Taking a deep breath he made his way through to the lounge.

"Hey!" Bobby smiled up at him from the sofa although John was not oblivious to the sense of unease in the room. The ice mutant gestured to the unopened pizza box on the table in the middle. "I wasn't sure if you'd have eaten but I was starving so I grabbed a pizza on the way."

John just nodded and sat down on the seat opposite the sofa, reaching out to open the box and grab a slice. Bobby inhaled quietly, taking some pizza for himself. Both mutants finished their first slice in silence.

"So what you been up to Drake?" John asked, trying to sound casual. Bobby's gaze dropped ever so briefly, but the fire mutant noticed.

"School work, detention, school work, sleep…" Bobby forced a smile as he looked back up. "It never ends."

"Sounds fun," John reached over and took some more pizza, silence falling once again as the two continued eating. It didn't take long for the two to finish the food. John glanced over at the ice mutant on the sofa opposite him, frowning heavily as the prolonged silence continued. He breathed a small sigh of relief as his phone rang.

"Hey Jamie!" he answered quickly, pleased at the distraction, although a scowl quickly pulled at his face as he caught Bobby's face darken. "Yeah. Oh shit, sorry it's in one of the rec. rooms. Yeah. Sure. Oh I'll be back by then. Ok. See ya…" he hung up the phone and turned a glare on the ice mutant. "What the hell's that face for?"

"What face?" Bobby tried to force a more neutral expression but John was not fooled. The fire mutant clambered to his feet.

"Oh screw you Drake."

"John wait!" Bobby too stood. "Don't go."

"What's the point in staying? I will _not _sit here and have you judging me for my relationships."

"I'm not judging you!"

"Bullshit Drake! Your face every time Jamie's mentioned…" John threw up his hands in despair and made for the door.

"Fine! I admit it! I can't stand the thought of you and Jamie being together!"

John's jaw clenched as he turned back to face the ice mutant.

"Why the hell is it…"

Icy cold lips crashed into warm ones, cutting off the fire mutant's argument. For a moment that felt to John like an eternity he froze, his head screaming at him to pull away but he couldn't move. A soft moan escaped his lips as he pressed back against the ice mutant, responding eagerly as Bobby deepened the kiss, slipping his hands onto the taller mutant's hips. Bobby too relaxed, sliding the hands that had grabbed John's arms round his back, one resting on his lower back as the other slid up towards his shoulder. What had started as a frantic gesture eased into a soft, tender kiss, ending gently as the two parted slowly, neither letting go of the other. Both stood, eyes still closed, leaning close, safe in the others hold, the others breath still ghosting softly over their face. Bobby was first to move, opening his eyes grudgingly, looking down at the fire mutant in his arms. As if sensing the icy blue eyes on him, John too opened his eyes, looking back at the other mutant in confusion.

"I have to go," suddenly John pulled away, heading straight for the door. Bobby opened his mouth but said nothing. He just stood, still and silent, as the front door opened and shut again.

"Oh my God…"


	15. The Little Complication

**Author's Note: **I've been looking forward to this…tee hee…

**A Little Complication**

**Chapter 15: The Little Complication**

A disgruntled groan escaped John's lips as he rolled onto a cold patch of his bed, the decrease in temperature stirring him from his slumber. Grudgingly he opened his eyes, blearily glancing around his room, his eyes settling on the clock. He could stay in bed a little longer. The fire mutant pulled at the covers to wrap himself up again, but the cold sheets stirred memories in him from the night before. Another groan was followed by a weary sigh as John pulled the covers over his head, desperately trying to rid himself of the feeling of Bobby's icy cold lips wrapping over his…

"So you did make it back last night then?"

John's eyes widened under his duvet at the sound of Jamie's voice. Slowly he pulled the covers back to look up at the multiplying mutant in the doorway.

"Eh…yeah…I got distracted – took the scenic route home," he shuffled into a sitting position. "Sorry."

"It's ok, I just fell asleep into the front of the TV waiting for you," Jamie smiled, but a slight frown took over his face. "Oh for crying out loud, what the hell has he done now?"

"What?" John shifted nervously.

"That damned ice mutant. You have that…_lost _look about you that you get when he does something to upset you," Jamie scowled, moving forward to sit on the bed. John laughed uneasily.

"He hasn't done anything to upset me," he insisted. Jamie arched an eyebrow sceptically.

"Well whatever he did he's not worth worrying about," he reached over and ruffled some of John's hair, resisting the urge to take the fire mutant in a proper embrace, smiling as John nodded. "Right, I have to go run a couple of errands for Mystique. I'll see you later, yeah?"

"Yeah, see ya," John forced a smile as Jamie left the room, but the smile quickly faded again. Running his hands through his hair he flopped back down onto the bed, sighing and burying his face in his pillow. _He hasn't done anything_. Bullshit.

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

Marie stirred gently, stretching one arm out leisurely as she slowly opened her eyes. A quiet sigh escaped her lips as she found the other side of the bed empty, Bobby's T-shirt from the previous day draped over a chair the only sign the ice mutant had returned the night before. She must have fallen asleep waiting for him. Marie yawned and thought of her boyfriend's schedule. Of course – he had an early danger room session and then classes all day. Oh well – she'd catch up with him in the evening. She had a few things to do herself first…

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

Bobby stood in the danger room next to a simulated building wall, completely oblivious to the carnage around him, too lost in his thoughts. His attention snapped back to reality as some kind of small missile exploded mid air, barely a foot from his body.

"Are we keeping you from something Mr Drake?" Jinx arched an eyebrow from nearby, his eyes still twinkling slightly from causing the missile to explode. Bobby blinked rapidly as he looked at the remnants of the weapon that had almost hit him. Pursing his lips he waved a hand for the student to continue. The youngster did so without further comment although there was a smirk on his lips. Bobby sighed and pushed himself away from the wall, shaking his head to clear his thoughts. It was going to be a long day…

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

"Hey Pete," Marie passed Piotr in the corridor. "Have you seen Bobby?"

"No, sorry." The Russian shrugged apologetically. Marie gave him a smile as he carried on down the hall. She glanced down at her watch and sighed. May as well head and get some food before it all disappeared. She'd catch the ice mutant eventually…

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

Bobby sighed wearily as his stomach gave another quiet growl. Glancing up at the clock he shut the folder on his lap and clambered to his feet. Evening meals would be done for the night but he could easily fix himself something in the kitchen. Slowly the ice mutant trudged out into the corridor, casually making his way down the hallway.

"Mr Drake?"

Bobby looked up startled, blinking as he found Jinx standing in front of him.

"Jinx?" the ice mutant looked at him expectantly. The younger mutant bowed his head briefly, an uncharacteristic sheepish look coming over him.

"I just eh…I just wanted to say thanks."

"Thanks? What…oh," Bobby's eyes widened slightly as realisation dawned. Tommy must have built up the courage to talk to him. "Oh. So does this mean you won't be leaving after all?"

Jinx looked up, a broad smile taking over his lips.

"I might stick around a little longer," he gave a small nod, turning to carry on wherever he was going. The ice mutant turned and watched him go thoughtfully. He had never seen the troubled student look so…calm. Content. _Happy_…

Setting his jaw determinedly Bobby doubled back to return to the empty room he had just left, pulling his phone from his pocket, dialling quickly. The phone rang…and rang…and rang…

Finally the ringing stopped, the quiet click signalling that the call was answered.

"What?"

Bobby flinched slightly at the snappy tone, but took a deep breath, somehow managing to keep his voice steady.

"John, we need to talk."

"No we don't."

"John!" Bobby couldn't help but frown slightly. "You can't just ignore that…"

"Sure I can," John's voice had calmed and had also turned dismissive. "Now if you'll excuse me Drake, I have to go and…"

"John, you kissed back!" Bobby swallowed dryly as he lost his calm composure. He closed his eyes as a deafening silence greeted his ears. Finally he heard a quiet sigh.

"Bobby, there's nothing to talk about," John repeated, but much softer this time.

"But John…"

"Bobby you have a girlfriend," John sighed again. "Despite popular opinion I do have some morals. That makes this conversation over."

Bobby's heart fluttered slightly as he considered the fire mutant's words. He wasn't saying he didn't want anything. A hopeful smile pulled at his lips.

"Maybe I don't want to have a girlfriend anymore?"

The silence returned briefly. Bobby shut his eyes tightly as he braced himself for the impending rejection.

"Don't be silly Bobby," John tried to laugh but Bobby caught the nervous hint to his voice.

"No, really John," Bobby paused, inhaling deeply. He continued softly but determinedly. "If…if I were to go and speak to Marie now…would you meet me at the apartment tonight?"

Again there was a silence. Bobby frowned slightly, his fingers icing over nervously.

"I could eh…" John sighed quietly, but it was not an unhappy sigh. "I could be there by about eight."

Bobby's lips spread into a grin, his icy blue eyes lighting up.

"Good," he said enthusiastically, although his voice turned clumsy. "Ok, I'll…I'll see you at eight then."

"See you," John's voice sounded equally anxious. "Bye."

"Bye John," the ice mutant breathed a sigh of relief as John hung up, smile still firmly on his lips. Laughing quietly to himself, he ran his fingers through his hair, feeling almost relaxed for the first time in God only knew how long. His smile faded slightly however as he looked to the door, realising now he had to go and speak to Marie. He knew deep down it was for the best but it wasn't going to make it any easier. Inhaling determinedly he made his way towards the door. May as well get it over with…

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

John looked down at his phone as he pressed the _hang up _button, an ever so slight frown pulling on his face. What the hell had he just agreed to? Did Bobby just…

The fire mutant's lips quirked slowly into a smile, finally letting a soft laugh escape. Clambering to his feet, he shoved his phone into his pocket and grabbed his keys from the nearby unit. Making his way swiftly out into the corridor, he nearly crashed into the blue figure breezing past the door.

"What's your hurry?" Mystique arched an eyebrow at the younger mutant, bemused by the expression on his face. Pyro stood up straight, pulling a more stoic face.

"I left something at the apartment," he answered dismissively, waving his car keys at her. "I was just going to go and get it."

"Ok," the shapeshifter's eyebrow arched slightly, although she couldn't quite put her finger on what was bothering her. "On you go then."

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

Bobby inhaled apprehensively as he stood in the doorway to his and Marie's bedroom, the female sitting curled up on their bed reading a book. A floorboard creaked, causing her to look up, a warm smile spreading over her lips.

"Bobby!" she turned to face him as he shut the door gently behind him. "Where have you been hiding?"

"I haven't been hiding," Bobby answered, albeit a little shakily. "I just…I just had a couple of things to take care of."

"It's ok, I was only joking," she grinned. "I was just trying to find you earlier is all."

Bobby nodded slowly, trying to think of some topic – any topic – but he quickly realised he could not delay this.

"Marie, I want to talk to you about something," he said, sitting down on the bed next to her. The females smile did not fade as she looked back at him.

"I have something to tell you too."

Bobby frowned slightly.

"Marie, this is important."

Marie's grin somehow got wider, making the guilty feeling rising in Bobby even worse.

"So is this," she replied. Bobby inhaled deeply.

"Marie, really I…we have to …"

But Marie was not listening to a word the ice mutant had to say.

"Bobby, I'm pregnant."


	16. Settling Down

**Author's Note: **Ok...formatting has gone hay-wire - everything is centered no matter what i do. Sorry if it annoys you. I'll try and sort it later. And for the love of…this is quite possibly the hardest chapter I've ever had to write! I'm sorry if it hasn't come off just right but like I say, I really struggled. I had this overview in my head but fine tuning it…ugh. But don't worry – plenty more chapters to go! We'll get back on track!

**A Little Complication**

**Chapter 16: Settling Down**

Bobby blinked. And he blinked again.

"You're…you're _pregnant_?"

Marie nodded.

"Four months," she patted her stomach lightly, flattening her top down, revealing a very subtle bump. "I'm starting to show."

Bobby's eyes widened slightly as he looked at his girlfriend's stomach. He opened his mouth but nothing came out.

"I…eh…" he eventually managed to stutter. Marie smiled softly.

"I know it's a bit of a shock," she stated the obvious. "And I know we're young but it can work Bobby. You and me are so happy and…I know you'd make a great dad."

Bobby just closed his eyes and bowed his head, his mind racing with so many new thoughts he completely forgot the reason he had gone to see Marie in the first place…

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

John inhaled deeply as he unlocked the sports car hidden in the corner of the garage. With an apprehensive sigh the fire mutant clambered into the car, but an ever so slight smile pulled on his lips. He still wasn't convinced that this was a good idea. But right at that moment, the fire mutant really didn't care…

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

Marie gave her boyfriend a soft smile as he opened his eyes again, silently relieved that although he still looked surprised he certainly didn't look angry or upset. She waited quietly for him to process his thoughts. A slight frown pulled at her face as she felt a pressure on her bladder. Perhaps it would be good to leave him alone for a moment…

"I'm just gonna go to the bathroom," she said quietly, standing slowly. "I'll be back in a minute."

Bobby just nodded, dropping his gaze. A heavy sigh escaped his lips as he heard the door to their en-suite bathroom open and shut. This was…he just…he didn't…he was supposed to…

_John_.

The ice mutant closed his eyes again, sighing heavily as a sickening knot tightened in his stomach. He glanced down at his watch. John would be on his way to the apartment. Quickly Bobby pulled his phone from his pocket, selecting the fire mutant's number, but he didn't press the dial button. For what felt like an eternity he stared down at the small screen. What the hell would he say?

Muffled sounds from the bathroom tore Bobby's attention abruptly back to the present. Quickly he unselected the number, typing a message instead. He laid his phone down to his side just as Marie re-entered the room and sat down on the opposite side of him.

"You ok sugar?"

He offered her a meek smile.

"Sure."

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

The shiny sports car breezed down the road, not at a dangerous speed but by no means taking it's time. The driver tapped his fingers on the wheel nervously.

A short ringtone tore John's attention from the road. He curled his lips up slightly, at first intent on ignoring the text, but all too quickly a nagging feeling ate away at him. There were only three people who had his number. Mystique _never _sent a text – she wouldn't let the fire mutant hide behind the toneless interaction, she liked to hear his voice. It could be Jamie – maybe he was back at the base and wondering where he was. Or it could be Bobby…

Cursing under his breath John shifted in his seat, pulling his cell phone from his jacket pocket, glancing down at the screen. Bobby. Shit. Still with one hand on the wheel the fire mutant pulled the car into the first lay-by he passed, unlocking the phone, but he didn't open the message. For what felt to him like an eternity his finger just hovered over the select button. Finally the fire mutant grit his teeth, hitting the button roughly.

_I cant make it sorry ill call you_

There was a short pause before a wry laugh escaped John's lips. Shaking his head he quickly hit the reply button, typing his own short message. Shoving his phone back in his pocket the fire mutant closed his eyes, leaning his head back on the headrest, taking a deep breath as hurt and disappointment swelled within him. The feelings didn't last long however as the hurt turned to anger, the disappointment to bitterness. Gripping the steering wheel tightly he pulled the car back out onto the road, doing a sharp u-turn.

"_Idiot_..." he muttered, although he wasn't entirely sure who he was directing it at – the damned ice mutant or at himself for ever believing him…

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

"How long have you known?" Bobby finally managed to find a coherent sentence.

"A couple of weeks," Marie replied quietly. "I'm sorry – I tried telling you but you've been so busy recently I kept putting it off and…" she shrugged apologetically. "There just never seemed the right time."

Bobby nodded slowly. He opened his mouth to reply but shut it again as he felt his phone buzz beside him. The ice mutant shuffled slightly to hide the vibration, glancing sideways but not actually turning round.

"Have you told anyone?" he asked, reaching his hand out to his side to subtly select to view the message.

"I told Storm," Marie admitted. Bobby nodded, quickly looking at the newly opened message.

_Dont bother_

Bobby closed his eyes briefly, taking a quick, deep breath. With a quick shake of the head he turned back to Marie, a more composed expression on his face.

"What did she say?"

"She was supportive," Marie smiled softly. "And she said that no matter what we can stay here."

Again Bobby nodded.

"Ok," he inhaled deeply, his head in disarray. Marie bit her lip apprehensively.

"I have a scan on Tuesday," she said quietly. "I thought you could come?"

Bobby gave yet another nod.

"Sure," he replied almost instantly, although his tone was tired. Marie glanced at the clock on their bedside cabinet.

"I said I'd help Kitty with something this evening," she gestured towards the door. "I can cancel unless you want some time alone to think…get your head round it…"

Bobby looked up, forcing a smile at his girlfriend.

"On you go," he said reassuringly. "Just let me wrap my head around it all."

Marie nodded, standing slowly. Smiling softly she leant down and gave the ice mutant a quick kiss.

"I'll see you later sugar."

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

John slammed the car door shut, not bothering to lock it as he made his way into the main hallway of the base. The fire mutant skulked quietly along the corridor heading for his bedroom, hoping a certain inquisitive shapeshifter wasn't lurking nearby.

"Hey firebug," Jamie appeared from his own bedroom just down the side corridor from John's. "Where have you been hiding?"

The pyrokinetic didn't reply. He just grabbed the multiplying mutant roughly, pushing him against the wall next to his door as he pulled him down into a deep, passionate kiss. For a moment the older mutant tried to object but he knew he couldn't. Slipping his arms around the smaller mutant he pulled him closer, eagerly returning the kiss. Although both knew they shouldn't they stumbled clumsily through the doorframe into Multiple Man's room, the door slamming shut behind them…

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

The silence was deafening. Finally a long, weary sigh broke the quiet. Bobby shuffled back to pull his knees up to his chest, bowing his head and closing his eyes. Taking a deep breath the ice mutant tried to focus his thoughts. A wry laugh escaped his lips. He'd thought earlier that day that all the thinking and soul searching was over. But now…

Now he was more confused than ever.

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

John collapsed back onto the bed exhausted, closing his eyes and trying to steady his breathing. He relaxed instantly as he felt Jamie's strong arms slip around his waist. A faint smile pulled at his lips. The other mutant could always make him feel better. Soft kisses travelled up his shoulder before Jamie gently captured John's lips. The fire mutant's smile turned into a slight frown. Although the affectionate gesture was not uncommon for the two there was something different…

"Jamie…" John tried to pull away but the other mutant held him tightly with one arm, the other raising a finger to John's lips.

"Stay," Jamie whispered. "Please."

John's breath caught in his throat. He opened his mouth as Jamie removed his hand but he shut it again.

"Jamie I…we…" the fire mutant managed to stutter. Jamie smiled apprehensively, running his hand through John's hair.

"I know you…I know that deep down you want that damned ice mutant," again Jamie raised his hand to John's lips to cut off any objections. "But he's at the mansion, I'm _right here_. I'm always here," he smiled wryly, dropping his hand again. "You know I haven't even _looked _at anyone else since I met you."

"Jamie I…" John paused, completely at a loss for what to say. Jamie inhaled deeply.

"I admit; there's been once or twice I've caught Drake looking at you and I think that _maybe_ he wants you too but you know I've dated guys like him before John," the multiplying mutant looked at John earnestly. "They never leave their girlfriends, they don't show you affection in public and…" Jamie bowed his head slightly, closing his eyes briefly. A quiet laugh escaped his lips as he pulled away slowly. "And I shouldn't be telling you all this," he let go of the fire mutant completely, clambering off the bed, grabbing some clothes off a nearby chair. "I'm sorry."

John opened his mouth to object to Jamie leaving but again nothing came out. The pyrokinetic stared at the door as it shut behind the other mutant. What the hell…

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

Bobby had always wanted children – not immediately obviously but it had always been at the back of his mind when he'd been growing up that one day he'd have kids of his own. It was just how he was brought up – to believe in the ideal nuclear family. A wry smile pulled at his lips. Hell, if he were at home his dad would probably be taking him shopping for an engagement ring. The ice mutant sighed quietly. This was one of the things that had bothered him most when he had started to have feelings for…

John.

A soft groan escaped Bobby's lips as he flopped onto his back, covering his face with his hands. The guilt and angst he had thought he had overcome bubbled up within him again. Absently he reached out for his phone, looking down at the short, blunt message John had sent him. Selecting the options menu, he highlighted the call symbol but did not actually select it. What would he say? What _could _he say? Taking a deep breath Bobby exhaled heavily, lowering the phone although he did not let go. He needed to get his own head straight first…

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

John just lay, staring unblinking at the ceiling. After a long silence a short, dry laugh escaped from his lips. Well wasn't he popular…

He did care about Jamie – _really _cared about him. Hell Mystique had often commented that the two of them may as well be a couple – they spent most of their free time together, knew each other inside out, could talk about anything and of course they already slept together. The only thing was that they retreated back to their own rooms after sex. And although there was no outright displays of affection on a day to day basis, they were very comfortable physically in each others presence. John sighed quietly. Under different circumstances he wouldn't even think about it. He would have cut off the multiplying mutant's confession mid sentence with a kiss that would surely have instigated round two. And then he would have quite happily fallen asleep in Jamie's safe comfortable arms…

But things weren't that simple. Of course Jamie was probably right. John had no idea what was going through the ice mutant's head that day. Nor any other day. But John did know Bobby. He liked to fit in – liked to keep people happy. And lets face it, the first talk of leaving Marie hadn't exactly paid off…

A loud ring tore into the fire mutant's thoughts. John closed his eyes briefly, running his hands through his hair. He knew it wasn't Jamie…and it wasn't likely to be Mystique. Rolling onto his side he grabbed his jacket from the floor, pulling the phone from his pocket. John just stared down at Bobby's name flashing on the tiny screen, his finger hovering over the answer button. He so desperately wanted to know why Bobby hadn't showed up but he didn't know that he trusted himself. What would he be setting himself up for? Promises? Lies? Rejection…

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

Bobby twirled ice amongst his fingers anxiously as he listened to the soft ringing that met his ears. John's phone didn't have voicemail so he just let it ring…and ring…and ring…

Finally the ringing stopped. The ice mutant's breath caught as he expected John's voice but instead he was met by a strange beep. Bobby frowned and redialled, groaning quietly as he realised what John had done. Sure enough the new dial was met by elongated beeps. He waited a short while and tried again, but John's phone was definitely switched off. A shaky sigh left his lips as he dropped his phone by his side. He had known John wouldn't take it well that he didn't show up. Not that he blamed him…

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

Jamie sighed heavily, frowning as he ran his hands through his hair. _Idiot_. What in God's name had possessed him to go and ruin everything and…

"Hey."

Jamie looked up startled, sitting up straight as he found John standing in the doorway.

"Hey…" he replied apprehensively, dropping his gaze. "Look John what I said I…"

John crossed the short distance between them. Taking a deep, silent breath he cupped his hands under Jamie's chin, pulling him into a soft, lingering kiss.

"Shhh…" he pulled away gently. "Just come back to bed."

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

Marie knocked gently on her bedroom door, easing it open apprehensively. She couldn't help but smile hopefully as she found Bobby sitting at his desk, marking test papers, looking relaxed.

"Hey," she said softly. Bobby looked up and smiled.

"Hey," he lay down his pen and stood, crossing the floor and taking his girlfriend into his arms. Marie's smile widened as she leant up to meet the ice mutant's kiss.

"So…you're ok?" she asked as they parted. Bobby smiled and nodded.

"Never been happier…"


	17. Separate Lives

**Author's Note: **Short I know, but just a filler. The next chapter is almost ready to go so you won't have long to wait.

**A Little Complication**

**Chapter 17: Separate Lives**

"Oh my God!" Kitty exclaimed as Marie joined her in the kitchen. "I swear you're getting bigger every day!"

Marie smiled and rubbed her fast expanding stomach.

"Tell me about it," she laughed. Kitty looked behind Marie.

"So where's daddy Drake?"

"Danger room session," Marie replied, slouching ungracefully down on a chair.

"Ah, of course," Kitty nodded. "He's still keeping busy then?"

"Of course. But I don't mind. The kids love going into the danger room with him and Pete," Marie shrugged. "At least he's not disappearing off every other evening to see _Pyro_."

"Hell yeah," Kitty nodded in agreement. "That's definitely for the best. Psycho pyromaniac."

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

Bobby stifled a yawn as he stood just outside the danger room door, waiting for all the kids to file out. He started to smile as he saw Tommy emerge but frowned as the younger mutant was shoved out of the way.

"_Queer_," he heard one of the other students mutter. Icy cold hands grabbed that student as he tried to walk away.

"If I hear you use that kind of language again, you'll be in detention for the rest of the year," Bobby threatened calmly but seriously. The student just curled his lip up defiantly. Bobby arched an eyebrow. "That or I'll arrange a one on one danger room session for you with Jinx."

The students arrogant façade faded, his eyes widening slightly in horror. Bobby let go of his arm and gestured for him to get on his way.

"Thanks Mr Drake," Tommy smiled timidly before bowing his head and continuing on down the corridor.

"Trouble?" Piotr followed the last of the students out the room. Bobby sighed quietly.

"Tommy was getting a bit of a hard time."

Piotr rolled his eyes.

"There's always one or two narrow minded idiots," he sighed before giving the ice mutant a friendly slap on the shoulder and making his own way away from the danger room. Bobby nodded, pausing where he stood. After a brief moment he pulled his cell phone from his pocket, selecting John's number. As usual it just beeped a reply telling him the other phone was still switched off. The ice mutant sighed heavily. Of course he wasn't actually expecting it to ring – but he tried daily none-the-less.

Marie had commented on the sudden stop in visits with John, but Bobby had just shrugged her off. _You know John_. She had rolled her eyes and nodded, making some snide comment about the fire mutant. She'd never brought it up again. Bobby figured she was just glad to have him at the mansion all the time.

At least one of them was…

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

Of course Jamie had noticed the sudden stop in visits with the ice mutant. But he sure as Hell wasn't going to ask about it. Because he had also noticed that it coincided with John returning in such a mood that he had jumped him and practically dragged him into bed. John never did that – Jamie himself was normally the instigator of such trysts. The multiplying mutant had no idea what the ice block had done – it was probably best he didn't.

A slight frown pulled on Jamie's brow as he looked down at the fire mutant sprawled across his lap, his eyes drawn to the scar on his leg.

"God that still looks sore," he muttered, gently tracing a finger over the old wound. John too looked down, a scowl talking over his face.

"I don't know what was worse – the pain or the fact it was that bitch stitching it back up."

Jamie laughed, although there was a hint of unease in his voice. He knew that John's hatred towards the former mutant who had acted as nurse to him that day was largely due to his infatuation with her boyfriend…

"You had me real worried that day you know," Jamie said quietly. John couldn't help the sheepish smile that pulled at his lips.

"It wasn't that bad…" the fire mutant tilted his head back to look upside-down at Jamie. The multiplying mutant just arched an eyebrow dubiously.

"Comfortable?"

Both mutant's looked up startled to find Mystique standing leaning against the doorframe, arms crossed leisurely.

"Hey Mystique," Pyro sat up a little. The shapeshifter arched an eyebrow and shook her head.

"I was wondering – if the two of you weren't too busy – if you could go and check out a rally for me."

"A rally?" Pyro curled his lip up disdainfully. He'd had his fill of anti-mutant rallies. Mystique nodded solemnly.

"That new governor is making a speech."

It was Multiple Man's turn to curl his lip up.

"That guy is an idiot."

"That's an understatement," the shapeshifter muttered before smirking at the two, the fire mutant in particular. "Now if I were you I'd go and get a few more clothes on and move your asses."

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

"Good morning you two!" Storm breezed into the rec. room, smiling at the two lone occupants. Bobby and Marie both looked up and returned the smile.

"Hi Ororo," the female replied, rubbing her stomach sub-consciously. Storm laughed quietly at the two lounging on the sofa in front of the television.

"So…you two aren't up to much today then?" she asked with a pointed tilt of the head. Bobby laughed and shook his head.

"What you needing done?"

"There's a rally upstate this afternoon. A low key affair by the sounds of it but that new governor is making a speech. I was just wondering if you could go and check it out."

Marie glanced around at the ice mutant and nodded her approval.

"Sure," Bobby agreed as his girlfriend shuffled to the edge of the sofa to lever herself up. "We'll go head off now…"


	18. You Never Said

**A Little Complication**

**Chapter 18: You Never Said**

John rolled his eyes as the chanting continued.

"You'd think they'd be bored by now," he muttered. Jamie smirked dryly. Indeed all the rally seemed to be was uptight parents terrified at the idea of their precious offspring mingling with _mutants_.

"I'm gonna go grab something to eat," the older mutant turned to face John. "You want anything?"

"Something fatty," the fire mutant replied. Jamie laughed.

"Burger and fries coming right up…"

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

Bobby frowned sadly as he looked out over the crowd. Would this prejudice never end? A wry smile pulled at his lips. Of course it wouldn't.

"I'm thirsty, I'm gonna go get a drink," Marie looked up at her boyfriend. "You wanting anything?"

"No I'm ok," Bobby shook his head. "I'll go for you if you want?"

"No, no – I'd like the walk."

Bobby just nodded and watched as his pregnant girlfriend disappeared into the crowd. With a heavy sigh he turned his attention back to the chants. Back to the hatred…

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

Jamie rolled his eyes at the two women in front of him, bitching at supersonic speed about how some _disgusting little mutant_ had been found at one of their kids' schools. What an outrage it was and at such a school ya da ya da ya da…

Finally the multiplying mutant made it to the front of the queue and placed his order. He arched an eyebrow as he watched the burger van attendant busy about making his food. There were dozens of vans there. So many people profiting from peoples hatred and prejudice…

He handed over his cash – albeit grudgingly – and turned away. He was barely a few feet back down the queue when he spotted a familiar face. He frowned heavily as he realised who she was but relaxed as he realised she was alone. The frown returned however as he spotted the bump that was not at all hidden beneath her maternity smock. Marie looked up and caught the multiplying mutant's gaze, taking a moment herself to recognise him, since they had only met the once or twice.

"Drake's girlfriend," Jamie gave her a nod of greeting, her proper name escaping him. He could remember all the names John gave her…

"Jamie," Marie replied, much to Multiple Man's chagrin. The multiplying mutant arched an eyebrow looking down at the females stomach, but before he could pass comment another voice drifted over.

"What's taking so long – I'm starving!" John grabbed one of the burgers from the taller mutant's hands. "You did get relish right?"

Jamie smirked and took the burger back, handing the fire mutant the other burger in his hands.

"Do I ever let you down?"

John grinned and leant closer to the taller mutant, briefly standing on his tip toes to plant a quick but obviously affectionate kiss on his lover's lips, completely oblivious to the shocked looking female in the queue next to him. Jamie smiled back down at him, a hint of unease in the smile but before he could say anything the cause of his apprehension introduced herself.

"Hi John."

The fire mutant flinched, turning quickly, breathing a small sigh of relief as he found the female alone.

"Marie," he replied coolly but his casual façade faded as he caught sight of the females protruding stomach. His face darkened although he managed to retain most of his composure as he turned back to Jamie. "We should go. That dick has his speech soon."

Jamie inhaled deeply as the smaller mutant grabbed his arm, pulling him in the other direction. He fell into step alongside John, frowning thoughtfully as he looked down at him, dithering over whether or not to say anything.

"You never mentioned the ice block was going to be a dad," he commented eventually in a casual tone although his eyes watched his boyfriend keenly. Sure enough John's shoulders tensed.

"The ice block never mentioned it," he muttered. Jamie just arched an eyebrow, gritting his teeth but remaining silent, more certain than ever that something had actually happened between the ice and fire mutants…

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

"Long queue?" Bobby arched an eyebrow as Marie finally rejoined him. The female rolled her eyes.

"_Really _long," she took a drink of her soda and offered the can to the ice mutant. "That Jamie - Multiple Man – he was in front of me in the queue."

Bobby's interest peaked, his mind instantly wondering if the multiplying mutant had company.

"Oh yeah?" he replied, raising the soda can to his lips.

"Yeah," Marie turned to her boyfriend, a wide grin on her lips and an amused sparkle in her eyes. "You never said him and John were _dating_!"

Bobby paused, the drinks can thankfully hiding his darkening face.

"They're not," he replied, perhaps a little bluntly. Marie raised an eyebrow.

"Well they looked rather together when John kissed him just now."

Bobby's jaw clenched although a tinge of anticipation ran through him.

"John's here too?" he lowered the can from his mouth. Marie nodded.

"Yeah. They're away to watch the governor's speech," the female fanned her face with her hand. "God it's getting hot. And _busy_."

Bobby gave a small shake of the head to clear his thought, turning his attention to his girlfriend, frowning as he realised how flushed she was.

"Sit down," he looked around to see if there was anywhere for her to sit. Marie shook her head.

"If you don't mind I think I'll just head back to the car," she frowned slightly as someone bumped into her. "It's getting _really _busy."

"You want me to come with you?"

"No, you stay and see what that governor has to say for himself."

The ice mutant frowned concernedly but gave her the car keys none-the-less.

"Ok, I won't be long. I'll just watch his speech and go."

Marie nodded and turned to leave again. Bobby turned back to the rally but his attention was drifting elsewhere…

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

John scowled and glared down at his watch.

"Bastard could at least spew his shit on time," the fire mutant muttered. Jamie frowned uneasily, glancing around to make sure no-one had heard. It wasn't such a good idea to be vocally pro-mutant right at that moment. The crowd had grown substantially, the uptight mothers being joined by apparently more hardcore mutant haters…

Finally the crowd was hushed. Both Brotherhood mutants scowled but managed to bite their tongues as the new governor took to the podium.

"Ladies and gentlemen," he began once the cheering had died down. "Let me cut straight to the point my human friends – we have a problem."

John rolled his eyes, turning to look at Jamie, but the older mutant had a more concerned look on his face as he scanned the crowd.

"Something's not right," the multiplying mutant turned and rested a hand on his back, leaning closer to speak to him privately. "You wait here, I'll go check it out."

John just nodded as Jamie disappeared into the crowd.

"This problem is bigger than violence in our schools," the loud voice addressing the crowd continued. "Bigger than _drugs _in our schools…"

"We need to talk."

John froze at the icy cold breath that tickled his ear, Bobby suddenly appearing beside him, loosely grabbing his arm. The fire mutant inhaled sharply and shook off the hand that held him.

"Kinda busy Drake," he muttered, trying to weave his way into the crowd. Bobby frowned heavily and made another grab for the pyrokinetic, pulling him back, holding him tighter.

"John, _please_," he turned the smaller mutant to face him, his icy blue eyes soft and pleading. John sighed quietly, the sincerity in those blue eyes eating into his resolve. With an only half-grudging groan he turned and pulled the ice mutant back through the crowd, slipping between two temporary structures for quiet and privacy.

"What?" John turned on Bobby sharply. The cryokinetic just stood, a soft smile pulling on his lips at finally seeing the fire mutant again.

"You're cell's been switched off," he commented quietly. John grit his teeth.

"I've misplaced it," he grumbled, shrugging absently. "Battery'll have died."

Bobby arched an eyebrow but knew better than to argue. He inhaled deeply.

"So how you been?"

"Oh don't start with the small talk Drake," John snapped, unable to keep his composure. "Why the fuck didn't you tell me your girlfriend was _pregnant_?"

"Because I didn't know!" Bobby replied exasperatedly, his own composure disappearing. He sighed quietly, running his hands through his hair. "She told me the night I was supposed to come and meet you."

John opened his mouth to argue back but shut it again quickly. He frowned thoughtfully as he contemplated what the ice mutant had said.

"Is that…is that why you didn't show up?" his defensive stance relaxed as he leant back against the wall behind him, bowing his head. Bobby bit his lip and nodded, stepping forward slightly to close the gap that had opened but there was still a little space between them. Slowly he reached out, loosely running a hand over John's arm.

"You thought I'd just chickened out?" Bobby shook his head, moving forward that little bit closer. "God no, I went to tell her…to tell her I was leaving her and before I could she told me she was pregnant," he dropped his gaze just as John looked back up at him. "What was I supposed to do?"

John opened his mouth but again nothing came out. Slowly he raised a hand to the ice mutant's face, tilting his head back up to look into those icy blue eyes.

"Bobby…I…"

The ice mutant laughed quietly, shaking his head helplessly as John struggled for words. A smile pulled on his lips as he looked into the fiery brown eyes, his spirit lifted by the emotion they held.

"God I've missed you…" he whispered, leaning forward to rest his forehead against the smaller mutants. John closed his eyes, exhaling heavily as he too leant forward, his mind still racing but his body moving apparently of its own accord. For a short moment the two just stood, although it felt to both like an eternity. Reality kicked back in sharply however as John's phone started to ring loudly in his pocket. Before Bobby could react John ducked out of his hold, moving away to the side as he quickly answered the call.

"Hey…sorry there was a disturbance up the back – I went to check it out. Yeah. Ok. I'm on my way."

"John…" Bobby reached out for the fire mutant's arm, a feeling of dread welling up in him as John pulled back.

"We need to get out of here," John turned briefly and cast Bobby a serious look. The ice mutant shook his head.

"No! You're not just…"

"Bobby, there's other mutant's here about to kick up Hell," John set his jaw determinedly. "We need to go. Now if you'll excuse me, my boyfriend's waiting for me."

Bobby's face fell.

"But…"

All hell suddenly broke loose. Screams filled the air as small explosions littered the gathering. Both mutants' eyes widened.

"_Get out of here_!" John pushed Bobby back out of their little hiding place into the panicking crowd. The ice mutant turned back round but the pyrokinetic was nowhere to be seen.

"John!" he cried but his attention was torn back to the crowd as a small explosion sounded from the direction of the car park he had left his car. "Marie…"

Bobby shut his eyes for the briefest of moments before setting off towards his girlfriend, but he couldn't help but cast one last look over his shoulder, even though he knew the fire mutant was long gone...


	19. The Right Thing

**Author's Note: **Oh, you all seem to think Marie is dead? I'm sorry for getting your hopes up. Trust me – I would love to kill her off – but where would be the fun in that? This story has SO many more chapters to go…and I'm afraid she is needed. Grrrr… Oh – and I apologise if I've over done it with the sighing. I did that with eyebrow arching in a previous chapter…

**A Little Complication**

**Chapter 19: The Right Thing**

"Thank goodness you two are ok!" Storm smiled, helping Marie from the passenger seat of the car Bobby drew into the garage at the mansion. "What on earth happened?"

Bobby shrugged and shook his head as he clambered from the driver's seat.

"I have no idea. One minute everything was fine the next – absolute chaos."

There was a low grunt from somewhere behind Storm.

"You still think we can trust the Brotherhood?" Logan muttered. Bobby bristled defensively.

"It wasn't the Brotherhood."

Logan arched an eyebrow.

"The stage was set on fire," he pointed out obviously. Bobby shrugged.

"And?" he inhaled deeply, chastising himself silently for being so abrupt. "I was standing with John when it all kicked off."

"You never said," Marie commented, looking over at her boyfriend. Bobby shrugged absently.

"Yeah, I…I just bumped into him in the crowd."

"Was he alone?" Storm inquired. Bobby frowned uneasily.

"He was with Multiple Man."

Logan scoffed.

"Right. The guy who can duplicate."

A short silence fell over the group. Of course Bobby couldn't argue that Jamie hadn't been up to anything.

"Come on then," Storm smiled and gestured back towards the main part of the mansion. "Let's get back inside. I'll speak with Mystique later…"

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

"Ugh," Mystique switched off the news on the large screen, curling her lip up at the sight of the flames and explosions. "We are going to get the blame for this of course."

"More than likely," Multiple Man agreed. The shapeshifter sighed heavily, looking straight at the multiplying mutant.

"Go and find out who's _really _behind it," she said simply, handing him a folder. "Start with this."

Jamie sighed quietly as Mystique left the room. Grudgingly he turned to John.

"Well…you heard her," he shrugged helplessly. John smiled meekly and nodded as Jamie moved towards him, wrapping his arms around him loosely. The older mutant frowned concernedly. "Are you ok?"

"Sure, I'm fine," the fire mutant forced a smirk. "I can survive without you for a couple of days you know."

"No, I mean…" Jamie sighed heavily. "I mean about Drake and…"

John laughed and shook his head.

"I'm not bothered by _that_…" the fire mutant grinned and leant up to kiss his boyfriend. "Really."

Jamie smiled and eagerly returned the kiss although he couldn't help the nagging feeling of doubt. Reluctantly the taller mutant pulled away.

"I suppose I had better go…" he grumbled. John arched an eyebrow and nodded.

"I wouldn't be arguing with Mystique right now."

Jamie rolled his eyes and leant down for one last kiss before giving the fire mutant a cheeky wink and making for the door. Only when the other mutant was long gone did John let out his weary, exasperated sigh, closing his eyes and burying his face in his hands as all the emotions he had suppressed rushed back through him. The pyrokinetic slumped down into the nearest chair, running his hands through his hair as he rolled his head back to glare up at the ceiling. What he wouldn't give to know what was going through the ice mutant's head right then…

No. It didn't matter what Bobby was thinking. It didn't matter what Bobby was _feeling_. Marie was having his baby. They were going to be a _family_. Of course John didn't know for definite what Bobby actually wanted in the first place…

The fire mutant shook his head forcefully and clambered to his feet, pulling his lighter from his pocket. Flicking it open and shut a couple of times he swiftly made his way to his old bedroom – abandoned since he now spent every night with Jamie. Slumping down onto his old bed he continued to fidget with his lighter, his mind continuously drifting back to the earlier news report. Seven dead and dozens seriously injured. John frowned heavily. Bobby would have made it out ok. He could look after himself. Not that John was worried…

The fire mutant let out a wry laugh and clambered to his feet, crossing the room to the dresser at the far wall. Pulling open the second drawer from the bottom he brushed aside the various lighters and junk and reached to the back, pulling out his old cell phone. Closing the drawer with his leg John pushed the power button. The cell buzzed to life, showing that after being switched off for so long it still had some power left. For several minutes the fire mutant just stood and looked down at the tiny screen, his finger hovering over the call button. It really wasn't a good idea to call him. Things were best left as they were.

John gave a definite nod of his head and tossed the phone onto his old bed. Yes. Things were best left as they were.

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

"God I'm exhausted!" Marie exclaimed as she slumped down onto her bed. Bobby smiled and nodded in agreement.

"Yeah – it's been a long day," the ice mutant stretched leisurely and sat down at his desk. "You just going to bed?"

"Yeah," Marie clambered under the covers. "You staying up?"

"Just wanna get some school work done if you don't mind?"

"Of course not!" Marie laughed and snuggled into the duvet. "Give me five minutes and I'll be dead to the world anyway."

Bobby smiled and turned back to the computer on his desk. Sure enough by the time he had switched it on and had loaded up his files his girlfriend was sound asleep. Bobby smiled fondly at the sleeping female before a more concerned frown took over his face. Turning back to the PC he opened the internet, loading up the news pages. A knot tightened in his stomach. Twenty dead now…

With a quiet sigh Bobby closed down the internet window and returned his attention to the test he was trying to write although his concentration was not fully on the job. He never noticed his cell phone he had left on a nearby shelf light up signalling a call – the volume and vibrate alert both switched off…

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

John cursed violently and threw his phone back onto the bed. Why the hell wasn't he answering? What if…

"Awwww…you're boyfriend not answering his phone?"

The fire mutant looked up startled, letting out a quiet laugh as he found Mystique standing in the doorway, her eyebrow arched and arms crossed.

"Oh, yeah, Jamie's not answering," he nodded. Mystique pursed her lips thoughtfully.

"You weren't phoning Jamie."

Pyro closed his eyes briefly, giving a small shake of the head as once again he wondered if the shapeshifter had some hidden psychic abilities.

"I bumped into Bobby at the rally," the fire mutant shrugged absently. "Was just gonna see he was OK."

Mystique's lips formed a silent oh. She regarded the pyrokinetic thoughtfully before continuing.

"So…the x-men are keeping an eye on our favourite governor too?"

"It would appear so."

Mystique nodded.

"Just Bobby?"

Pyro's face darkened.

"No. We bumped into Marie too," the fire mutant couldn't help the venom slip into his voice. "_And her bump_."

Mystique's eyes widened slightly, distracted from their serious conversation by the gossip.

"That girl is _pregnant_?"

Pyro scowled.

"Yes."

Mystique laughed.

"Wow. I didn't think the ice mutant had it in him…" her face grew solemn again as she looked back at the fire mutant, realisation creeping up on her. "Is this why you two haven't talked for a while?"

Pyro sighed.

"Not exactly," he looked up with a dismissive face, shrugging absently. "It's complicated."

Mystique arched an eyebrow, but before she could probe further a deep, commanding voice spread down the corridor.

"Mystique!"

The shapeshifter pursed her lips.

"If you'll excuse me," she gave the younger mutant a small bow of the head and turned and scurried back down the corridor. Pyro sighed heavily and collapsed back onto the bed. Complicated was not the word…

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

Bobby gave a small shake of the head as he stifled a yawn. His eyes widened slightly as he glanced at the clock. He hadn't realised how late it was. Slowly he stood, stretching his arms out leisurely before starting to undress for bed. The ice mutant turned towards his bed, his eyes catching sight of his cell phone sitting on a high shelf. He went to pick it up knowing he wouldn't remember it was there in the morning. His heart skipped a beat as he picked it up and glanced down at the screen, the words _six missed calls – John _jumping out at him. The ice mutant's shock quickly turned into a smile unlocking the phone as he quickly and quietly slipped from the room, selecting to dial John's cell phone as he found an empty room.

"About time Drake!" came the abrupt answer. "The whole point of cell phones is so you can always reach people! What the hell took you so long?"

Bobby blinked rapidly.

"It was on silent," a slow smile pulled on the ice mutant's lips, his voice growing soft. "Were you worried about me?"

There was a short silence.

"Mildly concerned."

Bobby bit his lip, a quiet laugh escaping him.

"I was worried about you too…" he lowered himself slowly against an old desk, not concerned by the fire mutant's silence. His lack of argument said enough. "Look, John…"

"Don't you dare say that we need to talk," John interrupted, sighing wearily. "You keep saying that and things just seem to get worse."

Bobby inhaled sharply. He couldn't argue with that. A dry smile pulled on his lips, his initial relief at having heard from the fire mutant dissipated as he thought back to their last meeting.

"So you found your _boyfriend _alright in all that commotion then?" he couldn't help the sour note in his tone.

"Hey!" Bobby could just picture John bristling defensively. "Jamie is a great guy!"

"I'm sure he is," Bobby muttered, a little surprised by how much hurt was building up inside him. "But you always said you weren't together."

"Because we weren't!" John snapped back. "We got together the night I was supposed to be meeting _you_!"

Bobby's head bowed, a wry sigh escaping his lips.

"Right…"

"Oh don't take that tone Drake – Jamie is smart, and funny, and genuine…"

"Are you trying to convince me or yourself?"

"Screw you Drake!"

Bobby closed his eyes, cursing under his breath as the line went dead. Hanging up his side of the call, he lowered his hand to his side dejectedly, the other hand rising to rub his forehead wearily. Finally he let out another long sigh, pushing himself away from the desk. It was only then he noticed the faint flashing against the floor of the dark room. He looked down at the cell phone, blinking in surprise as he saw John was calling him again.

"Hey..." he greeted tentatively. This was met with a faint, dry laugh.

"Still have your phone on silent?"

Bobby laughed quietly. How long had he been calling back?

"You must be busy getting ready for the baby," John continued casually. Bobby couldn't help but frown. He could see this conversation – although maybe more amicable – wasn't going to have an overly different outcome.

"Yeah…there's a lot still to do."

There was another short silence.

"When's it due?" John asked in a light tone although Bobby could hear the strain in his voice.

"Fifteenth of January."

More silence. There was an almost inaudible sigh.

"You did the right thing Bobby," the fire mutant's voice had grown unusually quiet. "Not showing up that night."

Bobby closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"You really think so?"

"Yeah," John confirmed although he hesitated first. "Yeah, I do."

The ice mutant let out a dry laugh.

"It doesn't feel like it…" Bobby wished he could see the fire mutant in the silence that followed. See what was going on in those fiery brown eyes… "So…what now? We just go back to ignoring each other?"

"No we…" John paused after his initial immediate response. "I'm too busy to go to the apartment like I used to."

Bobby shut his eyes as a knot tightened in his stomach.

"I guess I'm gonna be busy too…" the ice mutant sighed dejectedly. "Very, very busy."

"Not too busy for phone calls though, right?"

A faint albeit resigned smile pulled on Bobby's lips.

"I'm sure I could find time for a phone call."

"Good," John replied definitely, as if it were the end of the discussion. Bobby closed his eyes briefly, suppressing another sigh. He knew it _was_ the end of the discussion. "Look Bobby, I have to go. Mystique will be wanting a low down on what happened at the rally."

"So it really wasn't you guys?"

"Hell no! This just makes things worse," the fire mutant managed a laugh. "We're not that stupid you know."

Bobby couldn't help but smile.

"If you say so."

A brief silence followed, Bobby not really wanting the conversation to end and he could only presume John felt the same.

"Well…I'll hear from you later then."

"Yeah," Bobby bit down hard on his bottom lip. "Bye John."

The ice mutant swallowed hard as the line went dead again. He stood, simply staring at the dark space in front of him, barely conscious of the icy tears slowly making their way down his cheeks as a heavy weight settled in his chest. He knew this was the right thing to do.

But it didn't make it any easier.


	20. Just Friends

**Author's Note: **Ok – apologies for any strange typos, my puppy decided to help me write this chapter. Apparently my laptop is a good pillow…

**A Little Complication**

**Chapter 20: Just Friends**

Bobby stifled a yawn as he sat at his desk, trying to mark a stack of papers. His tired eyes lit up as he felt his phone buzz in his pocket. Pulling it out quickly he smiled at the name flashing back at him, albeit a little apprehensively.

"Hi John," he answered, his spare hand fidgeting with one of the sheets of paper on his desk. This was only the second time they had spoken since _that _conversation – and the first time had been a little tense.

"Hey," the fire mutant replied. "You're not busy are you?"

"No – just marking homework," Bobby leant back casually in his seat. "What's up?"

"Oh not much," John's shrug was evident in his voice although his tone was not as casual as Bobby suspected the fire mutant would have liked. "Mystique just made me some kind of frozen smoothie thing and it gave me brain freeze and it made me think of you."

Bobby chuckled softly.

"Mystique's making you smoothies?"

"She was trying to give me a sugar rush 'cause I was being grumpy but wanted it to be healthy."

Bobby arched an eyebrow and laughed again.

"Mystique's trying to make _you _eat _healthy_?"

"She'll never learn," John laughed. "I'm now sitting in a rec. room with hot chocolate and a chocolate bar."

"That sounds more like it," Bobby nodded knowingly as a short silence fell.

"So…" the fire mutant spoke up again. "How's things? I mean…the baby and…"

"We had a scan the other day," Bobby replied quietly as John's voice trailed off. "You could see it's little feet and hands and…doctor said everything was fine."

"Good," John replied genuinely. Bobby smiled softly.

"So what you been up to?"

"Oh not much," John sighed. "Mystique keeps sending Jamie away to check out all these new anti-mutant and counter acting _pro_-mutant groups that keep springing up and I keep getting stuck looking after the base," the fire mutant paused as Bobby couldn't help but yawn. "I'm sorry Iceman, am I boring you?"

"Sorry…" Bobby smiled sheepishly. "We had an early morning fire alarm."

"Oh I remember those!" John's voice was full of mischief. Bobby rolled his eyes.

"Yeah – well we haven't had any for a while…surprisingly they stopped when a certain mutant left…" he rubbed his brow tiredly. "But Jinx managed to explode something in his room – God knows what he was doing. He's been so well controlled recently."

John laughed loudly.

"A late night spontaneous loss of power? Can only be one of two things Drake."

Bobby frowned slightly.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah…" John replied obviously. "A nightmare or…_over excitement_."

"Overexcitement?"

John laughed.

"Trust me. Jamie learned a long time ago that candles in the bedroom are not a good idea…"

Bobby swallowed hard as the fire mutant's voice trailed off slightly.

"Well Tommy was standing with him when we all got outside," he commented lightly, fighting back the nauseous tightening in his stomach. "I guess that would explain why he wasn't in a rush to explain himself."

"I guess…" a short silence before John's tone picked up again. "Oh shit, I think Mystique's making another smoothie. I'd better go."

Bobby inhaled deeply.

"Ok," he tried to keep the disappointment from his voice. "I'll hear from you later yeah?"

"Sure," John's voice softened again. "Bye Bobby."

"Bye…" Bobby sighed quietly, lowering the phone slowly as the fire mutant hung up. Closing his eyes wearily he returned his attention to the stack of papers in front of him. That wasn't so bad. Perhaps this could work after all…

The ice mutant glanced at the clock and sighed, standing up slowly. There wasn't much chance of him getting any more work done that night. Quickly Bobby made his way towards his room, pausing at the door to take a deep, calming breath.

"Hi sugar!" Marie looked up from the heavily cushioned seat in the corner of the room and smiled, laughing as she glanced at the clock. "I was starting to think you'd fallen asleep at your desk!"

Bobby managed to return the smile although he found his gaze instantly drawn to the flickering candle on the shelf behind Marie.

"Just about," the ice mutant tore his eyes back to look at his girlfriend, stretching slowly before starting to undress. "I have an early danger room session so I'm just gonna turn in."

Marie nodded.

"Ok. Do you mind if I read a while longer?"

"No, it's fine," Bobby smiled, clambering into bed. The ice mutant curled up in his covers, closing his eyes tiredly, but the last thing they saw was the gentle flickering of the candle flame on the wall ahead of him…

_Bobby moaned softly as warm lips traced along his jaw line, slowly working their way down to his collar bone. The ice mutant opened his eyes lazily and looked down, running his hands appreciatively over his lovers bare back, smiling warmly as he watched the light from the nearby candles flickering over the smooth skin…_

"_God I've missed you," Bobby whispered, running his hands over the other mutant's shoulders up into his floppy blonde hair. There was a soft chuckle as John raised his head, fiery brown eyes looking back into Bobby's icy blue. Slowly he leant forward, his breath ghosting teasingly over Bobby's lips…_

"_I've missed you too…" the fire mutant pulled away just as Bobby leant forward to capture those delicious warm lips, leaning back in the cryokinetic's lap. Laughing softly at Bobby's pout, John reached out a hand and pulled all the candle flames into one little fireball in his hand, slowly clenching his fingers around them. The darkness increased as the flames disappeared at the fire mutant's will, but Bobby could feel the pyrokinetic leaning forward again. "Don't want any accidents now, do we…"_

Bobby's eyes flew open. The ice mutant took in a sharp breath, momentarily disorientated.

"Oh sorry sugar," Marie ran a hand softly over Bobby's arm. "I was trying not to wake you. Baby's kicking my bladder again."

Bobby managed a soft laugh.

"It's ok," he shuffled over uncomfortably as his girlfriend clambered from their bed and waddled across the room. Only when she was safely in the bathroom did he let out his weary sigh. Maybe things weren't going that well after all…

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

"Fine, I'll see you later."

Kitty looked up, arching an eyebrow as Marie said goodbye to her boyfriend before slumping down on the sofa next to her. The younger girl turned to her friend.

"Everything ok?" she asked, taking in her pregnant friend's scowl. Marie looked over and laughed.

"Everything's fine."

Kitty didn't look any more convinced.

"You can tell me if something's wrong Marie," she said gently. "Have you fallen out with Bobby?"

"No!" Marie laughed uneasily, bowing her head sheepishly. "Really, it's nothing," she sighed as Kitty still didn't look convinced. "It's embarrassing."

"Well like I said – you can tell me _anything_."

Marie sighed resignedly.

"Well it's just…well you now with the baby and all the hormones and…" she glanced up briefly, her cheeks slightly flushed. "It's making me really horny."

"Oh!" Kitty blinked rapidly but smiled reassuringly. "Oh sweetie! Bobby not keeping up?"

Marie scoffed.

"Hardly," she looked over at her friend and rolled her eyes. "He's scared of hurting the baby."

"He's…" Kitty's eyes widened slightly in realisation. "Oh! So he's not…"

"No."

"Not at all?"

"No."

Kitty couldn't help laughing softly.

"Oh dear…" she shook her head. "He really thinks he'll hurt the baby?"

Marie sighed and nodded.

"He knows he's being silly but," she shrugged helplessly. "Apparently it's quite common in guys."

Kitty pursed her lips sympathetically.

"Silly boys," she rolled her eyes and shook her head. "So apart from that everything else is fine though yeah?"

Marie smiled and nodded, absently rubbing her bulging stomach. Yes, apart from that everything was perfect…

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

Bobby sighed wearily as he looked down at the papers in front of him, the words on the pages blurring into a sleepy haze. The ice mutant frowned and leant back in his chair, a long yawn escaping his lips. If only he wasn't being kept up all night by dreams of…

He shook his head. Don't think about them. Don't think about _him_. A wry laugh escaped his lips. Who was he kidding? This wasn't working – Bobby hated the lying, the deception, the only getting to hear John's voice once every few days…

Bobby tapped his fingers absently on his desk as he waited for John to answer his cell phone.

"Hi!"

"Hey…" Bobby smiled as he finally heard the fire mutant's voice. "How are you?"

"I'm fine, I…_Jamie_!"

Bobby laughed, albeit uneasily.

"Sorry…am I interrupting?"

"No I just…Jamie!" the fire mutant practically giggled. "_Jamie_!"

Bobby blinked rapidly, desperately trying not to picture what was going on.

"I can call back…" the ice mutant offered meekly.

"No – it's fine!" John replied although his voice still held the threat of laughter. "He's…just…going…"

Bobby closed his eyes and sighed quietly as he heard Jamie chuckle in the background. John's laughter quietened as Bobby presumed he lowered the phone. There were soft mumblings before John's voice returned.

"Sorry, he's going through a tickling phase and he cheats."

Bobby forced a laugh.

"He duplicates right?"

"Yeah…not very fair…" the fire mutant's voice trailed off slightly, perhaps realising Bobby's unease. "So…what's up?"

"Oh not much," Bobby shrugged, trying to regain a casual voice. "Just hit a pre-holiday slump. Can't get the motivation to do any work."

"Ah…" John replied knowingly. "And I'll bet all the kids are hyper as hell."

Bobby laughed. The Christmas decorations were up, classes were winding down, of course the kids were all excited…

"Most of them," he agreed, a smile pulling on his lips. "Also means it's almost officially winter."

"Ugh," John groaned. "Don't remind me."

Bobby laughed gleefully, the earlier awkwardness forgotten.

"Awww…poor fire mutant…" he grinned.

"Fuck you ice block," despite his attempt at being grumpy John laughed. There was a short pause. "Sorry Bobby, I gotta go. Jamie needs help fixing the helicopter."

Bobby forced a smile as a bitter, disappointed taste filled his mouth.

"What do you know about fixing helicopters?"

"Oh you'd be surprised Iceman," John replied before some sort of yelp escaped his lips. "_Jamie! _I thought I'd burned all the mistlet_ – I'm…just…coming…_I'll call you later, ok Bobby?"

"Sure, bye…" Bobby sighed quietly as the phone call ended. His shoulders slumped dejectedly as he bowed his head and closed his eyes.

John had moved on. Bobby let out a dry laugh. He didn't even know for definite that John had ever had anything to move on from…all they'd had was a couple of brief, confused encounters. Which he himself had instigated. The ice mutant ran his hands through his hair, curling up smaller in his seat, desperately trying to fight back the sickening knot tightening in his stomach, trying to ignore the nausea, the pain, the hurt, the helplessness…


	21. Face to Face

**Author's Note: **Mmmm…didn't quite turn out as I'd hoped but hopefully you all approve none-the-less!

**A Little Complication**

**Chapter 21: Face to Face**

The fire mutant pulled his jumper tighter around himself, picking up the steaming hot mug of hot chocolate he had just made, cradling it in his hands against his chest in a vain attempt to warm himself up. He _hated _winter.

"Hi Pyro."

The pyrokinetic looked up startled to find Mystique standing in the doorway, grinning back at him.

"What?" the fire mutant narrowed his eyes suspiciously. The shapeshifter simply cast her eyes upwards. John groaned as he looked up and saw the mistletoe hanging from the doorframe. He thought he'd burned it all. He started to back away as he caught the glint in Mystique's eyes. "Don't even think about it…"

The shapeshifter laughed a quiet, silvery laugh and grabbed the younger mutant's top, pulling him closer, her blue scaly skin peeling back. Pyro scowled heavily as the Logan shaped figure pulled away from a rough but playful kiss. The blue scales returned as Mystique winked at him, laughing amusedly as she turned and disappeared back into the corridor. Pyro glared up at the mistletoe that was just out of his reach. He _hated_ the holidays.

Grumbling away to himself the fire mutant made his way through to one of the smaller rec. rooms, pulling his phone from his pocket and curling up on the single chair. Taking a sip of his hot drink, John frowned thoughtfully as he looked down at his cell. A guilty knot tightened in his stomach as he thought back to Bobby's despondent tone the last time he'd called – most likely caused by the sound of him and Jamie carrying on…

John shook his head. It wouldn't have bothered Bobby that much. And even if it had he shouldn't feel guilty. Bobby was his friend. Jamie was his boyfriend. With a definite nod the fire mutant unlocked his phone and selected to dial Bobby's number. He tapped his fingers impatiently on the side of the mug in his spare hand as he waited for an answer.

"Hey John," Bobby's weary sounding voice came finally. "Look I'm sorry, this isn't a good time – can I call you back?"

"Everything ok?" John frowned at how concerned he suddenly found himself.

"Oh it's nothing _serious_, it's just…" Bobby sighed tiredly. "You remember me talking about Jinx and Tommy? Well Tommy's been telling his parents that he's not going home for Christmas but they turned up this morning to take him home anyway and in the argument that followed Tommy outed himself and Jinx. So now Tommy's parents are threatening to pull him out the school altogether. They're all up in Storm's office right now. And in the midst of all this Jinx upped and left."

John arched an eyebrow. School was never this exciting when he was there.

"Jinx left? As in just leaving to give them space or left as in…"

"Ran away," Bobby confirmed. "He's been arguing with Tommy all week telling him to just go home and not fall out with his parents on his account."

John nodded understandingly.

"So he's getting out of the way thinking it's for the best?"

"I guess so," Bobby sighed. "Me and Pete are away to go out and look for him but I mean he could be anywhere by now."

"I'll let you go then," again John's fingers drummed against the side of his mug. "Quicker you go the better."

"Yeah. I will call you later though, ok?"

"Sure. I'll speak to you later then," John frowned thoughtfully as he laid the cell phone on the arm of the seat, cradling both hands back around the hot mug. As hard as he tried though he couldn't shake off the concern welling up in him…

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

John inhaled deeply as he entered the small bus station foyer, a feeling of de-ja-vu washing over him. Twice Cyclops had tracked him down to the remote station when he had first arrived at the mansion, although of course he had had the professor and Cerebro to help with the search. Bobby and Piotr would probably head to the main train station much nearer the mansion.

It didn't take long for John to track down the Xavier School's runaway. He recognised the young mutant from his days at the school but even if he hadn't the youngsters demeanour would have given him away – anxious, constantly watching his back, defiant yet clearly upset. John sighed quietly and sat down next to the student. Jinx shuffled slightly, glancing sideways but not actually looking at him, continuing instead to scan the rest of the crowd for his teachers.

"Be glad there's no one left at the mansion who can work Cerebro," the fire mutant commented casually, keeping his gaze fixed firmly ahead of him as Jinx's head snapped to look at him. "You might actually make a clean getaway."

Jinx's eyes narrowed suspiciously. There was a hint of confusion in his eyes as he recognised the fire mutant.

"I'm not going back," he insisted. John turned briefly to look at him, holding up his hands in retreat.

"I'm not here to make you go back," the fire mutant shrugged and looked ahead again. "Personally leaving the mansion was the best thing I ever did."

"Then…" Jinx frowned heavily, shuffling away further. "Why are you here?

John laughed at the apprehension on the younger mutant's face.

"Don't worry, I'm not here to drag you off to the Brotherhood," he arched an eyebrow. "Although you'd be more than welcome. Your power would come in handy."

Despite his anxious state Jinx smiled sheepishly.

"So…why?"

John smirked.

"Because my dick of a boyfriend has stuck mistletoe all over our base and Mystique keeps shifting into x-men to kiss me. I fucking hate the holidays," he glanced around at the cheap decorations littering the station. "Although this isn't much better."

Jinx couldn't help but laugh.

"You still talk to Mr Drake don't you?" he rolled his eyes as John nodded. "Should have known he'd stick his nose in"

"The way I hear it, it was Drake sticking his nose in that got your boyfriend to make a move on you in the first place."

Jinx opened his mouth to argue but shut it abruptly.

"I guess…" he grumbled reluctantly. The older mutant let a short silence fall before he looked up at the board detailing the handful of buses that rolled through that station.

"So where you headed?"

Jinx pulled a face and shrugged.

"Wherever the first bus that comes along is going."

John nodded slowly.

"You don't have family, right?"

The younger mutant scowled.

"No."

"Me neither," John replied casually, although his expression let Jinx know that he too had his parent issues. "That why you're so determined for Tommy not to fall out with _his _parents?"

"As much as he moans about them he does love them," Jinx replied defensively. "This is for the best."

John held his hands up.

"I'm not arguing."

"Good."

"Everything will just go back to normal."

"Yeah."

"His parents will put it down to teenage curiosity and blame the rest on you."

"Exactly."

"Until the next guy comes along of course."

The younger mutant bristled.

"Well…" Jinx frowned heavily. "But he…"

"Stays single for the rest of his life?" John arched an eyebrow pointedly. "Gets a girlfriend? Gets married? Has children…" the fire mutant's voice trailed off slightly. A quiet sigh escaped his lips as he continued, as much to himself as the younger student. "You haven't made him who he is – if he's gay he's gay. The fact he's chosen _you _is irrelevant."

"I guess…" Jinx bit his lip thoughtfully, his eyes widening slightly as a bus pulled into the depot. John arched an eyebrow questioningly. The younger mutant scowled, standing up defensively. "I thought you weren't here to make me go back."

"I'm not," John shrugged. "I just felt bad for Drake cause I know I think he's still beating himself up about letting one of his friends leave when he was a student. I dare say your Tommy will take a while to get over it too."

Jinx's frown deepened.

"But you said you don't regret leaving – it was the best thing you've ever done!"

"I don't regret anything I've done," the fire mutant agreed calmly. "I just…things could have been very different if I'd have stayed."

Jinx looked down at the still seated mutant, his expression unreadable. Gritting his teeth determinedly he turned to look at the bus behind him…his fingers twitching around the strap of the rucksack on his shoulder as he debated about whether or not to get on that bus…

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

Bobby sighed heavily as he looked thoroughly around the crowded train station. He turned to his left as Piotr appeared beside him.

"Any luck?"

The huge Russian shook his head.

"Nothing."

Bobby nodded resignedly, glancing once more over the train schedule. He didn't even have the first clue where Jinx would go…

The ice mutant gave a small shake of the head as he felt his phone buzz in his pocket. Pulling it out he looked at the screen, opening the message from John. _Your runaways on his way back to the mansion_. Bobby blinked rapidly, a confused frown pulling on his face before a smile spread over his lips.

"Jinx is heading back to the mansion," he turned and gestured for Piotr to follow him. "Come on…"

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

Marie smiled reassuringly at the anxious looking teen pacing about in the garden in front of her.

"I'm sure he'll be fine Tommy," she said softly. The student shook his head.

"He's so damn stubborn!" he replied, crossing his arms angrily. "I spend all afternoon trying to persuade my parents he's ok and to let me come back early if I do go home for Christmas so I can spend time with him only to find he's _gone_."

Marie just pursed her lips sympathetically, sitting silently as Tommy continued to pace. The female looked up inquisitively at the sound of a car engine, a hopeful smile on her face as Bobby drew his car to a stop in front of her, but the ice mutant and Piotr clambered out of the car alone.

"No sign of him?" she asked quietly. Bobby arched an eyebrow.

"Apparently he's on his way here."

"Apparently?" Tommy chimed up from nearby, his arms still crossed angrily but his face was anxious. Bobby opened his mouth to reply but paused at the sound of an approaching car. The ice mutant smiled as he saw the shiny red sports car approaching, recognising it as John's preferred car to _borrow_ from Jamie. The car rolled to a stop just behind Bobby's and although the windows were darkened the group could make out two figures sitting in the front seats. After a brief pause the passenger door opened, Jinx clambering out slowly.

"Hey…" the young mutant smiled apprehensively at his teachers before turning his gaze towards the other student.

"What the hell were you playing at?" Tommy demanded, his arms still crossed. Jinx opened his mouth but just bowed his head helplessly. "Oh for crying out loud…come here!"

Despite himself the fire mutant still sitting in the sports car smiled as Tommy threw his arms around Jinx, apparently continuing to chastise him as he hugged him tightly. John laughed quietly and shook his head, turning his attention back to moving the car but in doing so he noticed Marie was gesturing for him to wait. He sighed quietly as the heavily pregnant female started to make towards him – her boyfriend not far behind. Taking a deep breath John clambered from the car, standing behind the open door, leaning against it casually.

"Yeah?"

"What were you doing?" Marie asked simply. John arched an eyebrow.

"Brainwashing him and dragging him off to the Brotherhood. What does it look like?" he rolled his eyes. "Look…I ran away myself a couple of times – I know some of the more obscure hiding places."

Marie pursed her lips thoughtfully.

"Well…thank you," she gave the fire mutant a small nod and turned to waddle back to where Piotr was standing with Jinx and Tommy. Bobby however held back, looking at John, waiting for him to return the gaze. Finally he did and for just a brief moment, Bobby was sure he saw the pain that he himself was feeling.

"Thank you," the ice mutant smiled warmly. John swallowed hard as he gave a casual nod.

"You're welcome," the pyrokinetic turned his gaze sharply to the sky as a couple of snowflakes started to fall. Bobby laughed softly as John curled his lip up.

"There's no escaping it," he said quietly. John sighed.

"Yeah…look I'd better go before it gets bad," he turned his eyes briefly back to the ice mutant. "Bye Bobby."

"Bye," Bobby clenched his fists by his side slightly as John went to climb back into the car. "Hey John," the fire mutant paused and Bobby smiled. "Happy birthday for tomorrow."

John managed a faint smile and a small nod before his head disappeared into the car. Bobby sighed heavily as the car revved loudly, skidding quickly back down the driveway. He stood for just a brief moment watching the departing car before pulling a more upbeat smile onto his face and turning back towards everyone else…


	22. Second First Day of Winter

**Author's Note: **Ok, sorry if you've read this already but realised I'd missed a bit out so am reposting. Short I know, I'm sorry, this is just the way I felt it best to split the chapters. Also – if any of you are interested – I have put a list of all my pending stories on my profile. If you like the sound of any in particular or if you have any suggestions/requests feel free to send me a message. Now – on with the complication…

**A Little Complication**

**Chapter 22: Second First Day of Winter**

John groaned softly as he felt himself being pulled from his peaceful slumber. Blearily he opened his eyes, blinking rapidly at the shadow lingering over him. He laughed quietly as he found Jamie sitting next to him.

"Morning…" the fire mutant grumbled. Jamie grinned and leant over, holding up a twig of mistletoe.

"Happy birthday firebug," the multiplying mutant kissed his boyfriend softly. John smiled briefly before pulling on a mock scowl, snatching away the mistletoe.

"I said get rid of all this!" he waved it accusingly at the older mutant. Jamie laughed and produced several more pieces.

"Here you go. Burn at will."

John grinned and snatched his lighter off the bedside cabinet. The flames danced in his eyes as he threw all the mistletoe onto the floor, blasting it with a torrent of well controlled flames. He sat up, smiling contentedly at the little bonfire. Jamie laughed as the flames subsided, running his hands over the fire mutant's back, pulling him back into a soft, lingering kiss.

"I'm afraid I have to go run some errands for the _boss_," he winked, letting the fire mutant know it was Mystique as opposed to Magneto giving him orders. "But when I get back she's given us the night off to go out if you want? Go for some drinks…"

"Sounds good," John smiled and nodded as Jamie reluctantly clambered off the bed. Only when the older mutant was gone did he let out his guilty sigh. He _was_ excited at the idea of going out with Jamie that night…but he couldn't help but let his mind drift to another mutant…

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

Bobby woke up with a slight frown, stirred from his sleep by the female shifting about beside him.

"Oh sorry sugar did I wake you?"

"It's ok," Bobby smiled, suppressing a yawn. "You alright?"

"I'm fine, I just…" she shuffled about further. "I just can't get comfortable!"

Bobby smiled sympathetically.

"Anything I can do?"

"No…I'll be fine," Marie sighed and rolled over again. Bobby frowned concernedly but nodded none-the-less.

"Well I'm just gonna head down to the danger room then," he clambered slowly from the bed. "If you need me just give me a call on my cell ok?"

"Ok," the female replied tiredly. Bobby dressed quickly and with one last concerned frown made his way out the room, intent on a distraction from the mutant that kept creeping back into his thoughts.

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

Bobby sighed quietly as he made his way out into the garden, glancing up at the darkening sky. It was barely mid afternoon but the days were short and night was setting in quickly. The ice mutant had just returned to his room to check on Marie only to find her sound asleep and so had decided to leave her be, opting to go for a walk around the spacious grounds instead. Bobby liked the crisp winter air, it always seemed to put him at peace. Or it usually did. Tonight however…

The ice mutant paused, looking up as he heard someone talking quietly nearby. A small smile pulled on his lips as he spotted Jinx standing under a nearby tree, cell phone in hand.

"Yeah…really? Sounds fun….I guess…yeah…I'm fine! I promise…really I'm ok on my own…yeah I miss you too…"

Bobby bowed his head and turned away, heading in the other direction, leaving the younger mutant in private. The cryokinetic wandered absently before slumping down on a small hill against a tree, pulling his legs up and resting his elbows on his knees. He let out a weary sigh as he tilted his head back to look up at the darkening sky. A faint smile pulled on his lips as he was a few snowflakes softly flutter to the ground. It always snowed on John's birthday – even if it was just a handful of taunting snowflakes…

Bobby's fists clenched and iced over, his chest tightening. That same day the previous year he had sat on almost the same spot _mourning _the fire mutant. Thinking he had killed him. Torturing himself, trying not to miss John as much as he did…lest he admit how much he had cared in the first place…

"Mr Drake?"

Bobby looked up sharply to find Jinx hovering nearby.

"Oh. Hey Jinx."

The youngster frowned concernedly.

"Everything ok?"

"Yeah," the ice mutant forced a smile, his fists unclenching and thawing quickly. "Everything's fine. How bout you? You alright now?"

"Sure," the student nodded although he looked a little dubious about the teacher's reply. "Tommy's getting on ok enough with his parents so…" Jinx shrugged absently. "Apart from the fact the holidays suck and teachers now outnumber students…"

Bobby managed a quiet laugh.

"Yeah…it must be weird," the ice mutant took a deep breath. "So…what made you change your mind and come back?"

Jinx screwed up his nose slightly.

"Just…stuff Pyro said."

Bobby arched an eyebrow, not so much surprised as just curious.

"What on earth did he say to make you change your mind? I mean you're almost as stubborn as he is."

Jinx laughed although it sounded a little sheepish.

"He just…he said that I haven't made Tommy who he is you know? Me leaving wasn't going to change the fact that he's gay and was going to have to tell his parents sooner or later anyway. I mean what was he gonna do? Go off and get married and have kids?"

Bobby's stomach gave a little flutter.

"John said all that?"

"Yeah," Jinx nodded, studying his teacher carefully. "He seemed kinda…distracted when he was talking about it. Especially the marriage and kids bit."

"Really…" Bobby's gaze dropped to the side, a gesture not unnoticed by the youngster standing over him.

"Really," Jinx confirmed, fidgeting a little anxiously with the ring on his left middle finger. "Kinda the way Tommy described you when you were giving him advice."

Bobby looked back up sharply.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" he snapped. Jinx held his hands up in retreat and backed off slightly.

"I was just saying…"

"Well don't."

Jinx arched an eyebrow as silence descended.

"Well I'll leave you in peace then," the student slipped away quietly. A soft sigh escaped Bobby's lips as he watched him go. He hadn't meant to be that harsh…

Ice shattered between Bobby's hands. What was he doing? John was alive – he was less than two hours away. The ice mutant may not have ever said it out loud but he _knew _how he felt about the pyrokinetic. And he was pretty sure the other mutant felt the same too…

His hand instinctively reached for his cell phone. The call was answered only after a couple of rings.

"Hello?"

"Hey," Bobby smiled, relaxing as he heard the fire mutant's voice. "Happy birthday."

There was a quiet laugh.

"You said that yesterday Drake," although Bobby could hear a smile in his voice. "But thanks."

"You're welcome," Bobby replied quietly. "So…what are you up to?"

"Oh, not much. Jamie's running errands for Mystique but when he comes back we're going to go out for drinks."

Bobby closed his eyes briefly, swallowing hard.

"Oh. Sounds good," the ice mutant sighed quietly, shaking his head helplessly. "John we need to talk."

There was a short silence.

"So talk."

Bobby frowned heavily at the casual response.

"Face to face."

Again there was a short silence.

"That's not a good idea Bobby."

Bobby's frown faded. That second pause hadn't been long enough to suppress the emotion in his voice.

"John please," Bobby pleaded. "You're the only person I feel like I can really talk to."

There was a another silence.

"Bobby I…" the fire mutant sounded like his resolve was fading.

"I promise this will be the last time I ask this."

John sighed quietly. Bobby closed his eyes, taking a sharp intake of breath as he waited for the response.

"I'll be at the apartment in an hour."


	23. Compliment

**Author's Note: **Right, if you have me or this story on alert you should have got an e-mail to say I reposted the last chapter but if you didn't and you didn't read the bit where Bobby has a chat with Jinx go back and read it again! If you read that then carry on! Right. Off to the Apartment. No pressure…

**A Little Complication**

**Chapter 23: Compliment**

Bobby frowned apprehensively as he entered the apartment only to find it empty. What if John had changed his mind? Bobby wouldn't blame him…

The ice mutant gave a small shake of the head as he glanced up at the clock. It had only been forty five minutes – John had said to give him an hour. Bobby sighed heavily and pulled off his jacket, dropping it over the back of the seat as he slumped down into it. It was going to be a long fifteen minutes…

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

Marie sighed heavily and rolled over, still feeling…uncomfortable. _Unsettled_. Grudgingly she pulled her self into a sitting position, dropping her feet off the side of the bed, slowly standing. The female rubbed her stomach as she made her way to the bathroom, a queasy kind of feeling welling up in her. This was the most discomfort she had been in for quite some time…

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

John took a deep breath as he placed his hand on the door to the apartment. This wasn't a good idea. This _really _wasn't a good idea…

Despite the common sense his head was screaming at him the fire mutant pushed open the door and entered the apartment hallway. Taking a deep breath he quickly – before he could change his mind – made his way through to the lounge.

"Hey," Bobby stood up slowly – apprehensively – and smiled. John gave the ice mutant a small nod and returned the smile.

"Hey."

Bobby laughed quietly, rubbing the back of his neck anxiously.

"Happy birthday," he offered again. John frowned slightly.

"You said that on the phone Drake," he shoved his hands in his pockets. "You know I don't really like my birthday."

The ice mutant nodded, letting out a soft sigh, running his hands through his hair.

"Sorry."

John too sighed quietly, averting his gaze to avoid seeing the obvious suffering in the cryokinetic's eyes.

"So…how's things at the mansion?" John asked casually. "Everything ok with Jinx?"

"Yeah, he's fine, he's been on the phone to Tommy so…" the ice mutant shrugged. "I think he's gonna be ok."

"Good…" John nodded, taking a deep breath as silence fell over them. Finally Bobby broke.

"I can't do this anymore John."

The fire mutant inhaled sharply, keeping his gaze fixed down.

"Bobby…you…"

"No John, don't argue with me," the ice mutant crossed the room but stopped just in front of him. "I spent this day last year thinking I'd killed you! I spent the day missing you and…" Bobby sighed, bowing his own head. "And now you're under two hours away and _still_ I'm back at the mansion missing you and thinking about you and…"

"Bobby don't…" but the objection was not convincing. Bobby smiled softly and looked back up, moving forward ever so slightly, loosely placing his hands over John's arms.

"John, I mean it. I can't keep _lying_, I can't…" Bobby reached out to cup the fire mutant's face but John backed away sharply.

"Bobby, you and Marie are going to be a _family_! I will not be the reason that you are not with them!" John insisted, crossing his arms defensively as he found himself backed up against a wall. Bobby shook his head.

"But you wouldn't be the reason John! I don't love Marie – no matter how I feel about you!" he took a small step forward, his voice softening. "Isn't that what you said to Jinx? That he couldn't expect Tommy to go and get a girlfriend, get married, _have kids_…just to keep his parents happy?"

John swallowed hard, trying to stand up tall as Bobby edged ever closer.

"That's different! You're already having a kid!"

"But it's not different!" Bobby shook his head, running a hand through his hair, standing just in front of the fire mutant. "I can't stay with Marie John, no matter what happens between us! It's not fair on either of us! What happens when I meet someone else – be that man, woman or…" Bobby managed a faint smile as John's head bowed concedingly. Again he moved closer. "John, please…"

"I have a boyfriend Bobby," John turned his head away although he did not move his body. Bobby cupped his hand under the fire mutant's chin, raising his head to look at him.

"Look me in the eye and say you love him and I'll never mention this again."

John opened his mouth but nothing came out. Finally he sighed, dropping his gaze and shaking his head.

"It wouldn't work Bobby," he said quietly. "I mean…you and me. The X-men, the Brotherhood…" he shook his head fiercely. "_Fire _and _ice _Bobby – we contradict each other!"

A quiet laugh escaped Bobby's lips. The ice mutant closed the meagre gap between them, gently running his fingers down John's cheek.

"I prefer to think we compliment each other..."

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

A long yawn escaped Jamie's lips as he wandered into the Brotherhood base. The multiplying mutant gave a shake of the head. He couldn't be tired yet. John had been grumbling so much about hating the cold and the holidays and his birthday – Jamie was determined to take the fire mutant out to have a damn good time. Have some food, grab a few drinks…

Jamie smiled as he dropped his findings onto Mystique's desk, thankful the shapeshifter was still out and not there to question him. Instead he was free to turn and walk straight back out into the corridor, heading straight to find his fiery little pyrokinetic, smiling again at the thought of another of those delicious little birthday kisses…

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

John looked up, his fiery brown eyes widening slightly. The fire mutant laughed softly, shaking his head and looking back down, but he also took a step forward, raising a hand to rest loosely on the ice mutant's chest.

"I really should yell at you for that being so cheesy," he said lightly. Bobby laughed quietly, slipping his arms round the smaller mutant's shoulders, lowering his head to John's.

"But you won't, because you know it's true."

John shivered against the icy cold breath ghosting over his face but he did not pull away. Instead he looked back up into the pale blue eyes, his breath catching. As if of its own free will his hand slid up the ice mutant's chest, slipping around his neck…

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

Kitty tapped her fingers on her lap absently as she sat on her bed skimming through a magazine. She looked up startled as she heard a cry from a nearby room. Quickly she stood, running through the wall that joined her room to Marie's next door.

"Marie?" Kitty stopped abruptly as her friend stepped out of the bathroom, her face pale. "Are you ok?"

Marie leant against the doorframe, clutching her stomach, taking short sharp breaths.

"I think my waters just broke."

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

Bobby leant instinctively into John's touch, his own hand moving up to cup the fire mutant's face, raising it slowly. His lips ghosted over John's softly, barely touching. Slowly he brushed over them again…and again…and again... running his hand slowly into John's hair as the fire mutant leant up to meet him. Closing his fist gently around a handful of floppy blondish hair, Bobby pulled John closer as he deepened the kiss, pushing his body against the fire mutant's, pinning him to the wall…

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

Jamie slumped down on the large bed he shared with John, frowning slightly. He glanced around the room, his eyes eventually falling on the door again. He'd searched the entire base and there was no sign of the fire mutant. A quiet sigh escaped his lips. He should be worried.

But the multiplying mutant had a sickening feeling he knew where John was…

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

A soft gasp escaped John's lips as he felt Bobby's icy cold hands slip under his shirt. The ice mutant chuckled quietly, tracing his lips slowly up John's neck.

"Sorry," he whispered into his ear as he slid his hands round to the fire mutant's front, making him shiver further.

"No you're not…" John tried to sound stern but couldn't. Bobby arched an eyebrow, starting to slowly unbutton the pyrokinetic's shirt. John laughed softly as the ice mutant stopped kissing him, pulling away slightly instead to just look down at him, his fingers tracing gently over his chest. "You'd think you'd never seen a man's chest before."

Bobby blinked rapidly and pulled his hand away, glancing down sheepishly.

"Sorry, I just…"

John laughed again and pulled the ice mutant back into a deep kiss, shrugging off his shirt and grabbing the bottom of Bobby's top.

"I wasn't complaining…" he smirked, slowly pulling the top over Bobby's head. Running his fingers teasingly over the cold chest in front of him, John edged forward, running his hands up into Bobby's hair as he moved forward, flinching only slightly as his warm skin pressed against Bobby's icy cold body…

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

Marie shook her head determinedly as Kitty returned to her room with Storm in tow.

"It's too early!" she insisted. "It's not due for weeks!"

Storm moved quickly to Marie's side, ushering her to sit on the bed, smiling reassuringly.

"It's ok Marie," she said soothingly. "We'll get you to the hospital, everything will be fine."

The female took a deep, shaky breath before nodding slowly, turning to Kitty.

"Where's Bobby? Can you call Bobby?"

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

John gasped sharply as he felt Bobby's body press against his, the ice mutant's breathing as ragged as his own.

"Are you sure Bobby?" he managed to ask, despite the distraction of Bobby's tongue on his neck. The taller mutant laughed, raising his head to John's, cupping the fire mutant's face with both hands.

"John, I have been thinking about this since before you left," Bobby admitted, returning the smile spreading onto John's lips.

"Well in that case…" John gently pushed Bobby away only to pull him back by the waist of his jeans, backing slowly towards the door that would lead them back out into the hallway. The door was barely shut behind them when a quiet ringing sound came from the jacket at the far side of the room. Neither mutant heard as the cell phone got louder…and louder…

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

**Author's Note:** Right, a little help? I'm a little torn with how to proceed. Obviously things are heating up between our two favourite mutants (well…two of three!) but would you rather that they waited until they were both free and single? And will Bobby make it to the hospital in time? Up to you guys…


	24. AWOL

**Author's Note: **Ok, thank you so much for your opinions on the points I asked for. Alas, as usual, you all had different opinions. But of course that was to be expected so have just gone partly with my gut and partly I think with the majority but I hope you're all still happy with it!

**A Little Complication**

**Chapter 24: AWOL**

"Have you found Bobby yet?" Marie asked instantly as Kitty morphed through her door. Kitty paused uneasily, glancing at Storm and Logan as they stood over the stricken expectant mother.

"Eh…not yet…" she bit her lip anxiously. There was no sign of the ice mutant anywhere. Storm sat down next to Marie on her bed.

"We have to go now."

"No!" Marie shook her head fiercely. "Not without Bobby!"

"Marie," Storm crouched in front of the distressed female, speaking gently but firmly. "Your baby is early. We _must _get you to the hospital _now_," she brushed some of Marie's hair from her face to smile at her reassuringly. "We'll find Bobby. He can meet us there."

Marie let out a soft whimper but nodded slowly, allowing the older female to help her clamber to her feet. Quickly but carefully Storm and Logan led Marie to the door, gesturing for Kitty to continue her search for the elusive ice mutant…

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

Bobby laughed softly as once again he tried to subtly roll John over and once again the fire mutant subtly kept them as they were – John lying on his back with Bobby atop him. The pyrokinetic pulled back from their kiss, looking up at the ice mutant inquisitively.

"What?"

"You," Bobby shook his head and leant down for another kiss, taking advantage of John's distracted state to roll them both over so John was on top. "You're being so careful…" he kissed John's neck. "And patient…" he kissed up his jaw line. "And sensitive…"

John laughed sheepishly, knowing he'd been rumbled.

"I just didn't want you to feel uncomfortable."

"You mean you think I'll freak out and need to get up?" Bobby shook his head, running his fingers loosely over John's back before pulling him down into a fierce kiss. "No chance…"

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

Jamie sighed quietly, staring up at the ceiling above him, still lying on his back on his bed. The multiplying mutant rolled his head to the side to look at the clock, but this only produced another sigh. Delving into his pocket he pulled out his cell phone and highlighted John's number. His thumb hovered over the call button for what felt to him like an eternity. Finally though the phone was thrown onto the bed by Jamie's side, the number unselected.

Closing his eyes Jamie reminded himself how tired he had been when he had returned to the base. He should take the opportunity to get some sleep. A wry laugh escaped the multiplying mutant's lips as he opened his eyes again. Slim chance of that…

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

A soft moan escaped Bobby's mouth as warm lips travelled slowly – teasingly – down his chest and around his stomach. For several moments he closed his eyes and simply enjoyed the sensation, but as much as he was enjoying it, the ice mutant grew impatient. Reaching down he ran his hands through John's hair, gently guiding him back up to his level, wrapping his arms around his shoulders, pulling him into an at first gentle but increasingly needy kiss. Bobby raised one of his legs, bending it at the knee, shifting his weight so John's lay either side of his remaining leg, their hips ground close together. The ice mutant flinched slightly as something dug into his hip. John sat back up, smiling sheepishly.

"Sorry," he delved into his pocket and pulled his cell phone out, throwing it onto the nearby bedside chest. Bobby arched an eyebrow, sliding his hands down the fire mutant's chest to rest on the button and zipper for his trousers, leaning up to whisper seductively;

"You could have just taken off the trousers…"

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

"Hey Mr Rasputin," Jinx stopped Piotr in the corridor, bemused by all the sudden activity. "What's going on?"

The Russian sighed helplessly.

"Miss D'Ancanto has gone into labour and Mr Drake is nowhere to be found. You haven't seen him have you?"

The younger mutant blinked quickly before shaking his head.

"No…haven't seen him all day."

"Well if you _do _see him tell him to call me yeah?"

"Sure," Jinx nodded. "Is Miss D'Ancanto ok?"

"Miss Munro and Logan have taken her to the hospital," Piotr gave an assuring smile. "She'll be fine."

Again Jinx just nodded, moving aside to let Piotr continue down the corridor. The young mutant frowned thoughtfully as he watched the teacher disappear, thinking back to his earlier conversation with the ice mutant. His hand drifted instinctively to his pocket, pulling out his cell phone. Quickly he flicked it open and checked through the numbers, settling finally on the name _Pyro_. Jinx arched an eyebrow, biting his bottom lip in contemplation before flipping the phone shut again. He wouldn't be…

Would he?

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

"Mmmm…John…" Bobby bit down on his lip, trying to take a calming breath as his mind started to race. "John, wait…"

The fire mutant pulled back immediately.

"Sorry…I…"

"No, no don't apologise…I…" Bobby laughed softly and cupped John's face, capturing his lips briefly. "I just…I know I said I was comfortable with this but…"

"Bobby I'm not going to make you do anything you don't want to," John frowned slightly and again Bobby laughed softly.

"Don't want to? Are you kidding? No I just…I just don't know I can…"

John's mouth opened in a knowing 'o'. With no warning the fire mutant flipped the two over again, pulling Bobby on top of him, wrapping his legs around his waist. He arched an eyebrow questioningly.

"Better?"

Bobby answered simply by claiming the smaller mutant's lips passionately, earning a moan from both. John groaned in disappointment as Bobby pulled away but he was soon moaning in pleasure again, biting down on his lip…

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

Marie bit down hard on her lip as pain ripped through her, stifling a cry as she turned her head into the pillow, tightening her grip on Logan's hand.

"It's ok," Storm continued to sooth as she had done all evening, brushing some of the damp hair from Marie's face. "You're doing great."

A small sob escaped Marie's lips but she was too tired to cry, even too tired to ask for Bobby. Storm and Logan exchanged concerned glances but stayed silent as Marie seemed to settle.

The short peace was shattered however as Logan suddenly took a sharp gasp.

"Logan?" Marie's eyes widened in horror as a familiar feeling swelled within her. "Logan!"

The male pulled back as Marie let go of his hand, gasping for breath. Storm's eyes widened also as she noticed the mottled skin on both where they had just been in contact.

"Your cure's wearing off…" she stood quickly and ran to the door. "Nurse!"

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

The two bodies stilled, but the two mutants did not move apart lest they lose the warm feeling that enveloped them both. Finally Bobby pulled back to a quiet objection from John. Bobby laughed softly and rolled back onto his side, pulling the fire mutant close again.

"Still hate your birthday?" he whispered. John laughed sheepishly, gently tracing his fingers over Bobby's side.

"I've had worse."

Bobby smiled and leant forward, cupping John's face and pulling him into a soft, lingering kiss…

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

Mystique stretched leisurely as she wandered through the base, her body relaxed and loose. The shapeshifter jumped slightly as Multiple Man appeared in the corridor in front of her.

"Multiple Man," she quickly regained her composure. "I thought you and Pyro would have been out by now."

The multiplying mutant tried not to scowl.

"He's AWOL."

Mystique just arched an eyebrow as Multiple Man turned and walked away. Surely not…

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

John bit down on his bottom lip anxiously, the warm fuzzy feeling all but gone only to be replaced by guilt and impending pain. The ice mutant holding him seemed to sense his anguish, tightening his grip just before John tried to roll away.

"Stay," he pleaded softly. John sighed quietly.

"You know I can't Bobby," he replied reluctantly. The ice mutant sighed, giving a small nod but remaining silent. John frowned uneasily and leant forward to steal a quick kiss. Bobby responded instantly, wrapping his arms tighter around him, prolonging the embrace…

Both jumped slightly as the cell phone on the bedside cabinet began to ring. A sickening knot tightened in John's stomach as Bobby let go of him – albeit reluctantly. Slowly the fire mutant reached out for the phone, certain that it was Jamie finally calling to say he was back at the base. A deep frown pulled on his face at the number flashing up on the screen.

"Hello? _Jinx_? Eh yeah I…no I haven't seen him. Wh…oh. Oh right. Yeah. Sure. Yeah if I see him – or hear from him – I'll…I'll tell him. Ok. Bye…"

A sense of unease built quickly within Bobby as he listened to the fire mutant's call. He looked at John expectantly.

"What's wrong?"

John blinked rapidly, taking a deep breath.

"Marie's in labour."


	25. Changes

**A Little Complication**

**Chapter 25: Changes**

Bobby didn't move but for a series of rapid blinks. Finally he shook his head vigorously.

"No. No…she's not due for another month."

John bit his lip uneasily.

"Jinx says Storm and Wolverine have taken her to the hospital."

Bobby inhaled sharply, trying to calm his increasingly anxious breathing.

"Eh…I…I should go…"

John nodded, moving away so as to allow Bobby room to get up. The ice mutant quickly dressed, frowning slightly as he looked around for his shirt.

"It's in the other room," John offered quietly. Bobby just gave a nod and slipped from the room. The pyrokinetic cursed under his breath, clambering from the bed and quickly pulling on his trousers as the ice mutant reappeared, his icy blue eyes wide and swimming with emotion.

"I can't do this…"

John moved quickly to Bobby, placing a reassuring hand on each arm.

"Bobby, everything will be ok," he forced a smile onto his lips. "_You_ will be ok. You will be an amazing dad," he cupped the ice mutant's face as he went to object again. "Trust me Bobby. You _will_ be fine."

Bobby returned the smile, giving an appreciative nod.

"If you say so…"

John nodded definitely, fighting back his own inner turmoil.

"Now go," he gently ushered the ice mutant away. Bobby took a deep breath and nodded once more, turning to leave. John bit his lip anxiously, trying to keep quiet but he couldn't. "Bobby?" he bowed his head slightly as the ice mutant turned back round. "Look, whatever happens now, I'll…I'll understand, ok?"

Bobby frowned for a moment before shaking his head.

"This doesn't change anything," he returned to the fire mutant, slipping his arms around him possessively. "I stand by _everything _I said earlier."

John gave a meek smile, leaning up to meet Bobby's lips in a chaste kiss.

"Ok," he nodded although he wasn't convinced and Bobby could see this. With a quiet, helpless sigh he ran his fingers down John's cheek.

"I'll call you," he promised. Again John just nodded, pulling back as Bobby's hold relaxed. With one last sigh Bobby turned and made his way back to the door, this time managing to leave the apartment. John let out a long, weary sigh, slumping back down onto the bed. This _did_ change everything. Now that the fire mutant had the chance to stop and think about it all…this changed everything _a lot_…

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

Marie suppressed another sob as she looked up at the drip hooked into her arm. The nurses had been very quick at giving her the cure again, and sustaining it with a drip just in case. Marie could only hope they had been quick enough…

"He's on his way!" Kitty stuck her head – and upper body – through the door to Marie's private room. The number of people allowed to stay in the room had been reduced such that only Logan and Storm were left with Marie and the medical staff. Finally Marie smiled as Logan's grumbled _about time_ was greeted with a stern look from Storm. The doctor looked up at his patient.

"He'd better hurry, there's not long to go."

"No! He has to be here! He has to…"

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

John sighed quietly as he wandered down the cold corridor, slowly making his way to the bedroom he shared with Jamie. He paused in front of the door, taking a deep breath before slowly easing it open. His heart jumped slightly as he saw the older mutant lying on the bed, one arm lazily dangling off the side, one knee raised. Although it looked casual John could see the tension in him. The fire mutant's gut wrenched as Jamie rolled his head to look at him, his normally vibrant blue eyes dulled over.

"Hey…" John began meekly as the multiplying mutant pulled himself into a sitting position. "I eh…"

"You were with _him_."

John closed his eyes briefly, trying to hide the guilt he felt but he knew it was obvious.

"Jamie, I…"

"I'm going out," Jamie rolled off the bed and stood up, refusing to look at the fire mutant. John frowned helplessly, trying to grab his arm as he passed but the older mutant shrugged him off.

"Jamie…" John flinched as the door slammed shut. The fire mutant sighed heavily and looked briefly at the bed before following Jamie out the room. He glanced hopefully up the corridor but the multiplying mutant was long gone. Dejectedly he made his way to his old bedroom, slumping down on his old bed, closing his eyes tightly against the guilt, the apprehension, the helplessness and the loneliness welling up in him…

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

The clock read 11:38pm when Bobby finally made it into Marie's room. The female gave a delighted cry – albeit mixed with pain – and held her hand out towards him. The ice mutant rushed forward and took the hand, instinctively icing over the other slightly and holding it to her forehead.

"I'm sorry I'm late I…" he paused as Marie squeezed his hand tightly, her face screwing up in pain.

"Right – expectant parents and medical staff _only_," the midwife ushered Storm and Logan towards the door. Bobby glanced around, his eyes widening slightly at all the machines and drips. Marie tugged on his hand slightly to regain his attention.

"My cure wore off," she said quietly. Bobby's eyes widened further still.

"But you just got a booster shot!"

Marie took a deep breath.

"The nurse thinks the hormones are affecting it," she glanced above her. "That's why they put it in a drip."

Bobby looked at the drip apprehensively.

"But…the baby…"

"The baby's heartbeat has remained stable – we're sure we got there in time," one of the nurses turned quietly to Bobby. The ice mutant looked up and nodded slowly, giving her an appreciative smile. His attention snapped back to Marie as she squeezed his hand tightly. Bobby swallowed hard to repress the guilt building up in him, forcing a smile as he brushed some hair from her face soothingly.

"It's ok, you're doing great…"

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

Mystique paused outside Pyro's old bedroom door, sighing quietly before knocking softly and easing open the door. Her expression softened as she found the fire mutant curled up on his stomach on the bed, his head buried in the pillows. The shapeshifter moved quietly across the room and perched on the edge of the bed, arching an eyebrow but smiling softly as Pyro grudgingly raised his head.

"I guess this is where you say _I told you so_," Pyro grumbled, rolling over to lie on his back, staring up at the ceiling. He knew the shapeshifter would know what was going on – she always did. Mystique frowned slightly.

"Of course not," the shapeshifter gave a slight shake of the head to dispel the slight feeling of hurt at the fire mutant's comment. God she was going soft. "I take no pleasure in any of this you know. I was kinda rooting for you and Jamie."

Pyro glanced over at the shapeshifter, an apologetic look in his eyes as he sighed quietly.

"Me too…" he muttered, returning his gaze to the ceiling. Mystique paused briefly, regarding him thoughtfully.

"Where is Multiple Man?"

Pyro flinched slightly.

"_Out_."

Mystique nodded slowly, pursing her lips.

"And Iceman?"

Again Pyro flinched, sighing as he closed his eyes.

"At the hospital," he didn't need to open his eyes to know Mystique's eyebrow arched questioningly. "His girlfriend went into labour."

"Oh…" Mystique's eyes widened slightly. Pyro opened his eyes and laughed dryly.

"Yeah…" he shook his head and ran his hands through his hair. "What if he misses his baby being born because he was with me?"

"Then it would be _his _fault," Mystique replied firmly, although she smiled sympathetically at his concern. The fire mutant just screwed up his face, neither agreeing or objecting. "So…" Mystique regarded Pyro carefully. "Are you and Iceman…"

Again Pyro laughed dryly.

"I have no idea," he pulled himself into a sitting position only to bow his head. "Technically he's still with Marie and I mean now…"

Mystique nodded slowly.

"Do you still _want _something between you?"

The fire mutant was silent for a moment.

"I don't know."

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

Logan paced the corridor tirelessly. Storm opened her mouth to tell him to sit down but shut it again with a small shake of the head. He wouldn't listen. With a quiet, anxious sigh she glanced at the clock. 11:52. Her attention quickly snapped back to Marie's door at the sound of movement. Instinctively she clambered to her feet and stood by Logan's side, looking expectantly at the midwife as she shut the door behind her. The female looked up at the two and smiled reassuringly.

"It's a girl."


	26. Icy Blue

**Author's Note**: Apologies for the delay – yet again I blame men with guitars who are too lazy to come to my home town and who force me to drive hundreds of miles to go see them instead. And they seem to all want to tour at the same time…damn them…anyway…short and sweet. Back to Pyro and Iceman…

**A Little Complication**

**Chapter 26: Icy Blue **

"Mother and baby are both fine," the midwife continued. "She's rather on the small side but she's a little fighter – all her vital signs are perfect. We're just cleaning her up and checking her over more thoroughly – give mum a chance to rest. You can pop in for a quick visit shortly."

Storm gave a quick nod, smiling appreciatively.

"Thank you."

Logan let out an apprehensive laugh, shaking his head slightly as the midwife disappeared.

"So…the kids have a kid."

Storm too laughed quietly, sitting down again.

"Yeah…" she ran a hand through her hair. "The kids have a kid…"

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

The faintest of sighs escaped Bobby's lips as he rubbed his temples wearingly, bowing his head as he sat in the corner of Marie's room. Now the room was empty and all the commotion had died down tiredness had crept up fast on the ice mutant.

"Where were you Bobby?"

Bobby's head snapped up at the quiet, almost inaudible voice. Swallowing hard he stood slowly and made his way towards Marie's bed.

"I was at the apartment…" he began slowly. "I went to see John."

"Oh…" Marie laughed softly. "Of course, it's his birthday isn't it?"

Bobby rubbed his arms uneasily.

"Eh, yeah…" he forced a smile. "After all that's happened I figured I was at least owe him a happy birthday," the ice mutant's brow formed a frown as tears started to roll slowly down Marie's cheeks. Instinctively he sat by her side, cupping her face softly. "I'm so sorry I didn't…"

"No, its ok, I just…" the female shook her head, smiling back at Bobby through her tears. "You've just been acting a little…_off _lately and I just thought…" she bowed her head briefly before looking back up, her voice growing even quieter. "I thought you were with another girl."

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

Pyro blinked rapidly at his own words. Mystique arched an eyebrow questioningly.

"You don't want the ice mutant anymore?"

"No, I want…" the pyrokinetic frowned heavily. "I still want _him_ I just don't think I want a boyfriend who has a kid," he paused as Mystique nodded understandingly. "And I mean there's the fact he's an X-Man…it would never work. We'll never see eye to eye and we'll just end up butting heads again and…"

Mystique pursed her lips as the fire mutant scowled at his own words.

"Are you saying all this because you believe it or because you think he's not going to leave his girlfriend?"

The burning brown eyes dropped their gaze as Pyro sighed quietly.

"I know he won't…"

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

Bobby took a sharp intake of breath, desperately trying not to choke as he breathed back out.

"Of course not," he replied almost instantly. Taking a more calm breath, the ice mutant smiled and stroked Marie's cheek softly. "There is no other girl."

Marie smiled and took Bobby's hand, closing her eyes tiredly. They opened quickly at the sound of the door, her smile widening as the nurse reappeared with a bundle of pink blankets in her arms.

"Here you go…" the nurse gently lowered the tiny baby into Marie's arms, smiling at both she and Bobby as she backed away slowly. "If you need us just press that button ok?"

Both Bobby and Marie gave only the slightest of nods, both too distracted by the tiny little face in front of them. Bobby's breath caught as his daughter's eyes fluttered open.

"Oh! She has your eyes!" Marie gushed at the icy blue eyes. Bobby couldn't help but smile, reaching out slowly to touch the baby's cheek, barely brushing her soft skin as if in fear of hurting her. For several minutes the couple just sat, looking into the little face as their daughter closed her eyes again, screwing up her face, her tiny fingers curling up. Bobby laughed softly, fitting a finger into her little grasp.

"She's beautiful…" he whispered, marvelling at the tiny fingernails on those tiny fingers. Marie continued to grin, fussing with the pink blanket.

"Are you gonna call our parents?" she asked quietly. Bobby took a deep breath but nodded. Although mostly estranged from both their families the two had decided early on to inform their parents of their impending grandparenthood, news that had been – although slightly apprehensively – warmly received.

"I'll call them soon…" he replied quietly, eyes still fixed on his daughter, all other thoughts drifting away to the back of his mind as she opened her little icy blue eyes again…

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

Mystique regarded the fire mutant in front of her thoughtfully.

"So…will you stay with Jamie then?" she queried. Pyro sighed quietly and shook his head.

"I should never have been with him in the first place," he admitted. "Besides, he'd be an _idiot _to take me back."

Mystique arched an eyebrow.

"He would yeah. But he is _crazy _about you."

The fire mutant let out a groan, dropping his head down onto his crossed arms. What had he done?

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

Bobby and Marie were talking quietly when there was a soft knock on the door. Both looked up and smiled as Storm eased into the room, followed closely by Logan.

"Mind a quick visit?" Storm asked. Marie shook her head and gestured for the two to come over to the bed. Bobby smiled and kissed Marie's forehead softly.

"I'll go call our parents," he said. Marie gave a small nod as Bobby moved out the way to let Storm and Logan in about, smiling to himself as Storm gushed and Logan just gave an approving nod – although Bobby could see the twinkle in his eye. Quickly the ice mutant made his way outside, pulling his cell phone from his pocket. He phoned his own parents first and then Marie's, both welcoming the news and even mentioning a possible visit. Bobby couldn't help but smile. He didn't like being apart from his family. Maybe this was the opportunity to start building bridges…

Bobby turned to head back to Marie but a little voice stopped him. A knot tightened in his stomach as suddenly the adrenaline and distraction of the birth wore off and the ice mutant remembered the preceding events. Biting down hard on his lip he looked back down at his cell phone, desperately trying to get his head straight…

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

Pyro shut his eyes tightly, desperately trying to ignore the immense guilt welling within him. The fire mutant jumped at the sound of his cell phone ringing in his pocket. Quickly he pulled it out, looking down at Bobby's name on the little screen with a mix of apprehension and hope. Mystique gave the pyrokinetic a small smile, although he did not look up to see it.

"I'll leave you in peace…" she said as she quickly and quietly left the room. Taking a deep breath John hit the answer button.

"Hey…"

"Hi," came the quiet reply. John closed his eyes briefly and sighed quietly as a short silence fell.

"So…did you make it in time?" he asked, trying to sound relaxed.

"Yeah…_just_," Bobby laughed quietly but it sounded tense. "It's a girl."

Again John closed his eyes, inhaling sharply. Of course he had known all along Bobby was about to become a father but actually _hearing_ it…

"Congratulations," he managed to say. Again a short silence fell.

"I'm so sorry John," Bobby finally admitted. "I couldn't…I mean she'd just given birth and was so…"

"Bobby…it's ok," John interrupted, even though it wasn't. "I said I'd understand."

Another pause and a small sigh.

"Did you talk to Jamie?"

John laughed dryly.

"Didn't have to," he replied, perhaps a little bluntly. "He knew exactly where I was."

"Oh…" Bobby sighed heavily. "Oh God John I don't know what to do."

The fire mutant inhaled sharply, trying to ignore his own pain as he tried to ease the anguish evident in the other mutant's voice.

"Go back to your daughter," he said quietly. "She's your priority."

Yet another pause.

"Yeah…I…" the ice mutant inhaled deeply. "I should get back inside."

"Ok," John tried not to sound disappointed even though it had been his suggestion. There was just the briefest of silences before Bobby spoke up again.

"I'll call you tomorrow."

John closed his eyes and nodded.

"Ok," he repeated, realising Bobby wouldn't see the nod.

"Well I'll…I'll talk to you later…" Bobby's voice sounded a little strained but John barely noticed.

"Yeah," he replied as casually as he could, desperately trying to fight back the nausea building within him. "Bye Bobby…"


	27. Hypocrite

**Author's Note**: A little disclaimer – I apologise in advance for any wrong wordings – I keep finding myself writing nappies instead of diapers, cot instead of crib and things like that.

**A Little Complication**

**Chapter 27: Hypocrite**

Bobby's eyes fluttered open blearily, taking in his unfamiliar surroundings. A soft gurgling sound brought his attention more sharply into focus. With a quick stretch he stood up and made his way to the crib by his girlfriend's bedside.

"Hiya gorgeous," he whispered, softly tickling his daughter's chest. The baby just blinked her icy blue little eyes and continued to gaze around, making grabbing motions with her hands. Bobby smiled and put one of his fingers in her grasp, his smile widening as she took a tight hold. The ice mutant inhaled deeply, once again feeling a little overwhelmed…

"Good morning."

Bobby's head snapped up to find Marie smiling back at him tiredly.

"Morning," the ice mutant smiled back. Marie tried to sit up and move towards them but sat back in pain. Bobby gestured for her to stay where she was before carefully scooping up the baby, cradling her tight against his chest with one arm as he sat down next to Marie, slipping his free arm around her shoulders. Marie smiled contentedly, resting her head on Bobby's shoulder, reaching out to brush their daughter's cheek gently.

"We need a name," she commented lightly. Bobby laughed quietly.

"Oh. Of course…" he studied the little face in his arms carefully. They'd discussed names briefly but had never really decided on any – not wanting to settle on a name and then find it unsuitable.

"Any name you want?" Bobby asked. Marie frowned thoughtfully.

"I don't know… something nice and feminine but not silly or too flowery," she smiled sheepishly and glanced up at her boyfriend. "If that makes any sense?"

Bobby just smiled and nodded, continuing to study his daughter. For several minutes the couple sat in silent contemplation before Bobby spoke up again.

"Abigail."

A smile spread onto Marie's lips.

"Abigail…" she nodded approvingly. "Abigail Jean."

Bobby looked down and caught Marie's eyes. A fond smile pulled onto his lips as he nodded.

"Abigail Jean," he agreed, returning his gaze to the baby. "Abi…"

Marie's grin widened.

"I like that…" she snuggled back into Bobby's chest. "I love you Bobby."

The ice mutant smiled instinctively, squeezing her shoulders softly.

"I love you too."

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

It was early – too early for the fire mutant to be up and about yet there he was sitting at the kitchen table, drumming his fingers absently against the mug of hot chocolate cradled in his hands. He looked up startled as he heard movement, his throat tightening as he found Jamie standing in the doorway, swaying slightly.

"Hey…" the fire mutant stuttered as Jamie just scowled and crossed to the other side of the kitchen, grabbing something out of a cupboard and shoving it in the microwave, swaying ever so slightly as he did so. John swallowed uneasily, glancing at the clock as he tried to put on a casual tone. "You're up early."

"Haven't been to bed," came the blunt reply. John bowed his head, biting his lip guiltily. The multiplying mutant skulked over to the fridge, pulling out some juice before returning to retrieve his snack from the microwave – his attempt to fight the hangover he knew would kick in any time now… "You're normally dead to the world right now yourself – off to see _your ice mutant_?"

John inhaled deeply, the guilt within him making him feel physically sick.

"He's with Marie."

Jamie turned and looked at him in disbelief, hurt written all over his face.

"He hasn't left his girlfriend?"

John shrugged helplessly. He opened his mouth to explain but found he couldn't. He couldn't exactly go telling Jamie how much of a mess things were with Bobby. Jamie shook his head, scoffing quietly and leaving the room. The fire mutant closed his eyes and buried his head in his hands. What a mess…

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

Marie laughed as Bobby stifled a yawn.

"You should go back to the mansion, get some rest," she laughed again. "Get a change of clothes."

Bobby laughed sheepishly.

"I guess…" he stretched leisurely, looking into the crib at the sleeping baby.

"Really, _go_!" Marie smiled. "You said yourself Kitty is coming in to visit and Logan said he'd be back in so we'll be fine."

Bobby relented and nodded, leaning over and kissing her forehead softly.

"Ok – I'll be back later."

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

Mystique arched an eyebrow as she stood in the doorway watching the fire mutant sitting dejectedly at the kitchen table. Slowly she entered the room and took a seat, her eyes never leaving the younger mutant but he never looked up.

"You were up early," she commented lightly. Pyro shrugged.

"Couldn't sleep."

Mystique nodded slowly.

"Worried about Bobby?"

"I was worried about _Jamie_," the pyrokinetic looked up finally, shaking his head slightly. Mystique's lips formed a silent 'oh'.

"You think you made a mistake last night?"

"No! I…" the fire mutant replied instantly before sighing quietly and shaking his head. "It _was_ badly timed."

Mystique nodded in agreement and vague understanding.

"Has Multiple Man returned?"

Pyro nodded.

"Yeah, he just got back."

Again Mystique nodded.

"You talked?"

Pyro laughed dryly.

"We exchanged some words."

Mystique stifled a sigh. She had been worried this would happen…

"So what did your ice mutant say last night when he phoned?"

The fire mutant frowned slightly.

"It's a girl."

Mystique arched an eyebrow, pausing briefly as there was a little flutter in her stomach – that instinctive maternal little flutter…

"What does she weigh?"

Pyro blinked rapidly.

"He never said…" he bit his bottom lip lightly. Maybe he should have asked? "He just said that he couldn't tell his girlfriend where he'd been cause she'd just given birth and…"

Mystique nodded as the fire mutant shrugged.

"So is he _going _to tell her?"

Pyro sighed quietly.

"I have no idea," he admitted. "I'll be damned if I know what's going on in his head."

The shapeshifter pursed her lips sympathetically. Inhaling deeply she went to say something else but was cut off by the sound of Magneto's voice booming through the base, summoning her to his office. With a quiet laugh she gave the fire mutant a parting nod and stood quickly, making her way from the room, leaving Pyro alone with nothing but the thoughts whirling around his head…

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

A long, weary sigh escaped Bobby's lips as he collapsed onto his bed, closing his eyes and running his hands through his hair. For several moments he just lay, making the most of the peace and quiet. Finally he opened his eyes, looking slowly around the room. They didn't have _anything_ for the baby – no crib, no diapers and no clothes. They hadn't wanted to buy anything too early in fear of jinxing things so the baby's early arrival had really caught them unprepared. The ice mutant closed his eyes again, running his hands through his hair, the enormity of the situation catching up with him. As excited as he was to finally have Abi, the thought of taking her home and being _responsible _for her scared the living daylights out of him.

Finally Bobby rolled back off his bed, stretching tiredly as he went to gather up some fresh clothes for both himself and Marie. Taking a deep breath he opened his bedroom door and made his way out into the corridor, walking briskly back down towards the garage. His pace slowed as he noticed Jinx walking down the corridor towards him, talking away on his cell phone.

"Yeah…I know. No…are you kidding? I have the TVs and stuff pretty much to myself and…" the younger mutant looked up and spotted Bobby. "Look Toms I'll call you back later ok? Yeah…you too. Bye…" he hung up the phone and stopped in front of the ice mutant. "Hi Mr Drake."

"Jinx…" Bobby smiled, albeit a little apprehensively. He laughed quietly and gestured to the youngster's cell phone. "Are you two ever off the phone with each other?"

Jinx shrugged absently, shoving his hands in his pockets and pulling on a nonchalant face that reminded Bobby instantly of a certain fire mutant…

"Miss him. Not ashamed to admit that."

Bobby inhaled sharply. He had suspected he may get this attitude.

"Look, Jinx," he rubbed the back of his neck anxiously. "About yesterday…"

"What about it?" again the youngsters shrugged. "Just because you called Rasputin just after I called Pyro doesn't mean the two of you were together."

Bobby gulped slightly but kept a calm expression.

"No it doesn't."

Jinx screwed up his face slightly.

"Cause I mean, if anything was going on between you two it would make you a bit of a hypocrite after everything you've said."

Bobby inhaled sharply.

"It's complicated."

"No it's not," Jinx shrugged and shook his head. "You're a hypocrite and Pyro's an idiot if he's putting up with it."

Bobby opened his mouth to reply but couldn't find the words as Jinx arched an eyebrow pointedly and walked past. For a moment the ice mutant just stood, looking at the space where his student had just been lecturing him from. With a quiet sigh he pulled his cell from his pocket.

"Hi…" came the apprehensive answer. Bobby's brow immediately furrowed at the downbeat attitude.

"Hi," he replied quietly. "John we need to talk."

The fire mutant laughed dryly.

"God I hate when you say that."

Bobby managed a wry smile.

"I know," he admitted but carried on regardless. "Can you meet me at the apartment?"

There was what felt to Bobby like a long pause. Finally John sighed.

"I'm on my way…"


	28. What I Want

**Author's Note**: So sorry about the delay – this was such a horrendous chapter to write! Also I've taken in another mutant – an old favourite of mine. I don't think I have his speech quite right but it's been quite a while since I've encountered him . I think that's it…oh – Jamie's ringtone is a Metallica song, alas nothing to do with me. Now…on with the chapter!

**A Little Complication**

**Chapter 28: What I Want**

The apartment was quiet when Bobby reached the front door; so much so that he presumed he was the first there. He jumped slightly as he entered the lounge and saw the figure sitting on the sofa. The fire mutant looked up slowly – tiredly – his fiery brown eyes dulled over. Bobby's gut wrenched at the sight of John looking so down and dejected. The ice mutant's determination and confidence disappeared rapidly. John's expression softened immediately as he saw the other mutant crumble.

"Hey…" he stood quickly, making his way towards Bobby, wrapping his arms around him supportively. Bobby let out the breath he had been holding, squeezing John back tightly. Closing his eyes he lowered his head onto the smaller mutant's shoulder, an ever so slight smile pulling on his lips as John's head rested gently against his, the fire mutant's hand slowly caressing his lower back. Instinctively Bobby relaxed, pushing his troubles to the back of his mind as he leant against John's body, running a hand slowly into his hair, gently coaxing his head back to softly capture his lips. John responded to the kiss, cupping his hand over Bobby's face. The two mutants pulled apart slowly, gradually, still keeping a tight hold on the other. John leant forward and rested his head on Bobby's. "So, how are you feeling?"

Bobby laughed quietly, closing his eyes and leaning into the fire mutant's hold.

"I have no idea," he admitted. John smiled sympathetically and backed away slowly, pulling Bobby towards the sofa to sit down. The fire mutant guided the cryokinetic into his seat, sitting down next to him, turning to face him as he let go. Bobby frowned slightly but did not try and pull him back.

"How does it feel to be a dad?"

Bobby couldn't help the wide smile that spread onto his lips.

"It's…" he sighed softly, laughing quietly as he did. "It's _amazing_. I mean, it's not what I would have planned – not this young – but whenever I look at Abi I just…" he shrugged slightly, the smile still on his face. "She has the tiniest little fingers and toes and…it's just…I can't describe it."

John inhaled sharply, trying to keep his expression neutral as he nodded slowly.

"Abi?"

Bobby nodded.

"Abigail Jean."

A slight smile pulled on John's lips as he found himself nodding approvingly.

"That's…_nice_," he took another deep breath. "So you're happy about it right?"

"Yeah," Bobby replied instantly, surprising himself with his conviction. He laughed quietly. "Yeah I'm happy. _Scared as Hell_ but happy."

Again John nodded slowly.

"Good."

Bobby took a deep breath, exhaling quietly, slowly feeling more relaxed.

"My mom phoned this morning," he said quietly.

"Oh yeah?" John nodded, having to try even harder this time to keep his face straight. "She excited about being a grandmother?"

"She is actually," the ice mutant replied, smiling to himself. "She was inviting us up for Christmas dinner."

John couldn't help but arch his eyebrow dubiously.

"Is this the same mother who was mortified when you told her you were a mutant?"

Bobby sighed quietly. Of course he understood John's bitterness about that day…

"I think she just needed time to come to terms with it all," the ice mutant shrugged a little defensively. John frowned slightly, biting hard on his lip to stop himself saying anything that would make things worse.

"So are you going to go?" he managed to ask calmly. Bobby shook his head.

"No, they wanna keep Abi and Marie in for another night so they're not getting home until tomorrow afternoon so there's no way I'm driving up to Boston with them tomorrow or Christmas day so…" Bobby smiled meekly. "We'll just spend Christmas at the mansion – maybe we'll go up some other time," he arched an eyebrow questioningly at the fire mutant. "What are you gonna be doing? I mean for Christmas?"

John screwed up his nose, unable to stop himself frowning.

"I don't do holidays remember Drake – neither does Mystique," he shrugged absently. "And if anything Magneto's Jewish," the pyrokinetic's gaze dropped guiltily, his voice growing a little quieter. "The only person looking forward to Christmas was Jamie and last I saw him he wasn't looking very festive."

Bobby bit his lip at the fire mutant's downturn in demeanour.

"So…are you two…"

"Definitely over," John interrupted bluntly. Bobby looked down uncomfortably.

"I'm sorry John, I know you two…I mean I shouldn't have put you in that position…"

John glanced up, his stance relaxing slightly.

"I shouldn't have let myself get in that position."

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

The bedroom was still plunged in darkness, despite the encroaching afternoon, a deep silence settled over the room.

_Gimme fuel, gimme fire, gimme that which I desire!_

The dark shape on the bed jumped. Jamie groaned and grabbed for the phone by his side, hitting the hang up button and burying his head back in his pillows. For a moment the silence returned.

_Gimme fuel, gimme fire, gimme that which I desire!_

The multiplying mutant cursed. Grudgingly he propped himself up on his elbow, snatching at his phone and answering the call.

"I'm not in the mood _Pyro_," he grumbled.

"Pyro?" a distinctive laugh drifted over the phone. "Wrong as always Madrox."

Jamie sat up, a frown pulling on his brow.

"Remy?"

The mutant on the other end of the line laughed again.

"Long time no see."

Jamie arched an eyebrow.

"Not long enough."

"Oh don't be like 'at!" Remy mocked a hurt tone. "I have a project for you."

"A project?" Jamie's frown deepened. "Last time I did a _project_ with you I got arrested."

"Awwww…Madrox! That wasn't Remy's fault."

The multiplying mutant sighed quietly. That was true…

"I'm not available for any projects."

"Ah yes, you're running about with some mutant rights movement."

Jamie paused for a moment, frowning thoughtfully.

"Hey, how did you get this number?"

The Cajun laughed.

"Come on Madrox, you're the only guy who can pull this off."

"Flattery will get you nowhere," Jamie grumbled.

"You really have something better to do?"

The question hung in the air, hovering over Jamie like a most unwelcome storm. A wry smile pulled on his lips as he gave a conceding sigh.

"What's the job?"

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

Bobby looked back at the fire mutant next to him, his icy blue eyes glistening slightly.

"Thank you John," he leant his head on the back of the sofa, giving the fire mutant a soft smile. "Thanks for being so…just great about all this."

John just shrugged absently, dropping his gaze. Bobby reached out and cupped a hand over John's face, to pull him closer.

"Bobby, don't," the fire mutant pulled away sharply. Bobby frowned slightly.

"John…you…" he tried to turn John back to face him. "You said you understood."

"I _do_ understand," John replied, standing up quickly before Bobby could grab him again. "I understand why you're not leaving Marie but that doesn't mean I'm just going to be your bit on the side!" the fire mutant crossed his arms defensively. "I _will not _be your dirty little secret."

Bobby opened his mouth quickly to argue but shut it again as he found himself lost for words. Shaking his head he too stood up.

"You're not just some bit on the side John…"

"So you're going to leave Marie?" John arched an eyebrow dubiously. Bobby rubbed the back of his neck uneasily, a knot tightening in his stomach.

"I will! Just…not now – not _yet_…" he reached out again as John scoffed and turned towards the door. "John please!"

"No Bobby!" John shook his head venomously. "I can't do this! I won't!"

Bobby frowned heavily.

"I can't leave Abi, John, you know that!"

"This isn't about Abi! This is about _you_!" the fire mutant ran his hands through his hair. "You will never tell Marie! You will never tell _anyone_!"

Bobby frowned heavily.

"John, _I will_!" he reached out and managed to grab a hold of the pyrokinetic's arm. John arched an eyebrow.

"You're going to tell Marie? The rest of the X-Men? Your students?" he scoffed quietly as Bobby's expression wavered. "Your parents?"

Bobby's eyes widened slightly but he nodded determinedly.

"I just need time," but his voice was quiet and not at all convincing. John shook his head.

"You know when your parents came home that day you introduced Marie to them straight away. You only told them who I was after your mother kept giving me funny looks. And you remember how you introduced me?" the fire mutant couldn't help his bitter tone. "You just called me a classmate. You couldn't even introduce me as a _friend_ Bobby. That _hurt_!"

Bobby dropped his gaze, his grip slackening.

"I'm sorry, I just…" but he couldn't explain himself. "John please, I can't go back to pretending we're just friends," he ran a hand down John's cheek. "This is what I want – I'll make it work."

"What about what I want Bobby?" John frowned slightly. "Who says I want to be with someone who has a kid?"

Bobby's hand dropped, his brow mirroring John's frown.

"But…I mean it doesn't have to affect _us_," he returned his hand to John's arm. The smaller mutant shook his head.

"I haven't got a paternal bone in my body Bobby," he said bluntly. "And would you honestly be ok with the person you were in a relationship with saying that they wanted _nothing _to do with your child?"

Bobby inhaled sharply. He hadn't had long to think about it but at the back of his mind he had already thought about introducing his daughter to his lover, imagined him and John sitting, curled up on the sofa watching a movie with Abi asleep between their laps…

"I…eh…"

John smiled wryly as the ice mutant stuttered.

"I'll take it this is just a detour on your way to the hospital?"

Bobby bowed his head reluctantly, letting go of the smaller mutant.

"Yeah," he replied quietly. John swallowed hard but managed to keep an even tone.

"Well you'd better get on your way."

Bobby looked up and caught the fire mutant's gaze, icy blue eyes locking with fiery brown, both filled with a resigned understanding. The ice mutant nodded slowly but did not move. John took a deep breath and forced a smile.

"Bye Bobby," he slowly started to back away towards the door. "Good luck. And congratulations…I do mean that."

Bobby could only manage to return a meek smile before John disappeared, slipping quietly out the door. The ice mutant closed his eyes tightly, clenching his fists as he tried to fight the emotions raging within him, fighting the urge to run after him. Finally he took a deep, calming breath, opening his eyes slowly. Sighing quietly he gave a small shake of the head and made his way towards the door, filling his head with thoughts of the tiny baby waiting for him at the nearby hospital…

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

John cursed under his breath as he reached into the fridge, pulling out a cold bottle of beer. He jumped slightly as he found that bottle taken from his hand.

"Hey…I…" the fire mutant turned, expecting to find Mystique. His eyes widened as he found himself face to face with Jamie. The older mutant smirked dryly.

"Drinking doesn't help," he opened the fridge and returned the bottle to its shelf, pulling out a bottle of orange juice and popping two headache tablets from the box in his other hand. Throwing them into his mouth, he took a few swigs of the juice, pulling a face before turning back to John. "Trust me."

The fire mutant winced guiltily.

"Look Jamie, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean…"

"I know," the multiplying mutant held up his hand to silence the younger male. "Hey, I knew how you both felt. I was just relying on him being too chicken-shit to act on it," he smiled dryly. "Guess I underestimated him."

_Not really _the fire mutant thought but before he could comment further his attention was drawn to the bag slung over Jamie's shoulder.

"You're leaving?" his eyes widened in horror. Jamie glanced at the bag and shrugged casually.

"An old friend called and offered me a job."

"But…you…" John frowned heavily. "You can't leave! What…what about the Brotherhood?"

Jamie smiled faintly.

"My debt to the Brotherhood for releasing me was paid the moment I was arrested for playing decoy before Alcatraz. After that…" Jamie sighed quietly, reaching out to brush John's cheek gently with his hand. "I only stayed for you."

John opened his mouth as Jamie pulled away but nothing came out. All he could do was watch silently as the older mutant turned and made his way to the doorway, leaving the fire mutant completely and utterly alone…


	29. No Response

**Author's Note**: Just a short chapter, just trying to show time passing.

**A Little Complication**

**Chapter 29: No Response **

Bobby moaned quietly as soft lips tickled around his collarbone, warm hands caressing up and down his chest.

"Mmmmm…God I've missed you…" the ice mutant cupped his hand under John's chin, pulling him up to capture his lips. "I can't stop thinking about you…"

"I think about you too…" John wrapped his arms around Bobby's neck, pulling himself further onto the taller mutant's lap, running his hands into his hair. Bobby grinned and slipped his arms around John's waist, subtly taking a hold of his shirt, slowly pulling it up to reveal the fire mutant's warm, firm chest…

Bobby's eyes flew open as a gurgled scream filled the room. The ice mutant took a few quick, sharp breaths as he felt Marie stir next to him.

"It's ok," he leant over and whispered to his girlfriend as he pulled back the covers on his side. "It's my turn."

Marie mumbled an appreciative thank you and buried her head back in the covers. Bobby quickly rolled out of bed and leant over the crib.

"Hiya princess…" he cooed; picking up the squirming, bright red bundle wrapped in pink. "What's wrong with you then? Oh…" the ice mutant screwed up his nose at the smell that greeted him. "Ewwwww…how can someone so pretty make something that foul?"

Abi gurgled a little more and let out a high pitched but quiet scream, wriggling in her fathers arms. Bobby laughed quietly and wandered over to the changing mat in the corner, laying Abi down and grabbing everything he needed in a well practiced manner.

"Ah, ah, ah, oooo…" Abi waved her arms about in the direction of her dad, a smile spreading over her lips as Bobby discarded the smelly, soiled diaper and put on a fresh, clean one. The ice mutant smiled and leant over, scooping her up to his chest, standing up and bouncing her up and down gently. Gradually Abi's eyes grew heavy, her eyelids closing slowly. Carefully Bobby laid her back in her crib, standing for several moments to just watch over her as she soundly fell back asleep. Finally the cryokinetic sighed quietly, giving the baby one last smile before crawling back into bed, curling up in the covers, hoping to fall back into a peaceful, _dreamless_ sleep…

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

Bobby smiled at each of the students as they filtered out the danger room. Beside him Piotr laughed quietly.

"God I'm exhausted!" he sighed. "I don't know how you do it."

"What?" Bobby turned to look at him inquisitively.

"All this! The danger room sessions – the kids and our own – teaching _and_ all the babysitting."

"Oh, right," Bobby laughed. "Yeah…I think the trick is to not stop. If I do I won't get going again!"

Piotr laughed and nodded understandingly.

"How's the little bundle of joy doing anyway? There are always too many girls cooing over her whenever I'm around."

"Oh she's fine. She has a proper set of lungs on her now," Bobby smiled fondly. Piotr returned the smile, before glancing at the clock.

"Well I'd better head – I said I'd help Logan with some stuff. See you later."

"Yeah, see ya," Bobby gave the Russian a departing wave, finding himself suddenly all alone in the large corridor outside the danger room. Sighing quietly he delved into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone, dialling every day for weeks now. The ice mutant stood, leaning against the wall, closing his eyes as he hoped for the ringing to end but of course it didn't. John never answered.

And Bobby didn't blame him.

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

Finally the ringing stopped. John sighed heavily as he continued to stare at the cell phone lying on the bed next to him. He jumped slightly as it beeped sharply to signal the arrival of a new text message. For several moments the fire mutant continued to stare at the phone, before finally he screwed up his face, clambering over to reach for it. He knew it would just be another plea from Bobby to answer his calls, to call him back, to let him know he was ok…

Inhaling deeply, the fire mutant opened the message.

_I miss you_

John's breath caught, a knot tightening in his chest. His face softened as he bit down on his bottom lip, his finger hovering instinctively over the _call sender _button. Instead however the fire mutant hit the cancel button, throwing the phone across the floor, well out of his reach. Cursing under his breath, he clambered off his bed and made his way to the door. With his hand on the handle he paused to look back at the phone on the floor, the frown on his face fading slowly.

"I miss you too…" he muttered before pulling a scowl back onto his face, skulking out into the corridor to go and see if Mystique had anything for him to burn…

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

Bobby sighed quietly as he reached his bedroom door, glancing down at his cell phone. Nothing. Not that he expected a reply. He just so desperately wanted to hear from the fire mutant – just know he was ok. With one last sigh he shoved his phone back in his pocket and opened the door.

"Hey!" Marie grinned from her seat on the bed. "How was your day?"

"Fine," Bobby managed a smile. A frown pulled on his face however as he noticed Marie was alone in the room. "Where's Abi?"

"Kitty said she'd look after her for a while," Marie stood up and made her way slowly towards her boyfriend, slipping her arms around his waist, pulling him close. "Let us have some time alone."

"Oh…" again Bobby forced a smile, returning his girlfriend's embrace. "That was nice of her."

"I thought so…" Marie grinned, pulling the ice mutant back towards their bed. "Now you come here…"


	30. Good Idea

**Author's Note**: Yes, I know, I was just as disgusted writing the end of that last chapter as you guys were reading it! Ewww…but I'm afraid the no-response title was not some kind of double meaning – so far as I know the ice block did respond to _her _advances and is still living his little lie. Let's see what we can do about that shall we…

**A Little Complication**

**Chapter 30: Good Idea**

_*please* John answer the phone_

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

_I'll just keep calling till you answer_

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

_If you really didnt wanna talk youd have burned your phone by now_

The fire mutant scowled at the latest message.

"Not the only person with my cell number Drake," he muttered to himself, throwing his phone down onto the sofa next to him. Jamie had his number too. Not that he was using it anymore…

John sighed heavily. Of course Bobby was right – he wasn't just waiting for Jamie to call. He really did want to talk to Bobby too. He just knew better – he knew it would be a bad idea. Bobby would beg him to meet up and then…then it would be a downward spiral. Then they would keep meeting up and Bobby would keep not leaving Marie and…

"Pyro!"

The fire mutant looked up sharply to find Mystique standing in the doorway, her arms crossed and eyebrow arched. Apparently she had been there for some time…

"Sorry…" Pyro mumbled, sitting up straight. "What's up?"

The shapeshifter rolled her eyes at the younger mutant and threw a folder down beside him.

"We have something for you to burn," she smirked. "Should keep your mind off _other things_ for a while."

The fire mutant screwed up his nose but knew better than to argue with Mystique. She always won arguments like this. With a firm nod he clambered off the sofa, standing defiantly.

"I'll go now," he assured her, grabbing up his wrist lighters. The shapeshifter returned the nod and moved to the side to let him leave the room, a thoughtful frown pulling on her face as the fire mutant left.

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

Storm smiled broadly as she watched the group of students running around in the danger room on the screen in the control room.

"They're doing well aren't they?" she glanced at Hank over her shoulder. "Especially Jinx. They could be ready for their uniforms."

Hank raised an eyebrow.

"They're still rather young," he pointed out concernedly. Storm turned to look at him.

"Jinx is actually just a little older than Bobby was when he went to Alcatraz."

"And Bobby was too young to be there."

Storm pursed her lips thoughtfully.

"True," she conceded, turning back to watch the screen. "I'm not saying I'm going to take them rushing off to another Alcatraz, I'm just saying it might give them a boost to get them into the team."

Hank nodded slowly.

"I guess," he agreed, unable to help being impressed as he watched the small group running around the danger room. "They _are_ doing well. Bobby and Piotr have done great with them."

The session finally drew to a close, the exhausted students drifting out to greet Bobby and Piotr who stood waiting for them. The two young teachers ushered them into the room with Storm.

"Do we have to? Some of us would like a shower," Jinx muttered. Tommy rolled his eyes and pushed the smaller mutant into the room. Bobby sighed quietly and followed the two in.

"I just wanted to say how well you were all doing," Storm smiled at the group. "The teamwork you show and the way you…"

She stopped abruptly as the door flew open, Logan bursting into the room.

"I told you we couldn't trust the Brotherhood," the male ignored the fact the room was full, making his way to the computer and opening a file on the screen. "They've been burning down buildings all over the damned place."

The students flinched slightly as the screen filled with burning buildings.

"You think the Brotherhood is responsible for this?" one of the female students frowned slightly. Logan gestured to the screen.

"How many angry little fire mutants are there running about?" Logan crossed his arms, muttering under his breath; "Told you we couldn't trust them."

Storm opened her mouth to reply but shut it again as Jinx spoke up.

"Pyro didn't do that."

Everyone turned to look at him.

"Oh yeah, I forgot you two were best friends now," Logan returned his attention to the screen. Jinx scowled.

"Oh come on, look at it! He's a pyrokinetic right? So he makes big fires and then things explode. All those buildings are exploding _then _catching fire."

"And?" Logan looked uninterested. Jinx rolled his eyes.

"So it wasn't him! That's someone with a power like mine – explode stuff then fire later," he pointed at the screen. "Look – explosion…fire. Explosion…fire. Explosion…fire. Ex…ok fire then explosion so that might have been him."

"Ah yes, I know about that one," Storm spoke up. She shrugged slightly as Logan turned to look at her. "There was a research centre trying to make the cure water soluble."

"Why is that so bad?" the female student spoke up again. "Surely that's better than giving people injections?"

"Yeah until someone sneaks it into the water supply and cures _everyone_," Jinx muttered. Everyone cast a sideways glance at the cynical, Brotherhood worthy remark.

"Either way," Storm interrupted before an argument could ensue. "Jinx is right. The Brotherhood are not responsible for most of these recent attacks. Now most of them seem to be connected to that new governor. Chances are the mutants behind these recent attacks are the ones who attacked that rally."

For the briefest moment the ice mutant in the corner closed his eyes. He remembered that rally all too well…

"You are probably right," Hank frowned slightly. "As much as I hate to admit there is another Magneto running riot."

Logan scowled heavily, turning back towards the door.

"Now there's a thought," he muttered, retreating from the room. Storm sighed quietly before turning back to her students.

"I think that's enough for today," she smiled. No one argued with her, all turning quickly to follow Logan's earlier lead.

"Jinx, wait," Bobby caught the youngster out in the corridor. Jinx scowled slightly but gestured for Tommy to carry on ahead of him, turning expectantly towards Bobby. The ice mutant inhaled apprehensively as he waited for the corridor to clear. "I was just wondering…if you'd eh, heard from Pyro?"

Jinx arched an eyebrow.

"He gave me his number in case of emergencies," he replied with a shrug. "I've only used it once and that was weeks ago. Not that you would know anything about that of course."

Bobby scowled slightly at the younger mutant's attitude, immediately regretting broaching the subject.

"Hey – I can put you in detention for the rest of the semester remember," the ice mutant snapped. Jinx shrugged again.

"And I can tell everyone what you were _really _doing the night your girlfriend went into labour," the student raised his eyebrow pointedly. "Now if you'll excuse me – Tommy said something about having an empty room and a shower…"

Bobby opened his mouth but shut it again, sighing quietly as the youngster disappeared. He jumped slightly as the door behind him opened.

"Bobby," Storm smiled, a little surprised to see him still standing there. "Everything ok?"

"Yeah, fine," the ice mutant nodded. "Just needed a quick word with Jinx."

"Jinx?" a slight frown pulled on Storm's brow. "No problems with him again I hope?"

"Oh, no," Bobby reassured her. "No it's nothing. Really."

"Ok," Storm smiled and proceeded to lead Hank down the corridor. "Now on you go – you have the evening off. Go enjoy it."

Bobby just smiled and nodded as Storm and Hank disappeared. Sighing quietly he pulled his cell phone from his pocket, dialling automatically without even looking down at the screen. Not that he expected an answer. John never answered…

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

"Jiiiiiiiiiiiiiinx…"

Jinx opened one eye lazily, looking up at Tommy as he lay beside him, his head propped up on one elbow.

"Yeeeeeeeeeees?"

"What did Mr Drake want?"

Jinx opened the other eye, a slight frown pulling on his brow.

"He wanted to know if I'd heard from Pyro."

Tommy nodded slowly.

"And have you?"

Jinx's frown deepened.

"No. You know I'd tell you if I had," he had told him everything else after all. Tommy smiled apologetically.

"Sorry," he ran his fingers loosely over the other mutant's bare shoulder, successfully managing to get rid of the scowl on his face. "So Mr Drake hasn't heard from him at all?"

"Doesn't sound like it," Jinx shrugged, closing his eyes again. Tommy studied him thoughtfully.

"You should call him."

"_What_?" Jinx's eyes flew open again.

"Mr Drake is miserable!" Tommy replied. "Well, I mean he's happy whenever I see him with Abi but if you see him on his own he…" the younger mutant frowned slightly as Jinx screwed up his face. "Really Jinxy. I saw him outside the other night, he'd taken Abi out for a walk and she had fallen asleep and he was calling someone who obviously wasn't answering and he really looked like he was close to crying. It's not fair."

Jinx arched an eyebrow.

"Did you just call me Jinxy?"

Tommy slapped his shoulder lightly.

"Would you rather I called you C…" he let out a muffled laugh as Jinx's hand covered his mouth.

"Don't even think about it…" the older mutant narrowed his eyes but there was a definite sparkle of amusement in them. "I mean what do you want me to say? Hey Pyro – my teacher seems to be pining over you, you really should call him back. Or I could call him and tell him I'm running away again and arrange to meet him and…" he stopped as Tommy's eyes lit up. "No! Don't even think about it! Look Toms we don't even know for definite what's going on."

Tommy arched an eyebrow.

"I think we have a pretty good idea."

Jinx sighed quietly.

"Really though Tommy, I'm not getting involved. If Pyro's not answering his calls then that's his choice. You really think it would be right to try and get them back together when Mr Drake is still with Miss D'Ancanto?"

"I guess…" although Jinx could tell he didn't really mean it. "I just feel bad for him."

"Well don't. He should have taken his own advice and dragged his ass out of the closet sooner," the smaller mutant closed his eyes and settled back into Tommy's pillows. "Now stop worrying about your teachers' love life and worry about your own."

Tommy sighed quietly but accepted that the conversation was over. Smiling he laid his head down on Jinx's shoulder, wrapping his arms around the smaller mutant.

"Don't have to worry about _my_ love life – you're besotted with me," he stated matter-of-factly. Jinx laughed quietly, pulling the other mutant closer, completely unaware of Tommy's thoughtful expression as he looked at Jinx's cell phone lying on the bedside table…


	31. Maybe We Shouldn't

**Author's Note**: First off thank you for all the reviews recently – it really does encourage me to write. I'm also glad you're all liking the increased use of Jinx and Tommy – was a little unsure of that. And quite a few of you have suggested a Jinx and/or Tommy spin off so yeah, it's been added to the ridiculously long list of stories I have yet to write (see my profile page if you want more detail). As always – suggestions welcome! Now, as a reward for all the reviewing, a nice long chapter…

**A Little Complication**

**Chapter 31: Maybe We Shouldn't **

"Ah, ya, ya, ya! Ah da! Da, ya, ya, ya, da, ooooo…"

Bobby laughed quietly as Abi's attention was suddenly transfixed on a butterfly fluttering past her stroller. He leant over and smiled at her as she let out a disgruntled grunt as the butterfly flew away.

"What you saying little lady?"

"Ya-ah!" Abi grinned and held her arms out to her father. Bobby couldn't help but laugh again as he leant over and scooped her out the stroller, holding her with one arm as he pushed the buggy with the other. The ice mutant paused at the sound of raised voices from nearby.

"Just _leave it _Tommy!"

"But Jinx! Listen…_Jinx_! We…"

Tommy stopped abruptly as Jinx stormed past Bobby. The younger mutant scowled, rolling his eyes as he ran after his boyfriend. Bobby frowned slightly as he watched the two, concern etched on his face.

"What was that about?"

Bobby jumped slightly before pulling a smile onto his face to turn and face Marie who had appeared suddenly behind him.

"I have no idea."

Marie frowned concernedly.

"You know, lately I've noticed that Jinx has been rather…well…" she bit her lip apprehensively. "Well he's been rather _John-like_."

Bobby bristled slightly but managed to keep a composed expression on his face.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, apart from the obvious eh…_good humour_…all this stuff he's been saying about these attacks and defending Pyro and…" she shrugged slightly. "I don't know, it just…seems like trouble."

Bobby inhaled deeply.

"I guess…" he conceded grudgingly. "You think he's going to go running off again?"

"Well – let's just say I'm not too thrilled about him having Pyro's cell number," Marie arched an eyebrow pointedly before turning to Abi, reaching out and stroking her cheek. "Hiya!"

"Ah ya!" Abi clapped her hands together, grinning back at her mother. "Ya da ya da ya ya!"

Marie laughed quietly.

"Come on then sweetie, shall we let daddy go and get some work done?" she reached out and carefully took the baby from Bobby's hold.

"Thank you," Bobby smiled, pulling a face. "Not that I _want _to go and spend the afternoon inside marking test papers."

"So take them out here!" Marie smiled. Bobby laughed and shook his head.

"Far too many distractions!" he leant over and kissed Abi's forehead. "I'll try and have them done by dinner."

"Ok," Marie nodded and smiled. "See you later."

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

A slight frown pulled on John's face as once again he cast a glance at his phone. The phone that hadn't rang yet. Not that he _wanted _it to…he wanted Bobby to stop calling…

The fire mutant wasn't sure if he was happy or annoyed when his cell finally buzzed. Sighing quietly he cast his eyes tiredly towards the phone, a frown pulling on his face as he saw the name flashing on the screen. Quickly he grabbed up the cell phone.

"Jinx?"

"Eh, no…it's Tommy," came the timid, tight sounding reply. "Jinx's boyfriend."

"Oh, what's happened?" John sighed quietly at his own concern. This really had nothing to do with him.

"Jinx has taken off again," Tommy replied quietly before the emotion crept back into his voice. "We've just…it's been hard recently with all this hassle with that new governor and Jinx has been defending some of these attacks and he's getting grief for it and then we've been…" the younger mutant sighed. "We've had a few disagreements and he just snapped. The teachers are out looking but I don't think they'll find him…" the mutant sniffed slightly, his voice quiet and dejected. "He hasn't even taken his cell phone this time. I don't think he wants to come back."

John's frown deepened at the hurt in the younger mutant's voice. He sighed quietly as he found himself relenting.

"I have an idea where he might be," the fire mutant replied calmly. "I'm not saying I can talk him into coming back again but I'll go and see if I can find him."

"Thank you," Tommy sniffed slightly again. "I just wanna know he's ok."

John nodded.

"I'll call you on this number if I find him, ok?"

"Ok" came the quiet reply. "Thank you Mr…Pyro."

John shook his head at himself as the youngster hung up but never-the-less he stood and made his way towards the door to go and track down the Xavier Mansions' missing student…

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

Tommy took a deep breath, sniffing slightly as hung up the cell phone. With a small sigh and just the hint of a smirk he opened the call register and deleted the last call. Locking the phone again he carefully laid it on the bedside table, casting his eyes quickly towards the bathroom, listening briefly to the sound of running water in the shower before jumping off the bed and quickly heading out into the corridor. Making his way determinedly down the hallways, he stopped at one of the classroom doors. Sure enough Mr Drake was sitting at his desk, papers stacked in front of him to make it look like it was busy although it was obvious to Tommy that his mind wasn't on school work.

"Mr Drake?"

The ice mutant looked up startled.

"Tommy, sorry I didn't…" Bobby shook his head, quickly regaining his composure. "Sorry, I was miles away. Can I help?"

Tommy smiled and shook his head.

"You know last time Jinx ran away?"

Bobby frowned slightly but nodded.

"Yeah…"

"Well Pyro told him about this apartment near here – sent him a key for it – so that if he ever needed to get out of here he'd have somewhere to go. Told him to keep it quiet."

Bobby's frown deepened as he shifted a little uncomfortably in his chair.

"Did he now?"

"Yeah," Tommy leant casually against the doorframe. "I just called Pyro and told him Jinx has done a runner."

For a moment the ice mutant just stared at his student, too many emotions on his face for the younger mutant to read.

"Eh…that's em…"

Tommy arched an eyebrow.

"Is the Brotherhood base that far away that you can afford to give him this much of a head start?"

There was a brief silence before Bobby laughed quietly. With a small shake of the head he stood and made his way to the door, pausing in front of the younger mutant.

"Thank you," he said quietly, a small but truly grateful smile on his lips. Tommy just returned the smile and took a step back, giving the older mutant room to pass. With a quiet, satisfied sigh he turned and made his way back to his room, sitting down on his bed as he waited for Jinx to come out the shower. Finally the other mutant stepped out the bathroom, fully dressed, just finishing towel drying his hair. He arched an eyebrow at Tommy.

"What are you up to?" his eyes narrowed suspiciously. Tommy blinked innocently.

"What? I'm just patiently waiting for you to make yourself pretty to take me out on a date!"

"Who said anything about a date?" Jinx retorted, throwing the towel at him. Tommy grinned.

"You said you'd take me out for pizza and a movie – I call that a date."

"I call that me apologising for being such a dick earlier."

Tommy cast his eyes downwards for the briefest moment although Jinx never noticed.

"Well, you were right – maybe we shouldn't interfere," he leapt to his feet and grabbed Jinx's arm. "Now come on! I'm _starving_!"

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

John took a deep breath as he reached the door to the apartment. He shouldn't be doing this – shouldn't be getting involved in anything mansion related, but Tommy had sounded so worried. He had to admit he was a bit concerned himself – he knew how it felt to reach that point where running away was the only option…

John let out the breath he had been holding as the door opened, already unlocked. Pulling a more composed expression onto his face, the fire mutant made his way to the lounge. He stopped dead just inside the room, his face darkening as his eyes fell on the figure within.

"John, _wait_!" Bobby took a step forward as John scowled and turned away sharply. The ice mutant held up a hand, the doorway filling with think ice almost immediately.

"Damn it Drake," John muttered before turning back angrily. "Using the kids to get me here? That's _low_!"

Bobby shook his head, standing still, appreciating the fire mutant would need his space.

"I had nothing to do with it! First I knew was when Tommy came and told me he'd called you," a faint smile pulled on Bobby's face as John's stance relaxed slightly. God he had missed him _so much_… "How are you?"

For a moment the fire mutant just stared back at him before shaking his head a laughing dryly.

"Right now I'm pissed off," he replied bluntly, but Bobby noticed the hint of discomfort in his stance. For a moment though the ice mutant just stood, completely at a loss for words.

"I have missed you," he said eventually. "I haven't stopped thinking about you."

John scoffed and shook his head, desperately trying not to show the emotions raging within him.

"So you've left your girlfriend then?"

Bobby bristled slightly, dropping his gaze briefly.

"Not yet," he mumbled quietly before his arms crossed defensively. "Well – you haven't been answering my calls John!"

"What?" John frowned heavily, shaking his head vigorously as he realised what Bobby was saying. "No Bobby! I told you I _will not _be the reason you are not with your family! You have to leave Marie because _you want to_!"

"But I do want to leave her! I just…" the ice mutant ran his hands through his hair, closing his eyes tightly. "I just can't cause that much hurt and upset thing with Abi for us to then both be alone."

John scowled although deep down he understood where Bobby was coming from.

"Well that's your problem," John muttered, turning back towards the door. He cursed under his breath as he came face to face with the ice blockade he had temporarily forgotten. "Get rid of this fucking ice Drake."

"Melt it yourself," the ice mutant responded, crossing his arms defiantly. John turned around, his fiery brown eyes blazing although he flinched slightly as he realised how pinned in he was.

"Let me leave Bobby."

Bobby shook his head, meeting the fire mutant with an equally determined gaze.

"Tell me you haven't thought about me," he said. John scoffed.

"Kinda hard not to think about you when you keep phoning me every five minutes," he muttered. "Now get rid of the ice!"

"No."

"Bobby!" John flinched as he found himself suddenly backed against said ice. Instinctively he flicked out his lighter, snapping it open but the flame was lost as an icy cold hand grabbed his wrist. He gasped sharply as cold lips crashed into his, Bobby's body pressing him up against the frozen wall behind. The fire mutant gave a hard shove, pushing himself and Bobby away from the wall but only far enough to turn them around, shoving the ice mutant back up against the ice, slipping a hand into his hair as he responded eagerly to the passionate kiss. Bobby moaned, pulling John close, wrapping his arms around him tightly.

"Oh God, I have missed you…" he murmured as the two stumbled back towards the sofa, falling in a heap of tangled limbs. The fire mutant let out a quick laugh, grabbing a fistful of Bobby's hair as he pulled him back into another kiss.

"Apparently I've missed you too…"

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

Gradually John's breathing slowed, his mind steadily coming back into focus. A knot started to tighten in his stomach as he considered the situation. He hadn't wanted to be in this predicament again. It had been hard enough to leave the first time…

"John…" Bobby's icy cold hands grabbed him gently as the fire mutant started to roll away. John closed his eyes briefly before rolling over to face Bobby.

"I told you before Bobby, I said I wouldn't do this."

Bobby opened his mouth to plead with the other mutant but nothing came out. He watched helplessly for a moment as the fire mutant stood and dressed before he finally found his voice again.

"John, please…" he sat up and grabbed John's wrist, holding him loosely. "I understand everything you've said but – I swear to you _this_ is what I want. I'm only with Marie for Abi's sake and…" he tightened his grip as the fire mutant went to pull away. "Look, I admit, I am terrified at the thought of leaving her, of telling everyone about…" he took a deep breath, pulling back against John's attempts to move away. "I will do it John, I just need time – and I need to know that you're there!" Bobby loosened his grip of John's wrist, letting go as he decided the fire mutant wasn't going to move. "And I understand that you don't want to have anything to do with Abi and that's _my_ problem not yours I…" he inhaled deeply, giving a slight shrug. "I mean I like to think that one day you'd at least be able to be in the same room as her but…" a slight, wry smile pulled on John's lips. "I promise John, I will do anything to make this work, I…" he exhaled sharply as John just shook his head and made his way towards the door. "_Please_ John, I can't do this without you!"

The fire mutant stopped in the doorway, pausing for what felt to Bobby like an eternity. Finally he turned, slowly making his way back to the bed. Slowly he leant over, cupping Bobby's face as he pulled him into a soft, tender kiss. All too quickly he pulled away, but before Bobby could object, he felt the fire mutant's forehead rest against his own, John's warm breath ghosting over his face.

"Leave her soon," John pleaded quietly, leaning forward for one last chaste kiss before standing up and moving back to the door. Once again he paused, turning to face the ice mutant. "Call me tomorrow," he shrugged absently although Bobby caught the emotion in his eyes. "I might answer."

Bobby let out the breath he had been holding. A faint smile pulled on his lips as he nodded, a quiet sigh escaping his lips as the fire mutant slipped from the room. For several moments Bobby just sat, staring at the empty doorway before the sharp ring of his cell phone snapped his attention back to reality. Quickly he scrambled over the bed, grabbing up his jeans and fishing the phone from his pocket, taking a deep breath to calm himself as he caught the name on the little screen.

"Hello?"

"Hi sugar!" Marie replied. "Was just wondering where you were hiding – can't find you anywhere."

"Oh, sorry…" Bobby rubbed the back of his neck uneasily but managed to keep a calm voice. "I just popped out for a while. John called."

"John?" Marie sounded surprised. "Are you two friends again?"

"Yeah, we had a chat and sorted things out," Bobby couldn't help but smile, his icy blue eyes sparkling. "Yeah, we're friends again."


	32. Friends

**Author's Note**: Apologies for the delay, I hit one of my slumps I'm afraid. The next chapter may be a little bit of a struggle too but I'll get it up as soon as I can! Just bare with me!

**A Little Complication**

**Chapter 32: Friends**

"Noooooo…five more minutes…" John murmured, tightening his arm around Bobby's waist as he felt the ice mutant stir. Bobby laughed quietly, turning to look into the fire mutant's big brown eyes.

"You got five more minutes ten minutes ago," he pointed out softly. John screwed up his nose, earning another soft laugh from Bobby. "I'm sorry, but I promised I'd be back to help give Abi her bath," John tried not to scowl but a scowl pulled onto his face none-the-less as he glanced at the clock. It was still so early… "I'm sorry John, I…"

The ice mutant's words were cut off as a warm hand cupped his face, pulling him into a quick but tender kiss.

"I don't wanna fight Bobby," John said softly but pointedly, knowing that more promises from the ice mutant would lead to just that. "Just…maybe next time we can actually spend some time together," the fire mutant dropped his gaze sheepishly. "You know, just _relax_ – play the computer, watch a movie…"

Bobby smiled as John's voice trailed off.

"I like the sound of that," he whispered, tracing his fingers over John's bare back. "I'm sorry, I just think about you so much that when I see you…"

John laughed, wrapping his arms around Bobby's neck.

"Hey – I'm not _complaining_…" he grinned, pulling himself on top of the taller mutant. Bobby too grinned, happily leaning up to meet John's lips, running his hands up into the fire mutant's floppy blonde hair…

The two jumped apart at the sharp sound of a cell phone ringtone. John groaned and rolled off Bobby's body as the ice mutant bit his lip guiltily. Taking a deep breath he leant over and grabbed his cell from the bedside cabinet.

"Hi," he managed to maintain a composed voice. "Everything ok?"

"Yeah, it's fine," Marie's southern drawl replied. "Just wondering if you were gonna be much longer? Abi's getting grumpy."

Bobby sighed inwardly, a guilty knot tightening in his stomach.

"I'm just away to leave," the ice mutant closed his eyes as he felt the bed shift behind him. "I'll be back soon."

"Ok that's fine," Marie laughed. "I'm quite sure she has no intention of going to sleep before you get home anyway."

Bobby too laughed quietly.

"Yeah – she can be stubborn…" he took a deep breath. "Well, I'd better get moving."

"Ok, see you soon sweetie. Bye."

"Bye…" Bobby took a deep breath and turned to look at John, frowning as he found him already dressed and facing the door. "John, wait…"

"Good bye Bobby," the fire mutant muttered, leaning over to quickly brush his lips, arching an eyebrow dryly. "See you next time your horny."

"John! Don't…" Bobby cursed under his breath as John disappeared from the room. With a heavy sigh he clambered from the bed and grabbed up his clothes. He had to get back to the mansion…

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

Bobby paused outside his bedroom door, taking a deep breath before easing the door open.

"Ay ya!" Abi clapped her hands together, a grin spreading onto her lips. Marie turned to look at the ice mutant wearily.

"Well someone's a daddy's girl," she muttered although there was a sparkle in her eye. "Thank goodness you're back."

"Sorry, was she really moody?" Bobby picked the gurgling child up into his arms. Marie rolled her eyes.

"A proper little madam."

Bobby laughed quietly and bounced the baby in his arms up and down gently, turning towards the bathroom.

"Come on you…bath time…"

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

John wandered through the cold metal corridors towards Mystique's control room, his hands shoved in his pockets, a frown etched on his face. The shapeshifter looked up startled as the fire mutant appeared in the doorway.

"Pyro," she glanced at the clock on the screen in front of her. "I wasn't expecting you back this early."

Pyro scowled and slumped down in the large chair in front of her, his back to the door.

"The baby needs a bath," he muttered before picking up his posture, leaning forward as he noticed what looked like a new folder on the desk. "What's going on?"

"Oh, nothing for you to worry about," Mystique shut the folder, much to the fire mutant's chagrin. "Nothing for you to burn I'm afraid."

The pyrokinetic sighed heavily, slumping back in the chair.

"Someone out there's getting to burn stuff," he muttered. Mystique couldn't help but smirk.

"Someone out there is _exploding_ stuff _indiscriminately_," she arched an eyebrow amusedly. "We're a peaceful group now remember."

"Yeah, yeah," John waved a hand dismissively. Mystique glanced up at the doorway, scooping the papers from the desk.

"Well, I'll just leave you two to it," she flashed a quick smile at the fire mutant and made for the door. John frowned in confusion, clambering up to kneel on the seat to catch her before she left the room. His eyes widened at the figure she passed in the doorway.

"Jamie!?"

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

"Ahhhhhhh…" Abi wriggled about as Bobby laid her gently into the tepid water, grinning up at her father, her icy blue eyes sparkling brightly. Bobby laughed quietly, gently splashing water over her chest.

"Were you being a little monster?" he said softly. "Eh? Were you being difficult for your mommy?"

Big blue eyes stared back up at him innocently.

"Ah! Ya ah bah doooo…"

Again Bobby just laughed and shook his head, reaching for the baby bath lotion. A knot tightened in his stomach at the thought of missing moments like these – of not being there for his daughter. He so wanted to be with John but he knew that would be at the sacrifice of time with Abi – there was no way he would get custody of her over Marie. The thought of missing her first steps, her first words…

"Nahhhhhh…mmmmmmm…"

A quiet whimper brought Bobby's attention back. He looked down at Abi, smiling reassuringly as he found her bottom lip trembling.

"It's ok," he soothed, splashing some more water over her stomach before starting to lather the lotion onto her arms. "I'm sorry, daddy was miles away there."

"Ah ya," Abi gave a more agreeable gurgle as her father seemed to brighten up. Bobby sighed quietly. All he seemed to be doing now was upsetting everyone…

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

Bright blue eyes sparkled amusedly at the flabbergasted expression of the fire mutant in front of them.

"Hi firebug," Jamie smiled warmly. John scrambled down from his kneeling position, practically falling off the seat as he stood to face the multiplying mutant. For a moment he just stood, trying to find the words.

"I didn't think you'd ever come back," he said quietly. Jamie laughed softly.

"Neither did I," he admitted. John fidgeted anxiously.

"So…I mean are you back for good or just…"

Jamie laughed again, holding out his hands.

"I'm gonna be around for a while," he confirmed. "I just…I guess I just needed some time away. Get my head clear."

John swallowed nervously, running his hands through his hair before looking back at Jamie honestly.

"Look Jamie I am so sorry about everything, I…"

"Hey," Jamie held up a hand, a smile still on his lips. "How about we go grab a beer – _then_ we can have all that talk…"

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

"Waaaaaaa! Woooooo waaaaaaa woooooooooo…" Abi waved her arms about, wriggling and trashing about as her father tried to dress her for bed.

"Abigail…" the ice mutant sighed, but an affectionate smile pulled on his lips. Both Bobby and Abi turned their icy blue eyes towards the door as they heard a gentle knock.

"Bobby? I'm just popping through to see Kitty, I won't be long ok?"

"Yeah, that's fine," Bobby called back, taking advantage of Abi's distracted state to slip her arms into her jumpsuit. Tiny little lips pouted as the baby turned her gaze back to her dad. Bobby laughed and lifted her up, wandering back through to the bedroom and laying her down on the bed as he sat down beside her.

"Na na na na na."

"Na na na to you too," Bobby smiled, tickling her stomach lightly. A fond, thoughtful smile pulled on his lips as he fussed about with her sleep-suit. "You know daddy loves you don't you? So, so much…"

Abi's mouth opened wide, spreading into a grin.

"Aya ya ya!"

Bobby laughed quietly, scooping her back up and laying her gently into her cot.

"Come on then you – bed time…"

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

"So…" John frowned heavily, taking a sip of his beer as Jamie just arched an eyebrow amusedly. "You've been running about with this other mutant rights group that's been blowing up all these buildings?"

"Yeah."

"And they've been operating under Magneto's instructions?"

"Yeah."

"But we're pretending that they're not so the X-Men don't find out that Magneto's still playing dirty?"

Jamie laughed.

"Yeah," he nodded again. "Keeping them sweet in case we need them."

John's expression was somewhere between surprised, bemused and pissed off.

"Nice to be kept in the loop…" he muttered. Jamie arched an eyebrow.

"Yeah, well they took a while to tell me I was still working for Magneto."

John sighed quietly, taking another swig of his beer before looking back up at the multiplying mutant anxiously. Despite the slight air of apprehension the conversation flowed casually, almost as if the two had never been apart, almost as if none of the bad things had happened between them…

The fire mutant jumped slightly as his cell phone rang. Cursing under his breath he reached into his pocket and hit the cancel button. Jamie arched an eyebrow, a quiet laugh escaping his lips as the phone rang again.

"You can answer it," he shrugged slightly, knowing as well as John who was calling. The fire mutant shook his head.

"I just saw him, it's fine."

"Awww…is he phoning to tell you he misses you already?" despite his playful tone there was a hint of darkness in the multiplying mutant's eyes. John laughed dryly.

"Not exactly…"

Jamie's eyes widened slightly.

"Oh Christ…" he shook his head. "He hasn't left her yet?"

John bowed his head.

"It's complicated…" he muttered. Jamie arched an eyebrow.

"So you said last time," he pointed out but his expression softened as he looked across at the dejected looking fire mutant. He held up a hand as John went to speak again. Sighing quietly he downed the last of his beer and stood. "Let me go get some fresh supplies and then I'll hear the _whole_ damn story…"

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

Marie sighed quietly as she scrutinized her reflection in the mirror, smoothing her top over her stomach, narrowing her eyes critically.

"So Bobby finally got back then?" Kitty asked from her bed. Marie nodded.

"Yeah…" she replied distractedly. "Kitty, can you still see the baby bump?"

Kitty frowned slightly.

"No," she replied honestly. "Marie you're as slim as ever."

The other female screwed up her face.

"I don't know…"

"Marie, what's wrong? Has someone said something?"

Marie sighed heavily.

"No, not exactly," Marie sniffed slightly. "It's just…I don't know. I just think Bobby doesn't find me attractive anymore."

Kitty shook her head.

"Oh don't be silly! What on earth would make you think that?"

Marie worried her bottom lip.

"He's just never around! I mean, he's around to spend time with Abi but we never have time alone."

Kitty smiled sympathetically.

"Oh I'm sure it's just that he's busy with school stuff."

"Oh yeah? Well he always finds time to go see _John_," Marie shook her head, her voice growing quiet. "If it's even John he's going to see."

"You don't still think he has someone else?" Kitty frowned. Marie shrugged, her eyes glazed over sadly.

"I just don't know…"

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

Jamie arched an eyebrow as John finally finished his explanation as to the events leading up to their split. For a moment he simply sat on the not-quite-three-seat sofa, regarding the fire mutant thoughtfully.

"Ok, so maybe it is complicated," he said eventually. John swallowed dryly.

"I'm so sorry Jamie, I never meant to…" he took a deep breath. "I should have told you he'd already made a move when we got together, I mean that speech you gave me about how you thought he had feelings for me but would never leave his girlfriend and…"

Jamie laughed quietly and held up a hand.

"John, I would have given you the same speech even if I'd have known. I had a pretty good idea what was going on I just chose to ignore it all," he took a long swig of his beer. "So now he's too scared to leave Marie cause he knows everyone at the mansion will freak out, there's no way he'll get custody of the baby – which by the sounds of it is something you wouldn't be too keen on anyway – and he's scared of missing out on the baby growing up?"

John nodded, taking a drink of his own beer.

"Yeah pretty much," he sighed quietly. "I mean I don't blame him really, I just…"

Jamie smiled understandingly, nodding slowly.

"So…do you see much of him?"

"Not really," John laughed dryly. "Between schoolwork and the baby he's pretty busy and when I do see him I'm barely in the door and he's…"

Jamie smirked as the fire mutant's voice trailed off uneasily.

"Ripping your clothes off?" he laughed quietly, resting his head casually on the back of the sofa as he smiled affectionately at the younger mutant. "Yeah, I'd do the same."

John laughed a little uneasily, taking another drink to try and hide his lack of composure. Jamie pulled an apologetic face.

"Sorry…I shouldn't have said that," he gave the fire mutant a smile, holding out his hand in search of a handshake. "Friends?"

John laughed and reached out for the older mutant's hand without hesitation.

"Friends."


	33. Comfortable

**A Little Complication**

**Chapter 33: Comfortable**

Mystique stood in the doorway, arms crossed as she silently watched the two mutants within. A thoughtful, concerned frown pulled on her brow as Pyro leant across the sofa, practically lying on Multiple Man's lap as he reached for the bottle of beer on the table next to them. Multiple Man smirked and lowered his hand onto the fire mutant's side, making him flinch violently. Grabbing the beer he rolled onto his back, looking up at Multiple Man from his lap with a wide grin.

"Don't even think about it," he narrowed his eyes although not very threateningly. Multiple Man held up his hands innocently, allowing the fire mutant to pull himself into a sitting position. Mystique sighed inwardly.

"Multiple Man," she arched an eyebrow as both mutants turned to look at her. "A word?"

Multiple Man looked at Pyro, a mock worried look on his face as Mystique slipped from the doorway. Standing leisurely he made his way out into the corridor.

"Yeah?"

Mystique frowned ever so slightly.

"Everything ok?"

Multiple Man shrugged.

"Yeah, why wouldn't it be?"

The shapeshifter glanced towards the door.

"You two seem awfully close."

"We _are _close," Multiple Man muttered in reply. "But we're just friends if that's what you're worrying about?"

Mystique arched an eyebrow.

"It would be easy to think otherwise."

Jamie frowned defensively.

"So we're comfortable around each other," he shrugged again. "We did used to sleep together."

Mystique studied the other mutant thoughtfully but her attention was drawn back into the room by the sound of the fire mutant's cell phone. Both mutants in the hallway watched with interest as Pyro pulled his phone from his pocket, intrigued to see whether he would answer what they knew was a call from the ice mutant. Multiple Man couldn't help but scowl as he did answer, a gesture not unnoticed by the shapeshifter.

"Problem?" she arched an eyebrow.

"No," although Multiple Man sighed quietly. "Ok, so I'm not thrilled about how the ice block's treating him. Nothing wrong with that is there?"

"No…" but Mystique looked no more convinced. Multiple Man rolled his eyes.

"And…maybe I'm not _quite _as over him as I said," he confessed quickly. "But really – we're just friends. I won't do anything."

Mystique arched an eyebrow.

"You said that last time," she pointed out before turning on her heel and heading down the corridor. Jamie sighed inwardly and closed his eyes briefly, shaking his head to clear his thoughts before making his way back into the room, hovering in the doorway as he waited for the fire mutant to finish his conversation.

"…yeah, I know…yeah…ok…eh, sure I'm free tomorrow. Ok. Yeah. See you tomorrow. Yeah…bye…"

Jamie took a deep breath, forcing a smile as he sat back down on the sofa next to the pyrokinetic.

"So…you decided to talk to him then?"

"Eh…yeah…" John smiled sheepishly. "Couldn't ignore him forever could I?"

_Sure you could_…

"No, I guess not," Jamie took a swig of his beer. "So – you're going round tomorrow?"

John gave a quick nod.

"He said he had the whole evening free so…" the fire mutant shrugged although Jamie saw the apprehension in his eyes.

"The _whole_ evening eh?" the older mutant couldn't help the dip in his voice. John frowned slightly.

"I know you don't like him but…I know what I'm doing ok?"

Jamie held his hands up.

"Who said I didn't like _Bobby_?" the multiplying mutant's eyes sparkled but his expression turned serious. "Really though John, he…he has everything his own way like this. He has his kid, he has the girlfriend to show off to everyone and he has you on call for everything else."

John frowned slightly, bowing his head briefly.

"I know…I just…" he sighed heavily and looked up defiantly. "It'll be ok. I trust him."

Jamie gave a tight but apologetic smile, nodding slowly.

"I'm sure you're right."

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

John took a deep breath as he reached the door to the apartment, silently hoping that this meeting would go better than their last. Slowly he opened the already unlocked door, closing it gently behind him. A slight frown pulled on his brow as a faint smell drifted through the hallway to him.

"What…" the fire mutant paused in the doorway to the lounge, looking at the array of food on the coffee table in bemusement. Bobby appeared in the doorway from the kitchen, a sheepish grin on his lips.

"Well you said you wanted to just…_relax_ and _hang out _so," he held up a bowl of freshly heated popcorn and gestured to the stack of DVDs in front of the large television. "I figured we could watch a movie."

The fire mutant simply stood silently, looking from the table up to Bobby then back to the food again. A smile spread over his face as he returned his attention to the ice mutant.

"Sounds good," he nodded, trying not to grin. Bobby too smiled, putting down the bowl in his hand onto the table and moving towards John, opening his arms, taking the smaller mutant into a warm, affectionate embrace.

"I am sorry I keep upsetting you," he said softly, leaning down and gently capturing the pyrokinetic's lips. "I want this to work John, I really do. I wouldn't blame you if you got fed up waiting for me but… I mean…"

John laughed quietly, pulling Bobby down into another kiss before leading him towards the sofa.

"Just shut up and go pick a movie…"

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

John stretched leisurely, the credits having long rolled down the large television screen. Bobby laughed at the mutant cradled on his lap, running his fingers loosely over his chest.

"I thought you were asleep there," he said lightly. John laughed.

"Na," he turned his head, resting it under the ice mutant's chin, snuggling back into his hold. "Just comfy."

Bobby smiled, slipping his arms around John's shoulder, enjoying the feeling of simply being with the other mutant.

"Mmmmmm…I could get used to this," he whispered against the fire mutant's ear, smiling at the shiver that went down John's spine. John turned his head, craning up to kiss the ice mutant, turning his whole body as the kiss deepened. Finally Bobby pulled away, albeit grudgingly. John bowed his head, knowing the reason.

"It's getting late, I should be getting back to the base," the fire mutant said before Bobby could open his mouth. Bobby arched an eyebrow before smiling gratefully at the other mutant's understanding.

"Yeah, Mystique'll be wondering where you are," he agreed, frowning slightly as John got up, the warmth he had felt with the fire mutant pressed against his chest being replaced by an empty cold. John smiled and turned to face him, leaning down to give him one last kiss.

"Thank you Bobby," he said quietly as they parted. Bobby returned the smile, giving simply a nod, unable to find the words, reluctant to try lest he say the wrong thing and ruin the first truly amicable parting the two had had. John too gave a small nod. "I'll see you later then."

"Yeah…" the ice mutant frowned grudgingly as John pulled away and made for the door. "Bye John."

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

Marie looked up tiredly as Bobby finally eased open their bedroom door.

"Hi," she smiled, sitting up slightly in the bed. Bobby returned the smile, albeit a little sheepishly. He glanced at the door that separated their main bedroom from the small room next door.

"Did Abi settle down ok?"

"Eventually," she nodded, giving a small sigh. "But I mean she has to learn that we're not both going to be there all the time right?"

"Right," Bobby agreed. "No matter how much she pouts."

Marie laughed.

"She does pout a lot…" she mused, looking at her boyfriend thoughtfully. "Is John alright?"

"What? Oh…yeah he's fine," the ice mutant nodded quickly, vaguely remembering saying something about John being down in the dumps about something or other in an attempt to get the whole evening free. A faint smile pulled on his lips. "He's fine."

Marie's eyes held a hint of concern, a lingering suspicion that perhaps the ice mutant had not been meeting John at all…

"Oh – your mom called while you were out," she quickly dispersed the nagging thoughts with a quick shake of the head. Bobby paused in his efforts to get ready for bed.

"Yeah?" a slight frown pulled on his brow. His mother seemed to phone Marie a lot… "What was she saying?"

"They're visiting an aunt or someone just upstate so they're going to pop in by for a visit tomorrow."

Bobby inhaled sharply but managed to keep a composed expression.

"That's nice," he forced a smile. He'd be in classes most of the day and his parents would be busy cooing over Abi to worry about him anyway. Marie bit her lip anxiously.

"Yeah…" she took a deep breath. "Ronny's gonna be with them."

Bobby stopped dead. His breath caught as he turned to look at Marie.

"Ronny's coming?" he managed to say. During the couple of visits to Boston to see his parents with Abi his little brother had always been out – on purpose Bobby got the feeling.

"He's your baby brother Bobby," Marie smiled softly. "Give him another chance."

Bobby frowned heavily.

"He's the one who called the cops on us," he muttered bitterly. Marie gave him a sympathetic look.

"I'm sure he thought he was doing the right thing, it must have been scary for him," she held up a hand to stop Bobby's objections. "You can't blame him for Johns…for John going off the rail. It may have sped things up but John was leaving us anyway – you know that."

Bobby clenched his fists to try and stop the anger welling up in him as he remembered that day. Of course it had been easier to blame Ronny calling the cops and making John react the way he had that day…

"I know," he scowled. "But this isn't just about John – can you imagine Ronny in a school full of mutants?"

Marie shrugged slightly, offering an optimistic smile.

"Maybe he's ready to make peace? That's why he's willing to come?"

Bobby sighed quietly, slumping down onto the bed. He did hate the fact he had fallen out with his little brother – they had been close before. Maybe it was time to bury the hatchet…

_So you can fall out again when they all find out about John_?

The ice mutant ran his hands through his hair. And the evening had been going so well…

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

Jamie arched an eyebrow as John practically bounced into the room, flopping down on the sofa next to him.

"Must've been a good evening…" he smirked. John nodded.

"It was actually," the fire mutant shrugged slightly. "We just…hung out."

"You just _hung out_?" Jamie looked at him sceptically. "And you're grinning like that?"

John shrugged again.

"Yeah – it just…" he bowed his head sheepishly. "It was just nice to be together without it being all…_intense_."

Jamie nodded in vague understanding.

"Well I'm glad the two of you are comfortable around each other," he took a sharp breath although John never noticed. "We're heading to the mansion in the morning."


	34. Uncomfortable

**Author's Note: **Ok…it took me a little while to update but this is one _long_ chapter so I hope it satisfies! I was gonna split it but I think you all deserve a long chapter as a treat for all the lovely reviews…

**A Little Complication**

**Chapter 34: Uncomfortable**

"Ah ya doo da la ya…"

A soft laugh escaped Bobby's lips as Abi's quiet ramblings drifted through the baby monitor on the bedside cabinet. It was hard to tell if she was awake or just half-awake, but Bobby knew that if she needed either him or Marie she would certainly make sure they knew. With a quiet sigh and a quick glance at the clock he gently shook Marie's shoulder.

"That's me away," he said quietly. Marie stirred, opening her eyes tiredly.

"Oh…sorry…" she sat up despite Bobby's objections. A slight frown pulled on her brow as she glanced at the clock. "A bit early isn't it?"

"Eh…yeah…" Bobby screwed up his nose. "Storm wants a word with us before classes start."

Marie too pulled a face.

"Oh that's never good…" she said although her expression wasn't that serious. "Well have fun."

"Of course," the ice mutant inhaled apprehensively. "Did mom say what time she would get here?"

"Mid morning sometime," Marie replied. "Don't worry, I'll keep them entertained while you're in class. Or _Abi_ will keep them entertained."

Bobby couldn't help but smile faintly.

"Oh I'm sure she will," he sighed quietly and stood up straight. "Well I'd better be off. I'll see you later…"

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

A quiet sigh escaped John's lips as Jamie's latest favourite sports car rolled slowly towards the huge gates that would lead them into the grounds of the imposing Xavier mansion.

"Why are we doing this again?" he muttered as the gates opened. Jamie laughed quietly, arching an eyebrow in a manner that showed this wouldn't be the first time he had answered the question.

"Because we have reason to believe some of these kids are in danger and Mystique and Storm want me to help update the security system," he replied casually. "And you are here because we're gonna need an alibi for the next couple of days."

"Oh yeah…" the fire mutant scowled. "Magneto's _other _lackeys are getting to go and blow stuff up."

Jamie glanced across at the pyrokinetic, pursing his lips sympathetically.

"Just think…we'll get to see Iceman junior."

"Marie junior," John replied bluntly. "It's a girl."

Jamie nodded, regretting mentioning it but continuing now that he had.

"Have you ever met her?"

"No."

"Do you want to?"

"No."

The multiplying mutant sighed quietly as he drew the car into the large, underground garage. This could be fun…

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

Storm's office was eerily silent, all the mutants gathered within knowing that such a meeting at such an early hour probably didn't bode well. Logan was – as usual – the first to crack.

"So what's going on?"

Storm managed to resist rolling her eyes but gave a small shake of the head.

"It's nothing serious Logan," she said in her assuring voice but still the male did not look convinced. "We're just gonna have a couple of visitors for a few days."

In the corner of the room a knot tightened in Bobby's chest. It wouldn't be…it couldn't be…

"Mystique has recently received information that has given us reason to believe some of these groups we have been monitoring have in turn been watching the school," Storm continued. "We both feel it is best that we check the security systems and make sure the mansion is secure."

Logan arched an eyebrow dubiously.

"I'll know if there was anyone lurking," he said bluntly. Storm took a deep breath.

"As much as I trust that nose of yours Logan we can't take any chances with the kids," she replied reasonably. "So Jamie is going check everything over for us."

"_Multiple Man_?" Logan's face screwed up further. "And how is he going to help us?"

"Essentially Logan, he a thief," Storm sighed quietly. "With an extensive knowledge of the workings of high class security systems. And breaking into them."

Logan screwed up his face but offered no more objections.

"You said a _couple_ of visitors," he said instead. "Are you referring to Multiple Man in his multiple state?"

"No," Storm shook her head. "John is coming too."

Logan's eyebrow arched.

"And what does _he _know about security systems?"

Storm rolled her eyes.

"They'll be here soon," she said, ignoring Logan's question. "I dare say they'll probably keep a low profile but inevitably they will be seen. If anyone asks just tell them they're here to see me. No need to alarm anyone."

Bobby closed his eyes briefly taking a deep breath to try and calm himself.

"Bobby," Storm noticed the ice mutant's unease. "I know your parents are coming to visit today and don't worry I will make sure John is aware to try and keep out their way."

"But last time they met was so much fun…" Logan muttered. Storm gave him a warning look before glancing at the clock.

"You had better all get going…classes start soon," she waved dismissively at the gathered mutants. Bobby – nearest the door and desperate for fresh air – was the first to nod and make for the exit. He jumped slightly as the door opened as he reached it, finding himself face to face with the one mutant he did not want to see at that particular moment.

"John…" he stuttered, managing to force a smile although he took at least two steps back. The pyrokinetic tried not to let his face darken at the ice mutant's demeanour.

"_Drake_," he muttered, pushing past and making his way to the now unoccupied seats in front of Storm's desk. Behind him in the doorway Jamie arched an eyebrow at Bobby, taking a step back and gesturing for him to pass. With a scowl the ice mutant did so, bowing his head to avoid further eye contact with the older mutant. Jamie stood and waited for the room to empty before entering himself, taking a seat next to John.

"So everyone knows we're coming then?" the multiplying mutant smirked as he sat down. Storm inhaled deeply.

"Those who need to," she replied, looking at each in turn. "I'm sure I don't have to ask you both to keep a low profile while you're here?"

John laughed dryly.

"Don't worry – that's my plan."

Storm looked at the fire mutant carefully.

"Good," she gave him a soft, almost sympathetic smile. "You should be aware that Bobby's parents are coming to visit today."

John's eyes closed briefly, his face paling slightly.

"Great…" he muttered. Jamie glanced sideways at John before drawing his attention back to Storm.

"So, when do you want me to start?" he asked. Storm too looked away from John, looking at Jamie instead.

"As soon as you want. What do you need?"

"I'll need to see the master system – the control panel – and then I'll look at all the individual entry points."

"Ok, I'll show you where it's all hooked up and I'm sure John can help you find everything else."

"Fine," Jamie nodded, standing up. John scowled and stood also, skulking along behind Jamie as he followed Storm. This trip just got better and better…

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

"Oh…who's this Abi?" Marie leant over the stroller and peeked in at the baby as a car drew up the driveway. "Who's this coming to see you?"

"Aye ya, ya, ya…"

Marie laughed quietly and turned her attention back to the car. She smiled warmly as Bobby's parents climbed out the front two doors.

"Mrs Drake," she gave her boyfriend's mother a nod of greeting before turning to his father. "Mr Drake."

Mrs Drake smiled in return.

"Marie please, call me Madeline," the older woman leant down over the stroller. "And how's our little angel?"

"Ah! Ya da ya boo day a…"

Marie laughed again as Mrs Drake scooped Abi out of the buggy but her smile faded slightly as she looked up and saw Ronny climb out of the back of the car.

"Ronny, you remember Marie?" his mother turned to look at him. The younger Drake brother scowled slightly but forced a smile.

"Hi," he gave a half wave. Marie took a deep breath and returned the smile.

"Hi," she gave him a nod. "We're really glad you came, Bobby's really looking forward to seeing you again."

Ronny just curled his lip up and looked around disdainfully. His mother rolled her eyes.

"Aren't you going to come and meet your niece?"

Although his eyebrow arched apprehensively the teenager made his way towards his mother, standing about a foot away as he simply looked at the baby in her arms.

"Is she a mutant too?"

"Ronny!" his father scolded.

"What? She has freaky eyes like Bobby!" Ronny replied defensively. Marie took a deep breath.

"Mutations don't really show up until puberty so we don't know yet. But in cases where mutants have had mutant children their powers have very rarely been the same so her eye colour does not necessarily mean she's a cryokinetic like Bobby."

Ronny gave a nod and returned his attention to looking around the grounds.

"So where is Bobby?"

"He's teaching," Marie responded, a faint, optimistic smile pulling on her lips as Ronny asked for his older brother in a softer tone than he had used before. "He has classes all day but he'll join us as soon as they're over."

Again Ronny just nodded. Mr Drake glanced back at their car.

"Will the car be alright there? Or would you like me to move it?"

"Oh you can put it in the garage," Marie pointed to the entrance at the end of the grand driveway that led to the huge underground parking area. "You don't want it to be out here at lunch when the kids come out and start running about with footballs and basketballs!"

Bobby's father gave a small laugh.

"Ronny," he threw the keys at his son. "Go take the car into the garage."

The youngster sighed but never-the-less turned and made his way to the car as his father in turn moved towards his wife to join in fussing over the baby. This was going to be a long day…

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

Johns scowled as he walked alongside Jamie through the basement corridors having just finished in the main control room.

"This sucks."

Jamie laughed and stopped to turn and look at him.

"This _sucks_? How old are you?"

John screwed up his face and pushed the older mutant to get him moving again.

"Shut up. Let's just go and get this over with."

"John, we're staying for as long as Mystique says regardless of how quick we get the security systems up to speed…" he paused as the fire mutant shot him a highly un-amused look. "Sorry."

John sighed heavily, pointing at a nearby door.

"That's the garage if you wanna go in there first."

"May as well," the older mutant shrugged. John nodded and pushed open the door, jumping back as the door crashed into someone.

"Oh sorry…" came the voice from inside, but the tone darkened drastically. "What the hell are _you _doing here?"

John just stared back at Bobby's younger brother, all coherent words escaping him before his familiar defensive nature took over. In the blink of an eye he pulled his lighter from his pocket, narrowing his eyes and curling his lip up as he waved a small fireball at the teenager who instantly jumped back.

"John…" Jamie put a reassuring, calming hand on the fire mutant's shoulder. Although the gleam remained in his eyes John extinguished the small flame, taking a step back to allow Ronny room to pass. After a short, reluctant pause Ronny did so, scurrying quickly down the corridor. John scowled heavily and turned to arch an eyebrow at Jamie.

"Yeah, Bobby's family aren't too fond of me," he said dryly. "Come on…"

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

"Aye! Ya, da, ya, da!"

Marie smiled as she sat and watched Abi play with her grandparents on the small grassy hill. Her smile faded as she looked up and saw Ronny storming towards them, his expression even darker than before.

"You said he was gone!" he practically shouted at his parents. Both looked up at him in confusion.

"Who was gone?" his mother asked.

"The fire guy!"

Mrs Drake nodded.

"Bobby said he left after…that time he came to Boston."

"Well I just crashed into him in the garage so he's not _that_ gone."

"Are you sure it was him?" Mr Drake asked sceptically. Ronny glowered at his father.

"He waved a fireball at me."

Marie opened her mouth but nothing came out. She breathed a sigh of relief as she saw Storm approaching.

"Mr and Mrs Drake?" the teacher smiled warmly at the two adults, extending her hand first to the female then to her husband. "I'm Ororo Munro, welcome to Xavier's School for the Gifted. I don't think we met when Bobby first arrived here…"

"Eh…no," Mrs Drake managed to return the smile although her concern at the previous conversation remained on her face. "We met with a red haired woman and an older gentleman."

"Ororo?" Marie looked up at the older female. "Ronny says he just saw John in the garage."

"Oh…" Storm sighed inwardly. "Yes, he and Jamie are here at my request."

Mr Drake's face darkened.

"Ms Munro, are you aware of what that boy is capable of?"

"I am quite aware Mr Drake," Storm replied, managing to mask her distaste for his tone of contempt. "I helped collect Logan and the kids from Boston."

"And you are willing to have him in this school?" Mrs Drake asked incredulously, instinctively holding Abi tighter. "With our granddaughter?"

"Your granddaughter is not at risk," Storm sighed tiredly. "Bobby and John are friends after all."

"Bobby's still _friends _with _him_?" Ronny looked horrified. Marie bit her lip as Mrs Drake shook her head fiercely.

"No – Bobby said he had nothing to do with him anymore."

"Actually…" Marie piped up. "They've been talking again recently."

Mr Drake scoffed, crossing his arms and rolling his eyes. Mrs Drake opened her mouth to comment but a quiet whimper stopped her.

"Ba, da, bwoooo…"

"Oh…I'm sorry sweetie…" Mrs Drake bounced the baby in her arms gently, her face relaxing immediately. Storm too relaxed, managing to regain a more composed expression.

"You have my word that John poses no threat to _anyone_ in this school," she assured the group. "Now please, feel free to use any of our facilities while you are here, my only request is that you do not go into the basement. Will you be staying here tonight?"

Mrs Drake turned to look at her husband.

"We're not sure yet," the male replied. Storm gave a small nod.

"Well you are welcome to stay, just let me know as soon as you decide," she glanced at her watch. "If you'll excuse me I have work to get on with."

With a quick smile at Marie she turned and left the group. Marie looked between Bobby's parents and then to Ronny, who still wore a heavy scowl. Of all the days for John to be at the mansion…

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

"…and Jenny said that Tina said that Ray said that Miranda said she saw Pyro going downstairs with some really hot guy…"

Storm rolled her eyes as she wondered past the group of students. So the triplets knew John was there – and so soon the whole school would, if they didn't already. The fire mutant had achieved a level of infamy since his departure, for both his curricular and post-curricular activities…

Quickly the teacher made her way down to the basement, finding John and Jamie just finishing up in the garage.

"How's it going?" she asked. Jamie shrugged.

"Your system's quite good but there are a few things I can do to improve it."

"Do them," Storm replied immediately. Jamie gave a nod and continued with what he was doing. Storm turned her attention to John. "Just so you know the triplets know you're here."

John rolled his eyes and sighed heavily.

"You mean the whole school knows we're here…" he muttered before his face turned almost apologetic. "We eh…we kinda bumped into Bobby's brother…"

Storm smiled wryly.

"I know," she raised an eyebrow at her former student before addressing both Brotherhood mutants. "I'll leave you to it then…"

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

Bobby sighed heavily as he made his way downstairs towards the danger room, running his hands through his hair. His head was a mess – he could barely concentrate on his lessons. Perhaps a good run in the danger room with the older kids would help clear his mind…

"Hey Mr Drake. Ready for an ass kicking?"

"Hi Jinx," the ice mutant managed a genuine smile. "Tommy."

"Ignore him…" Tommy gave the smaller mutant a punch in the arm. "He's being a dick today."

"Charming…" Jinx screwed up his nose but his eyes sparkled mischievously. "Hey Mr Drake…I hear Pyro's in the building?"

Bobby inhaled sharply but managed to keep a straight face.

"So I hear," he replied calmly. Jinx arched an eyebrow dubiously.

"You mean you haven't seen him?"

Bobby frowned uncomfortably. He knew that Tommy probably knew he and John were together thanks to his involvement in getting them to meet up and that therefore Jinx probably knew as well but still the conversation was making him uneasy…

"Well…I bumped into him earlier in Miss Munro's office but…"

"Bobby! Long time no see."

The ice mutant looked up sharply to find Jamie grinning at him, John hovering behind him with a scowl on his face.

"Jamie," he forced a smile. The multiplying mutant smirked before turning back to John, putting a hand on his arm as he leant closer to talk to him.

"I've left something in the garage, I'll just be a minute."

John just nodded as Jamie turned away but Bobby's eyes darkened as Jamie's hand lingered for what he felt was far too long. The fire mutant watched him go before turning his attention back to the three mutants in front of him. He arched an eyebrow at Tommy.

"I have a bone to pick with you…" he narrowed his eyes and pointed a finger at him but it wasn't very threatening. Jinx frowned slightly, looking from John back to Tommy.

"What for?" he asked.

"For his little phone call," John replied, crossing his arms although he still was obviously not angry. Jinx's face however darkened.

"You called him?" he turned to Tommy angrily. "You promised you wouldn't! You promised you _didn't_!"

"Jinx I…" Tommy stuttered. John's expression fell as he realised what he'd done.

"Jinx, its ok, he…" the fire mutant tried to rectify the situation but Jinx wasn't listening.

"Do you _ever _listen to what I say?" he demanded of Tommy. "Or do you just enjoy ignoring me?"

"I don't ignore you…" Tommy reached out but missed as the smaller mutant started to walk away. "Jinxy!"

John sighed quietly as Jinx stormed off. He looked at Tommy apologetically.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realise…"

"Its ok," Tommy shrugged but his whole demeanour had slumped. "I shouldn't have lied to him," the younger mutant turned to look at Bobby, gesturing towards the changing rooms. "I'll eh…I'll just go put my uniform on."

Bobby nodded silently, bowing his head briefly as the student disappeared into the changing room. He looked back up to find John just looking back at him, the hallway completely deserted. A soft smile pulled on his lips as he started to move towards him.

"John…"

"Hey Bobby!" Piotr's voice boomed down the corridor, causing the ice mutant to jump backwards again. John scowled heavily, crossing his arms and moving to lean against the wall next to the changing room door.

"Pete?" Bobby turned to look at the huge Russian expectantly.

"What's up with Jinx?"

Bobby sighed quietly.

"Fight with Tommy."

"Oh…" Piotr too sighed. "Just what we need, a sulking Jinx."

"Yeah…" Bobby nodded. Piotr rolled his eyes.

"Well…better get in there and get set up…the rest of them will be down soon. Tommy gone in already?"

"Yeah."

"Ok," Piotr nodded and made for the changing room door, noticing the fire mutant next to it and giving him a civil smile and another nod. "Hi John."

"Pete," John returned the nod before turning his attention back to Bobby. The ice mutant paused for a moment.

"I'd better head in too…" he said finally although he didn't move. John laughed dryly and stepped away from his position right next to the door to move towards Bobby although he stopped a couple of feet away from him.

"You know Drake, you can stand within ten feet of me without everyone realising we're fucking," he said bluntly, scowling as he turned away again sharply. Bobby just sighed heavily as John wandered back towards the garage, his shoulders tensed in that defensive nature so familiar with the fire mutant. He opened his mouth to call him back but the sound of approaching voices stopped him. He turned to find the rest of the students making their way into the corridor. With a shake of the head he forced a smile and held open the changing room door. He _needed _this danger room session to clear his head…and he hadn't even met with his parents yet…he hadn't met with _Ronny _yet…


	35. Kid Brother

**A Little Complication**

**Chapter 35: Kid Brother**

Bobby ran his hands through his hair, a weary sigh escaping his lips as the last of his students filtered from the classroom. As much as he wanted classes to be over, now that they were, he desperately wished they weren't. Taking a deep breath he dug his cell phone from his pockets, scrolling down through his recently called numbers. Although his gaze was instantly drawn to John's name it was Marie's number he dialled.

"Hi!" his girlfriend's cheery voice replied almost instantly. "Is that you finished?"

"Yeah – all done for the day," Bobby hoped his lack of cheer could be put down to tiredness if Marie asked. "Where are you?"

"We're outside next to the basketball courts."

Bobby inhaled deeply, nodding slowly.

"Ok, I'll just tidy up and head on out."

"See you soon sugar."

The ice mutant hung up his phone, returning it to his pocket. For a moment he just sat, staring at the space ahead of him. Finally he sighed again, standing slowly and heading for the door. May as well go and get it over with…

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

John sighed quietly as he glanced over Jamie's shoulder.

"What you doing now? I thought we'd done this?"

Jamie laughed quietly.

"I'm checking the heat sensors," he replied simply, clicking a few buttons on the keyboard in front of him. "Actually, can you do me a favour and go for a wonder about the garden?"

"Why?" John frowned.

"So I can see if I can track you."

John looked at the numerous orange vaguely people shaped blobs on the screen before glancing at the clock.

"Classes are just finishing, how are you gonna be able to tell me from everyone else?"

Again Jamie laughed and tapped more keys. The view on the screen zoomed out to give a larger overview of the entire mansion. Jamie pointed at the bright red dot in the corner.

"Because _hot stuff _you stand out," the older mutant turned and winked at the pyrokinetic. John arched an eyebrow although slight colour crept up his cheeks.

"Oh…"

"Yeah, _oh_," Jamie turned back to the screen, pointing now at a pale blue dot. "Guess who that is?"

A wry smile pulled at John's lips.

"Mmmm…I wonder…" he studied the three-dimensional schematic of the mansion. "So he's still in classes?"

"Yup – so you're safe to go for walkies."

John curled his lip up but never-the-less he made his way towards the door.

"All very well knowing where Bobby is," he pointed out but didn't look back. "It's not him I don't want to bump into…"

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

The garden was quiet but for the quiet thump, thump, thump of the basketball as Ronny lazily circled the court, occasionally throwing it into the nearby hoop.

"Aye ya! Da ya la!"

Marie smiled as Abi's eyes lit up, her gaze locked on something behind where Marie sat with Bobby's parents.

"I know that smile…" she looked over her shoulder and sure enough there was Bobby making his way towards them. Marie tightened her grip on Abi as the baby kicked and clambered towards her father.

"Hey you…" Bobby leant over and scooped his daughter up into his arms, holding her high as she gurgled excitedly. Taking a deep breath he lowered Abi into a hug as he turned to his parents. "Mom," he leant over and politely kissed his mother's cheek. "Dad."

"Bobby," Mrs Drake smiled although Bobby caught the hint of apprehension in her eyes. "How were your classes?"

"Oh they were fine," the ice mutant shrugged. "Just the normal."

"Ah, ya, la la, da doo bab la…" Abi yammered away, one hand taking little fistfuls of Bobby's hair as the other gently patted his ice cold cheek. All of a sudden Bobby's face screwed up as Abi's lips curled into a grin.

"Oh Abi…" instinctively Bobby held the baby at arms length, his horrified expression causing the little girl to laugh merrily.

"Someone needs a diaper change does she?" Marie clambered to her feet. Bobby pulled Abi back towards him.

"Its ok, I'll go," he said but Marie shook her head.

"Don't be silly, you stay and talk to your mom and dad," she took Abi from Bobby's arms before he could offer any further objections, lowering her voice slightly. "Go spend time with your little brother."

Bobby forced a smile but sighed inwardly as Marie walked off with the baby. Taking a deep breath he took a seat next to his parents.

"She's a lovely girl," his mother said. Bobby blinked, staring at her for a moment before snapping to his senses.

"Oh yeah, Marie's lovely," he nodded. Mr Drake too nodded in agreement of his wife's statement.

"Yes, you would be an idiot to let her get away."

Bobby squirmed uncomfortably.

"I don't think she's going anywhere."

"So you've talked about getting married?"

Bobby choked back the sudden urge to vomit.

"We're a bit young…" he muttered. Mr Drake arched an eyebrow.

"You're a bit young to have a child," he pointed out practically. "That doesn't mean you have an excuse to shirk your responsibilities."

"I haven't shirked anything!" Bobby replied indignantly. "Abi is _everything _to me! My world revolves around her."

"It should revolve around both of them."

"Well…" the ice mutant inhaled deeply, the feeling of nausea returning fast. "Of course it does but… look we're just concentrating on being good parents right now ok?"

Both Mr and Mrs Drake regarded him thoughtfully.

"Of course Abigail is your priority," his mother finally agreed. "But you know how we feel about her being born out of wed lock."

Bobby sighed quietly.

"Well marrying Marie now wouldn't change that would it?" the ice mutant glanced up just in time to see Ronny's basketball bouncing towards him. Quickly he jumped to his feet, grabbing the ball. "Hey Ronny," he held the ball towards his brother, arching an eyebrow. "One on one?"

The younger Drake scowled.

"I was getting bored actually," he grumbled, making his way towards his parents. Bobby forced a smile and gave a nod, surprised at just how much it still hurt to see that look in his little brother's eyes…

"Ronny, why don't you go phone your girlfriend?" Mrs Drake said in an almost pacifying tone. "She'll be missing you after all these days."

Ronny pulled a face but never the less pulled his cell phone from his pocket, flipping it open as he wondered away to get some privacy. Mrs Drake turned back towards her older son.

"You can't blame him really," she arched an eyebrow in that disapproving manner that made Bobby feel like he was five years old again. "Bumping into that pyromaniac earlier certainly didn't help his mood."

Bobby closed his eyes, shaking his head in despair.

"You said you weren't friends any more," his father continued bluntly. Bobby took a deep breath. It was gonna be a long evening…

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

John muttered away to himself under his breath as he made his way through the corridors on his way outside, paying little attention to the various pairs of eyes that turned to stare at him. Bowing his head he walked determinedly towards the outside door, pushing it open roughly…

The fire mutant stopped abruptly as icy blue eyes locked with his. For a moment the two just stared at each other before finally the owner of the pale blue eyes spoke.

"Ah! Ya da boo…"

John jumped back as tiny fingers reached towards him. With a quick shake of the head he looked away from Abi towards her mother.

"Marie," he gave a small nod. Marie forced a smile, taking Abi's hand away from reaching for the fire mutant.

"John," she looked down at her daughter. "Abi this is John, he's friends with daddy."

The fire mutant inhaled sharply, his eyes being drawn back to the baby staring at him.

"Well…" he managed to keep a calm composure. "Someone has Bobby's eyes."

Marie couldn't help the smile pulling on her lips.

"Yeah, gorgeous aren't they?"

John snapped his mouth shut, not trusting himself to pass any comment on Bobby's eyes.

"So…" Marie continued, not noticing the fire mutant's slight unease. "Is everything ok?"

"Yeah," John frowned defensively. "Why wouldn't it be?"

"Oh just…you know," Marie arched an eyebrow. "Bobby said you were a bit down last night – that's why he was out for so long."

John looked at her blankly before suddenly realisation hit him.

"Oh…yeah…everything's fine," he scowled, crossing his arms to try and shrugging absently. Marie arched an eyebrow at his obvious discomfort, unable to stop her mind filling with doubt about Bobby's whereabouts the previous night.

"Well, if you'll excuse me, someone is in dire need of a diaper change," she bounced Abi in her arms. "We'll maybe see you later John."

"Maybe," John muttered, shoving his hands in his pockets and making his way into the garden, silently praying she was wrong…

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

"Bah! Ya da doo bla ra bla, ra, ra, ya, da, da, da…"

The rest of the table sat in a stony silence as Abi babbled away to herself, sitting between her parents on her high chair. A slight frown pulled on her brow as she pouted and turned to her father, reaching out towards his cheek. Bobby turned and took her hand, smiling at her and stroking her cheek instead.

"What you doing?" he asked softly. Marie too looked up.

"She was doing that when we bumped into John earlier," she commented without thinking. "Reaching out to him like that."

Bobby's breath caught.

"You bumped into John? With Abi?"

"Yeah, he was just heading outside when I was taking her in for her new diaper."

The ice mutant gave a small nod, unable to form any more coherent words. He looked up sharply as one of the chairs was pushed back.

"I'm not hungry," Ronny muttered, walking away from the table. Marie bit her lip, looking over at her boyfriend apologetically.

"I'm sorry, I didn't think…"

"It's alright," Bobby sighed heavily, pushing his own chair back, gesturing for his parents to stay as they too moved to get up. "I'll go talk to him."

The ice mutant caught up with his younger brother outside, back out on the basketball court. He froze the basketball Ronny threw mid air, the ice ball it formed crashing to the ground, shattering into thousands of little pieces.

"What the Hell?" the younger brother turned angrily. Bobby stood tall, glaring back at him.

"Oh don't start Ronny!" the ice mutant snapped. "I mean why the hell did you even come here?"

"Because I…" Ronny scowled heavily. "Mom and dad said _he _was gone! How the hell can you be friends with him?"

Bobby crossed his arms defensively.

"I can be friends with whoever I want," he replied. "And you don't know him like I do."

"I wouldn't want to! He's crazy."

"He's been pushed to do everything he's done!" Bobby shouted back. "_You_ pushed him to do what he did – you took away what little faith he had left in humanity."

"You're blaming me?"

"He wasn't going to hurt us Ronny! You weren't in any danger!"

"You didn't hang about long enough to see the scorch marks going through the hall."

"I wasn't exactly feeling welcome!" Bobby snapped back. "I mean for god sake Ronny, do you really think I would have let them hurt you? You're my kid brother! I…"

The ice mutant threw his hands up in despair, shaking his head as he turned and walked away.

"Bobby wait."

The ice mutant stopped but didn't look round. There was a short pause before Ronny spoke again.

"I made the ice hockey team."

For a moment more Bobby just stood, taking a deep breath before turning back round.

"Oh yeah? Congratulations."

"Yeah…eh mom made me take my skates…she said…" Ronny rubbed the back of his neck uneasily. "She thought we could maybe go for a skate…or…something…"

Bobby couldn't help the small smile that pulled at his lips.

"Go get them then."

Ronny glanced about.

"Where's the rink?"

Bobby laughed quietly, holding out his hand and creating a thick layer of ice nearby. His younger brother stared at the ice in awe for a moment, but there was none of the horror or disgust in his eyes that there had been before.

"And here was me thinking you could just freeze cups of tea," he managed a small smile, gesturing loosely towards the garage. "I'll go get my skates…"

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

Silently Jamie sat down next to John, the two Brotherhood mutants virtually hidden uphill from the makeshift ice rink below, almost obscured by the approaching darkness and the tree under which they sat. The multiplying mutant regarded the pyrokinetic thoughtfully before speaking quietly.

"Your moods dampened a little from last night," he commented carefully. John scoffed dryly.

"Just a little," he watched tiredly as Bobby raced his brother across the ice, the cryokinetic laughing as the two skidded into each other as they both tried to stop at the last minute. At the edge of the rink Marie held Abi's waist loosely, the baby sitting on the ice, patting it with her hands in between delighted claps. Mr and Mrs Drake sat off to the side on a nearby bench, watching the scene approvingly. John sighed quietly, gesturing loosely to the scene below. "I mean come on. Where the hell do I fit in to all this?"

Jamie frowned heavily as he too looked down, arching an eyebrow as Bobby skated over and scooped Abi up, twirling her around.

"You don't think he's going to leave Marie?"

There was a short pause.

"I know he won't."


	36. Jealousy

**A Little Complication**

**Chapter 36: Jealousy**

"Say goodbye to Grammy and Grandpa," Marie bounced Abi up and down in her arms. Mr and Mrs Drake both walked forward, taking it in turns to kiss the laughing baby.

"Goodbye Abigail…" Mrs Drake smiled. "We'll see you again soon."

"Ay! Ya!" Abi turned to look at the boy hovering nearby. Holding out her arms she pursed her lips. "Ah!"

"What?" Ronny squirmed uneasily. Bobby laughed.

"She'll scream the whole place down if you don't give her a goodbye kiss."

The teenager scowled slightly but never-the-less he approached the baby, giving her a quick kiss, turning away again with another slight scowl. Abi laughed gleefully and clapped her hands. Mr Drake glanced at his watch.

"Well come on then, we'd better get moving."

Mrs Drake turned to Bobby, smiling warmly.

"Thank Miss Munro for letting us stay. Now you all come visit soon ok?"

"Ok," the ice mutant nodded. He jumped slightly as his younger brother walked past, punching him unexpectedly in the arm.

"See ya next time Bobby."

A warm smile pulled on Bobby's lips as he watched his brother walk towards the car.

"Yeah, see you next time."

"Ah! Ya ba!"

Bobby turned round to find Marie standing beside him with Abi in her arms, both females smiling broadly.

"It's nice to see you and your brother getting along," Marie commented quietly. Bobby laughed softly, waving as his parent's car departed.

"It's nice to _be_ getting along," he smiled, slipping his arm around Marie's shoulder, leaning over to give his girlfriend a quick but affectionate kiss. "Come on then," he stroked Abi's cheek gently. "Its _way_ past your bedtime little lady."

"Da! Booo!"

Bobby laughed and shook his head as he and Marie started to walk back towards the mansion.

"You can argue all you want…" he said, his eyes sparkling with amusement, completely unaware that a pair of dulled brown eyes watched them from a distance…

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

Marie smiled softly as Abi wriggled about in her crib, screwing her little nose up. Bobby appeared over her shoulder, laughing quietly.

"Finally settled then?"

"Yeah…" Marie nodded, turning and ushering the ice mutant from the baby's room. She bit her lip anxiously as a reoccurring thought played on her mind. "Bobby?"

"Yeah?"

"You haven't been to see John."

The ice mutant bristled slightly.

"Should I have?"

"Well…you go to the apartment to see him – I'd have thought having him just down the corridor you'd have spent more time together."

Bobby shrugged casually although he turned away slightly from his girlfriend.

"Well…he's still a bit down in the dumps so I thought I'd give him some space."

"Oh…" Marie worried her bottom lip. "Cause when I bumped into him the other day he said there wasn't anything wrong…he didn't even seem to know what I was talking about."

"You asked him?" Bobby exclaimed, his eyes widening slightly. "What the hell did you do that for?"

Marie frowned slightly.

"I'm sorry I just…" the female swallowed hard. "Bobby, were you really with him that night?"

A knot tightened in Bobby's stomach.

"Of course I was," the ice mutant took a deep breath to calm himself. "Come on this is John we're talking about. You really think he's gonna admit to you that something's wrong?"

Marie bowed her head concedingly, looking back up at Bobby through the hair falling over her face.

"No, I guess not."

Bobby gave a quick sigh of relief but Marie never heard it as he moved towards her, taking her into an embrace. The ice mutant closed his eyes briefly, trying to suppress the guilt building up in him. With a slight sniff Marie laughed and pulled away.

"You ok?" Bobby asked, genuine concern in his eyes.

Marie nodded meekly.

"Yeah…sorry I just get so tired with Abi and I guess you're always so busy we hardly have any time alone and…" she smiled and leant up to kiss her boyfriend softly. "I'm sorry."

"Stop apologising," Bobby frowned slightly, the guilt building up in him again. Marie just smiled and kissed him again.

"Love you…" she murmured. Bobby took a sharp intake of breath but managed to return the smile as Marie started to pull him back towards their bed.

"Love you too…"

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

Bobby made his way quickly down the hallway towards John's old bedroom the next evening, a slight unease creeping up on him on he walked the familiar route. Taking a deep breath he knocked on the door quietly but firmly, fidgeting anxiously as he waited for an answer.

"Iceblock."

The ice mutant bristled slightly as Jamie opened the door.

"Jamie…" he tried to look past the older mutant but couldn't see into the room. "I'm here to see John."

Jamie arched an eyebrow.

"We've been here five days and you're only just coming to see him now?"

Bobby bristled slightly.

"I've been busy," he replied as coolly as he could. "Can I see him?"

"He's not here."

Bobby grit his teeth at the blunt – but not entirely rude – response.

"Any idea where he is then?"

Jamie shrugged.

"I think he went to go see that Jinx kid – try and get him to make peace with…that other kid…"

"Tommy," Bobby said, pausing as he pondered the question nagging on his mind. "But he is staying here right?"

"Yeah…" Jamie replied blandly, knowing all too well what was bothering the other mutant. Bobby frowned slightly, clenching his jaw.

"And you're staying…"

"Here…" Jamie drawled, arching an eyebrow, trying not to look _too_ amused as Bobby's voice trailed off.

"You're staying in this room too?" the ice mutant's face darkened. Jamie nodded absently.

"Yeah…I was supposed to get Jinx's room but apparently he ain't in the mood for a sleepover with _Tommy _so he needs it himself. Don't worry – there are two beds," he said casually, shrugging innocently. "Although…the mood John's been in recently I'm sure that if I _were _to go and crawl into bed next to that hot little body of his," the multiplying mutant leant closer, his voice darkening. "I don't think he'd tell me to go away."

Bobby's lip curled up disdainfully, his skin glistening ever so slightly as he tried to control his anger.

"Stay away from him," he said bluntly, turning to walk away. Jamie arched an eyebrow.

"Is that it? Christ does he really mean that little to you? He'll be easy to win back."

An icy fist crashed into Jamie's jaw before the older mutant even saw Bobby move.

"Stay away from him!" the ice mutant yelled, standing directly in front of Jamie, barely inches away. Jamie gave a slight shake of the head, pausing momentarily. His shock gone, he leant towards Bobby, his own eyes narrowed.

"Then _step up_ Drake," he arched an eyebrow pointedly, leaning even closer. "Or I will."

Icy blue eyes glared back at the bright blue eyes level with them, neither giving any ground. Finally Bobby stepped back.

"Tell him I came round," he instructed bluntly, turning to walk away.

"I'll think about it," Jamie replied, shaking his head at the lack of response. With a weary sigh he retreated back into the room, frowning heavily at the sickening, jealous knot tightening in his stomach. Clambering onto his temporary bed he picked up a book he had found in one of the rec. rooms, flicking through it absently as he waited for John to return. His attention focussed as he heard the door open, looking up with a smile as John wandered in, stretching tiredly as he collapsed onto his bed. Jamie put his book down.

"Convinced them to make peace?"

John shook his head.

"No – Jinx is still pretty pissed," the fire mutant sat up, leaning against the wall to face the other bed. His eyes widened as he noticed the shadow darkening around Jamie's left eye. "What the hell happened to you?"

"What? Oh this?" Jamie gestured absently to his bruising eye. "Just a slight disagreement with your…what ever the hell the iceblock is."

"_Bobby_ did that? What the hell was he playing at?"

"He came by to see you," Jamie shrugged. "Wasn't too impressed we were sharing a room."

"He hit you 'cause we're sharing a room?" the fire mutant scowled heavily. "He who crawls into bed next to his girlfriend every night is upset that I'm sharing a two bedded room?"

Jamie arched his brow.

"Well…I may have said something about how if he didn't get his ass in gear I'd be crawling into bed next to you…"

John's expression softened.

"Jamie…I thought we were just friends?" his voice grew quieter. "You said you were ok with that."

"I am – _we are_," the multiplying mutant smiled. "But that idiot your trying to date doesn't have to know that does he?"

John paused, regarding the older mutant thoughtfully.

"You were trying to make him jealous?"

Jamie smiled and clambered off his bed, wandering the short distance across the room to sit down next to the fire mutant.

"He needs to learn he can't take advantage of you."

John laughed quietly.

"I think it's a bit late for that," John muttered before giving Jamie a genuinely grateful smile. "Thanks though."

The multiplying mutant arched an eyebrow at the muttered statement but chose not to press the matter. Instead he leant over and ruffled the younger mutant's hair.

"Anything for our little firebug," he smirked, although he pulled away slightly as he felt the urge to pull John closer. The fire mutant didn't notice however as he scowled and playfully batted Jamie's hands away. With a quiet sigh he rested his head on the older mutant's shoulder.

"Are you almost done checking the security?"

"Almost," Jamie nodded, instinctively leaning closer. "Mystique says we can go back to the base in a couple of days."

"Good," the fire mutant replied simply. "I _hate _this place."

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

John sighed quietly as he flicked through the television channels, but nothing on the screen was grabbing his attention. Jamie was away looking at yet another aspect of the mansions seemingly never ending security system and Bobby was…well he had no idea where Bobby was on account of the ice mutant's lack of attempts to come and find him – despite the occasional message John sent him telling him he was alone and bored and exactly _where _he was alone and bored…

The fire mutant looked up sharply as a quiet boom ripped through the room.

"Shit…"

The fire mutant laughed and held out his hand, pulling the small fire from the nearby computer console into his hands, twirling the flames around his fingers.

"What's he done now then?" John arched an eyebrow at the student hovering in the doorway. Jinx gulped, shaking his head and pulling a neutral expression onto his face, although he was still obviously a little shaken.

"What's who done?" he grumbled, slumping down on the seat opposite the older mutant.

"_Tommy_…" John replied obviously. Jinx scowled.

"Nothing."

John looked at him dubiously.

"You often go about exploding old consoles? Have a fire extinguisher in your back pocket?"

The younger mutant scowled but gave a relenting sigh.

"He's just outside talking to this new guy, _Carl_," his lips curled up slightly. "The bastard's been drooling over Tommy since he got here."

John's lips formed a silent 'o' as he regarded the jealous mutant.

"And you've left them outside alone?"

Jinx frowned heavily.

"They're just talking."

"Which is more than _you _and Tommy are doing," John pointed out. Jinx squirmed uncomfortably. "Look…I know you're mad at him but are you really gonna give some other guy even a _chance_ of getting in about with him?"

The younger mutant screwed up his nose.

"Well…I mean Tommy wouldn't…"

"Wouldn't what?" John sighed quietly. "You ignoring all his attempts to apologise is just gonna make this other guy all the more appealing. You can't just _sit back_ – if you really think this Carl guy is after Tommy you have to fight for him."

Jinx looked back at the older mutant blankly before nodding slowly, giving a conceding sigh.

"You're right…" he arched an eyebrow thoughtfully as the Brotherhood mutant opposite him bowed his head slightly, gazing intently into the flame. "Is Mr Drake…"

John closed his hand around the flame, looking up at the younger mutant with a warning look.

"An old friend of mine," he said pointedly. Jinx held his hands up in retreat.

"Sorry."

John gave a small nod.

"Now go find Tommy," he ordered. Jinx smiled meekly and gave a small salute, clambering off his seat. John laughed and shook his head but his smile faded as Jinx disappeared. With a weary sigh he returned to flicking through the television channels. Now that was what you were _supposed_ to do when someone was sniffing around your boyfriend. Not that he was Bobby's boyfriend in the first place…


	37. Endings

**Author's Note**: Ok, this chapter is a little heavy on Jinx and Tommy at the start, I hope that's ok. I know a lot of you seem to like them but I am very wary of the overuse of OCs.

**A Little Complication**

**Chapter 37: Endings**

Jinx couldn't help the scowl as he found Tommy in one of the rec. rooms talking to none other than Carl…who was leaning far too close to Tommy for Jinx's liking. Jinx jumped back as Carl turned to leave the room. He started forward again as the new student came out the doorway, making it look like he was just coming down the corridor.

"Hi Jinx," the other student smiled. Jinx forced a smile in return and offered a small nod before ducking into rec. room.

"What the hell did he want?"

Tommy looked up startled.

"What?"

Jinx scowled, crossing his arms.

"What did Carl want?"

"We were just talking," Tommy replied defensively. "He was just wondering if I wanted to go see that new comic book movie that's just out."

"He what? I'm gone for five minutes and you're disappearing off to the movies with that sleaze ball?"

"Hey! I can go to the movies with whoever­-the-hell I want!" Tommy's frown faded slightly. "Besides, I said no," a quiet sigh escaped his lips. "I'm still kinda hoping _you'll _go with me."

Jinx shut his mouth against the retort on his lips. Pausing for a moment, his angry stance visibly softened.

"I'll maybe think about it," he shrugged absently. Tommy smiled optimistically at the other mutant's improved mood.

"I _am_ sorry Jinx. You know I never meant to upset you…"

Jinx scowled heavily but his demeanour softened further.

"So you keep saying," he muttered. Tommy sighed quietly.

"I only did it 'cause I thought it was for the best," he pointed out. "You said yourself how you thought Mr Drake was looking much happier."

"Yeah, but Pyro doesn't look so happy does he?" Jinx slumped down onto one of the sofas. "I know you meant well Tommy I'm just mad that you lied. You _always_ do it – you pretend to listen to me then just go with your own way anyway."

Tommy bowed his head guiltily.

"I don't mean to…" slowly he made his way forward, sitting down carefully next to the other mutant. "I promise I'll listen from now on."

Jinx shifted slightly.

"When did I say there's going to be a now on?"

Tommy smiled, leaning towards the other mutant.

"I've missed you…" he whispered, tracing his fingers lightly over Jinx's arm. The older mutant laughed quietly, looking up.

"It's been seven days."

Tommy laughed as the anger in Jinx's eyes faded. Quickly he pulled himself upright, leaning very close to the other mutant.

"Seven days too long."

Jinx arched an eyebrow.

"You've seen me everyday."

"Not the same…" Tommy clambered onto Jinx's lap, grinning widely. "Not the same when I can't touch you…"

Jinx couldn't help but return the grin, leaning forward to capture Tommy's lips. Falling back onto the sofa, he held the younger mutant tightly, groaning quietly in objection as he pulled away for air.

"I can't believe you were jealous of Carl…" Tommy smirked. Jinx scowled.

"I wasn't jealous…" he muttered.

"Good," Tommy smiled, leaning in for another kiss. "Because you wipe the floor with him."

"I would if he ever laid a finger on you…" Jinx tightened his grip possessively. Tommy grinned, continuing to kiss the older mutant softly. Both jumped slightly as Tommy's cell phone started to ring in his pocket. The younger mutant pulled a face but answered the call none-the-less.

"Hi mom…yeah…yeah I'm still coming. Ok. Sure…yeah he's coming too…" Tommy smiled at Jinx, not noticing the other mutant's eyes darken. "Of course…uh uh…See you Friday. Ok…bye mom…" Tommy threw his cell phone onto the cushion beside Jinx, screwing his nose up playfully. "Mom's insisting we sleep in separate rooms when we go stay at the weekend."

Jinx arched an eyebrow.

"When _we _go to stay?"

"Yeah," Tommy nodded, seemingly oblivious to the other mutant's change in mood. "God I was dreading telling them you wouldn't be coming after taking so long to convince them to give you a chance."

Jinx inhaled deeply, slumping back against the back of the seat, pulling as far away as he could from the mutant on his lap.

"I told you I wasn't going to go and visit your parents."

"Yeah I know but…"

"But what?" Jinx snapped. "Tommy what have we just been fighting about?"

The younger mutant bit his lip, realising how serious Jinx was.

"Because I called Pyro and…"

"Because you never _listen _to me!" Jinx shifted his weight, making Tommy clamber off his lap. "I said I'm _not going_!"

"But Jinx…they just want to meet you!"

"We have met."

"Properly!" Tommy replied indignantly. "They want to get to know the guy their son is dating. What's the problem with that?"

"The problem is your parents hate me," Jinx mumbled.

"That's 'cause they don't know you!" Tommy tried to cosy back up to the other mutant. "Please Jinx…"

"You're not listening!" Jinx leapt to his feet. "I am not going to meet your parents! It's great that they're trying to be supportive of you but me and them in the same room is not a good idea. I mean what will they want to know? Where I'm from? What's my power like? Do I have any brothers or sisters? Are _my _parents supportive of their gay mutant son?"

Tommy's brow furrowed slightly as he bit his lip guiltily.

"I'll tell them not to ask about your parents…" he said quietly. Jinx shook his head.

"Oh 'cause that won't look suspicious," he scowled. "How about for once you just listen to me, accept that you don't know best and let me do things my way?"

"But…"

It was not the word Jinx wanted to hear. Curling up his lip he turned sharply and walked away, several items in the room crackling slightly behind him. Tommy shut his mouth abruptly, recognising the telltale signs of Jinx losing his temper. Sighing quietly he let him leave. That had been a short lived reconciliation…

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

A quiet, helpless sigh escaped Bobby's lips as Jinx shoved his way out of the danger room early the next morning. The ice mutant exchanged a concerned glance with Piotr.

"Jinx wait," he called the younger mutant back. Jinx scowled heavily but backtracked never-the-less. Bobby took a deep breath. "Look – I know you and Tommy are having problems right now but you can't let that affect your training," he crossed his arms as the student curled his lip up. "You are part of this team Jinx, so act like it."

Jinx arched an eyebrow.

"Who said I wanted to be part of your damned team?"

"Jinx…" Bobby sighed exasperatedly as Storm and Logan emerged from the nearby observation room.

"I told you having the pyromaniac here would give the kid ideas," Logan muttered. Storm rolled her eyes.

"Well you'll be glad to hear John and Jamie left this morning," she informed him before turning to Jinx. "Can I see you in my office Jinx? Now."

Jinx scowled but nodded. Bobby inhaled sharply.

"John and Jamie are gone?" he asked casually. Storm turned to look at him.

"Yes, they left this morning."

"Oh…"

Jinx chuckled quietly, arching an eyebrow pointedly as icy blue eyes turned back to look at him. He opened his mouth to comment but Storm's voice stopped him.

"Jinx…my office…"

The student gave the ice mutant one last pointed look before turning and skulking down the corridor. Storm turned to Bobby.

"You'd better get back in there and finish the session. Everyone else is doing really well."

"Except Tommy," Bobby pointed out but he turned to return to the danger room. Storm gave a conceding nod, sighing quietly as she turned to follow Jinx towards her office.

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

Toned blue arms stretched elegantly outwards, reaching up to clasp together before slowly arching backwards…

A loud crash caused the arms to drop. A golden eye opened lazily, eyebrow above raising. A quiet sigh escaped the shapeshifter's lips. Her peace was over.

"Multiple Man…Pyro," she made her way out into the corridor, giving the two returning mutants a nod.

"Mystique," the fire mutant mumbled, managing a smile in her direction before continuing on his way down the corridor. Mystique turned to Multiple Man inquisitively, finding him watching the departing mutant with concern in his bright blue eyes.

"What's up with him?"

Multiple Man sighed.

"Do you really need to ask?"

Mystique rolled her eyes.

"Iceman…" she shook her head in despair. "So…on other matters. Is the mansion secure?"

"If I hadn't set it up I couldn't break into it," Multiple Man replied confidently. Mystique gave an approving nod.

"Good. Can't have any of the precious x-munchkins going missing now, can we?"

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

Bobby sat in his classroom early that evening simply staring at the cell phone in his hand. The fire mutant still hadn't even bothered to let him know he was gone…

"Mr Drake?"

"Tommy," Bobby sat up straight in his seat. "Come in."

The student entered with a meek smile, holding a form out towards the ice mutant.

"I can't find Miss Munro so can you sign a permission slip for us to go to the movies tonight?"

Bobby smiled and took the form.

"You and Jinx made up then?"

"Eh…no…" Tommy rubbed the back of his neck. "I'm going with Carl."

"The new kid?" Bobby arched an eyebrow. Tommy nodded, crossing his arms slightly defensively.

"Just trying to be friendly," he muttered. Bobby frowned slightly as he signed the form.

"I wasn't implying otherwise…"

"Good."

Bobby sighed quietly and handed the form back with a small nod. Tommy returned the nod.

"Oh and I'm going to stay with my parents for the weekend – they're picking me up on Friday. Dad was wondering if he could pick me up early so we can miss most of the traffic? I'd only miss my last class…_your _class…"

"That's fine," Bobby smiled, although his concern had not entirely faded from earlier. "We're not doing anything you won't easily catch up on."

"Thanks," the student gave one last smile and turned to walk out the door. Bobby shook his head as he watched him go. Did Jinx realise there was someone else vying for Tommy's attention?

With one last quiet sigh the ice mutant stood and returned his cell phone to his pocket, tidying up the papers on his desk. He'd better get moving…Marie and Abi would be wondering where he was…

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

A knot tightened in Jamie's stomach as he watched John check his cell phone…again. Still the ice mutant hadn't called. Still the ice mutant hadn't messaged. Jamie wondered if the damned ice mutant had even realised they were gone yet…

"Hey…" Jamie moved forward into the room. John rolled his head back to look at him tiredly.

"Hey."

Jamie sat down opposite the fire mutant.

"Still no word?" he couldn't help but scowl as John shook his head dejectedly. "You gonna call him?"

"No."

"Maybe you should. You know…just…"

"No," John repeated. "Come on Jamie – you tell him to buck up or you'll go after me and what does he do? He backs off."

Jamie sighed quietly but didn't argue. He hated seeing the pyrokinetic upset but he hated sticking up for the iceblock even more.

"So…" he said eventually. "It's over."

The fire mutant laughed dryly.

"Yeah," he mumbled. "Yeah it's over…"


	38. Call Him

**Author's Note**: Well thank you for the pick up in reviews – I had more within the first six hours for that last chapter than in almost a week for the one before. They just reassure me I'm still going in the right direction. Now – I am going to be away from my computer for…almost a week…but I will have a notebook with me so writing will hopefully continue! I will post as _soon_ as I can. Enjoy this chapter!

**A Little Complication**

**Chapter 38: Call Him**

"Bwa, da, la, la, da…"

"Da…da?" Bobby tickled Abi's stomach, arching an eyebrow hopefully. "Say _dada_…"

Abi blinked rapidly, her little icy blue eyes transfixed on her father.

"Da…la…" Abi clapped happily. "Da, la, la, yaba, booo…"

Marie laughed softly.

"She'll get there," she smiled. Bobby nodded, an affectionate smile on his lips as he waved Abi's favourite teddy in her face.

"Oh…thank God it's Friday…" he sighed, collapsing onto the bed as Abi grabbed the teddy, holding it tightly to her chest, yammering away to herself. Marie smiled, sitting down on the bed next to Bobby.

"Tired?"

"A little…" Bobby closed his eyes. "I can still watch a movie though."

Marie grinned.

"Want popcorn?"

Bobby nodded.

"Sure."

"I'll be back soon then…"

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

Jinx tapped his fingers on the kitchen counter as he listened impatiently to the ringing coming through the cell phone. His breath caught optimistically as the ringing clicked off but it was the answer phone that greeted his ears. With a weary sigh he listened to Tommy's message and waited for the beep.

"Hey Toms, its Jinx. I was gonna catch a word with you after Mr Drake's class but I guess you got picked up early. I just…wanted to say sorry for being such a dick the other day and…well if you still wanna go see that movie we can maybe go when you get back? Have a good time at your parents and I'll see ya later. Bye…" Jinx exhaled heavily, hanging up the phone and shoving it in his pocket. Grabbing a soda from the fridge he turned towards the door.

"Hi Jinx!"

"Miss D'Ancanto," the younger mutant grumbled in return, making his way out into the corridor without looking up at Marie. Bowing his head he made his way down the hallway towards the stairs, pausing as he approached one of the larger rec. rooms, intrigued by the excited voices drifting out the room calling for drinks and popcorn. Jinx hovered in the doorway, watching as a number of his peers crammed onto the sofas and cushions on the floor, settling down to watch a film.

"Hey…is this guy in that new film?" one of the girls asked, turning the DVD box over in her hands. Carl leant over her shoulder.

"Yeah he's the scary dude."

"Apparently it's not that good a film," one of the boys on the sofa piped up. Carl shrugged.

"I liked it," he slumped down into a space on the sofa, his back to the door. "Tommy seemed to enjoy it although he did say they ruined the spiky haired guy…I can never remember his name…"

Jinx inhaled sharply, turning away from the doorway.

"Hey Jinx!" a female voice followed him out into the hallway – one of the triplets but Jinx had no idea which one.

"You wanna join us?" one of her sisters finished.

Jinx sighed heavily.

"No thanks," he muttered, turning away. "Not in the mood…"

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

Jamie arched an eyebrow dubiously at the television in front of him.

"They're making things awfully difficult for themselves," he commented. John rolled his eyes, taking a swig of his beer.

"Of course you could do it so much easier right?" the fire mutant smirked. "James Madrox – _master thief_."

Jamie nodded, feigning a serious expression.

"Damn right," his lips curled into a grin. "I _did _do it much easier."

John arched an eyebrow, turning to look at the older mutant.

"You robbed a casino?"

"Two," Jamie smirked before scowling slightly. "Well one and a half. I got arrested doing the second one."

John turned his whole body to face Jamie, closing the gap between them as he did so.

"So tell me – how did they catch the mighty Madrox?"

Jamie crossed his arms defensively although a smile pulled on his lips.

"It wasn't _my _fault! My so-called accomplice was too busy playing cards and landed me in it."

John laughed.

"Sorry…" he tried to pull a serious expression onto his face. "That must have sucked."

Jamie chuckled softly.

"It sucked a little," he smiled. John looked at him inquisitively, the film completely forgotten about.

"So…how many times have you been caught then?"

"Only two," Jamie replied, arching an eyebrow. "After that casino and then after my seven banks… But on the plus side I did get busted out the second time by some old guy, some naked blue chick and a scary little blonde kid," the multiplying mutant – sober enough to realise what he was doing but drunk enough not to realise it was a bad idea – reached out and brushed some loose hair from John's face. "Turned out the scary kid wasn't such a bad guy though."

The pyrokinetic smiled, instinctively leaning closer. For a moment he just looked back up at the multiplying mutant**, **his breath catching as he gazed into those familiar bright blue eyes…

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

Bobby's eyes opened blearily, slowly adjusting to the light. A slight frown pulled on his brow as it occurred to him how bright and quiet it was. Usually he woke early to the sounds of Abi's soft gurgles drifting through the baby monitor by his bed. Slowly the ice mutant turned his eyes to said monitor, throwing back the covers as he found it switched off. The battery died? What if Abi had been crying and…

The crib was empty. Bobby's frown deepened. Running his hand through his hair he turned back to the main bedroom, his eyes widening slightly as he caught sight of the clock. It was almost lunch time…

He spun round sharply as the door creaked.

"Oh, you're up," Marie smiled as Abi gasped delightedly. "Sleep well?"

"Eh…I guess…" the ice mutant smiled sheepishly. "You should have woken me."

"Don't be silly," Marie sat down on the bed, laying Abi down in the middle amongst some cushions and her toys. "You never get to sleep in. Besides you seemed restless last night – I figured you could do with the chance to catch up."

Bobby inhaled sharply. He had thought Marie had been asleep when he had been tossing and turning and thinking about…

"Thanks," he forced a smile, gesturing towards the bathroom. "Well I'll just go have a shower."

"Ok," Marie grabbed up one of her nursing textbooks. "I'm just gonna do some reading while Abi has a nap."

Bobby glanced at the half-asleep baby on the bed fighting to keep her eyes open. With a quiet laugh and a small nod he turned and made his way to the bathroom. Only when the door was safely shut behind him did he let out his weary sigh. While the longer sleep had helped recharge his batteries it had also given him longer to dream about…

The ice mutant shook his head, quickly undressing and clambering into the shower. Closing his eyes, he sighed quietly as the hot water cascaded down onto his body, enveloping him in its warm embrace…

The ice mutant reached out quickly and turned the thermostat all the way down, turning the water icy cold but it didn't help. Still he thought of John. Still he thought of the fire mutant's warm body. Still he wondered if he was with…

Finally Bobby made his way back through to the bedroom, his gaze immediately drifting to the cell phone lying on his desk.

"I'm just going to call John," he said, grabbing up his phone before he could change his mind. Marie glanced up from her book and gave a small nod before returning her attention to her studies. The ice mutant took a deep breath and ducked into Abi's room. Marie looked up again as the door shut behind her boyfriend, her brow furrowing concernedly. Worrying her bottom lip she looked back down at her textbook, that familiar, nagging feeling eating away at her concentration…

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

John's eyes opened blearily, a reluctant groan escaping his lips as he pulled his covers over his head…his aching, bleary head…

"Want a painkiller?"

The fire mutant jumped slightly, throwing his covers back. Jamie laughed quietly.

"Hey…" he sat up slowly, frowning slightly as he found the multiplying mutant sitting at the foot of his bed. Jamie smiled reassuringly.

"Don't worry, I slept in my own bed last night," he said as John bowed his head, relief twinkling in his eyes. Jamie took a deep breath. "Nothing happened. Now – painkiller?"

"Please..." the fire mutant nodded. Jamie held out a glass of water and two tablets. John took the painkillers and smiled gratefully, popping them in his mouth. "Why do you never have a hangover?"

Jamie laughed.

"I cheat," he confessed. "I duplicate and spread the hangover out and then when I pull them back in it dilutes it."

John scowled although his eyes held a hint of amusement.

"That's so unfair…" he muttered, but a smile pulled at his lips. Jamie laughed and shrugged innocently.

"I quite agree," he smirked. John rolled his eyes, opening his mouth to comment further but he stopped abruptly as his cell phone started to ring. Jamie forced a smile. "Answer it," the multiplying mutant clambered to his feet. "I'll leave you in peace."

John just watched as Jamie left the room, shutting the door behind him. Taking a deep breath he answered the call before he could convince himself not to.

"Drake."

There was a short pause.

"Hi John."

"This you just realising we're gone?" the fire mutant scowled.

"Well I'd have realised sooner if you'd have told me," came the indignant reply.

"Well you didn't seem too fussed that I was there in the first place."

"I came to see you!" Bobby replied defensively.

"_Once_," John scoffed. The ice mutant took a deep, audible breath.

"I was busy," he replied quietly - genuinely. John sighed quietly.

"What do you want Bobby?" he asked, somewhat resignedly.

"I want to see you," Bobby replied simply. John closed his eyes.

"Not gonna happen."

"What? John I'm sorry I didn't come to see you when you were here but…"

"This isn't about that Bobby," John sighed.

"Then…what's wrong?" there was another brief silence. "Is this about Jamie?"

John closed his eyes against the sickening knot tightening in his stomach.

"Why do we always come back to _my_ fidelity?" the fire mutant snapped, his anger genuinely rising. "Would it make you feel better if I said I'd slept with Jamie? Would it make you feel less guilty about the fact that _you _are the one doing all the lying and cheating?"

"Of course not!" Bobby replied, horrified. "John I can't _stand _the thought of you being with him!"

"Well I have been," John replied quickly before he changed his mind. "We were together last night."

A deafening silence met the fire mutant's ears.

"What?" came the eventual reply. "You _slept_ with him?"

"Twice" but the fire mutant's facial expression did not match his confident tone.

"But…we…"

"Oh come on! Don't tell me you haven't kept sleeping with Marie?"

"That's different!"

"No it's not!" John snapped. "You expect to have me all to yourself but I have to go to sleep every night knowing you're with _her_!"

"You know I'm just staying for Abi!"

"Keep telling yourself that Drake," the fire mutant muttered. "I don't care anymore."

Snapping his cell phone shut he threw it onto the bed next to him. Letting out a shaky breath he ran his hands through his hair, taking deep breaths to try and quell the nausea building up in him. It was all for the best…

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

Bobby threw his phone down next to him, collapsing into the only seat in Abi's room. Running his hands through his hair he sighed heavily, closing his eyes and burying his head in his hands. He screwed his eyes tighter shut as he heard his cell phone ring. After what felt like an eternity the ringing stopped…only to almost immediately start up again.

Finally the ringing stopped again and stayed stopped. There was a brief silence before there was a short tone, signalling the arrival of a text message. Taking a deep breath Bobby reached over and snatched up the phone.

_I lied. Nothing happened last night or any night_

Bobby exhaled sharply. For a moment he just stared at the message before a slightly shaky hand redialled John's number.

"Hey…" came the almost timid reply. Bobby frowned.

"What do you mean you lied?"

John sighed.

"I thought it would be easier if you thought I'd gone back to Jamie," there was a quiet, wry laugh. "I mean that's why you backed off when Jamie told you he was gonna win me back right?"

The ice mutant frowned slightly but didn't disagree. He took a deep, apprehensive breath.

"John – can we not meet up and talk about this?"

"No, I can't do this face to face Bobby – you won't let me!" John's voice cracked slightly. "You and your ice blocks and your hugs and smiles and…"

"Don't do this John…" Bobby pleaded. "_Please_ meet me at the apartment. I'll get us another movie and we can…"

"We can what Bobby?" John interrupted. "_Pretend_ that we're together until it's time for you to go back to your real life?" the pyrokinetic paused briefly. Bobby closed his eyes, wanting to argue but he couldn't. "I can't do it any more. I want what we had that last night all the time."

An ever so faint smile pulled on Bobby's lips.

"I want that too…" he said softly.

"Just not enough," John replied quietly. "You have two options here Bobby. You stay with Marie, spend all the time you want with Abi, your parents love you again, your _brother _loves you again, the kids at the mansion look up to you, your team trusts you and respects you…" the fire mutant took a deep breath. "Or you can tell Marie the truth and tell _everyone_ you've been cheating and lying, lose the respect of the kids and the x-men and lose your family again. And let's face it – there's no guarantee we'll work. We've already almost fought to the death. What about the next big anti-mutant movement? What if we're on different sides again?"

"I wouldn't fight you John…" Bobby replied, his voice growing quieter still. "I couldn't."

"You might not have a choice," John pointed out, although his tone was gentle. Bobby shook his head helplessly.

"John please – don't do this. I can't do it without you."

"You can't do it _with _me," John replied exasperatedly. "It's been _months _Bobby. I gave up one of the greatest guys I have ever met, who loves me just the way I am and who understands me better than I do and…for what? To be your bit on the side."

"John…I…" Bobby's mouth opened but no further sound came out. There was an audible sigh.

"Time to choose Bobby," John said determinedly although there was the hint of a shake in his voice. "Me – or everything else," the fire mutant laughed dryly – _resignedly. _"I know what I'd choose."

Bobby closed his eyes, burying his head in his free hand, his elbow resting on his knees. His stomach was somersaulting and his chest felt tight. Taking a deep breath he merely exhaled heavily. He never noticed the little green light on Abi's baby monitor flicker on, signalling that the main monitor in the bedroom had just been turned on and was ready to transmit whatever the smaller monitor picked up…


	39. The Conversation

**A Little Complication**

**Chapter 39: The Conversation**

Marie bit her lip anxiously as once again her eyes drifted from her textbook up to the baby monitor. She shouldn't… she couldn't…

Finally the niggling voice got the better of her. She reached out and grabbed the monitor, pressing the power button before she could change her mind. There was a short crackle followed by silence. Marie frowned slightly but the frown faded quickly as Bobby's voice drifted through the speaker.

"I can't…" the ice mutant's voice was strained and quiet. "I'm sorry…I can't leave her – I can't leave Marie."

Marie's breath caught, a lump forming in her throat and a knot tightening in her chest.

"I'm so sorry," Bobby continued softly. "I never meant for things to get this complicated – the last thing I wanted to do was hurt you. I don't…"

There was another silence.

"I'm sorry…" the ice mutant repeated feebly. There was another pause before Bobby sighed quietly.

"I do love Marie. We're a family now – I have to make this work."

Marie hit the power button, unable to listen to any more. He _had _been lying… there _was_ someone else. Inhaling deeply she let out a long, shaky breath, her mind racing. Her head snapped to the side as she heard Abi gurgle but thankfully she stayed asleep. With a quiet sniff Marie brought her legs up to her chest, resting her head on her knees, her eyes fixed on Abi's bedroom door as she waited for her boyfriend to finish his phone call to _John_…

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

"Time to choose Bobby," John said determinedly although there was the hint of a shake in his voice. "Me – or everything else," the fire mutant laughed dryly – _resignedly. _"I know what I'd choose."

There was what felt like a long silence before John heard Bobby inhale and breathe out heavily.

"I can't…" the ice mutant's voice was strained and quiet. John closed his eyes and let out the breath he hadn't realised he had been holding, taking a deep breath to try and fight back the impending nausea. "I'm sorry…I can't leave her – I can't leave Marie."

The fire mutant's eyes closed tighter. He wasn't in the slightest bit surprised by Bobby's words but they still stung bitterly.

"I'm so sorry," Bobby continued softly. "I never meant for things to get this complicated – the last thing I wanted to do was hurt you. I don't…"

"Oh don't give me that," John muttered. "You knew someone was gonna get hurt here and we _both _knew it was _never _gonna be Marie."

There was a short silence although again it felt to John like an eternity.

"I'm sorry…" the ice mutant repeated feebly.

John clenched his jaw, desperately trying to keep control of his emotions.

"What about what you said about not lying anymore? You can't keep this up forever Bobby! You'll meet someone else and…" he paused, taking a deep breath to stop his increasingly desperate rambling. The ice mutant sighed quietly.

"I do love Marie. We're a family now – I have to make this work."

John scoffed, shaking his head helplessly as he felt a hot stinging against his eyes.

"I can't believe I let you drag me into this… I _knew _this was going to happen…"

"Please, don't be like this. You know I need to make this work – I can't leave Abi…"

"Why do you always me feel like I'm making you choose between me and Abi?" he asked exasperatedly. "I have _never _asked you to give up your daughter! Don't make me into the bad guy here!"

"I'm not trying to make you the bad guy!" Bobby replied quickly. "I just…John if this was just between you and her I wouldn't even think about it. But the thought of leaving everything… breaking up my family…" his voice grew quieter. "I can't do it."

John blinked rapidly, bowing his head, clenching his fist.

"So that's it?" the fire mutant tried to keep his voice calm but he couldn't hide the emotion in it. "All those promises and you're just giving up? After everything we've been through?"

"John I don't want to give up on you, you're the one making me choose!"

John's eyes blazed over angrily.

"I shouldn't _have _to make you choose! You've been promising you'll leave Marie for months and like an idiot I keep believing you!" the fire mutant laughed dryly. "I actually let myself believe that you might choose _us_…"

"John…I _want _to choose us…I _really_ do…"

"If you wanted us that much you'd choose us!" John snapped angrily. "I really mean it this time Bobby – I'm done!"

The fire mutant's cell phone bounced off the furthest away wall, landing on the floor in several pieces. Cursing loudly he ran his hands through his hair, flopping back onto his bed as his anger gradually subsided. Slowly he rolled his head to the side to look at his broken phone on the floor. The top of the flip-open phone was lying a couple of feet away from the bottom, the battery lying somewhere in between with several little plastic pieces littering the surrounding area. A wry smile pulled at the pyrokinetic's lips. Even if he wanted to Bobby couldn't get back in touch. Which was probably for the best.

It was definitely for the best…

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

"Time to choose Bobby," John said determinedly although there was the hint of a shake in his voice. "Me – or everything else," the fire mutant laughed dryly – _resignedly. _"I know what I'd choose."

Bobby closed his eyes, burying his head in his free hand, his elbow resting on his knees. His stomach was somersaulting and his chest felt tight. Taking a deep breath he merely exhaled heavily. He never noticed the little green light on Abi's baby monitor flicker on, signalling that the main monitor in the bedroom had been turned on and was ready to transmit whatever the smaller monitor picked up…

"I can't…" the ice mutant's voice was strained and quiet. His mind raced, thinking about Abi, about Marie, about his parents invitation to visit, about Ronny's insistence he visit on a weekend he had ice hockey so he could go and watch… He had so much to lose. Taking a deep breath he opened his eyes again, the icy blue circles glistening sadly. "I'm sorry…I can't leave her – I can't leave Marie."

There was a short pause, nothing audible on the other end of the line.

"I'm so sorry," Bobby continued softly. "I never meant for things to get this complicated – the last thing I wanted to do was hurt you. I don't…"

"Oh don't give me that," John muttered. "You knew someone was gonna get hurt here and we _both _knew it was _never _gonna be Marie."

Bobby paused again, taking deep breaths to try and calm his frazzled mind.

"I'm sorry…" he repeated feebly.

"What about what you said about not lying anymore? You can't keep this up forever Bobby! You'll meet someone else and…" there was a short pause. The ice mutant sighed quietly.

"I do love Marie," he swallowed back the lump in his throat. "We're a family now – I have to make this work."

John scoffed.

"I can't believe I let you drag me into this… I _knew _this was going to happen…"

"Please, don't be like this. You know I need to make this work – I can't leave Abi…"

"Why do you always me feel like I'm making you choose between me and Abi?" John's voice sounded exasperated. "I have _never _asked you to give up your daughter! Don't make me into the bad guy here!"

Bobby's eyes widened.

"I'm not trying to make you the bad guy!" he replied quickly, horrified. "I just…the thought of leaving everything… breaking up my family…" his voice grew quieter. "I can't do it."

"So that's it?" the emotion in John's voice cut right through the ice mutant. "All those promises and you're just giving up? After everything we've been through?"

Bobby shook his head.

"John I don't want to give up on you, you're the one making me choose!"

"I shouldn't _have _to make you choose! You've been promising you'll leave Marie for months and like an idiot I keep believing you!" the fire mutant laughed dryly. "I actually let myself believe that you might choose _us_…"

The cryokinetic bit his lip anxiously.

"John…I _want _to choose us…I _really_ do…"

"If you wanted us that much you'd choose us!" John snapped angrily. "I really mean it this time Bobby – I'm done!"

There was a loud crackle and the line went dead. Quickly Bobby dialled back but got no tone. Waiting a moment, he tried again but still there was nothing. Sighing heavily he lowered his hand, his phone hanging by his side. For several minutes he sat staring blindly ahead of him. Finally he stood, wiping his moist cheeks and running his hands through his hair. Taking several deep breaths the ice mutant somehow managed to regain some kind of composure as he made his way back into his and Marie's bedroom.

"Sorry, that took longer than I thought it would," he commented lightly, turning straight to his desk and dropping his cell phone onto it. Closing his eyes briefly he took one more deep breath and turned to face Marie. His composed façade fell instantly as he found tears streaming down her cheeks. "Marie…what…"

The female simply sniffed and held up the baby monitor, her teary eyes gazing straight back at Bobby. The ice mutant's breath caught, his eyes widened in horror. His gut wrenched as he looked back at Marie helplessly.

"Marie…I can explain…"


	40. Convincing

**Author's Note: **Oh my God this was so hard to write! I'm sorry if it isn't up to scratch but I promise we'll get back on track soon with something I will _enjoy _writing which always helps!

**A Little Complication**

**Chapter 40: Convincing**

Marie scoffed quietly, shaking her head as she lowered the baby monitor.

"What is there to explain?" she asked dryly.

"Marie… please…"

"How long?" Marie looked back at Bobby determinedly. The ice mutant looked down, closing his eyes and biting down on his bottom lip. Neither noticed Abi stirring from her slumber.

"It…eh…" Bobby inhaled deeply and looked back up helplessly. A strangled sob escaped Marie's lips, her eyes widening in realisation.

"Is that where you were when I was having Abi?" she demanded. "With _her_?"

Bobby's mouth opened to defend himself but he shut it quickly as he realised what Marie had said. The ice mutant just nodded feebly. Had he not said John's name? He was sure he had…maybe she hadn't heard the whole conversation…

"Marie…I…"

"Bwa…da…ba…" Abi muttered away unhappily, her little icy blue eyes tearing over at the obvious tension in the room.

"You promised me Bobby," Marie sniffed. "I asked you where you were – I asked if you were with someone else – and you _promised _me you were with John," she shook her head as Bobby looked away. "I can't believe I bought that you two were friends again," she took a deep, shaky breath. "Is that where you go when you say you're going to see John?" the female's face screwed up disdainfully. "Off to see you're little bit on the side?"

Bobby couldn't respond but his silence was answer enough. Marie let out an enraged cry and threw the baby monitor at the ice mutant, only just missing him. A loud scream escaped Abi's lips as the monitor bounced off the wall behind her father.

"How could you!" Marie cried but restrained from further shouting as Abi's screams grew louder, her little eyes shutting tighter. Scooping the baby up, Marie cradled her close.

"Marie, it's over, _I swear_," the ice mutant said desperately. Marie just shook her head, looking up as Kitty appeared suddenly through the door.

"What's wrong?" she looked quickly from Marie's tear stricken face to Abi's, turning lastly to the distraught cryokinetic beside her. Marie sniffed, clambering to her feet.

"Marie…" Bobby walked forward but a fierce look from Marie stopped him.

"Take Abi," Marie held the crying baby towards her friend. Kitty frowned heavily, looking between the couple but a reassuring nod from Marie convinced her it was best to leave things alone.

"I'll be next door if you need me," she said quietly to Marie, taking Abi and slipping quietly from the room, but not without a stern look at Bobby. The ice mutant watched as his daughter disappeared from the room, his chest tightening, the now very real prospect of losing the precious little girl filling him with nausea and dread…

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

Mystique made her way absently into the control room, arching an eyebrow questioningly at the multiplying mutant sitting at the computer.

"All quiet at the house of X?" she asked with barely a hint of interest. Jamie nodded.

"Yeah, nothing to report. It's nice and quiet."

"Good…" Mystique sat down on one of the other swivelling chairs, turning round leisurely. "So…where's Pyro?"

Multiple Man scowled slightly but at that moment the two mutant's were back to back.

"He's still in bed," by the time Mystique had twirled round he had straightened his face. Mystique rolled her eyes.

"Lazy little swine…" she shook her head and stood gracefully. "Well you just keep an eye on the boring old Xavier's Mansion…"

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

The silence in the room was deafening. Bobby just looked at Marie helplessly, a thousand thoughts running desperately round his head but none of them forming any coherent words to come out his mouth. Marie shook her head, collapsing back down on the bed, tears still streaming down her face.

"Why?" she asked quietly. Bobby inhaled deeply.

"It was…it's complicated…" he replied meekly. Marie scoffed.

"There's nothing _complicated _about it Bobby – you've been having an affair!" the female took a deep breath, lowering her voice again. Bobby sighed heavily.

"But it's over," the ice mutant repeated. "I chose you! I want to stay with you and Abi."

"With _me and_ Abi?" Marie frowned heavily. "Or just Abi?"

"You _and_ Abi!" the ice mutant was trying so hard to convince Marie he was starting to convince himself, completely forgetting the gut wrenching pain he had felt only a few minutes before as John had hung up on him. "Marie, we're a family, it's what I want! I just…I just got _scared_, I needed something away from here, an escape…"

"What about what I needed?" Marie exclaimed. "I was scared too Bobby but all I wanted was for you to be there!"

"I am here!" Bobby replied quietly, moving forward. "Marie…"

"Go away Bobby."

"But…"

"Bobby, I wanna be alone," Marie insisted. Bobby took a deep breath and nodded.

"Ok…I'll go take Abi for a walk and…"

"No," Marie shook her head. "I just wanna be alone from _you_. I'm keeping Abi with me."

Bobby was desperate to argue but he knew he was in no position. Reluctantly he nodded, backing away slowly.

"I'll eh…I'll go do some class work, if you need me," he said. Marie nodded but did not look up. With a quiet sigh Bobby turned and left the room, feeling completely and utterly helpless as he contemplated the mess he was in.

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

The stereo crackled. The television crackled. The cell phone crackled. Everything in the room with an electrical pulse crackled. Jinx sighed heavily and rolled his head to the side to look at said cell phone, but the screen was still blank. No new message. No calls. No reply to the answer phone message he had left for Tommy. Maybe Carl had heard from him…

Jinx jumped suddenly, sitting up as there was a pop from the stereo at the other side of his room. His eyes widened slightly as he concentrated hard on controlling his power. After a couple of minutes peace he relaxed, falling back onto his bed. He shouldn't let himself get so worked up about this.

There was nothing to get worked up about…

… …

The stereo crackled. The television crackled. The cell phone crackled…

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

"Bwa! La, da, la…"

Kitty regarded Marie thoughtfully as she played with her daughter, her smile warm and affectionate but there was a distance in her eyes.

"How you feeling?" the younger girl asked carefully. Marie sighed quietly.

"I don't know," she confessed. She'd cried. They'd talked. She'd cried some more. Now… she was just tired. Kitty worried her bottom lip.

"In Bobby's defence…" she flashed her friend an apologetic and supportive smile. "There was a lot of time when he didn't go out and… _see John_."

Marie sighed quietly, nodding slowly.

"Yeah… I thought about that…" her face mixed somewhere between optimism and a frown. "But he did always go back to _being friends again_."

Kitty arched an eyebrow in acknowledgement, glancing at the clock. Late afternoon was quickly turning into early evening.

"Bobby still in his class?"

Marie shrugged, waving a stuffed toy at Abi.

"As far as I know."

Kitty nodded.

"You wanna go get something to eat?"

Marie inhaled deeply.

"I don't know if I can face going downstairs," she sighed quietly. "I'm not really hungry anyway but Abi'll need her food soon."

"I could bring some stuff up for you both?"

Marie smiled gratefully and nodded.

"Thanks Kit."

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

A weary sigh escaped Bobby's lips as he glanced at the clock. He hadn't realised how late it was getting. No much wonder he was starting to get hungry…

The ice mutant looked down at the stack of papers on his desk. How many hours had he been sitting there? And he had got _nothing _done. Running his hands through his hair he leant back in his seat, resting his head on the back of his chair. He jumped slightly as he heard his cell phone buzz. He inhaled apprehensively as he found Marie calling him.

"Hi…" he answered quietly. There was a short pause.

"Abi needs her bath," came the blunt but relatively civil reply. "She's hardly seen you today, it would be good for her if you put her to bed."

A quick sigh of relief escaped Bobby's lips.

"I'll be right up," he answered quickly. The line went dead but Bobby didn't really mind. Quickly he stood, making his way straight for the door and turning towards his room, practically running up the stairs. He paused as he reached his door however, taking a deep breath before knocking gently and easing into the room. Marie looked up from the bed, her face neutral although her eyes still glistened emotionally.

"Aye! Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Abi rolled about on the bed next to her mother, reaching out towards Bobby. The ice mutant smiled and scooped her up, stroking her face affectionately.

"Hiya princess," he said softly, rocking her back and forth gently. "Is it time for your bath?"

"Bawoooo…" Abi screwed up her nose, curling up into a ball. Bobby couldn't help but laugh but he grew quiet quickly as he looked up at Marie. His lips curled up optimistically as he found a faint smile on her lips.

"I'll…go get her in the bath," he gestured towards the bathroom. Marie just nodded, bowing her head. Bobby returned his attention to the squirming child in his arms, determined to make sure she thought everything was normal. "Come on you, bath time…"

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

The fire mutant was unusually quiet as he meandered down the cold corridors of the Brotherhood underground base, slowly making his way towards the control room where he found Jamie sitting looking extremely bored in front of an array of monitors.

"Hey."

"Hey," the multiplying mutant looked up startled, his brow furrowing concernedly as he took in the pyrokinetic's lacklustre demeanour. "Your chat earlier didn't go well then?"

John shrugged absently, sitting down in one of the large computer chairs with his back to all the screens.

"He chose her," he waved a hand dismissively although he could not mask the emotions in his eyes. "Oh – if you see Mystique before I do can you tell her I need a new cell phone?"

Jamie sighed quietly but nodded.

"Sure," he forced a smile, wanting to reassure the younger mutant further but knowing better than to drag it up. He'd probably been wallowing in pity all day. Now he just needed cheering up. Standing up, Jamie left a duplicate sitting in the chair and gestured for the fire mutant to follow him. "Come on – time for a beer."

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

Bobby couldn't help the smile that pulled on his lips as Abi's eyes drifted shut. For a moment he just stood and watched as her little chest rose and fell slowly, her hands occasionally twitching as if to grab something. He snapped out of his daze as he heard the door behind him open and the sound of Marie slipping back into the main bedroom. Taking an apprehensive breath he followed her through, shutting the door gently and looking up at the female sitting on their bed. There was a short silence.

"Is it really over?" Marie finally said quietly. Bobby nodded sincerely.

"I swear," he replied softly. There was another short pause.

"I'm…" Marie frowned slightly, fidgeting with the bed cover. "We're gonna need time Bobby. I _want_ to forgive you – I really do but…" she swallowed back a sob that threatened to escape her lips. "Maybe you should sleep in another room tonight."

Bobby inhaled deeply, nodding reluctantly.

"I'll do whatever you want," a thoughtful frown pulled on his brow. "Eh…the only empty room I can think of is John's old room."

A wry smile pulled on Marie's lips.

"Well since the two of you are such good friends I'm sure he won't mind," she replied dryly. Bobby dropped his gaze briefly but gave another conceding nod.

"I'll…let you…I'll leave you in peace," he glanced at Abi's door. "Just call me if you need anything, if Abi needs anything."

Marie simply nodded and lay down on the bed, turning her back to the ice mutant. With a tired sigh Bobby turned towards the door, trying to quell the feeling of sickness as he left Abi behind. He couldn't lose his family. He would do _whatever_ it took to keep them…

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

"Thomas?" the teenager's mother's voice drifted through Tommy's bedroom door. "Are you not in bed yet?"

"Just getting ready," the young mutant lied.

"Good boy. I want to be up in time to have breakfast all together before church."

"Yes mom…" Tommy replied as calmly as he could. Of course what his mother really meant was that she wanted to get up early so they could get to church early so she could have the minister lecture Tommy on his choice in partner. _Jinx_. Tommy bit his lip and glanced over at the cell phone lying on his desk, reaching out for it quickly and dialling his answer phone.

"_Hey Toms, its Jinx. I was gonna catch a word with you after Mr Drake's class but I guess you got picked up early. I just…wanted to say sorry for being such a dick the other day and…well if you still wanna go see that movie we can maybe go when you get back? Have a good time at your parents and I'll see ya later. Bye…_"

Tommy sighed quietly and lowered his cell phone from his ear, his brow furrowing guiltily as he laid the phone on his bedside chest to go and get ready for bed. He knew Jinx wouldn't take it well that he'd already been to see that movie... with someone else no less…

It wasn't like it had been a date. Just two classmates going to see a movie because neither had anyone else to go with. He had made that quite clear to Carl. The fact that Carl had kissed him when they got back to the mansion…

The teenager sighed heavily and flopped down into his bed, pulling the covers tightly around him as the constant guilty knot in his stomach tightened. He wanted to call Jinx so badly but just didn't know quite what to say. He'd be back at the mansion the next night…he'd just go see him in person. Explain everything face to face. With one last quiet sigh Tommy closed his eyes and tried to settle into sleep – completely unaware of the darkly clad figures lurking just outside his parent's home…


	41. Two Days

**A Little Complication**

**Chapter 41: Two Days**

Bobby sighed quietly as he paused in front of his bedroom door, knocking gently and waiting for a reply.

"Come in," Marie's voice called. Taking a deep breath the ice mutant entered the room, offering the female sitting on their bed a meek smile.

"Good morning," he said quietly as Abi gurgled away happily. Marie looked up, returning the smile and giving a small nod.

"Morning," she stood and let Abi reach out towards her father, clambering from her arms into his. "Sleep well?"

"Not really," Bobby replied but in a tone that showed he expected absolutely no sympathy. Of course, part of his lack of sleep had been caused by the room he had slept in…

A wry smile pulled on Marie's lips.

"No, me neither…" she shook her head and took a deep breath. "Me and Kitty thought we'd go into town today, do some shopping," she sat back down on the bed. "You can have Abi for the whole afternoon."

Bobby frowned slightly but didn't argue. He didn't see how spending time apart was going to help but he knew he had to let Marie call the shots.

"Ok," he nodded. Marie fidgeted with the strap of the bag sitting by her side.

"We won't be back late – we can maybe have dinner together," she managed a small smile. "Then we can…I don't know. Maybe we can take Abi for a walk or something."

Bobby nodded.

"Sounds good."

Marie too gave a nod, standing and gesturing to the door.

"Well, I'll be off then," she paused next to the ice mutant, tickling Abi's chin. "I'll see you later sweetie. You behave for daddy," she looked up at Bobby, offering him a warm smile. "Have fun."

"You too," Bobby returned the smile, turning Abi so she could watch her mother leave. Turning her back he tossed the giggling baby in the air. "Well trouble," he caught her again, holding her close to his chest as she grinned and grasped his T-shirt. "Looks like it's just you and me…"

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

"This is boring," John muttered, twirling around in his seat. Jamie arched an eyebrow from his seat on the nearby desk.

"Then don't do it," he smirked. John sighed quietly.

"Someone has to."

"Yeah…" Jamie leant forward to come face to face with the fire mutant. "That's what my dupes are for."

John spun the chair round once more but stopped abruptly as nausea swept through him.

"Oh…"

Jamie laughed.

"It must suck getting hangovers…"

John screwed up his nose, leaning over suddenly in pretence to be sick. Jamie pulled his legs up quickly, rolling his eyes as the younger mutant started laughing although he quickly stopped as his genuine nausea returned.

"Ugh…" he ran his hands through his hair, scowling as he turned to glare at the screens behind him. "Why can't they watch their own damned children?"

Jamie rolled his eyes, clambering off the desk, splitting in two, the original taking a hold of John's arm.

"Come on grumpy," he pulled the fire mutant towards the door as his duplicate sat down to watch the screens. "Let's go get you in the training room to burn stuff. That should cheer you up…"

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

Slowly Abi's ramblings quietened, turning into only the occasional murmur as she drifted off to sleep in her stroller. Pushing the buggy gently around the garden Marie cast a sideways glance at the ice mutant walking alongside her. She offered him a faint smile as he looked down and caught her eye. Bobby returned the smile, a hint of a relieved sigh escaping his lips. It had been a pleasant evening, although there had been a little awkwardness, conversation had flowed and things just seemed… _normal. _

"You all ready for classes tomorrow?" Marie asked, interrupting his thoughts. Bobby nodded.

"Yeah, I think so," he pulled a face. "As ready as you can be for a Monday."

Marie laughed quietly, glancing down at her watch.

"Well… I suppose we should get her up to her bed."

"Yeah," Bobby agreed, albeit reluctantly. He arched an eyebrow questioningly. "Do you want a hand?"

Marie looked up at him and smiled, nodding gently.

"Sure."

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

Jamie arched an eyebrow as John re-appeared in the room carrying two bottles of beer.

"A bit early isn't it?" he asked even as he accepted the bottle John handed him.

"No," John muttered, flopping down onto the sofa next to him and downing a large drink of his beer. "Besides – there's nothing else to do."

Jamie scowled but did not argue. He almost wished another war would break out just so it could distract John from his pining. With a quiet sigh Jamie took a swig of his own beer. That damned ice mutant had better be miserable too…

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

Bobby laughed quietly shaking his head as Marie sheepishly showed him her purchases from the afternoon, Abi well and truly settled in her crib next door.

"I should have known you'd get that movie," he rolled his eyes as she showed him a new DVD.

"What?" Marie blinked innocently. "It's a good movie!"

Bobby arched an eyebrow.

"Nothing to do with the leading man?"

Marie grinned and put the DVD away again.

"I think you're mistaking me with Kitty."

Bobby laughed.

"You're all as bad as each other!" the ice mutant shook his head. "I remember your girly film night with _all _of you swooning over him."

Marie laughed and shrugged innocently. She covered her mouth as a yawn escaped her lips. Bobby glanced up at the clock.

"I suppose I should get going," he sighed grudgingly. "I'm on curfew duty and should really try and get some sleep myself. Can't have the teacher falling asleep in class."

Marie laughed.

"True," she bowed her head as a slightly awkward silence fell. Bobby took a deep breath and gestured towards the door.

"Well… I'll be away then," he forced a smile as Marie looked back up. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah," Marie too forced a smile. "Good night Bobby."

The female took a deep breath as the ice mutant left their bedroom, biting down on her bottom lip as she felt the urge to call Bobby back…

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

Jinx sighed heavily as he looked up at the fast darkening sky, a quick glance down at his watch confirming that it was indeed getting that late. Where the hell was Tommy? His parents usually had him back long before this…

"Jinx?"

The young mutant scowled but turned to face the ice mutant behind him none the less.

"Mr Drake…" he replied somewhat dryly. The teacher crossed his arms sternly.

"Jinx, its past curfew."

"Your point?"

Bobby frowned heavily.

"My point is you should be in your room."

Jinx curled his lip up, contemplating using his knowledge of the ice mutant's recent exploits but decided against it. Grudgingly he clambered to his feet.

"Yes sir," he saluted mockingly, turning towards the mansion. Bobby let out a quiet sigh as he watched the student depart before turning his attention to the large building ahead of them. He should really go and get some sleep himself.

Slowly he made his way towards John's old room, walking the familiar route tiredly. Stifling a yawn he turned the last corner, his eyes focussing on the door at the far end.

"Bobby?"

The ice mutant turned to find Marie standing behind him clutching the accursed baby monitor that had caused him so much trouble.

"Is everything ok?" he frowned concernedly as it occurred to him there may be something wrong with Abi. Marie nodded quickly, lowering the monitor.

"Oh, yeah, everything's fine, I…" she sighed quietly. "I just…I was lonely last night – I missed you."

"I missed you too," Bobby replied softly, taking a small step forward but leaving Marie with some space. The female bowed her head briefly before looking back up.

"I was thinking…if you want you can come back to the room…" her face turned more stern. "On the sofa, or an airbed or something…"

Bobby nodded, a small smile pulling on his lips as he held up a hand acceptingly.

"The sofa is fine."

Marie gave a small nod, turning to head back towards their room. The ice mutant followed quickly, falling into step alongside her but again keeping a respective distance. A little way down the corridor however Marie drifted sideways, leaning just ever so slightly towards Bobby. With a smile Bobby took the hint, slipping his arm around her shoulder. Maybe things would work out ok after all…

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

Jinx blinked rapidly as he wandered into his first class the next morning, a wry smile pulling on his lips. First kid there. Well this was a first…and likely a last…

"Jinx…" Bobby walked into the room not far behind, his eyes widening slightly in surprise. He glanced up at the clock and arched an eyebrow. "You feeling ok?"

The younger mutant scowled slightly.

"I'm fine," he muttered. "Just…hoping to catch a word with Tommy before you start boring us all to tears."

Bobby nodded understandingly, ignoring the students bad humour.

"So that's why you were waiting outside last night? He was late back?"

Jinx just looked back at the teacher as some more students wandered into the room. Bobby smiled to himself and turned his attention to the papers on his desk. Quickly the room filled up but there was a noticeable absence. Bobby glanced up at Jinx, finding him frowning heavily at the empty seat. With a slight frown of his own the ice mutant started the class. Maybe Tommy's parents were taking him back today…

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

John stifled a yawn as he watched the screen in front of him, desperately trying not to look at the blue dot amongst all the red ones in the schematic of the Xavier Mansion but always his gaze was drawn back to it. He finally looked away as he heard a quiet sigh behind him.

"I thought I told you just to leave my dupes to do this?"

The fire mutant turned to look at Jamie sheepishly.

"Yeah, I know I just…got bored."

Jamie glanced at his watch. It was _far _too early for the pyrokinetic to be bored. Turning his bright blue eyes to the pale dot on the monitor the multiplying mutant scowled heavily. Goddamn son of a…

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

"Mr Drake?"

Bobby looked up as the class emptied to find Jinx standing by his desk, his confident expression from before long gone.

"Yes?"

"Do you know when Tommy's due back?" the younger mutant fidgeted anxiously although he was trying to act calm. "I thought he was only gone for the weekend."

Bobby nodded.

"I was under the impression he was only going to be missing that one class on Friday afternoon," he offered Jinx a small smile. "Have you tried calling him?"

"Well yeah," Jinx rubbed the back of his neck uneasily. "But we kinda weren't speaking when he left so…"

Bobby nodded understandingly as the student shrugged.

"I'll speak to Miss Munro. You get onto your next class."

Jinx just gave a grudging nod and bowed his head, leaving the class as other students started to drift in. Bobby took a deep breath and moved to prepare for the next lesson. He'd catch Ororo in the break…or lunch…

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

Marie looked up and smiled as Bobby made his way towards them, Abi gurgling happily as she stretched her arms out towards her father.

"Hey you!" the ice mutant scooped her up, twirling her around quickly. Abi laughed gleefully.

"Ya! Da ya dooo…"

Bobby laughed quietly and sat down opposite Marie, smiling gratefully as she gestured to his lunch in front of him.

"That ok?" she asked. Bobby nodded.

"Sure," he smiled. "Thanks for meeting me."

Marie just returned the smile and reached out to take Abi's hand, shaking it and pulling faces. Bobby laughed again, but a serious expression took over his face as Ororo walked past.

"Oh, Ororo!" he handed Abi back to Marie as he stood to talk to Storm. "Did Tommy ask you for extra time off?"

Storm frowned slightly.

"No…I don't think so," she replied. Although there were so many kids in the mansion she had a pretty good grasp of what was going on – especially with the older kids and in particular those who were so close to being part of the X-Men team. "No, he said his parents were due to take him back last night."

Bobby nodded.

"Well he wasn't in my class this morning," he shrugged slightly. "Unless he's turned up since then…"

Storm gave a nod.

"I'll chase it up," she forced a smile, hiding the concern she suddenly felt sweeping through her. "Thanks Bobby."

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

The control room was silent save for the quiet squeak as John twirled the computer chair slowly round…and round…and round…

"They've lost one!"

Both John and Jamie jumped slightly as Mystique burst into the room.

"What?" Jamie frowned. Mystique scowled heavily.

"The _X-men_. They've lost one of their munchkins."

"_What_? But…I…" Jamie stuttered, looking at the screens behind John in confusion. "But that place is impenetrable! And we've been watching it!"

Mystique sighed, rubbing her temples.

"One of them went home to visit his parents for the weekend."

Jamie rolled his eyes, sighing inwardly. John just frowned heavily and looked between the two.

"Of all the stupid…" Jamie muttered. "Which kid?"

"Tommy," Mystique replied blandly. "You know – the one we _least _wanted stolen."

Jamie sighed heavily as John's frown deepened.

"Jinx's Tommy? Why is he the one you least wanted taken?"

Mystique shook her head.

"His power is…" the shapeshifter gave a small shudder. "We don't want it falling into the wrong hands. Even Tommy doesn't know just the extent of his power."

Jamie shook his head.

"So they get us to up their security and then just let the kids loose anyway?"

Mystique's expression stayed stoic although her eyes softened ever so slightly.

"Well…Storm is beating herself up about it," she shook her head. "First they knew about it was when the kid didn't turn up for classes this morning. Storm phoned his parents to find he was kidnapped on Saturday night."

"And his parents didn't think to tell anyone?" John frowned. Mystique shook her head.

"His fathers some hot shot…something or other," she waved a hand dismissively. "His parents figured it was an attack on them to get ransom as opposed to being mutant related. Or they'd _rather_ it was for ransom than being mutant related."

"He was taken on Saturday?" Jamie frowned.

"Yes," Mystique looked at Jamie expectantly. "They have two days on us. What do we know?"


	42. Back Again

**A Little Complication**

**Chapter 42: Back Again **

A low groan emitted John's lips as the Brotherhood's helicopter hovered over the Xavier Mansion, waiting for the basketball court to slide back to allow them entry to the hanger below.

"You know when I got on the helicopter at Alkali Lake I thought I would _never _have to see this place again," he muttered. Jamie just gave him a sympathetic smile as the helicopter started to lower.

"Hopefully this'll be the last visit then eh?"

John sighed and tilted his head back, glaring up at the roof of the helicopter.

"Fucking better be…"

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

Logan paced back and forth Storm's office, the rest of the X-Men gathered around waiting for the impending Brotherhood arrival. The sound of spinning rotors above drew the attention of most of the mutants to the window.

"I'm sure we can find the kid without their help," Logan muttered. In the corner of the room Hank sighed wearily.

"They know a lot more about these people than we do," he pointed out. "And they have been most co-operative of late."

Logan scoffed but did not actually argue. Sitting on one of the sofas at the side in between Bobby and Warren, Piotr looked up questioningly.

"Has anyone told Jinx?"

Hank shook his head.

"No point worrying the kid. Any of the kids. It's best we keep this between ourselves."

Piotr arched an eyebrow, not entirely convinced at not telling Jinx but he did agree that it would be best to keep it from the rest of the students. With a quiet sigh he crossed his arms and just waited for the Brotherhood to arrive. It was only a couple of minutes before Storm entered her office with Mystique right behind her. Multiple Man followed not far behind with Pyro scowling by his side. Mystique took a seat on the corner of Storm's desk as the veteran x-man sat behind it, Multiple Man and Pyro staying in the corner by the door, the latter keeping his blazing gaze firmly fixed on the floor.

"Have you found him?" Hank asked hopefully.

"We think we know where he is," Mystique replied.

"You _think_?" Logan scoffed. Mystique arched an eyebrow.

"Do you have _any idea _where he is?"

Logan frowned heavily and bowed his head concedingly. The shapeshifter rolled her eyes and turned her attention to the rest of the gathered mutants, handing Storm a disk.

"We have been keeping an eye on a base in the Nevada desert," she gestured to the schematics appearing from Storm's computer onto the nearby wall. "It doesn't look that big from the air, but underground…" the schematic zoomed in, showing several vast underground levels. "From what we can gather there are _hundreds _of holdings cells spread over ten levels."

Hank regarded the schematic apprehensively.

"But you're not one hundred percent sure that Tommy is there?"

Mystique narrowed her eyes slightly.

"Recognise it Ambassador?"

Hank frowned heavily.

"The upper levels are a training facility I visited recently," he sighed and shook his head. "There was no sign of any lower levels."

"You mean it's a government base?" Logan arched an eyebrow. Hank nodded reluctantly as Logan turned to Mystique. "So what makes you think he's there?"

"We have our sources," Mystique replied candidly. Storm frowned slightly.

"Raven, we can't go searching a highly fortified base like this without proper…"

She paused as there was a knock on the door. The gathered mutants turned to look, even John raising his eyes from staring at the floor. The fire mutant scowled heavily as Marie slipped into the room cradling Abi in her arms.

"Sorry to interrupt, but…" she pursed her lips. "The triplets know about Tommy being kidnapped – apparently it was on the news – and most of the kids saw the helicopter land so…"

Storm nodded understandingly.

"Thank you Marie."

Marie gave Ororo a small nod, glancing briefly at Bobby with a small smile as she turned to leave the room. As she turned Abi's little icy blue eyes locked onto the figure standing next to her.

"Ah!" she gurgled, reaching out towards John. "Ya, da, ya…"

"Not now Abi…" Marie said softly, pulling Abi's hand away and quickly leaving the room. John stared after the two for a moment before shaking his head and turning his attention back to the room, unable to resist a quick glance towards the sofa. Bobby just sat, like Piotr and Warren next to him, regarding the plans on the wall thoughtfully.

"So much for not telling Jinx," Piotr commented. A heavy scowl pulled onto John's face.

"You haven't told Jinx?" he asked incredulously.

"We didn't want to worry him," Storm replied. The fire mutant shook his head.

"But…you knew he'd find out sooner or later!"

"We were hoping for later," Logan shrugged, lighting up a cigar calmly. John scoffed.

"I thought you guys were trying to keep him onside? Keep him in the team?" he laughed dryly. "'Cause trust me, keeping things like this from him – not a good way to go about it."

"Says his new best friend," Logan muttered.

"Well I obviously know him better than you guys."

Mystique stood from the desk, drawing attention back to herself.

"Well as much as I love some good old teenage angst…" she gestured towards the plans on the wall. "I'm afraid there's no easy way to do this – unless we find something when we get there we're gonna need to search every damn room."

There was a collective groan around the room. Logan took a deep drag of his cigar and turned towards Jamie but the multiplying mutant beat him to it.

"Yeah – I can duplicate and that'll help search the rooms quicker but I still need back up. It's not a good idea to make that many dupes they can…get out of hand. Besides these guys are gonna be heavy armed – if I get hit or cured we're screwed. I'll make a few dupes but…"

Mystique nodded as Multiple Man shrugged.

"_But_… we can't all just go charging off," the shapeshifter turned her attention to Storm. "There is always the risk that that they will use this opportunity to attack the mansion – it cannot be left unguarded."

Storm nodded in agreement.

"Of course," she sighed tiredly. "So the question is who goes and who stay?"

"Well naturally myself, Pyro and Multiple Man will go. We'll use as many dupes as we can to search. Who you send is up to you."

Storm frowned thoughtfully.

"Perhaps Pyro would be best suited staying here?" she glanced at John but she did not see the heavy scowl on his face as he bowed his head. "His power would be a great defensive…"

"The base is not being left intact," Mystique interrupted calmly but pointedly. "Pyro comes with us."

Storm gave an understanding nod. Of course she wanted to argue about destroying the base but she knew it was an argument she couldn't win. Taking a deep breath she looked around the room, opening her mouth to continue but she shut it abruptly as there was a knock on the door. Rolling his eyes John reached out and flung open said door before the x-men could object, fully expecting to find Jinx standing there but it was a different kid filling the doorway.

"Carl…" Storm stood from behind her desk as the teenager further entered the room, leaving the door behind him slightly ajar.

"Is it true? The triplets said that Tommy's missing and…" Carl glanced at the Brotherhood mutant's uneasily. Storm nodded slowly but smiled reassuringly.

"We'll get him back," she replied softly. Jamie frowned slightly and leant over towards John.

"Who's he?"

The fire mutant scowled.

"He's the one who's been chasing after Tommy behind Jinx's back."

Jamie arched an eyebrow.

"Oh," his eyes darkened as he glanced at the ice mutant who still seemed oblivious to their presence. "He's the Bobby."

John bit his lip guiltily at the multiplying mutant's tone. He relaxed slightly as Jamie turned to offer him a reassuring smile, ruffling his hair slightly at the back of his head. It didn't go unnoticed by either mutant that still Bobby did not look over…

"As I was saying…" Mystique rolled her eyes, completely ignoring the newcomer. "Who you send…"

Again there was a noise from the door as once again it opened and this time it was Jinx standing in the doorway. His eyes blazed over angrily as his gaze fell on Carl.

"You're telling him but not me? What the Hell's going on?"

"Jinx, Carl just got here too…" Storm said calmly. "We didn't tell you because we didn't want to worry you."

"I was already worried," Jinx muttered, pointing at Bobby accusingly. "You knew that!" his tone softened slightly. "What's going on?"

Storm sighed and relented, quickly and concisely informing the two students of the recent goings on – including the real reason for John and Jamie's recent visit. Jinx's expression deepened into a scowl.

"So…you knew there were people wanting him and you let him go away on his own?" Jinx shook his head incredulously. Storm's eyes closed briefly but it was Mystique who answered.

"We may have played down the severity of the threat – or who was most at risk," she waved a hand dismissively. "Now are we going to stand here moaning or are we going to get him back?"

Jinx bit back the retort on his lips, bowing his head in conceit.

"Hey – I'm ready to go," Logan stubbed out his cigar on his hand. Mystique rolled her eyes.

"Oh great – _you're _coming…"

Storm held a hand up before an argument could ensue.

"Logan, you, Piotr, Kitty and Warren take the jet to Nevada. The rest of us will stay here and look after the mansion."

John looked up briefly towards the sofa, not sure if he was glad the ice mutant was staying behind or disappointed. His personal anguish was short lived though as Jinx spoke up.

"I ain't staying behind!"

"Jinx…"

"No! You can't tell me I can't go!"

"Your power's not stable," Storm replied firmly, gesturing to her crackling computer screen. "We can't risk taking you."

Jinx clenched his fists, desperately trying to regain control of his power.

"Please," he tried to sound reasonable, his voice genuinely softening. "He's my boyfriend, I can't just sit about and do nothing."

Storm's expression relaxed slightly but her stance remained firm. She opened her mouth to reply but Carl spoke up first.

"_Ex_-boyfriend."

The computer screen popped violently as Jinx's fist swung at Carl. The three mutants on the sofa all leapt up to grab Carl but it was Bobby who got to him first, pulling him back as John grabbed Jinx.

"He's _not_ my ex!"

"That's not what he was saying…"

"Hey!" John struggled with the angry teenager in his grasp, finally managing to wrestle him back, pulling him out the room. "Jinx, calm down!"

Jinx threw John off, crossing his arms angrily as the door shut behind them, turning sharply to glare at the fire mutant.

"What the Hell?"

John looked back calmly.

"We'll get him back Jinx. Don't waste your energy on him."

Slowly Jinx's stance relaxed again, his expression softening. He bowed his head and leant against the wall, sighing heavily.

"Boyfriend or…_ex boyfriend_…" he screwed up his nose and shook his head, looking up at John pleadingly. "He's all I have."

John nodded understandingly.

"Then get your ass down to the hanger and get in the helicopter."

Jinx blinked rapidly, a slight frown pulling on his face before a faint smile formed on his lips. With a quick nod he set off swiftly down the corridor. John sighed quietly, shaking his head as he ducked back into Storm's office. He scowled as the x-men turned to look at him expectantly.

"He's gone to his room," he shrugged. Storm sighed and turned to Carl.

"Can you help keep an eye on the rest of the students? If everyone knows about Tommy already then assure them we're doing everything we can but don't alarm anyone unnecessarily. And please, leave Jinx in peace."

The younger mutant just nodded silently, making his way towards the door. Storm turned towards Mystique.

"You want to take the helicopter? There would be plenty room for you in the jet."

Mystique shook her head, not having to look round to know that Pyro would be either scowling or tensing up, if not both.

"No. I have no intention of returning here once the job is done."

Storm held up a hand acceptingly.

"That's fine but I'd like to be able to get in touch with the helicopter easily."

Mystique nodded.

"Set it up."

Storm turned to the ice mutant now standing away from the sofa.

"Bobby, can you take Jamie to set up a radio link with the helicopter?" she glanced at Jamie but he offered no objection. Instead he duplicated, one staying standing next to John as the other gestured for Bobby to lead the way to the door. Only John knew that it was the original who smirked at him, giving him a wink as he followed the ice mutant from the room. The pyrokinetic inhaled deeply, closing his eyes briefly as Storm and Mystique continued tossing instructions back and forth. This was going to be hell…

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

Bobby shoved his hands in his pockets, hovering in the background as Jamie played with the radio system in the mansions control room. The ice mutant had been prepared for all sorts of abuse from the multiplying mutant regarding John but the two had walked there in silence.

"So how's the baby?"

Bobby blinked in surprise.

"She's…she's fine."

"She's getting big."

"Yeah," Bobby couldn't help but smile. "She's growing up so fast."

"Yeah…they do that," Jamie muttered, standing up and flicking a switch up and down on the panel in front of him. "There you go. Direct line to the Hawk."

Bobby nodded.

"Thanks," he turned back towards the door.

"Drake…"

The ice mutant stopped and turned round, unable to react in time to the fist flying towards his face. He reeled sideways as the fist connected hard with his jaw but straightened up quickly as he found himself slammed up against the wall behind, a sharp gasp escaping his now bloody lip.

"That's for stealing the best thing that has ever happened to me," Jamie narrowed his eyes, pushing harder against Bobby's chest. "And then dumping him at the first sign of trouble."

Bobby took a deep breath, trying to give the multiplying mutant an even look.

"I have a family."

Jamie curled up his lip.

"Lucky you," he let go of the cryokinetic but not without one last shove, turning towards the door. "At least someone came out of this mess with something."


	43. The Resuce

**Author's Note: **So sorry for the delay but I _hate _writing "action" scenes. Hence – I've cheated and left them out. But hopefully the rest of the content will keep you all satisfied!

**A Little Complication**

**Chapter 43: The Rescue**

Bobby gasped sharply as Jamie roughly threw him aside. Licking the blood from his lip he ran a hand through his hair and stood up straight.

"I never meant to hurt him," he said quietly. Jamie paused, turning back to face him, curling his lip up contemptuously.

"You won't even _look _at him – you've barely acknowledged he's even here," the multiplying mutant scoffed as Bobby bowed his head, running his hands through his hair. "You're scared to look at him in case you realise you made a mistake…" he shook his head. "God you're an idiot."

Bobby swallowed hard, trying to meet the older mutant with an even gaze.

"Listen…I don't…" he sighed heavily, his shoulders slumping. "Look I miss him ok? Of course I do – have you any idea how difficult it is to have John here?"

"Probably not as difficult as John finds it being here," Jamie scowled. "If you missed him that much you'd tell him."

"But I can't!" Bobby ran his fingers through his hair, his eyes glistening as his façade crumbled. "Marie overheard part of the last conversation I had with John – she knows I've been seeing someone else. She doesn't know who or that they're a guy but I am fighting to keep us together. I can't lose Abi – have you got any idea how terrifying it is to think you might have your daughter taken away from you?" the ice mutant shook his head, too caught up in his own emotions to notice Jamie drop his gaze briefly. "And the thought of everyone finding out that I've been cheating, or the thought of coming out, or the thought of telling my parents any of it terrifies me. And I know that's selfish and cowardly but that's how I feel."

Jamie stayed silent for a moment, his gaze fixed on the floor, his face thoughtful.

"You know what I was most terrified of?" he looked up and met Bobby's eyes tiredly. "Losing John," the multiplying mutant arched an eyebrow pointedly before turning towards the door. "I'll find my own way back."

Bobby took a deep breath, exhaling heavily as Jamie left the room. He shouldn't have said all that. He hadn't even admitted all that to _himself_. Shaking his head tiredly he wondered towards the door. He wanted to know what was going on even if he wasn't going with them…

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

John couldn't help but let his eyes drift back to the door, wondering how much longer Jamie and Bobby were going to be. Surely it didn't take this long to set up a radio connection?

With a quick shake of the head he returned his attention to the schematic on the wall, frowning once again as he took in the sheer volume of holding rooms. Holding _cells_. Tommy could be in any of them…

"So…does everyone know what they're doing then?" Mystique looked around the room just as Jamie reappeared in the doorway. The multiplying mutant gave John a quick wink, rejoining with the duplicate he had left behind. He paused briefly before he nodded.

"Ready to go," he said as everyone else in the room just nodded. Mystique arched an eyebrow at Jamie.

"The radio link is set up?"

"Yup," he glanced up as Bobby re-entered the room. Mystique nodded swiftly and turned to Storm.

"Then we will keep you fully up to date as we go. Now we should move. I don't want to waste any more time…"

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

Bobby sighed quietly as he tried to concentrate on the papers on his lap. Marie glanced up from her textbook, smiling sympathetically.

"Can't concentrate?"

Bobby shook his head.

"I feel bad for Jinx," he put the papers to the side. Marie nodded understandingly.

"Maybe you should go along and see him? Make sure he's ok."

"Yeah," Bobby clambered to his feet. "I'll go do that."

With a quick glance at Abi to make sure she was still asleep the ice mutant left the room, making his way swiftly down the corridors to Jinx's bedroom. Knocking softly on the door he waited patiently for a response. When he got none he knocked again, a little harder this time.

"Jinx?" the ice mutant frowned as still there was no reply. Easing open the door a crack he called again. "Jinx?"

Still nothing. Opening the door fully he sighed quietly as he found the room empty. Bobby didn't bother checking any other rooms for the student – he just went straight to the radio room, flicking one of the switches on the panel as he slumped down on the seat.

"John?"

There was a short pause before a voice drifted over the radio.

"What do you want Drake?"

"I'm missing a student. I don't suppose you know where he is?"

"Jinx's here if that's who you mean?" the fire mutant replied blandly. Bobby sighed and shook his head.

"I can't believe you took him with you."

"I can't believe you were going to leave him behind," came the blunt reply. Bobby closed his eyes briefly against the tone, a guilty pang fluttering in his gut.

"It's not safe," he replied meekly. John scoffed.

"Safety has nothing to do with it Drake," he muttered. "Look, I promise I'll get him back on the jet, back to mansion, in one piece."

Bobby sighed quietly. There really was nothing he could do anyway.

"Well just…tell him to be careful," the words _you be careful too _hovered on his lips but they never made it out. There was a very short pause before John spoke up again.

"I'll tell him," and the line went dead. Again the ice mutant closed his eyes, cursing himself under his breath. Rubbing his eyes wearily he flicked some of the switches on the panel in front of him.

"Piotr?"

"Hey Bobby," came the Russian's pleasant but somehow serious reply. "Everything ok?"

"Everything's fine this end, just wanted to warn you that Jinx is in the helicopter with the Brotherhood."

"Why does that not surprise me?" Piotr inhaled deeply. "Ok, we'll keep an eye on him."

"Thanks Pete," but despite his tone the ice mutant was no more reassured. Leaning back in his chair he tilted his head back and looked up at the ceiling before sliding wearily from the chair. He'd better go and tell Storm where Jinx was. Not that she'd be surprised either…

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

Storm sighed tiredly as Bobby left her office. Hank gave her a sympathetic smile.

"You were right," he arched an eyebrow in acknowledgement. Storm ran her hands through her hair, shaking her head.

"I should have checked before we let the helicopter leave…" she chastised herself. Hank shook his head.

"You're being too hard on yourself," he said softly. "Ororo the kid was determined to go. Part of me wanted to just let him go earlier."

Storm pursed her lips.

"Well…yes part of me thought that too but…" she bowed her head. "If something happens to him I'll never forgive myself."

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

"Bwa…_laaaaaa_!"

Bobby snapped out of his distracted state and looked down at his daughter as she patted his leg.

"Sorry Abi," he scooped her up, cradling her to his chest. "Was daddy ignoring you?"

"La, ya, doo, da, doo…" Abi yapped away, curling her fingers around her father's T-shirt. Marie glanced up from her textbook and offered a reassuring smile.

"I'm sure they won't be long now."

Bobby just nodded and closed his eyes, leaning his head gently on Abi's as her yapping grew quieter. It had been too long already. He'd taken his turn in the control room, sitting for hours waiting for word until Storm had insisted she take over and he return to Marie and Abi. It was getting late…

Finally Abi's mumbling stopped completely, her little body growing really heavy. Bobby laid her gently down onto the double bed, once again closing his eyes, trying to calm the thoughts racing round his head. Marie looked up, lowering her book as she noticed Bobby's discomfort.

"Hey…" she said softly, making her way over to the bed and sitting down next to him. "You ok?"

"Of course," Bobby forced a smile. "It's just…it's just _weird_ not being with them you know?"

Marie nodded understandingly, shuffling a little closer to her boyfriend.

"I understand…" she leant forward and brushed Bobby's lips softly, their first kiss since _that _phone call. "But I'm kinda glad you stayed behind."

A faint smile pulled at Bobby's lips.

"If I'd have gone I would have spent the whole time worrying about you and Abi," he conceded, glancing down at his sleeping daughter as he slipped an arm around Marie's shoulder, the female snuggling into his chest. "I guess it worked out for the best."

The two sat in silence for several minutes but it was a comfortable silence.

"Bobby," the emotion in Marie's quiet voice made Bobby's heart skip a beat. "Is it really over? Between you and…her?"

Bobby inhaled quietly but answered quickly.

"I swear," he turned Marie to face him, resting his forehead gently against hers. Slowly the two came together in a soft kiss, both pulling the other closer as the kiss deepened.

The couple jumped apart as there was a knock on the door.

"Sorry," Storm said as she opened the door although she continued quickly. "Marie, we're going to need you in the medical lab."

"They're on their way back?" Bobby asked. Storm nodded. "Is Tommy in a bad way?"

"He's sedated but he seems unharmed," she sighed regretfully. Immediately both Bobby and Marie thought something had happened to Jinx but Storm quickly corrected them. "No, it's Pyro. He's been shot."

Bobby's heart stopped. He tried to catch his breath to speak but a lump just formed in his throat.

"Shot?" Marie frowned heavily as she clambered to her feet. "How bad is it?"

"Sounds serious," Storm replied sombrely. "He's on the jet with Hank to get him back here quicker."

Marie just nodded and turned to give Bobby a tight, parting smile as she and Storm quickly left the room. The ice mutant exhaled heavily, running his hands through his hair as he tried to get his head round what had just happened. In less than a minute everything had…

His world had just been turned upside down…

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

Marie's eyes widened in horror as John was carried into the medical lab, his t-shirt soaked in the blood that oozed from the wound in his side.

"Oh my God…" she muttered as the fire mutant was laid on the table, Hank rushing in after him.

"Marie, we need blood. You checked his blood group yes?"

"Yeah, I've looked it out but…we don't carry that much blood here," she shook her head helplessly. "He needs a proper hospital."

"No!" Jamie replied firmly. "After what we just did he is going nowhere _near_ authority."

"But…"

The multiplying mutant duplicated rapidly, ten Jamie's rolling up their sleeves and holding their arms towards Marie.

"We're the same blood group. Take it."

Both Hank and Marie looked at him dubiously – or the one they thought was the original him.

"We can't do that," Hank shook his head as he quickly set about hooking John up to the various monitors. "We can't take that much blood…"

"Damn it I'll be fine! Trust me I can take back wounded dupes so just do it!"

Marie glanced at Hank who finally gave a conceding nod. The female quickly set about gathering up needles to take blood from Jamie.

"I still think he'd be better off in a hospital…" she said quietly, casting her eyes over the sickly pale fire mutant on the medical table. "How's Tommy?"

"Storm's looking after him, Mystique's going through the computer files we recovered to make sure they didn't do anything to him. From what we can tell they only sedated him."

Marie just nodded and continued working on the numerous duplicates in front of her. At least Tommy was going to be ok…

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

Bobby didn't know how long he had been in a daze but finally he snapped out of it, Abi's quiet gurgles bringing him back to reality.

"Ad, da, bwaaa, la, da, ya…" her little icy blue eyes gazed up at her father concernedly, a slight frown pulling on her tiny brow. Bobby sighed quietly, leaning over his daughter, rubbing her stomach gently.

"You know daddy loves you right?" he said softly. "No matter what happens daddy will always love you. _So much_."

"Aya! Ya, da, ba…" Abi reached out and grabbed hold of Bobby's hand, wrapping her tiny fingers around his thumb. The faintest of smiles pulled on Bobby's lips as he scooped her up into his arms.

"Come on. Daddy has to go downstairs."

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

Mystique slipped into the medical lab, her yellow eyes filled with concern as she looked at the fire mutant on the table.

"How is he?"

"The wound is sealed, it doesn't look like any organs were punctured," Hank sighed tiredly. "I'm afraid all we can do is keep him on blood and wait."

Mystique nodded simply.

"Your kid's ok. He's still sleeping but the other kid is with him. According to the files we recovered they didn't do anything to him yet."

"Good," Hank breathed a sigh of relief. Mystique cast one last glance over the fire mutant before standing up straight again.

"There were other files on the computer – I'm going to go and check them out. Call me if there's any improvement."

"Of course," Hank assured her as she turned and swiftly left the room.

"That should be enough blood," Marie took the needle out of the last duplicate. The original Jamie gave a small nod, pulling his duplicates back in quickly.

"Woah…" he swayed slightly, grabbing the nearest counter to steady himself. Marie frowned heavily.

"I told you it was a bad idea."

Jamie waved a hand dismissively.

"I'm fine…I just did that too quickly," he stood up straight again only to once again sway back to the counter. Hank made a grab for him.

"Come on, you should lie down for a while," he looked up at Marie. "I'll just take him next door and check him over. Can you get the next bag of blood set up and then come through?"

"Sure," Marie immediately set about doing as she was told as Jamie objected meekly at being taken from the room. Quickly and efficiently Marie got the new bag in place, giving everything one last check before heading for the side door that would take her to the next lab, knowing the monitors in the next room could display John's information so they could keep an eye on him as they checked over Jamie. Her door was barely shut when the main entrance door opened, Bobby slipping in quietly.

"Oh my God…" he muttered, making his way quickly to John's side. He reached out a shaky hand to gently stroke John's face, his icy fingers cooling over the sweat drenched skin. He glanced around the bed at the monitors and bags of fluids, shuddering at the quiet, slow beep that seemed to be the only sign the fire mutant was still alive. The sound of the door caused him to whip his hand away instinctively.

"Bobby?" Marie frowned slightly as she returned. "Where's Abi?"

"She's eh… I left her with the triplets," Bobby barely recognised his own hoarse voice. "Is he going to be ok?"

Marie shrugged helplessly.

"He lost so much blood…he's only just stable. We're just going to have to keep a very close eye on him and wait."

Bobby inhaled sharply.

"What the hell happened?"

"I'm not sure, by the sounds of it they just all came under fire from cure darts and bullets and John was near the back. A bullet caught him in the side…" Marie's frown returned as Bobby reached out to brush some of the hair from John's face. "You don't have to pretend to be friends with him anymore remember."

Bobby closed his eyes briefly, pulling his hand away again slowly. Opening his eyes he looked straight at his girlfriend, his icy blue eyes glistening with tears.

"Marie… we need to talk."


	44. The Confession

**A Little Complication**

**Chapter 44: The Confession**

A quiet sigh escaped Jinx's lips as he once again lifted his head and cast his eyes over Tommy's face, but still there was no sign of him stirring from his slumber. Wearily he looked up at Storm.

"How's Pyro?"

Storm pursed her lips, shaking her head slowly.

"He's still stable but showing no signs of improvement."

Jinx gave an acknowledging nod, closing his eyes briefly before laying his head back down on Tommy's bed, absently running his fingers over the other mutant's bare arm. He jumped slightly but did not look up as there was a quiet beep from Storm's direction.

"That's Piotr…Tommy's parents are here," Storm smiled softly as Jinx suppressed a groan. "He's taking them down now."

Jinx just nodded, sighing quietly. He braced himself as he heard the door open, sitting up but keeping one hand firmly but gently on Tommy's arm.

"Thomas!" the sedated mutant's mother rushed forward to her son's side, completely ignoring Storm as she stood to greet them. She glanced over at Piotr who just shrugged. With a thankful nod to the Russian she turned her attention to the guests. Tommy's mother reached out and ran her hand through the young mutant's hair. "How is he?"

"As I explained on the phone he's been sedated – albeit with a _very _heavy sedative. We believe blood samples were taken but so far as we can tell he was unharmed."

Tommy's mother glanced up at Jinx, her brow furrowing.

"I'm glad to see you're following our request to keep this boy away from our son," she commented dryly. Storm bristled defensively but Jinx stood up quickly.

"It's ok, I'll go," he offered the teacher a meek smile as she opened her mouth to object. "I heard he was missing on my way to get breakfast so I actually haven't had anything to eat all day," a glance at the clock re-affirmed his point. "Call me if…"

Storm gave the student a nod, a reassuring smile on her lips. Jinx sighed heavily as the door shut behind him. He wasn't actually all that hungry…

Never-the-less he made his way upstairs into the main body of the mansion, making his way towards the kitchen.

"Jinx!"

Jinx pulled a face but doubled back, looking expectantly at the three identical females in the small rec. room.

"Are you ok?"

"How's Tommy?"

"What happened?"

The male took a deep breath.

"Tommy's sleeping," he gave a casual shrug. "His parents are here now so…"

"_Ah_!"

Jinx blinked rapidly as he noticed one of the triplets was holding Abi, the baby in turn holding her arms out towards him, grinning madly.

"Why have you got her?"

"Oh, Mr Drake asked us to look after her."

"He seemed in a bit of a rush."

"You have any idea where he is?"

Jinx arched an eyebrow but shook his head.

"No idea…" he lied.

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

"Marie…we need to talk."

Instinctively Marie took a step back, perturbed by the ice mutant's demeanour.

"Why…what's wrong?" she gulped uneasily. Bobby took a deep breath, pausing briefly but a quick glance at the fire mutant to his side encouraged him to continue.

"I…I never lied about going to see John. If I said I was with him then I was," he took another deep breath, dropping his gaze briefly. "And if I said I was on the phone to him then I was."

Marie's frown deepened.

"But… then when did…"

Bobby's gut wrenched with guilt as he looked back at Marie.

"I'm so sorry…"

Marie shook her head.

"But you said… the night I had Abi… the phone call I overheard…"

Bobby opened his mouth to confirm the facts the female was struggling to come to terms with but all he could do was nod helplessly. Marie's breathing became ragged as she glanced from her boyfriend to the fire mutant lying on the bed.

"No… no you…"

Bobby inhaled deeply, looking back at her sadly.

"It's not over," he admitted quietly. "I said it was – I told him it was but…" his icy blue eyes turned instinctively towards John. "I was an idiot to think it could be over…"

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

Hank looked up from the computer screen in front of him as he heard Jamie stir. Standing slowly he made his way over to the multiplying mutant's bed as he blearily opened his eyes.

"Ugh…" Jamie groaned, glancing at his surroundings.

"How you feeling?" Hank asked as Jamie closed his eyes again.

"Like I've been hit by a freight train," he muttered. Hank arched an eyebrow.

"I can imagine," he made another check on the multiplying mutant's blood pressure. "You lost a lot of blood – not a critical amount – but the _speed _you lost it, pulling your duplicates in the way you did…"

Jamie laughed dryly.

"Yeah… I may have overestimated things a little," he commented a little too lightly. Hank looked down at him concernedly.

"You had a close call there James. We were getting ready to put a pint or two back in."

Jamie opened his eyes tiredly, simply looking at the older mutant before turning his gaze away again.

"How's John?"

Hank sighed quietly.

"No change."

Jamie inhaled deeply, closing his eyes again. At least he wasn't getting worse…

"James?"

The multiplying mutant frowned.

"Only my mother calls me James."

"Sorry," Hank smiled. "_Jamie_…that was a risky thing you did. I was of the understanding you and John were no longer together."

Jamie scowled slightly.

"We're not."

Hank regarded the younger mutant thoughtfully.

"But…the two of you are…" he shook his head slowly. "I'm sorry for intruding but…"

"_You bastard_!"

Jamie's eyes flew open, looking in the direction of John's room as a loud crash was heard through the wall.

"He hasn't…" he muttered, clambering into a sitting position. Hank turned back from heading towards the next room.

"You just stay put," he ordered but the multiplying mutant was already on his feet. With a sigh he pushed into the next room, just as Storm came bursting through the other door, Logan not far behind.

"What on earth's going on?" Storm looked between Bobby and Marie, the latter standing shaking, tears streaming down her face. Logan quickly made his way to her side, glaring at the ice mutant.

"What have you done?" he snarled. Jamie couldn't help but let out a short, wry laugh.

"God your timing's priceless…" he mumbled. Bobby glanced over and caught his eye and for the briefest of moments the multiplying mutant almost felt sorry for him.

"I… I didn't mean…" Bobby stuttered, closing his eyes, running a hand through his hair. Everyone in the room just looked at him expectantly, save for Marie who had her head buried in Logan's chest. The ice mutant bowed his head resignedly. "I've been seeing someone else," he admitted quietly but surprisingly clearly. "I've been…I've been having an affair with John."

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

"So…you've come upstairs 'cause Tommy's parents are here?" one of the triplets asked. Jinx sighed heavily.

"They don't like me," he replied simply.

"Oh I'm sure that's not true!"

"Ah! Ya, da, bwa, la…" Abi held her arms out towards the male in front of her. The triplet holding her laughed.

"Oh, do you want a huggle from Jinx?" she cooed, walking forward. Jinx backed off, his eyes widening in horror.

"No she doesn't…"

"Oh don't be silly," one of the other sisters chimed in.

"It's ok – babies bounce," said the other. Neither statement reassured Jinx as Abi was thrust into his arms, the little girl grabbing a hold of his T-shirt with one hand as he held her awkwardly, the other reaching up towards his head.

"Oh of course!"

"Your hair…"

"It's so bright…"

"That's why she likes you."

The three stopped and regarded Jinx.

"Oh you're so cute…"

Jinx arched an eyebrow dubiously, scowling as Abi hit him – albeit lightly – on the cheek.

"Yeah, yeah, hi…" he muttered, looking down at the icy blue eyes gazing up at him. Abi's smile faded slightly.

"Ay? Ya boo…" she reached up and touched his cheek again, gently this time.

"She knows you're worried!"

The three girls gave a unison _awww _as Abi snuggled into Jinx's chest, the male still holding her rather awkwardly although she didn't seem to mind.

"Ba, da, la, ya, da, ba, ba…" the little girl said quietly, almost reassuringly.

"That's baby talk for Tommy's gonna be ok."

"And he still loves you…"

"And Carl's a dick."

Jinx arched an eyebrow, glancing down at Abi as she murmured away.

"She said that did she?" he muttered. The triplets gave a synchronised nod. "God she's getting heavy…"

"She's sleepy…" one of the girls stepped forward and brushed some hair away from the little girls face. "Where on earth are your mommy and daddy?"

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

The silence in the medical lab was deafening.

But short.

"You little…" Logan growled, lunging forward.

"_Logan_!" Storm made a grab for his arm, Hank doing the same as Jamie made his way to stand in front of John to block him from the chaos. Bobby flinched slightly but did not actually back off. "Logan! Take Marie upstairs."

"B…"

"Logan…" Storm stood in front of him, placing a hand firmly on his arm, looking at him pointedly. "Please. Take Marie upstairs."

Logan made a deep, growling noise at the back of his throat but gave Storm a consenting nod. With one last glare at Bobby he turned and slipped an arm around Marie's shoulder, leading her from the room. Storm took a deep breath, running a hand through her hair, turning slowly to look at Bobby. The ice mutant looked back at her, his pale blue eyes wide and apologetic.

"I'm sorry…" he said quietly. Storm just sighed and turned to Hank.

"I don't suppose Marie will be back down," she said calmly. "Will you manage without her?"

"I'll manage," Hank gave a nod.

"Right…" Storm turned back towards the door. "I need to go and sort out a room for Tommy's parents. Let me know if there's any change."

Hank gave another nod, turning to address the two remaining mutants, looking first at Jamie, who just sat down in the chair next to John's bed, arching an eyebrow pointedly.

"Just take it easy," he sighed quietly. "I'll be next door. I can monitor both John and Tommy from there."

Bobby took a deep breath – took _several_ deep breaths – before turning himself to look back at Jamie.

"I ain't going anywhere," the multiplying mutant said defensively. Bobby frowned slightly.

"I…I didn't expect you to."

Jamie looked back at him thoughtfully before gesturing to the chair at the far side of the room.

"Then pull up a seat," he sighed and turned his gaze to John. "It could be a long night…"


	45. Rest

**Author's Note: **Well check me with this nice long chapter! Anyway – I've been _thinking _about _maybe_ giving Jamie someone to have a little rebound fling with. Maybe. But haven't decided if I will – or if I do _who_. I maybe have enough going on. Any suggestions?

**A Little Complication**

**Chapter 45: Rest **

"Miss Munro!"

Storm let out a weary sigh, doubling back to look into the rec. room. She blinked in surprise as she found Jinx standing holding Abi, the triplets gathered around him.

"Yes?"

"Any idea where the little lady's parents are?" Jinx grumbled. Storm arched an eyebrow.

"Eh…well…"

"It's ok," Kitty appeared suddenly behind Storm. "I'll take Abi upstairs."

"Thank you Kitty," Storm gave an approving nod to Jinx although he certainly wasn't going to argue, moving towards Kitty to offload the child. With a quick, pointed look at Storm she scurried from the room, whispering soothingly to the sleepy baby. Jinx regarded the scene thoughtfully.

"Everything ok?" he arched an eyebrow questioningly. Storm sighed quietly but nodded reassuringly.

"Nothing for you to worry about," she smiled. "Now if you'll excuse me I have to go and find Tommy's parents a room."

Jinx let out a quick, dry laugh as Storm pulled a face. So he wasn't the only one who didn't get along with the stuck up, judgemental…

"Pyro's room is still empty isn't it?" Jinx queried. Storm inhaled deeply.

"I think I'll keep it free for now."

"For Jamie?"

Storm paused briefly.

"Yes. For Jamie," she nodded and scurried away quickly but Jinx was not convinced. Had Mr Drake finally owned up?

"Something's going on…" one of the triplets spoke up.

"I smell gossip…" another grinned. The third stepped in front of Jinx, preventing him from leaving.

"What do you know?"

Jinx blinked uneasily as he fond himself surrounded by three inquisitive, identical females.

"I don't know anything…" he mumbled, but this just seemed to cheer the girls up.

"Oh come on!"

"You can tell us!"

"_Please_ Jinx!"

"Well this doesn't look like a fair fight…" a heavily accented voice came from the doorway. The three girls stepped back and flashed identical smiles at Piotr. The Russian laughed and shook his head. "Have you seen Miss Munro?"

"She just went that way," one of the triplets spoke as all three pointed in the direction the teacher had disappeared. Piotr gave a grateful nod before turning his attention back to Jinx.

"You should head on down to the medical lab," he smiled. "Tommy's asking for you."

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

Bobby sighed quietly as once again he looked up at John and once again there was no change. He frowned thoughtfully as he looked across at Jamie, sitting with his eyes closed. He looked almost as pale as John did…

"Hey Bobby."

The ice mutant jumped slightly, looking towards the door.

"Oh, hey Pete," he managed a faint smile. The Russian shut the door quietly.

"How's John?"

Bobby sighed quietly.

"Not so good," he replied. Piotr nodded, giving the ice mutant a sympathetic smile.

"And how are you?"

Bobby shook his head, laughing dryly.

"You've heard then," he muttered, bracing himself for criticism. Piotr arched an eyebrow.

"I haven't heard anything. I _have _seen that Marie's in tears, Logan's threatening to tear you limb from limb, Kitty's calling you every obscenity under the sun and you're down here holding John's hand," he shrugged casually. "I'm just putting two and two together."

Bobby worried his bottom lip, closing his eyes, still feeling sick at the thought of a negative reaction having not seen the Russian's casual demeanour. A brief glance at his friend quelled the feeling however. A quick, dry laugh escaped his lips as he looked at the hand he had wrapped around John's. He hadn't even realised he'd been holding his hand …

"I'm sorry…" the ice mutant started but Piotr quickly stopped him.

"I'm not here to judge," he said reassuringly. "I just figured you'd need someone to do your curfew check."

Bobby looked over at the clock.

"Shit…I never thought," he looked at the Russian hopefully. "Would you mind doing it?"

"It's fine," Piotr shrugged. "I'll go round up all the little munchkins," he smiled friendlily. "You know where I am if you need me."

Bobby nodded, a grateful smile on his lips.

"Thanks Pete."

The Russian gave one last nod and turned towards the door. He paused briefly to look back over his shoulder.

"Oh – Tommy woke up."

"Good," Bobby let out a genuine sigh of relief. Piotr smiled and disappeared from the room. The ice mutant inhaled deeply as he was left alone.

"Well at least someone still likes you."

Bobby looked up startled, scowling as he found Jamie still sitting with his eyes closed. He'd thought he was sleeping.

Bobby returned his attention to John without reply. He didn't want to start an argument with Jamie nor was he even in any position to.

The multiplying mutant opened one eye lazily, shutting it again as he found Bobby wasn't paying him any attention. Probably for the best. He really didn't have the energy to argue with him anyway…

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

Jinx hovered outside the medical lab, cursing himself for his anxious state. It shouldn't be this hard. It had taken the triplets long enough to persuade him to go downstairs…

Setting his jaw determinedly he knocked on the door, pushing it open. He just blinked as he found Hank alone in the room, tidying.

"Ah, Jinx," he looked up and smiled. "You've not long missed them. The medical lab was too much like where Tommy was kept so he's away up to his own room," he laughed as Jinx opened his mouth to object. "I gave him a check over and he's fine. Ororo and Mystique will talk to him tomorrow if he's up to it. But for now he just needs rest," the doctor arched an eyebrow. "I told him I'd send you up."

"Right…" Jinx nodded, running a hand through his hair. "I'll head upstairs then."

The younger mutant gave a quick wave and turned, making his way steadily towards Tommy's bedroom. Once again he paused at the door. Taking a deep breath he knocked softly, waiting this time for an answer. It was Storm who opened the door, smiling at him warmly.

"Jinx… Come in…" she stood back and opened the door.

"Jinx! H…_mom_! I'm fine!" Tommy scowled and batted his mother away lightly.

"You need to rest," she replied pointedly. Jinx arched an eyebrow. Tommy was already dressed for and lying in bed. Maybe if he was left alone…

Storm stepped forward calmly.

"Let's give them a few minutes peace and then Tommy can rest," she gestured towards the door. "I'll show you to your room."

Tommy's mother frowned apprehensively, casting disapproving eyes over Jinx. The young mutant managed to return a calm look.

"I won't be long," he promised. "I'll make sure he gets rest."

For a moment Tommy's mother just stood but finally she let out a conceding sigh, gesturing for her husband to follow Storm. With a small reassuring smile at Jinx, she led the parents from the room, leaving the two young mutants alone. For a moment there was silence before Jinx inhaled deeply.

"Hi," he smiled meekly, moving forward slowly.

"Hi," Tommy returned the smile, sitting up and edging forward on his bed.

"How you feeling?"

"Just tired," he shrugged slightly. "I don't really remember much."

Jinx nodded slowly.

"Well at least you weren't hurt," he offered another faint smile. "I'll just let you get some sleep then"

"Jinx wait! I…" Tommy bit his lip as the other mutant paused. "I don't want to stay on my own."

Again Jinx nodded.

"I can go get someone," he offered. "Jack, Lance, _Carl_…"

"I don't want Carl, Jinx I want _you_!" Tommy replied quietly, slumping back on the bed dejectedly. "I told you that. I told Carl that – _twice_."

Jinx bit his lip guiltily at Tommy's exasperated state.

"Tommy…"

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean for…I just…"

"Tommy!" Jinx sat down next to the other mutant. Tommy shut his mouth and looked up at the older mutant with wide eyes. "I'll stay but we'll talk tomorrow, ok? This isn't the time. You're supposed to…"

"Rest, I know…" Tommy rolled his eyes but smiled and nodded never-the-less. Jinx sighed quietly.

"It's late," he stood and made his way over to the empty bed across the room. Tommy frowned slightly as the other mutant moved away but he didn't argue. Instead he just settled down, pretending to not watch as Jinx undressed and clambered into the other bed. With a quiet sigh he reached over and switched off the light, content to have the company but wishing it was so much closer…

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

Bobby looked up as he heard the medical lab door open again, offering Hank a meek smile as he entered.

"Any change?" the doctor enquired. Bobby shook his head. "Well I'll just take his blood pressure and then turn in for the night. I'll be available if need be though."

"Ok…" Bobby nodded. Hank glanced over at Jamie as he set about taking John's blood pressure.

"Jamie?" he arched an eyebrow as there was no response. "James?"

Bobby looked over at the multiplying mutant as Hank gave him a quick check over too.

"What's wrong with him?"

"Gave too much blood," Hank replied simply. "Overestimated how much he and his dupes could give."

"Really?" Bobby's eyes widened slightly. "Woah…"

Hank just gave a nod in agreement, turning his attention back to John.

"Well…his blood pressure's improved a little," he gave the ice mutant a reassuring smile. "You should try and get some sleep too Bobby."

"Yeah," Bobby forced a smile in return. "I'll try."

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

A quiet sigh escaped Jinx's half asleep lips as he shifted his weight, trying to get comfortable...

"No…Don't…"

"Tommy?" Jinx looked up, blinking blearily, wondering if he had imagined the noise. He quickly realised he hadn't as Tommy suddenly sat up, his eyes wide and his breathing ragged. Jinx scrambled to sit up, clambering quickly from his bed, crossing the room. "Tommy! Tommy, baby, its ok! You're safe…" he reached over and switched on the light, turning round and cupping his hands around Tommy's face, forcing him to look at him. "You're at the mansion," he ran a thumb gently over his cheek. "You're safe."

Tommy blinked rapidly, his breathing slowing to a steadier rate.

"Jinx?" he looked around at his surroundings. "I eh…Wh…"

The mutant sighed in relief as the last of the nightmare faded and his memory returned. With a quiet sob he threw his arms around Jinx's shoulders, burying his face in his chest.

"It's ok," Jinx whispered, running a hand over the younger's back soothingly. Slowly Tommy pulled away, smiling meekly.

"Sorry."

"Don't be silly," Jinx said quietly. Gently he lowered Tommy back down onto the bed, lying down next to him but keeping some space between them, reaching out to switch off the light. For a long moment, silence fell.

"Did you just call me baby?"

Jinx bristled slightly.

"No. Must be the sedatives – making you hear things."

"Oh…" Tommy sighed. "Pity – I would have liked it."

A slight flush crept up Jinx's cheek although it could not be seen in the dark.

"I'll bear that in mind…" he muttered, taking a deep breath as he felt the bed shift.

"I got the message you left on my cell…" Tommy said quietly, edging closer. "I…well…"

"Toms, you should be resting," Jinx interrupted.

"But Jinx I…"

"But nothing," Jinx shuffled over, pulling the younger mutant closer. "Now go to sleep."

A small smile pulled on Tommy's lips as he nestled into Jinx's chest.

"Thank you Jinxy."

"Go to sleep," the older mutant said again, trying to sound serious, but he smiled too. Resting his head against Tommy's he kissed his forehead softly. "Goodnight baby…"

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

The medical lab was plunged in silence, the only sound was the soft, steady beep, beep, beep of the monitor by John's bedside. Bobby sat, leant over the bed, gently stroking the fire mutant's bare arm, gazing at his pale face. He jumped slightly as across the bed from him Jamie stirred.

"Ugh…" the multiplying mutant groaned as he blearily opened his eyes. Blinking rapidly he looked up, catching Bobby's eye. With a shake of the head he glanced over at John, frowning as he found him just as he had been when he had fallen asleep…

"Not much change," Bobby confirmed quietly. "Although Hank says his heart rate's improved slightly."

Jamie sighed wearily and gave a small nod.

"Well that's something," he muttered, bowing his head again. Bobby looked over at him.

"Hank…he told me what you did," the ice mutant took a deep breath as Jamie glanced back at him. "How you feeling?"

"Tired," came the blunt reply. Bobby worried his bottom lip.

"I am sorry Jamie. I never meant… I mean I know it doesn't help but…"

Jamie held up a hand to silence the ice mutant. With a weary sigh he shook his head.

"Hurt him again and I will kick your ass," he arched an eyebrow although the threat was not quite as menacing as it could have been. "So how are you feeling?"

Bobby blinked in surprise.

"I eh…" a faint, wry smile pulled on his lips as he looked up and saw the genuine expression on Jamie's face. "I don't know. Part of me feels like such a weights been lifted off my shoulders but part of me feels worse."

Jamie nodded slowly.

"You're worried about your kid."

Bobby sighed quietly.

"I should have gone and spoken to Marie…" he chastised himself, glancing at the clock. It certainly wasn't the hour to go and see her now…

"Leave it till morning – give her a chance to calm down," Jamie pulled a face. "Give that _Wolverine _creature a chance to calm down."

Bobby inhaled sharply, closing his eyes and running his hands through his hair.

"Oh God…" he muttered. "Logan's gonna kill me…"


	46. Unlikely Support

**Author's Note: **Well check me with a nice long chapter. Perhaps this is to pacify you before I tell you I'm abandoning my computer for a few (five!) days and so the next chapter may be a little late…

**A Little Complication**

**Chapter 46: Unlikely Support**

A small groan escaped Bobby's lips as soft fumbling sounds broke into his sleep. Blearily he opened his eyes, finding Hank standing by John's bed doing his usual checks.

"Sorry Bobby, I was trying not to wake you."

"That's ok," Bobby rubbed his eyes tiredly. He glanced over at Jamie, finding him already awake although he didn't look very alert. "So how is he?"

"Much better," Hank smiled reassuringly. "Everything's stable, the bleeding's stopped. I'll be honest, I didn't expect him to make it through the night," he paused as both Bobby and Jamie flinched. "But he's past the worst of it now. I'm confident he's going to be fine. I'll be back to check on him in an hour or so."

With a quick nod the doctor left the room. Bobby exhaled heavily, casting his eyes over John's still pale face.

"He does look a little better," he admitted. A small smile pulled on Jamie's lips.

"Yeah he does."

Bobby sighed tiredly as he glanced at the clock. Reluctantly he stood, looking towards Jamie.

"I should go…I should…" he ran a hand through his hair. "I have classes – I've caused enough trouble without disrupting everything," the ice mutant cast his gaze over the monitors around John's bed. "I won't be far away."

Jamie nodded.

"You gonna go see Abi?"

Bobby took a deep breath.

"I'm going to try," he looked over at John. "Look, I eh…"

"Leave your cell number and I'll let you know if there's any change."

Bobby gave the multiplying mutant an appreciative smile. It hadn't been the kindest of tones but it was a lot more than he could have expected.

"Thank you," the ice mutant grabbed a scrap of paper and a pen from one of the nearby counters, quickly scribbling down his phone number and handing it to Jamie. With one last thankful smile he turned towards the door, taking a deep breath and making his way determinedly towards his bedroom. Pausing for a moment at the door, he took another deep breath and knocked on the door. He stood and waited anxiously for an answer, knocking again when he got none. The ice mutant jumped slightly as Kitty's head and shoulders appeared through the door.

"What?" she snapped.

"Can I see Marie?" Bobby asked as calmly as he could.

"No," came the blunt reply. Bobby inhaled sharply but didn't argue. He knew he wasn't in the best position to be arguing.

"Then can I see Abi?"

"No."

A slight scowl pulled on Bobby's face.

"That's not your decision."

"No, it's Marie's," Kitty replied simply. "And she says you're not getting anywhere _near _Abi."

Bobby's scowl deepened.

"She can't stop me seeing my own daughter."

"Logan can."

Bobby closed his eyes briefly, clenching his jaw. He didn't want this to turn into a full blown fight.

"Can I least get some clean clothes?"

Kitty disappeared back into the room. After a moment her arm stuck through the door, shoving a pile of clothes into Bobby's chest. The arm disappeared again, leaving Bobby alone in the corridor. With a heavy sigh the ice mutant made his way down the hall in the direction of Piotr's room. Hopefully he'd get a more friendly reception there…

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

A small sigh escaped Hank's lips as he slipped into the medical lab, finding Jamie still sitting by John's bed.

"Have you even left this room?" he asked, but not in a harsh tone. Jamie looked up but the voice that answered came from behind.

"Once or twice."

Hank turned to find another Jamie standing behind him, carrying a small assortment of snacks. Arching his eyebrow the multiplying mutant crossed the room and sat back in his chair, rejoining with the duplicate already sitting there.

"How are you feeling?" Hank asked as he set about with his routine of checking over John.

"I'm fine," Jamie replied wearily. Hank glanced up briefly.

"You should get out of here," he commented lightly.

"I just did," the multiplying mutant mumbled.

"I mean further than bathroom breaks or trips for food," Hank arched an eyebrow pointedly. Jamie opened his mouth to offer some kind of bland reply but shut it again as Bobby slipped into the room. The multiplying mutant glanced at the clock, realising it was lunch time already.

"How is he?" the cryokinetic asked quietly. Hank smiled.

"Getting steadily better. _Slowly_ but steadily," he glanced up at Jamie again but just shook his head slightly. With a parting nod to each, he silently left the room again. Bobby turned his gaze to John, not taking his eyes off him as he took his seat at the opposite side of the bed from Jamie.

"So…how's Abi?" the multiplying mutant looked over at Bobby. The ice mutant sighed quietly.

"I don't know," he shrugged dejectedly. "I'm not allowed to see her."

Jamie arched an eyebrow.

"Says who?" he muttered, surprised by his own defensiveness.

"I don't want to start a fight over it – I've upset Marie enough but…" Bobby stopped, running his hands through his hair and letting out a shaky sigh. Jamie just nodded understandingly, letting a short silence fall.

"So, how's that Tommy kid?" he asked calmly. Despite his anxiety, a small smile pulled on Bobby's lips.

"He's ok. Storm and Mystique spoke with him this morning with his parents and Jinx and they say he's fine. He was sedated most of the time so he wasn't able to tell them much though."

"So he's made up with Jinx?"

"Yeah."

"Good," Jamie cast his eyes over the fire mutant lying between them. "He's kinda fond of them."

Bobby just laughed quietly and nodded. The two sat in silence for the rest of Bobby's lunch break, but now it was a comfortable silence.

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

A disappointed sigh escaped Bobby's lips as he slipped into the medical lab only to find there had still been no change to John's condition.

"Still getting slightly better," Jamie assured him although the expression on his face showed that he too was getting frustrated at how long it was taking. Bobby just nodded and sat down on his usual seat. "Any luck with Abi yet?"

Bobby just shook his head sadly, the silence falling once again. Neither bothered to look up as they heard the door, both assuming it was Hank.

"James?"

The multiplying mutant looked up with a frown to find Piotr standing in the doorway, recognising him from the numerous visits to the mansion.

"It's Jamie," he muttered. The Russian smiled apologetically as Bobby looked up inquisitively.

"Sorry. Han…Dr McCoy asked if I would come down here and take you upstairs."

"What for?" Jamie's eyes narrowed.

"He suggests that you go for a walk. Get some fresh air."

"I don't need some babysitter to come and take me for a walk," the multiplying mutant scowled.

"We're not suggesting you need babysat," Piotr smiled. "Just encouraged."

Jamie frowned heavily. Truth be told he was started to go mad from sitting there...

"I have Pete's cell number so if there's any change…" Bobby offered carefully as Jamie's eyes drifted over to John. With a reluctant sigh the multiplying mutant stood but he left a duplicate sitting in the chair.

"All of you…" Piotr arched an eyebrow. Jamie frowned but pulled the dupe back in. With one last glance over John he gave Bobby a pointed look and followed Piotr from the room.

"You know, if iceblock wanted time alone with John he could have just said," the multiplying mutant mumbled. Piotr arched an eyebrow.

"This has nothing to do with Bobby," the Russian replied with a slight smirk. "Now come. Let's remind you what daylight looks like…"

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

For a long while Bobby sat in silence following Jamie's departure, simply running his fingers lightly over John's bare arm, his head bowed. Finally a quiet, dry laugh escaped his lips.

"I'm probably the last person you're gonna want to see when you wake up aren't I?" he looked up at the fire mutant's pale face. "I'm sorry John – I'm so, _so _sorry. I swear I will make this up to you. I'll make it work. Somehow…"

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

Jamie let out a quick, quiet laugh as he followed Piotr through the mansion gardens, the Russian recounting the events of the disastrous danger room session with some of the younger kids earlier that day. The multiplying mutant smiled reluctantly. The fresh air was doing him good after all…

"Ba! Da! La, ya, boo, da…"

Jamie looked across, noticing Marie and Kitty sitting on a bench nearby, Abi's stroller next to them. Kitty stood, smiling at Marie and gesturing that she wouldn't be long before running back towards the mansion. Jamie rolled his eyes at himself, letting out a small groan as he started towards Marie.

"Jamie…" Piotr started to object but the multiplying mutant waved a hand dismissively.

"I'll be two minutes," he stood in front of Marie, blocking her from getting up. The female scowled heavily, turning away.

"Go away," she said bluntly. Jamie arched an eyebrow.

"You'd think I somehow _encouraged_ my boyfriend to have an affair with yours going by the way you just looked at me there," he commented lightly, kneeling down in front of Abi. "Hi there little lady."

"Ya! Bwa…"

Marie bit her lip, looking down at Jamie guiltily.

"Sorry…" she said quietly, realising her error. Jamie shrugged.

"So…Drake's not getting to see the girl eh? Is that because he's a dick or because he's gay?"

Marie's face darkened again.

"He cheated on me," she replied obviously. Jamie nodded slowly.

"Yeah…he almost started an affair then stopped it when he found out you were pregnant. Kinda started it again but then you gave birth so he stopped it again. And when he started it – again – he cut short all their little trysts to get home to bath the baby," the multiplying mutant arched an eyebrow. "Which part of that makes him a bad father?"

Marie shifted uneasily.

"But he lied to me! How can you suggest that I just forgive him?"

"I'm not suggesting you forgive him," Jamie scowled. "Trust me I wanna see him suffer. It's a good thing I have control of my multiple personality cause part of me wants to kill him. I'm suggesting that you be a good mother and not punish your daughter just cause it turns out her father's an ass."

Marie worried her bottom lip thoughtfully.

"But…"

"Does she not miss him?" Jamie reached out and tickled the little girl's stomach. "Are you not missing your daddy?"

"Da? Ba, bwaaaa, bwoooo…" Abi looked around hopefully, her face falling as she found her father was nowhere to be seen. Marie's eyes widened slightly but she stayed silent. Jamie just stood slowly, arching an eyebrow at her pointedly before making his way back to Piotr.

"I'm tired," he muttered. "I'm going back to the basement. Thanks for the walk."

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

It was late evening as once again Bobby and Jamie sat in silence, either side of John's bed. Both jumped slightly as Bobby's cell phone started to ring. Quickly he delved into his pocket, his eyes widening slightly at the number flashing on the screen.

"Hello?" he answered, standing up and moving away from the bed, keeping his voice low. Jamie glanced up briefly but turned his attention back to John, barely listening to what the ice mutant was saying. "Yeah…of course. Ok…thank you. I…oh. Ok. I'm on my way up…" Bobby hung up the phone, turning his attention to Jamie. "That was Marie. She says I can go and give Abi her bed time bath."

"That's good," again Jamie glanced up but only briefly. Bobby regarded the multiplying mutant thoughtfully.

"She said I should thank you," a confused frown pulled on his brow. "Why did you…"

"I have three kids," Jamie smirked wryly. "That I know of anyway. Two boys and a girl. Had the first in high school and the second just before I dropped out of college. Haven't seen them since they were born," he shook his head. "I mean between my powers going crazy and the fact I couldn't decide if I was straight or gay I wasn't really daddy material. And then I got a call from some woman I had a one night stand with saying she'd just had my baby girl but she told her husband it was his so…"

Bobby's eyes widened slightly.

"And you just let her do that?"

Jamie shrugged.

"They're better off without me. I have a criminal record and I'm borderline crazy. And I've never been able to settle down till…" the multiplying mutant shook his head and waved dismissively at the ice mutant. "Go give Abi a bath."

"B…"

"Chat's over."

Bobby blinked at the blunt response but realised it was time to make a retreat. Giving Jamie one last grateful smile – although the multiplying mutant didn't see it – he turned towards the door, quickly making his way upstairs to his old bedroom. Knocking quietly, he eased open the door.

"_Ah_! Ya, ba, da, la, da, la!" Abi clapped happily, grinning as she held her arms out towards her father. Bobby smiled widely, eagerly but gently taking his daughter from Kitty's hold.

"Hiya…" he kissed her forehead. "Oh God, I've missed you…"

"Bwaaaa! La, da…"

Bobby laughed quietly, holding the little girl tightly. Taking a deep breath he glanced around the room before settling his eyes back on Kitty.

"Where's Marie?"

"Talking to you on the phone was hard enough," the female replied, her tone just as unforgiving as it had been that morning. "She's in my room. Call me when you've got Abi in bed and I'll come back."

Bobby sighed quietly but nodded his agreement. He wanted to see Marie – sort something out as far as Abi was concerned – but he knew he would have to do so at her pace, not his. Kitty gave a soft scoff and turned on her heel, breezing through the door.

"Ba da."

Bobby smiled softly.

"_Da da_…" he encouraged. Abi gave him a look.

"Da la."

Bobby laughed.

"_Da…da…_

Abi screwed up her nose.

"La, la, bah, bwaaaa…" she laughed and clapped her hands together. Bobby rolled his eyes but laughed too.

"Come on you. Bath time," he took her hands, his face growing more serious. Abi looked up at her father with wide, attentive eyes. "I'm so sorry Abi. Daddy's made a mess of things. But I promise I'll make all this work ok?" he stroked her cheek and smiled, earning a grin in return. Pulling her tight to his chest the ice mutant closed his eyes against the threat of tears. "Daddy loves you. So, _so _much. I'll make it all work. I will…"


	47. Sorting Things Out

**Author's Note: **I'm back! Woo hoo… Ok, so this chapter's a little shorter than the last couple and maybe a bit bitty but I have been away so bare with me.

**A Little Complication**

**Chapter 47: Sorting Things Out**

Hank made his way once again into the medical lab to do his routine check on John, offering the multiplying mutant sitting by the bedside a faint smile.

"No Bobby?" he queried, setting about checking John's blood pressure.

"He's giving Abi a bath," Jamie replied simply. Hank arched an eyebrow, giving a small nod.

"That's good," another nod signalled the end of John's increasingly quick check over. "He's doing fine," the doctor looked at Jamie questioningly. "How are you feeling?"

Jamie shrugged.

"I'm ok…" he nodded grudgingly. "That little walk you ordered helped after all."

Hank frowned slightly.

"What walk?"

Jamie too frowned.

"The Russian said you told him to get me outa here for a while."

Hank shook his head, a bemused expression on his face.

"I haven't seen Piotr all day."

Jamie's frown turned into a scowl.

"So it was just Drake wanting time alone…" he muttered before offering the other mutant a more civilised expression. "See you in an hour or so then right?"

Hank nodded, giving the multiplying mutant one last smile as he turned and made his way to the door. Jamie sighed heavily and looked over at John.

"Come on firebug, time to wake up," he mumbled, crossing his arms on the fire mutant's bed and resting his head wearily upon them. "I'm starting to hate this place as much as you do…"

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

A thoughtful frown pulled on Bobby's brow as he made his way slowly but steadily back down to the basement. He had bathed Abi and tucked her up in bed, lingering for a while even after her little blue eyes had fluttered closed. Finally though he had dragged himself away, calling for Kitty to return so he could head back down to the medical lab to sit with John and…

"Hey Mr Drake."

The ice mutant looked up startled.

"Oh, hi…" he smiled back at Jinx and Tommy before glancing down at his watch. "Awfully close to curfew for you isn't it?"

Jinx shrugged.

"_Close _to," he smirked before his face turned more serious. "How's John?"

Bobby's smile faded.

"He's…he's still unconscious but Hank says he's getting better so…" he shrugged helplessly. "Just wait and see I guess."

Jinx and Tommy both nodded solemnly.

"Hope he wakes up soon," Tommy smiled supportively.

"Here's hoping…" Bobby sighed quietly. Jinx looked up at the ice mutant thoughtfully.

"There's a rumour going about that you and Miss D'Ancanto have broken up," he commented lightly. Bobby took a deep breath.

"Is that the rumour is it?" he muttered. "Well, yeah we have," the ice mutant arched an eyebrow with a light shrug. "Honesty is the best policy right?"

Tommy smiled softly, instinctively putting his hand over Jinx's hand that was around his waist.

"Yeah it is," he agreed quietly. "Are you on your way to see him?"

The cryokinetic just nodded. Tommy glanced at his watch.

"Well like you said it's close to curfew," he gave the teacher one last smile. "We'd better get going."

Bobby just gave the two a nod, returning the smile as the students slipped past him and continued down the corridor. With a quick sigh he too carried on his way down to the medical lab.

"Hey," he smiled tiredly at Jamie as he slipped through the medical lab door, a small sigh escaping his lips as he looked at John. "Still no change?"

"No," Jamie replied, a little bluntly. Bobby blinked slightly but did not comment. After all – the multiplying mutant had every right to be short with him. Jamie sighed quietly, rolling his eyes at himself. "So how is Abi?"

"She's fine," Bobby nodded. "I don't know how much she understands. I think she knows her mum's upset which is making her upset but…"

Jamie gave a nod as Bobby shrugged helplessly.

"So did you get something sorted with Marie?"

"She won't talk to me face to face," Bobby replied.

"I guess that'll take time. At least she let you see Abi."

Bobby nodded.

"Yeah…" he sighed, looking at John thoughtfully. "Hank still expect him to wake up soon?"

"Any time now," Jamie confirmed. Bobby nodded again.

"I've been thinking…" he laughed dryly. "I've been doing a _lot _of thinking the last couple of days. It's maybe not a good idea if I'm here when he wakes up – as much as I wanna be," Bobby frowned sadly. "I don't want to stress him out."

"Yeah, you're probably right," Jamie nodded understandingly. Bobby took a deep breath.

"I need to get things sorted out with Marie and Abi and…" he paused for a moment. "I think it's best I concentrate on that. I wanna be able to talk properly to John when he wakes up, know where everything stands…"

"Sounds like a good idea," Jamie agreed. Bobby took a deep breath, frowning heavily as he looked at John. He didn't want to leave him. He _really _didn't. He wanted so badly to see those fiery brown eyes open… but this was for the best in the long run.

"Will you still let me know as soon as he wakes up?" the ice mutant asked tentatively. "You still have my number right?"

Jamie sighed.

"Yeah, I'll let you know," he nodded. Bobby smiled gratefully.

"Thank you," he gestured towards the door. "I guess I should get going then."

"Yup…" Jamie turned his attention fully back to John, ignoring the fact that Bobby lingered. Finally the cryokinetic sighed and slipped back out the room. Jamie glanced briefly in the direction of the shut door before letting out a sigh of his own. "Looks like it's just you and me again firebug…"

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

"Thanks for coming with me Pete," Bobby smiled at his Russian companion as he pulled his car to a stop the next evening. Piotr returned the smile.

"No problem," he looked up at the apartment building they had stopped in front of. "Are you sure about this Bobby?"

The ice mutant took a deep breath but gave a definite nod.

"I don't want to leave Abi but I can't stay under the same roof as Marie anymore," he too looked up at the building in front of them. "It's not far from the mansion, I can keep teaching and training with you guys, I can still see plenty of Abi…" he sighed quietly. "I need somewhere away from it all. If John forgives me, _we'll _need somewhere away from it all, separate from the X-Men and the Brotherhood and…"

Piotr smiled supportively, giving another nod.

"Then let's go in and have a look shall we?"

Bobby nodded and clambered from the car, leading Piotr towards the building, smiling at the realtor standing waiting for them.

"Hi," he extended his hand. "I'm Robert Drake…"

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

The monitors around John continued with their steady, relentless beep… beep… beep… but Jamie barely heard it. He just sat, arms crossed on the bed, head resting upon them. Nothing moved in the room but for the occasional twitch from Jamie, the steady rise and fall of John's chest…

And the occasional – very occasional – flutter of the fire mutant's eyelids…

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

Piotr nodded approvingly as he looked around the spacious lounge of the top floor apartment.

"Very nice," he commented. Bobby smiled.

"Yeah," he agreed. Although in need of a fresh coat of paint the apartment was ideal. It was close to the mansion but not too far away from the apartment the X-men and Brotherhood used so he hoped it was close enough to the Brotherhood base for John. There were two bedrooms so he could – hopefully – take Abi overnight or at the weekends, plenty of room for her to play, a good sized and furnished kitchen…

"And you can afford a place in a block like this how?" Piotr queried innocently as he looked out the window at the surrounding area, the realtor safely in the kitchen on the phone to her office. Bobby bit his lip.

"My last birthday I became entitled to money my grandparents gave me," he shrugged uneasily. "Mom and dad have been encouraging me to get a place of my own."

"_Your own_?" Piotr arched an eyebrow.

Bobby pulled a face.

"Well they were trying to get me to move out with Marie and Abi…" he admitted. The ice mutant sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Christ they're gonna flip when I tell them…"

Piotr opened his mouth to reply but shut it again as the ice mutant's phone buzzed. Pulling a face Bobby pulled his cell phone from his pocket, frowning slightly at the unknown number. A smile quickly spread over his lips however as he opened the message.

_Johns awake_


	48. Not So Simple

**Author's Note: **A shorter chapter this time but if I made it longer you wouldn't see it for at least another two/three days. So good thing really…

**A Little Complication**

**Chapter 48: Not So Simple**

Tired brown eyes narrowed suspiciously as they watched Hank and Jamie talk in hushed voices over by the door. Finally Hank turned back to look at John, giving him a parting nod before slipping from the room. With a quiet sigh Jamie turned and made his way back to the seat by John's bed.

"What was he saying?" John asked in a hoarse voice. Jamie smiled wearily.

"He was just saying that it doesn't matter how much you scream and swear and whine you are not leaving here until he says so."

John scowled.

"Yeah, yeah…" he muttered. Jamie arched an eyebrow.

"They did save your life."

John looked back at Jamie with a meek smile.

"Hank said you saved my life."

The multiplying mutant closed his eyes briefly, shaking his head.

"I just supplied the blood. They put it in and _kept _it in."

John waved a hand dismissively, a short silence falling before he arched an eyebrow at the older mutant.

"You look like shit by the way."

Jamie laughed.

"Well you don't look too hot yourself."

John smirked, closing his eyes and settling himself back down into his pillows.

"I'm always hot."

Again Jamie laughed, shaking his head and leaning back in his seat. He didn't argue. He couldn't argue…

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

It was just over an hour later when Bobby and Piotr made their way down the mansion corridors towards the basement. The ice mutant had tried to play it cool, give John a chance to wake up properly before he returned but he couldn't wait. Jamie wouldn't have messaged him straight away anyway he reasoned…

"Drake," the multiplying mutant in question greeted him blandly from just outside the medical room door. Bobby frowned slightly.

"You've left him on his own?" no sooner were the words out of his mouth than he shook his head at himself. "You're a dupe."

The duplicate just arched an eyebrow and turned, knocking gently on the door, easing it open slowly. After a brief moment the door was opened further, the duplicate stepping back and gesturing for Bobby to enter. With a quick, thankful smile at Piotr, the ice mutant took a deep breath and made his way forward. His breath caught as he found John sitting up in his bed, still looking dreadfully pale but certainly a lot better than the last time he'd seen him…

"Ugh…I was wondering when you'd show up…" John muttered, turning his head away. Bobby inhaled sharply, closing his eyes briefly but he knew he deserved the hostile reception. Glancing up at Jamie he found the multiplying mutant just arched an eyebrow, clambering to his feet slowly.

"I'll leave you two to it."

"Jamie!" John turned sharply to glare at the older mutant but he found himself looking at his back. Curling his lip up, the fire mutant returned his glare to the wall, away from Bobby. Jamie just arched an eyebrow at Bobby, rejoining with his duplicate, pulling the door closed behind himself but he left it just slightly ajar. Taking a deep breath, Bobby made his way to the foot of John's bed.

"Hey…" he began tentatively. "How you feeling?"

"Tired," came the blunt reply. Bobby bit his lip, instinctively moving to the side of the bed, sitting down gently on the edge. John scoffed quietly. "Better not get too close Drake, someone might see."

"It doesn't matter," Bobby replied simply. "I told Marie."

Brown eyes turned sharply to look at him, their dulled over expression firing up into one filled with emotion.

"You…you told Marie?"

Bobby's lips pulled into a smile.

"Yeah…" he reached out and brushed some hair from John's face. "I know I said that telling Marie would be the hardest thing but the thought of losing you…I…"

John took a few deep breaths, his eyes widening slightly as he looked back at Bobby.

"It's over?"

Bobby nodded, his smile widening.

"It's over," he confirmed, edging closer to the fire mutant, slipping a hand onto his arm. Suddenly though John's face turned into a scowl as he pulled his arm away sharply from Bobby's touch.

"What? So you just expect me to forgive you?"

Bobby frowned slightly, taking a deep breath.

"No, of course not," he replied. "But…John we can make this work, I know we can…"

"No," John shook his head bluntly. "Too little too late Iceman."

"John, please…I know I let you down …"

"Let me down?" John replied exasperatedly. "Bobby _you chose her_! I practically _begged _you to leave her – so many times…"

Bobby's brow furrowed apologetically.

"I know…I…"

"I shouldn't have to be at deaths door for you to realise this is what you want Bobby!" John frowned heavily, pulling away again as the ice mutant reached out to him. "_Fuck_!"

"John?" Bobby's eyes widened as the fire mutant clutched his side. "John are you ok?"

"Fuck off Drake!" John flinched away again only to cause himself more pain. Bobby stood up and backed away – albeit reluctantly – as Jamie hastily came back into the room.

"I think you should go…" he said bluntly to the ice mutant as he moved straight to John's side. Bobby opened his mouth to object but shut it again as he felt Piotr's hand gently take his arm.

"Come on Bobby," he coaxed softly, pulling lightly on his arm. Bobby frowned heavily, his eyes filled with concern as John cursed again, his breathing ragged. Reluctantly the ice mutant turned and followed Piotr from the room, a knot tightening in his stomach as he heard John's raspy instruction to Jamie;

"Don't let him back in."

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

Piotr looked over at Bobby sympathetically as the two sat in one of the small rec rooms upstairs.

"He'll just need some time," the Russian smiled reassuringly. Bobby sighed and nodded meekly.

"Yeah, maybe."

A silence fell over the two until finally Jamie appeared in the doorway. The multiplying mutant held up a hand as Bobby sat up straight, opening his mouth to question him.

"He's fine," Jamie said tiredly. "It was more the bruising that was hurting him than the actual wound. Hank's checked him over and given him some painkillers. His blood pressure was through the roof but it's calmed down again. He's sleeping."

Bobby nodded.

"That's good," he sighed in relief. Jamie arched an eyebrow, pulling a slight face.

"You heard what he said right?"

Bobby scowled.

"Yeah, I heard."

Jamie gave a small nod.

"Look, I'll have a word with him but I can't promise anything, ok?"

Bobby looked up, surprised at first but a grateful smile pulled on his lips.

"Thank you," he said quietly before glancing at his watch. "It's almost Abi's bed time – I should go…" he cast a pointed look at Piotr. "See if I can talk to Marie."

With a last appreciative smile at Jamie the ice mutant left the room. Piotr arched an eyebrow as Jamie collapsed wearily onto one of the sofas.

"You know, I'd have ripped his head off by now," the Russian commented. Jamie looked up with a frown, momentarily confused.

"What? Oh you mean iceblock…" he laughed dryly. "Trust me I've been tempted," he shrugged helplessly. "Truth is I always knew John liked him more."

"Still…" Piotr frowned slightly. Again Jamie shrugged.

"I'm not really in a position to judge. God knows how many relationships – _marriages _– I've broken up…" the multiplying mutant pulled a face "Maybe this is karma coming back and biting me on the ass," he glanced up at the clock and sighed heavily. "I suppose I should head back down."

"Wait…" Piotr gestured for the other mutant to hold still. "He's sleeping right?"

"Well, yeah…"

Piotr arched an eyebrow

"And you've left someone with him?"

Jamie rubbed the back of his neck.

"Yeah, but…"

"Then follow me," Piotr smiled. "You look like you need a beer."


	49. Really

**Author's Note: **Short: yes. A little pointless: Maybe. But I just want to split it up here. Also - remember Jamie's hangover cure? Share the alcohol out into his dupes and it dilutes it when he pulls them back? I'm sure it was in this story…

**A Little Complication**

**Chapter 49: Really**

A muffled groan escaped John's lips as he heard a door creak open. Blearily he opened his eyes, looking over as Jamie entered the room and rejoined with his duplicate. He frowned slightly as the multiplying mutant duplicated again – several times – before pulling them all back in again.

"Jamie?"

The older mutant jumped slightly, cursing quietly under his breath.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you…" he sat on the edge of the bed, brushing some hair from John's face. "Are you ok?"

"Sleepy…" came the indeed tired reply. Jamie smiled softly.

"Then just go back to sleep."

John frowned, glancing around him, trying to sit up.

"What time is it?"

"Early," Jamie eased the fire mutant back down, pulling his covers lightly as if to tuck him in. "Far too early for you to be getting up."

The mumbled reply was lost to Jamie as John closed his eyes again. The multiplying mutant sighed quietly as the pyrokinetic quickly drifted back to sleep. Jamie's hand lingered on the duvet as he frowned thoughtfully, bowing his head for a moment. Taking a deep breath he reached out and brushed one last wisp of hair from the fire mutant's face before sighing quietly and clambering carefully off the bed, curling up in the chair next to the bed. Rubbing his forehead wearily glanced at the clock, his eyes falling shut with the intention of getting some sleep. 3:30AM. It really was far too early to be up and about…

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

Bobby stifled a yawn as he made his way down to the basement. He cast a longing glance at the medical lab door but continued past towards the danger room instead. He laughed quietly as he found Piotr already standing leaning against the wall, arms crossed, not bothering to hide the long yawn escaping his lips. The Russian looked up, offering the ice mutant a meek smile.

"Morning," Bobby stopped in front of the taller mutant, returning the smile. "Gotta love early morning danger room sessions eh?"

"Oh yeah…" Piotr muttered. "We need to get these kids properly trained up so we can pass on the morning shift to them like Storm did to us."

Bobby laughed.

"Sounds like a plan," he nodded before regarding the other mutant with a thoughtful frown. "You ok?"

"Headache…" Piotr waved a hand dismissively. "You talk to Marie last night?"

"Yeah…well – _briefly_..." the ice mutant let out an uneasy laugh. "I didn't tell her I was moving out but she did say we'd work something out for Abi."

Piotr nodded.

"Well that's good. So you going for that apartment then?"

"It's ideal," Bobby smiled faintly. "Although it will mean getting up even _earlier _for these damned danger rooms."

Piotr laughed.

"That can't be good," he sighed wearily and turned to look at the danger room. "Did Ororo pick the teams this time?"

"Yeah…" Bobby screwed up his nose. "I have both Jinx and Carl."

"Well you've won then. They'll keep trying to out-macho each other."

"Or try and kill each other," Bobby arched an eyebrow. Piotr gave a conceding shrug.

"Speak of the devil…" the Russian arched an eyebrow as Jinx and Tommy appeared round the corner.

"I'd thank you not to refer to my boyfriend as a devil thank you," Jinx muttered tiredly. Tommy rolled his eyes and hit the other mutant's shoulder lightly.

"Ignore him – he's always grumpy in the morning."

"Yeah, yeah," Jinx looked around, frowning heavily as he realised they were alone. "See I told you we'd be the first ones down! Could'a stayed in bed…"

Bobby and Piotr exchanged an amused look. Tommy just shook his head, turning to glance over his shoulder in the direction of the medical lab, his expression growing serious.

"How's…how's Pyro doing?" he asked carefully. Bobby's lips pulled into a faint smile.

"He woke up. Last night," he nodded, his smile widening slightly. "He's fine."

Both the students returned the ice mutant's smile.

"Can we go in and see him?" Jinx asked. Bobby's brow raised.

"Eh…I don't see why not…" he shrugged. "I'm sure he'll tell you if he doesn't want to see anyone."

Jinx arched an eyebrow.

"You could ask him if he wants visitors can't you?"

Bobby laughed dryly, shaking his head.

"There's definitely some visitors he doesn't want."

Once again Tommy hit Jinx's shoulder, the latter scowling slightly as he did. The conversation was dropped quickly however as the sound of three female voices drifted round the corner, quickly followed by the triplets. Piotr arched an eyebrow at Bobby as more voices followed.

"Here we go…"

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

John stifled a yawn as Hank checked his blood pressure.

"Much better than last night," the doctor arched an eyebrow. The fire mutant scowled and waved a hand dismissively.

"Just tell me when I can leave," but his tone was not as harsh or blunt as it could have been. Hank rolled his eyes slightly.

"Hopefully soon," he conceded. "Don't worry, we won't keep you longer than we have to."

John just screwed up his nose, giving Hank an accepting nod before settling back down in his bed. Hank continued to pack his things away again, glancing up at Jamie to find the previously sleeping mutant opening his eyes.

"He's doing fine," Hank assured him as the multiplying mutant looked from John back to him questioningly. "Maybe later try getting him out of bed – have a walk about the room."

"I am lying right here…" John muttered as Jamie just nodded. Hank gave both a departing nod, turning silently and leaving the room. Johns scowled slightly before turning to Jamie.

"You don't have to be down here all the time you know," he said quietly. Although extremely grateful of the company he also felt rather guilty for it. Jamie laughed dryly.

"What else am I gonna do?" he shrugged absently, bowing his head. John frowned concernedly as he took in the other mutant's demeanour.

"You ok?"

Jamie looked back up, forcing a smile.

"Just tired."

John arched an eyebrow, not entirely convinced but he did not press the matter. A silence fell over the two for several minutes.

"Besides…" Jamie spoke up finally, a little lighter than before. "If I'm not down here who's gonna keep iceblock away?"

John scowled, curling his lip up.

"Good point," he mumbled. Jamie studied the pyrokinetic thoughtfully, arching an eyebrow questioningly.

"Do you really not wanna see him?"

"Really," John replied flatly. Jamie sighed quietly, curling his lip up slightly as he found himself pleading on the ice mutant's behalf.

"You know…he stayed down here most of the time you were unconscious…"

"You stayed here the whole time."

Jamie clenched his jaw.

"I _could_. He had to take classes and see to his daughter and…"

"I'm hungry."

Jamie blinked. A slight frown pulled on his brow but he chose to accept the fire mutant's blunt end to the conversation. Forcing a smile, he duplicated and clambered to his feet.

"What do you want then?"

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

"Better luck next time, big guy," Jinx smirked as the group exited the danger room. Piotr rolled his eyes.

"Humble in victory as always Jinx."

The younger mutant just grinned, his eyes still sparkling partly in mischief and partly from using his power. His expression grew more concerned however as Tommy followed his team leader from the room.

"You ok?" he asked quietly.

"Fine," Tommy nodded. "A little tired."

Bobby smiled at the two students before turning to the rest of the group.

"You all did really well today," he nodded approvingly. "Good job. Now you'd better go get ready for class."

The students all groaned but never-the-less complied.

"Ugh…" Piotr groaned. "Does this mean we have to go to class too?"

"'Fraid so," Bobby laughed, gesturing down the corridor. The Russian sighed wistfully, falling into step alongside his friend. Both looked up startled as they heard a door open, Jamie appearing suddenly in the medical lab doorway. "Hey Jamie…" Bobby paused and offered the older mutant a faint smile. "How is he?"

"Apparently he's hungry," the multiplying mutant shrugged slightly. "I'm afraid he's no more willing to see you than last night."

Bobby nodded acceptingly although there was no disguising the disappointment in his eyes.

"Don't blame him…" he muttered quietly before forcing a smile. "Jinx and Tommy were asking if they could see him?"

Again Jamie shrugged.

"I'm sure that'd be fine."

"Good," Bobby took a deep breath. "I'd better get to class then. I'll…maybe see you later."

"Yeah," Jamie gave the ice mutant a small wave as he turned and made his way down the corridor, his Russian companion quickly following. The multiplying mutant let out a weary sigh, running his hands through his hair. He hated this goddamned mansion…


	50. Persistent

**Author's Note: **Was I too subtle with my Jamie-guilt in the last chapter? Mmmm…let's make it a _little_ more obvious this time…

**A Little Complication**

**Chapter 50: Persistent **

"Fucking Hell…" John groaned, collapsing onto his bed, wincing as he did so. Jamie smiled sympathetically.

"You ok?"

"No," the fire mutant screwed up his face, running his hands through his hair. "I can't even walk round the damned bed."

"Give it time…" Jamie said reassuringly. "You only woke up yesterday – of course you're gonna be lethargic."

"Lethargic? I'm exhausted!"

Jamie just sighed quietly as the fire mutant shut his eyes, apparently drifting into a deep sleep despite it being late afternoon. The multiplying mutant stifled a yawn, collapsing into his seat. Good idea…

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

Bobby took a deep, apprehensive breath as he knocked on Marie's bedroom door early that evening. He smiled softly as the female answered.

"Hi…" he greeted quietly. Marie managed to return a meek smile.

"Hi…" she retreated back into the room. "Abi sweetie, look who's here to see you."

"AH!" the little girl sitting on the floor screamed in delight, holding her arms out towards her father, a huge grin on her face.

"Hiya!" the ice mutant leant forward and scooped her up into his arms. "Have you been a good girl for mommy?"

"A little angel…" Marie reached out and stroked Abi's cheek. She took a deep breath and looked up at Bobby. "Are you staying here with her?"

"I was going to take her out into the garden," Bobby bounced his daughter up and down gently. "That ok?"

"Of course…" but Marie frowned slightly. "Ororo told me…_he's _awake."

"Eh…yeah…" Bobby rubbed the back of his neck uneasily. Marie took a deep breath.

"I don't want him anywhere near Abi."

Bobby bristled slightly but managed to regain his calm.

"It's ok – he doesn't want me anywhere near him anyway."

Marie's frown deepened.

"What?"

"Well you overheard our last conversation before he got shot," Bobby shrugged tiredly. "As far as he's concerned I chose you."

"Oh…" Marie blinked rapidly. "Well…" she forced a smile and reached out to tickle Abi's stomach. "Now you be a good girl for your daddy."

"You're always a good girl, aren't you?" Bobby smiled fondly. "Come on then…" he offered Marie a smile. "I'll see you later."

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

"I'm telling you – he's _hung over,_" Jinx insisted as he and Tommy made their way down to the basement.

"Don't be silly," Tommy rolled his eyes. "Mr Rasputin wouldn't get drunk on a school night."

"If you say so…" but Jinx waved a hand dismissively. Tommy screwed up his nose at the other mutant but a smile pulled on his lips. The smile faded slightly as the two paused in front of the medical lab door. Taking a deep breath Jinx knocked on the door. He offered the multiplying mutant who answered a small smile.

"Hey…we were wondering if Pyro was up for a couple of visitors?"

Jamie laughed quietly.

"In you go," he stood back and opened the door wider.

"Hey…" John scrambled into a sitting position. Tommy sat down in the seat normally occupied by Jamie, Jinx sitting on the arm next to him, resting his arm on the back around Tommy's shoulders. Jamie gestured back out the door.

"I'll go get us some food."

"Ok…" John nodded, turning his attention back to the two students as Jamie shut the door behind him.

"How you feeling?" Tommy asked tentatively. John arched an eyebrow.

"I've been better," he looked back at the young mutant with a faint smile. "How are you?"

"I'm fine."

"He's _tired_," Jinx corrected. John laughed.

"I know that feeling," he frowned slightly. "You not sleeping?"

Tommy gave a slight shrug.

"I have the odd nightmare…"

"If you ask me it's all just an excuse to have company at night," Jinx smirked, bringing the mood up again. Tommy rolled his eyes as John too smirked.

"You keep telling yourself that…" Tommy smiled but again his face grew serious as he turned back to the fire mutant. "Look, I just wanted to…well I know you guys had other reasons for getting me out but I wanted to say thank you. And you know… thanks for sticking up for Jinxy and…"

"It's ok," John shrugged casually. He wasn't used to being thanked for his endeavours. Tommy smiled understandingly.

"You must be bored stuck down here on your own."

"Jamie's not bad company," again the fire mutant shrugged. Tommy nodded, ignoring the light, warning thump to his shoulder.

"Mr Drake said h…" his sentence was cut off as Jinx's hand covered his mouth.

"Ignore him," Jinx muttered. "He _still _doesn't know when to _leave things alone_."

John laughed quietly as Tommy frowned, trying to wriggle out of Jinx's hold.

"So…are you back in classes?" he asked Tommy as Jinx finally let go.

"Yeah…" the student screwed up his face. "And I had a danger room session this morning."

"_Early_ this morning…" Jinx grumbled. John laughed

"Yeah – school sucks."

Jinx too gave a short laugh.

"So… how much longer you gonna be staying?"

"Hopefully not long," the fire mutant shrugged. "No offence."

"None taken," Tommy replied, biting his lip thoughtfully. "So…I mean before you go are you…"

"_Tommy_!" once again Jinx hit him lightly in the shoulder. John shook his head and smiled ruefully.

"No, I'm not going to change my mind about seeing _Mr Drake_."

Tommy made a face but never-the-less smiled apologetically, bowing his head in conceit. John arched an eyebrow at Jinx.

"He's persistent," he commented lightly. Jinx rolled his eyes.

"Tell me about it…"

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

Jamie paused as he wandered about the kitchen gathering food for himself and the fire mutant downstairs, covering his mouth as a huge yawn escaped his lips.

"Not surprised you're tired," an accented voice came from behind him. "You must have been awake very early to be gone before I woke up."

Jamie bristled slightly, turning his head and casting his eyes in the direction of the Russian behind him but didn't actually look round. With a shrug he returned his attention to the makeshift meals he was preparing.

"I don't like awkward mornings," the multiplying mutant muttered. Piotr arched an eyebrow.

"Ah. My mistake," he walked calmly past the other mutant, grabbing a soda from one of the cupboards. "I didn't realise I made you feel awkward."

Jamie closed his eyes briefly, setting his jaw as the other mutant left the room. Taking a deep breath he sighed heavily and grabbed up the food. He really, _really _hated the damned mansion…

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

"Ba! La, ya…"

Bobby laughed quietly, tickling Abi's stomach.

"What colour do you want daddy to paint your bedroom at his new apartment then?" he asked quietly. Abi looked up at him with wide eyes. "Pink? Purple?"

Abi just laughed and clapped happily. Bobby shook his head and sighed quietly. He glanced up as he heard familiar voices drifting towards him. He arched an eyebrow as Abi grinned and reached out to the couple walking past.

"Ya! Pra, la, da, boo…"

Tommy and Jinx stopped walking and turned to look at Abi, the latter frowning slightly as the child's little icy blue eyes locked on him. With a not-all-that-convincing sigh he wandered over and knelt in front of Abi, leaning forward. Abi laughed gleefully and reached up, rummaging her little hands through Jinx's hair before clapping once and patting his nose. Bobby and Tommy exchanged an amused look as Jinx scowled lightly and clambered to his feet.

"What?" he muttered as he turned round and caught the smile on Tommy's face. "The triplets say she likes my hair 'cause it's bright."

"Makes sense," Tommy smirked, reaching out and ruffling the shorter mutant's hair himself. Abi laughed, clapping happily as Jinx ducked away. Bobby smiled, shaking his head lightly at the two.

"Ba? Bwoo…" Abi turned and crawled onto her father's lap.

"Oh, someone's getting sleepy…"

"Da! La…" Abi screwed up her face in objection but she leant into Bobby's hold tiredly. Bobby laughed quietly and looked up at Jinx and Tommy.

"Did… have you been to see John?"

"Yeah…" Tommy pulled a face. "He's pretty mad at you."

Bobby laughed dryly.

"Yeah…" he sighed. With a slight shake of the head he gave the two a tight smile. "Apart from that he was ok though?"

Both students nodded.

"Ba? Dwa…bla…" Abi looked up, reaching up to touch Bobby's face. The ice mutant smiled down at her reassuringly.

"It's ok…" Bobby said quietly. He looked back up at Tommy and Jinx. "I'd better get her to her bed."

"Ok…" Tommy nodded. "Bye Abi…"

"Ba, da, boo…" Abi murmured. Tommy laughed softly and slipped an arm around Jinx's shoulder as the two wandered away. Bobby sighed quietly, watching thoughtfully as the two disappeared.

"Come on you," he smiled and clambered to his feet as Abi let a little yawn escape her lips. "Let's get you to your bed."

"Bwaa, la, doo, ba…" Abi muttered away tiredly as Bobby turned towards the mansion, continuing to talk all the way up towards her mother's room. The ice mutant smiled, stroking her cheek gently.

"What you saying?" he said softly, knocking lightly on Marie's door. He turned his smile to the female as she opened the door.

"Hi…" she stepped back, gesturing for Bobby to come in, setting her gaze down to Abi. "Oh, someone's sleepy."

"Yeah…" Bobby followed Marie into the room, handing her their daughter carefully. He sighed quietly as Abi nestled into her mother's hold. "Look Marie, I need to talk to you about something."

Marie frowned slightly but gave him a nod.

"Just let me put her in her crib…" she turned and made her way into Abi's room returning in only a short time. "God, she's exhausted. So…what you want to talk about?"

"I just wanted to let you know that…well I've bought a place. An apartment…" he paused as Marie's eyes widened slightly, although she didn't seem too upset. "I just thought it would be better if we… if we had our own space."

Marie nodded slowly.

"Yeah…I guess…"

"It's really quite close," Bobby assured her. "I'll keep teaching and training and… I mean I can be here as much or as little as we want. I can be here when you need me – when Abi needs me."

Again Marie nodded.

"Ok…"

Bobby smiled meekly.

"It needs a fresh coat of paint but…you can come and see it anytime. I mean… check it over for Abi."

"Right…ok…" Marie managed a small smile. "Just tell me when it's ready."

Bobby returned the smile, but it faded quickly as he rubbed the back of his neck uneasily.

"There's one more thing…" he bit his lip anxiously, suddenly doubting whether he should continue. "I'm eh… well I'm not giving up on John," the ice mutant carried on quickly before he changed his mind. "I'm sorry, I just… I just want to be honest with you. I know it's a little late but…"

Marie blinked rapidly, her expression otherwise stoic as Bobby's voice trailed off.

"Is that what this apartment is for?" she asked wryly. "A little love nest for the two of you?"

"No," Bobby replied honestly. "It's for me. For me and Abi," he paused as Marie gave a small, accepting nod. "Look, who's to say John's even going to forgive me and even if he does I'm not talking about leaving Abi in his care for hours on end. They just… they may be in contact. He would _never_ hurt Abi, Marie, you know that. And you know that I would never put Abi in harms way."

A silence fell over the room as Marie bowed her head. Finally she sniffed slightly.

"I'm really tired Bobby," she said quietly. The faintest of smiles pulled on Bobby's lips at the lack of argument but he knew this was by no means Marie accepting the situation.

"I'll leave you in peace then," he gave the female a warm smile. "See you tomorrow lunch time?"

Marie returned the smile, albeit a little meeker, and nodded. The ice mutant turned back towards the door. That hadn't been as bad as he'd thought… although he knew the hardest part was not getting Marie's approval, but getting the fire mutant's forgiveness…


	51. Something Stupid

**Author's Note: **I know we've been taking it easy the last couple of chapters and again this chapter is quite calm but hopefully next chapter we'll get back to it. A few days have passed since the last chapter but up to yourself how many. Oh...and I hope you all aprove...I've given up on the subtle...

**A Little Complication**

**Chapter 51: Something Stupid**

"You're overdoing it…" Jamie rolled his eyes as John clambered from his bed, wandering over to the other side of the room – _again_ – apparently just for the hell of it. The fire mutant screwed up his face, waving a hand dismissively.

"Don't be silly…"

Jamie just arched an eyebrow, shaking his head helplessly. The multiplying mutant watched closely as John turned round quickly, heading back towards his bed, diving forward as the younger mutant stumbled. The pyrokinetic swayed woozily in Jamie's arms, blinking rapidly as he looked up into the bright blue eyes gazing back at him concernedly.

"Ok…_that _was overdoing it…" he conceded quietly, bowing his head and closing his eyes again. Jamie laughed softly, brushing away some of the hair that fell over the fire mutant's face…

The two jumped apart as they heard a knock and the door open, Piotr wandering in. The Russian arched an eyebrow at the two Brotherhood mutants but did not question their uneasiness.

"Sorry to interrupt…Marie left a textbook down here – she asked if I'd get it."

"Knock yourself out," John muttered, making his way slowly back to his bed, clambering onto it carefully. Jamie just stood where he was, closing his eyes briefly, bowing his head. Piotr offered a tight smile and wandered over to the side of the room to look through the stack of books and folders on the sideboard. He quickly found the textbook Marie had asked for, turning back to face into the room. A quiet sigh escaped his lips – unnoticed by the two Brotherhood mutants – as he found both looking somewhat…distracted.

"I'll leave you in peace," he smiled wryly and slipped from the room. A brief silence fell over the two remaining mutants – following the not-quite-encounter that preceded the Russian x-man's arrival – but John quickly snapped out of it.

"I'm amazed he has time for a social life of his own," the fire mutant commented lightly.

"Oh yeah?" Jamie arched an eyebrow.

"Yeah…" John nodded, relieved of what he thought was a distraction from the earlier discomfort. "Too nice for his own good. He was _always _doing someone a favour when I was still here. I was surprised when Bobby said he had a girlfriend – God knows when he can fit her in."

"He has a girlfriend?" the multiplying mutant asked, his slightly uneasy tone unnoticed by his younger companion.

"I'm sure Drake said that…yeah…couple of months ago for Pete's last birthday she went out with them. First time Bobby and the guys met her."

"Hmmmmm…" Jamie just nodded distractedly. John glanced over at the multiplying mutant, a slight frown pulling on his face. So much for the distraction…

"You ok?" he asked concernedly and a little apprehensively. Jamie laughed wryly.

"Not really," he sighed. "I did something stupid."

"What?" John's frown deepened. Jamie sighed quietly, running a hand through his hair before gesturing towards the door.

"Him."

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

Bobby let out a quiet sigh as the last of his students filtered out the room for lunch. It had been a long morning.

"_Ya_!"

A smile instantly lit up Bobby's face. Turning quickly he looked round and held out his arms as Marie approached with Abi.

"Hiya!" he took Abi into a tight hug, twirling her round, the little girl laughing happily. Bobby brushed some of her curly blonde hair from her face and gave her a quick kiss before turning to Marie. "Hi."

"Hi…" his ex girlfriend returned a meek smile.

"Everything ok?"

"Yeah…" Marie nodded although she arched an eyebrow. "Your mom called."

Bobby's eyes widened slightly.

"Oh…"

"Yeah, _oh_," Marie replied, a little bluntly. "You haven't told her have you?"

Bobby sighed quietly.

"I want to tell them face to face," he gave Marie an apologetic smile. "I'll talk to her though. I'll tell her not to call you."

Marie bit her lip thoughtfully.

"I don't mind her calling…" she smiled faintly. "She was great at giving advice with Abi. I'll let you tell your parents about…_him_... when you're ready but if she calls again I won't pretend that everything's ok."

Bobby nodded understandingly.

"I'll call her after classes," he promised. "Thanks."

"Ok…" Marie smiled at Abi, giving her a quick kiss. "I'll come back for Abi at the end of lunch then."

Bobby just nodded as Marie left the room. Inhaling deeply he turned back to Abi.

"Hiya…" he smiled again.

"Ya, la! Bwooo…" Abi babbled away as Bobby just laughed. The ice mutant glanced up as a shadow appeared in the doorway.

"I've missed Marie then?" Piotr said as he smiled at Abi. Bobby nodded.

"She just left."

The Russian nodded.

"Any idea where she was headed?" he sighed quietly as Bobby shrugged apologetically. "Oh well…"

"Hey Pete," Bobby called as the other mutant turned to leave. "Everything ok?"

"Fine," the Russian shrugged. He looked like he was about to say something else but instead just gave a small shake of the head and disappeared. A frown pulled at Bobby's brow but it quickly disappeared as Abi lightly hit his nose.

"Da! Ba, la, tra, ya, ya, la, booooo…"

"Ok, ok…" Bobby laughed. "Let's go get some lunch then."

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

John blinked. And he blinked again.

"You di…you _slept _with Pete?"

Jamie flinched slightly.

"Yeah."

John's eyes widened slightly as he dropped his gaze briefly.

"When?" he asked, trying to ignore the slight flutter in his stomach that was scarily akin to jealousy.

"The night you woke up…" Jamie replied a little uneasily. "I left a dupe with you and went up to tell Drake you were alright. Pete suggested a beer…which turned into several beers…"

John arched an eyebrow as Jamie's voice trailed off.

"Wow…I…"

The multiplying mutant frowned heavily as John stuttered.

"Oh don't give that look."

"What look?" John looked up innocently. Jamie sighed wearily.

"The jealous look."

John frowned slightly.

"I'm not jealous…I…" the fire mutant screwed up his nose, turning his gaze away. "It's just a little weird."

Jamie closed his eyes tiredly, bowing his head as for several moments the two returned to silence. Finally Jamie spoke up again.

"I've been thinking…" he said quietly, not looking up at the other mutant. "Maybe it would be better if I did stay in that room Storm offered me. Not all the time, just…"

John inhaled deeply as Jamie's voice trailed off, keeping his gaze fixed on the ceiling.

"Yeah…" he agreed, albeit a little reluctantly. Things had been a little…_intense_ recently. Jamie sighed quietly but forced a smile.

"It does mean I won't be here to keep Iceblock at bay for you."

John scowled.

"Cause he's made a whole lot of effort to come down," he grumbled. Screwing up his nose he shook his head at himself. Jamie arched an eyebrow.

"You _want _him to come down?"

"No! I…" John frowned heavily before pointing his finger accusingly at Jamie. "Don't change the subject! We're not talking about _my _x-man here…"

Jamie shook his head, a small laugh escaping his lips.

"Oh don't start."

John smirked.

"Just saying…"

"Well don't…" the multiplying mutant ran a hand through his hair uneasily, slumping down into his usual seat. "So much for giving up on one night stands and sleeping with people who are already seeing someone."

"So…it was just a one night stand?"

Jamie arched an eyebrow.

"I barely know him, we were drunk and he has a girlfriend," he replied obviously. "And I'm…" the multiplying mutant screwed up his face, looking away, shrugging not-so-casually. "Well you know."

John just gave the older mutant a sympathetic, understanding smile, a brief silence returning.

"We're cool though, right?" he finally spoke up.

Jamie laughed quietly.

"We're cool," he nodded, leaning back in his chair. He arched an eyebrow suspiciously as John's lips curled into a smirk. "What?"

John looked at him mischievously.

"So…what's the big guy like?"

"End of discussion!" Jamie stood and grabbed a pillow from John's bed, hitting him with it lightly before shaking his head amusedly. "I'm going to go get us some lunch."

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

"Ba, la, da, boo, bwaaa."

"Is that right?"

"Da, bwa, la, ba, ba…"

"Oh yeah?"

"Da."

Bobby laughed and shook his head as Abi gave a definite nod and buried her head in his chest. A weary sigh escaped his lips as he glanced at the clock. Lunch time was almost over…

"Hello again."

"Hey Pete!" Bobby turned and smiled at the huge Russian standing behind him.

"Ba!" Abi leant back away from her father again to grin up at the tall mutant. Piotr smiled down at her.

"Hello little lady," he reached out and tickled her stomach before returning his attention to Bobby. "I'll take it Marie's meeting you to take her back before class?"

Bobby nodded.

"Yeah, she should be here in a minute."

"Good," Piotr held up the textbook in his hand. "I've been looking for her all lunch."

Bobby frowned slightly.

"You should have said – I'd have taken it."

Piotr shrugged.

"I didn't know when I last saw you I wouldn't be able to find her."

Bobby just arched an eyebrow. Abi looked from one mutant to the other, a frown pulling on her brow.

"Ya! Da, la, ba, la, la, ta…"

Piotr laughed quietly.

"Always has something to say doesn't she?"

Bobby nodded affectionately.

"Yup."

Abi laughed gleefully, clapping and holding her arms out to something behind Piotr.

"Hiya sweetie!" Marie took Abi from Bobby, looking up at Piotr. "Hi Pete."

"Hi," the Russian held up the book in his hands.

"Oh, thank you so much…" Marie balanced Abi on one hip, holding her securely with one arm as she took the textbook in the other. "Now Abi, say goodbye to daddy."

"Bye, bye…" Bobby leant over and kissed his daughter, the little girl pouting slightly as he backed away.

"La, da."

"Are you wanting to see her tonight?"

"Eh…I've got the keys to the apartment so I thought I'd go round and get started on it."

"Ok, that's fine," Marie nodded. "Well if you're back in time to put her to bed just give me a shout."

"Ok," the ice mutant nodded as the female wandered off. A weary sigh escaped his lips as he turned back to Piotr.

"Well…I guess we should get back to class," he forced a smile.

"Yeah…" Piotr arched an eyebrow. "You want a hand tonight? With the apartment?"

"You sure?" Bobby looked back at him questioningly, although a hopeful smile pulled on his lips. Piotr returned the smile.

"Yeah, I have nothing else to do."

"Ok then," Bobby nodded. "Thanks."

"No problem," the Russian frowned slightly. "You been down to see John again yet?"

Bobby sighed quietly.

"He doesn't want to see me. And…I mean I don't know what to say."

"So you're not even going to try?"

The ice mutant shrugged helplessly.

"You know what John's like. He's so defensive if I go down he'll just argue with me," a wry laugh escaped his lips. "Although he's probably moaning about how I'm _not_ going down. I can't win."

Piotr laughed quietly.

"Probably right…" he nodded thoughtfully. "You really should go and see him though."

"I know. I just…" Bobby pulled a face. "Well I need to get past his bodyguard too."

Piotr pulled a face but the ice mutant didn't see.

"Oh yeah…" a slight smile pulled on his lips as he saw Tommy and Jinx appear in the corridor in front of them. "You know… I'm sure we can think of something…"


	52. Another Good Idea

**Author's Note: **Firstly, oh my god so sorry for the delay, this was just so much harder to write than I thought and then the site wouldn't let me post! How rude... Secondly I don't know how it works (you'll understand when you read the chapter) so if I've mucked up I'm sorry but I had this idea in my head and just couldn't get past it. Nice long chapter though! Enjoy!

**A Little Complication**

**Chapter 52: Another Good Idea**

Hank arched an eyebrow at the uncharacteristically subdued fire mutant lying on the bed. The doctor finished applying fresh bandages to the pyrokinetic's stomach and turned away to start clearing up.

"The wound's healing up nicely," he said lightly. "How's it feeling?"

"Fine," John shrugged simply. Again Hank's eyebrow arched.

"And the exercise?"

"Fine," the fire mutant repeated. Hank just sighed quietly and continued to clear away his medical supplies.

"James away getting breakfast?" he asked after a short silence.

"He's sleeping upstairs now," John replied blandly.

"Oh? What's brought this on?"

"Nothing!" John snapped suddenly. "Are you done?"

Hank just gave a nod, clearing away the last of his things in silence.

"I'll be back this evening," he stated before slipping from the room. John sighed tiredly, collapsing back onto the bed, closing his eyes. He knew it was probably best Jamie wasn't there all the time now but he was _so _bored. His eyes flew open again at the sound of a knock on the door, his lips curling into a smile as Jamie entered.

"Hey…"

"Hi," the multiplying mutant sat down on the foot of the bed, laying food and drink in front of the fire mutant. "I figured you'd be hungry?"

"_Starving_," John smiled gratefully and delved for something to eat. Jamie returned the smile, glancing down at the fresh, clean bandages around the fire mutant's torso.

"Dr McCoy was down was he?"

"Yeah," John tentatively fingered the bandages. "He says its looking better."

"Good," Jamie nodded, picking up some food for himself. "So…you sleep well?"

"Yeah," John shrugged. "You?"

Again Jamie nodded.

"Yeah, fine."

"So… is it my old room? The one we stayed in before?"

"No – I think Drake's in your old room," Jamie shook his head. "I'm stuck at the end on the third floor."

John gave a small nod but a smirk pulled at his lips.

"Isn't Pete's room…"

"Yeah, yeah, he's on the third floor too…" Jamie screwed up his nose. "Why the hell did I tell you about that?"

"Because that's what friends do," the fire mutant's grin turned into a more genuine smile before his more wicked smirk returned. Jamie just laughed quietly and shook his head. At least things seemed a little less…_intense_ than they had the last few days…

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

The room was silent but for the soft tapping sound of John drumming his fingers on the surface of the side unit he sat upon. Jamie glanced up and laughed quietly.

"Comfortable up there?"

John shrugged.

"Not really," a smile pulled on his lips. "But I am sick of that damn bed."

Jamie just laughed and gave a nod, the silence returning.

"You know…I am feeling a lot better now," John commented casually. "We could probably make a break for it and be back at the base before they even realise we're gone."

Jamie laughed.

"And how do you propose we get back to base? Mystique took the helicopter back."

"You can hot wire a car can't you, master-thief-Madrox?"

Jamie rolled his eyes.

"You'll stay here until the good doctor McCoy says otherwise."

John screwed up his nose.

"But I'm fine!" he crossed his arms. "I'm sure they're just keeping me here now to make up for all the detention time I missed."

Jamie arched an eyebrow, a wide smile on his lips but he was prevented from replying by a knock on the door. Both looked at the door expectantly but no-one entered. Jamie frowned slightly as he crossed the short distance to the door but it disappeared as he opened it and found Jinx and Tommy standing in the doorway. With a smile he stepped backwards and gestured for the two to enter.

"Hey…" John clambered off the unit and stood, smiling at the two students.

"Hi," Tommy replied. "How you feeling?"

"Much better," John nodded.

"Good," Tommy smiled. "Miss Munro and Dr McCoy say we can take you for a session in the danger room if you'd like?"

John's eyes lit up instantly, the little flames firing up.

"Hell yeah!"

Jamie arched an eyebrow, looking between John and the two younger mutants.

"Danger room?"

"It's like our training room," John explained, already heading for the door. "Only _better_."

The multiplying mutant laughed quietly.

"Is there any point in me telling you to take it easy?" he asked as he followed the pyrokinetic out the room. John turned and grinned at the older mutant, shaking his head and turning back to the two students in front of them leading the way to the danger room. Jamie rolled his eyes, smiling as the group turned the corner.

"Oh…" John arched an eyebrow as the danger room came into sight. "Hi Pete."

Jinx scowled slightly.

"Yeah – apparently we're not allowed into the danger room _unsupervised_."

The Russian laughed quietly.

"That ok with you guys?" he asked John and Jamie, although his gaze fixed on the latter as he arched an eyebrow questioningly.

"Ok with me," John smirked as the multiplying mutant next to him just shrugged. Piotr gave a nod.

"Good," the Russian threw a lighter at John, much to the fire mutant's delight. "Now them two chose the set up," he pointed accusingly at Jinx and Tommy as the other hand opened the danger room door. "So if you don't like it blame them…"

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

Jamie scowled heavily as he found himself alone, completely lost and with no idea where the other mutants were. The multiplying mutant sighed wearily as he paused next to a high building, taking in his surroundings. One minute the five had been standing in a large, empty room and the next…he was alone in expansive, seemingly never-ending wasteland – the derelict remains of used to be a city. He couldn't even see the point of the set up – there were no enemies, no traps, no _danger_ what-so-ever…

A sharp gasp escaped his lips as he found himself suddenly slammed up against the nearby wall, the sounds of explosions and metal on metal filling his ears. Jamie looked up at the taller mutant pinning him to the wall with another scowl.

"You should watch your back," Piotr arched an eyebrow, his eyes sparkling mischievously. His metal casing peeled back as he looked down pointedly at the shrapnel that surrounded them. The smirk on his lips faded however as he heard a distinctive _click_ and the unmistakable feel of metal against his neck.

"You should watch yours."

The multiplying mutant in front of the Russian smirked and suddenly disappeared, apparently moving right through him faster than the eye could properly see. Piotr pursed his lips and turned slowly, looking down at the gun pointing at his head.

"A gun?" he asked of Jamie – _a _Jamie at least. "Where did you get that?"

Jamie shrugged.

"Found it in one of those," he waved the gun at some of the nearby derelict buildings. "Don't worry, it's not loaded," the multiplying mutant shrugged. "Besides, I thought you couldn't get hurt in this place."

Piotr arched an eyebrow.

"No…but I don't like to put that to the test too often."

Jamie looked around and let out a weary sigh, slumping down to the ground, leaning back against the building beside them.

"You know – if Drake wanted to see John that bad he could'a just gone down to see him."

Piotr opened his mouth to argue against what the multiplying mutant was implying but in the end just shook his head.

"He didn't think he'd get past John's bodyguard," the Russian shrugged. Jamie frowned briefly before rolling his eyes.

"I'm not down there all the time," he commented. Piotr arched an eyebrow dubiously.

"One of you is."

Jamie inhaled deeply, his frown deepening.

"Not anymore. I have a room upstairs now. We decided it's not all that healthy for us to spend so much time together…" he admitted reluctantly before shrugging casually. "I would've let him in anyway even if I had been there."

Piotr arched an eyebrow dubiously.

"Oh yeah?"

Jamie scowled.

"Yeah," he bristled defensively. "I know John better than _John_. He wants to see him."

A smile pulled on Piotr's lips.

"So – this little charade was worth it?"

"Doubt it," Jamie shook his head, sighing tiredly as Piotr's smile faded. "This is John we're talking about remember. He can be…_stubborn_…"

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

Unlike Jamie, John was relishing his time alone in the danger room. His fiery brown eyes constantly scanned his surroundings as a small fireball twirled, ever ready, round his fingers. He'd run this scenario once already – before he'd left the mansion – he knew it was a set up designed to test stealth and reactions as opposed to an out and out battle. Normally the fire mutant would have preferred the outright fight but considering that walking still hurt him a little more that he was willing to admit to either Hank or Jamie perhaps this was the more appropriate danger room workout…

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

"You know…maybe this wasn't such a good idea."

Jinx stopped dead and turned a highly un-amused look to the mutant walking alongside him.

"You what?"

"Well," Tommy replied, ignoring Jinx's frown. "What if John gets mad cause we tricked him? Or he just gets all defensive or…"

"Tommy, I said all this last night," Jinx arched an eyebrow. "_You_ said it was a good idea."

Tommy pulled a face.

"Well I_ though_t it was," he shrugged. "Besides, I don't remember you arguing with me last night."

Jinx rolled his eyes.

"That's cause you were too busy trying to undress me," he stated matter-of-factly. "You just weren't listening."

A grin spread over Tommy's lips.

"Oh yeah…"

Jinx shook his head, although he too smiled.

"God, I have no idea where we are," he muttered, looking around them.

"I do," Tommy grabbed Jinx's arm and pulled him towards one of the nearby buildings. "And we're alone…"

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

A torrent of fire blasted suddenly into the nearby building as movement caught John's eye. The fire mutant cringed, taking in a sharp breath as pain ripped through his side. He'd turned far too quickly…

"Shouldn't you be taking it easy?"

John looked up sharply. For a moment he looked shocked but a wry smile quickly pulled on his lips.

"Should'a seen this coming…" he muttered. Bobby looked back at him apologetically.

"I'm sorry John… I just wanted to see you."

John frowned but his stance was not as aggressive as Bobby would have expected.

"The medical lab would've been more comfortable you know," he shrugged, looking at the wasteland around them. Bobby couldn't help but laugh quietly, put at ease by the fire mutant's calm demeanour. Taking a deep breath he gestured down to John's side.

"You ok?" he asked quietly. John nodded.

"Fine," again he shrugged.

"Hank says it's getting better," Bobby smiled softly.

"Does he now?" John arched an eyebrow. "So much for doctor-patient confidentiality."

Bobby shrugged slightly.

"I kept asking him," the ice mutant dared to take a small step forward. "I have missed you."

For a moment John just bowed his head. Bobby took a quiet, hopeful breath but it was a dreading sigh that escaped his lips as angry, fiery brown eyes looked back up.

"That why you came down to see me so often is it Drake?"

Bobby frowned slightly.

"You said you didn't want to see me," he replied quietly. John scoffed.

"I said I didn't want to start having an affair with you either – that never stopped you."

"John I…" Bobby ran a hand through his hair. "I thought it would be better if I left you in peace for a little while to get better. And I mean I had so much stuff to sort out with Marie and Abi and the new apartment and…"

"New apartment?"

Bobby blinked briefly before nodding slowly.

"Yeah…" he took a deep, calming breath. "I bought a place near here. I'm still gonna teach and train with the guys I just… I just needed my own space," the ice mutant smiled softly as John seemed to calm down again. "Coming here was the best thing I've done, I've learned to control my powers and it's helped me so much but… well… things aren't that black and white are they? And I knew that if we were to stand a chance – if you ever forgave me – we'd need to get away from all that. Have somewhere that was ours, away from the X-Men and the Brotherhood."

For a moment John just looked back at him but his eyes gave nothing away.

"Not that simple Bobby," the fire mutant replied finally, his tone still emotionless. Bobby sighed quietly and gave a conceding nod.

"I know, but…" he frowned slightly but moved forward again. "John we always said this wouldn't be easy but I will do anything to make this work."

John shook his head but did not back away.

"Too late Bobby," he muttered, bowing his head.

"You don't mean that," Bobby said quietly, stopping right in front of the other mutant. John looked up, trying to meet Bobby with an even gaze but he didn't quite manage. His breath caught as he felt Bobby's icy cold hand on his cheek.

"Don't…" he objected meekly. Bobby just smiled and carefully slipped his hands onto John's hips.

"John, please," he whispered, resting his forehead lightly against the smaller mutants. "I have missed you _so much_."

"I missed you too…" John admitted, gulping back his apprehension. "But Bobby, this won't work – it _can't_ work."

"Of course it can," Bobby leant forward, his breath ghosting over John's lips but he took a deep breath and held back. "John there's nothing standing between us now. _Please_," the ice mutant finally closed the gap, brushing his lips lightly over John's. "We _can _make this work…"

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

The two oldest occupants of the danger room sat in silence, still sitting against the building they had stopped by earlier, not exactly side-by-side but not far apart either.

"Just for the record it's not you that made me feel awkward," Jamie said flatly, unexpectedly breaking the silence. Piotr sighed quietly.

"I know – you still have feelings for John," he replied simply.

"I'm over John," Jamie scowled. Piotr gave an acknowledging nod.

"Doesn't mean you don't have lingering feelings. You said yourself it's not healthy for you both to spend so much time together."

Jamie opened his mouth to object but instead just screwed up his face, bowing his head.

"Yeah, well…" he muttered, shrugging absently. "What about you? I hear you have a girlfriend."

Piotr laughed dryly.

"Had," he arched an eyebrow as Jamie visibly chastised himself. "We broke up a few weeks ago when I found out she had two other boyfriends and only called me when she needed something. Mostly heavy lifting."

"Oh…" Jamie nodded slowly as Piotr lightly flexed a muscular arm. "Sorry to hear that."

For a couple of minutes the silence returned.

"Look…" Piotr said finally, his gaze still fixed ahead. "Sometimes I get fed up being the one everyone turns to – don't get me wrong I like helping other people – but sometimes I just like to get away from it, you know, be the boss for a change and I got the impression that you were getting fed up with looking after John and would maybe want looked after yourself for once and so I figured we could help each other out," the Russian shrugged. "I apologise if I got that wrong."

The multiplying mutant arched an eyebrow but remained otherwise unresponsive for a moment.

"It helped."

A quick laugh escaped Piotr lips as he finally cast a glance at the other mutant who in turn returned a brief smile.

"Good."

Again there was a brief silence.

"I don't always like to be bossed about you know," Jamie commented casually.

"I don't always like to be in charge," came the casual reply. Jamie nodded.

"Doesn't mean we're doing it again."

"Didn't say we were," Piotr said innocently.

"Good," Jamie gave another nod. "Glad we sorted that out then."

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

The smaller mutant leant forward, gently wrapping his warm lips over Bobby's, slipping his hands around the ice mutant's waist, but all too quickly he pulled away, wriggling out of Bobby's hold.

"No…I…" John ran his hands through his hair. "Bobby it's too complicated!"

"It's not!" Bobby reached out but didn't actually take hold of him. "It's just you and me…"

"And Marie and Abi and Jamie and the X-Men and…" John shook his head.

"No John, Marie _knows_," Bobby frowned.

"Oh yeah, and who else knows?" John adopted his more familiar defensive stance. Bobby opened his mouth but paused as his frown deepened.

"Well you know, to be fair no one knew _you _were gay until you turned up here with Jamie," the ice mutant couldn't help but be a little defensive himself. "You didn't exactly shout it from the rooftop."

A brief scowl pulled on John's face as he found he couldn't argue.

"Marie's not out the picture though is she?" he returned to the original argument. "She's _always_ going to be there. She's going to be the one who chooses when you see Abi and by default that's gonna choose when you'd get to see me," he arched an eyebrow dryly. "Cause I'm willing to bet she's not going to want me anywhere near her precious daughter."

Bobby sought a reply but instead had to bow his head in conceit.

"We can work something out…" he said quietly, looking back up at the fire mutant with pleading eyes. "I know we can."

"And what about the next fight Bobby? What about when we're standing on opposite sides of the fence again?" John shook his head. "We fight during the day and then go back to your apartment and cosy up together?"

"Who says we'll fight? John we've been working together…"

"Doesn't mean we always will! And even when we do we don't agree! You weren't there when we went for Tommy – trust me we might have had the same overall objective but we weren't on the same page."

Bobby sighed in exasperation.

"John, why are you making this so difficult?"

"Because it is difficult," John's defensive stance cracked slightly. "Bobby's I've given in enough times already and been screwed over I am _not _doing it again."

"But John…"

"End the session Bobby."

The ice mutant shook his head.

"No, we…"

"End the session," John flicked open his lighter, twirling a small fireball round in his hand. "Or I will."

"John! Please, I…"

The wasteland was gone. Piotr and Jamie sat in the middle of the bare room, the latter looking decidedly confused. In one of the corners Jinx slowly clambered off Tommy's lap while in another corner, the other two remaining mutants simply stood and stared at each other. John was the first to break, turning sharply and heading towards the door. Jamie turned quickly to Piotr as both stood up.

"What the hell happened?" he muttered. Piotr frowned slightly as he glanced over at Bobby, noting slight wisps of smoke billowing off his clothes.

"The danger room cuts out in the event of serious injury or fatality," he replied quietly as he looked back at Jamie. "I think you were right about John not forgiving him."

The multiplying mutant sighed heavily and quickly made to follow John from the room, Piotr not far behind after getting a reassuring nod from Bobby.

"John, wait!" Jamie called as the pyrokinetic made his way swiftly down the corridor back towards the medical lab. The fire mutant only stopped however as Hank appeared in his path.

"Ah, how did the danger room session go?" the doctor asked, addressing the two mutant's behind John as much as him.

"Fine," John muttered. Jamie and Piotr both nodded their agreement. Health-wise the exercise had gone well.

"Good," Hank smiled. "I've been speaking with Mystique. We've done all we can for you here and she's happy to change your bandages so," he turned the smile briefly to Jamie before looking back at John. "You may go home in the morning."

"Good," was John's simple reply. The fire mutant turned to Jamie. "I'll see you in the morning."

The multiplying mutant sighed quietly as John gave him a quick parting nod and disappeared into the medical lab. He laughed dryly and shook his head as he found Hank giving him a questioning look.

"Don't ask."

Hank simply nodded and turned to head back down the corridor. Piotr and Jamie turned to look at the three mutants coming towards them. Jinx and Tommy simply offered their two teachers meek smiles, carrying on walking as Bobby stopped next to Piotr and Jamie.

"Thanks for trying," Bobby said quietly before offering Jamie a meek smile. "If anyone needs me I'll be at the apartment."

The ice mutant carried on down the corridor after Jinx and Tommy, leaving only Piotr and Jamie standing in the corridor. The younger of the two arched an eyebrow.

"So…you're leaving tomorrow."

Jamie let out a quick sigh.

"Looks like it."

"Mmm…" Piotr gave a nod, his arched eyebrow turning into a smirk. "In that case how about one last beer?"


	53. No Expectation

**Author's Note: **Late again, I know (SORRY!!!) but long again! (Yay!)

**A Little Complication**

**Chapter 53: No Expectation**

"Thanks for helping me out Pete," Bobby smiled, offering the Russian a can of soda, signalling a break from the painting.

"No problem," Piotr took the drink and returned the smile. "It beats having to break up children fighting over computer games."

Bobby laughed quietly and nodded.

"Yeah…sorry I'm kinda going to be abandoning you with all that aren't I?" the ice mutant took a sip of his drink, frowning thoughtfully. "How's Nicole? Haven't seen her for a while."

Piotr's smile faded but he hid it behind his can of soda.

"We split up a few weeks ago."

"Oh, I'm sorry…" Bobby frowned guiltily. "Why didn't you tell me?"

The Russian shrugged.

"You've been busy," he replied casually. Bobby's frown deepened.

"Still…you should'a said!" the ice mutant sighed. "I've been so caught up in my own problems recently I haven't thought about anyone else. I'm so sorry."

Piotr's smile returned at Bobby's heartfelt apology.

"Well you're forgiven."

Bobby smiled gratefully.

"So…can I ask what happened?"

"She was seeing someone else," Piotr replied simply.

"Oh…" Bobby bowed his head uneasily for a moment before looking back up at his friend concernedly. "Are you ok? I know you were serious about her."

Piotr frowned slightly.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he shrugged, although his expression negated the casual gesture. "I guess I do still miss her a little."

Bobby smiled sympathetically.

"You'll find someone better," he said reassuringly, trying to ignore his own feelings of guilt. Piotr laughed quietly, a genuine smile pulling on his lips.

"I don't know…I'm kinda having fun being single at the moment," he took another drink and looked around the room. "I have to say this place is looking good."

Bobby frowned slightly at the change of subject but chose to let it go.

"Yeah," the ice mutant nodded as he surveyed the newly decorated room. "I'm happy with it."

"Has Marie been to see it yet?"

"No, she's coming tomorrow," Bobby inhaled apprehensively, holding up a lilac covered paint brush and gesturing around what would be Abi's bedroom. "Hence all the pastel colours. I wanted to get Abi's room done."

Piotr smiled reassuringly.

"I'm sure she'll approve," he took another drink. "So…have you heard from John?"

Bobby shook his head and sighed wearily.

"No," the ice mutant shrugged helplessly. "Not really expecting to either. Let's face it, you know he kinda killed me in the danger room."

"Let's face it," Piotr mimicked his friend. "He knew damn fine it wouldn't hurt you."

Bobby sighed quietly.

"I guess. But I mean, I'm sure he probably burnt his phone or something 'cause I can't call him so I don't even know if he has my number now …oh I don't know."

Piotr smiled sympathetically at his dejected friend.

"Well it's not like the Brotherhood can't get in touch with the mansion," he pointed out, pausing for a moment before arching an eyebrow. "You have Jamie's cell number right? You could give him a call?"

Bobby laughed dryly and shook his head.

"I'm just lucky he hasn't killed me," the ice mutant sighed quietly. "I mean John was… well you know. He was _crazy _about John. And he's already stuck up for me – I can't ask any more from him."

Piotr just gave an understanding nod, returning his attention to the room.

"Come on then" he picked up a paintbrush. "This room won't paint itself..."

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

Bobby took a deep breath as he opened the front door to his apartment the next evening.

"Hi," he offered Marie a small smile.

"Hi," Marie replied with her own meek smile, stepping into the apartment as Bobby moved back to let her in. "Piotr said you were still painting so I left Abi with Kitty."

"That's ok," Bobby nodded understandingly. "That's why I'm trying to get all the painting done now," he gestured for Marie to follow him. "Come on. I'll show you round."

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

Jamie arched an eyebrow as once again the fire mutant sitting across the table from him let out a weary sigh. Rolling his eyes he reached across the table and pushed John's cell phone closer to him. The pyrokinetic scowled.

"What?"

"Call him," Jamie replied simply. It was John's turn to arch an eyebrow.

"You want me to call Jinx? Cause there's only three numbers in that phone."

Jamie frowned and snatched up the phone, finding that indeed the only three numbers on the cell were his, Mystique's and Jinx's. With a slight scowl he delved into his pocket and tossed his own cell phone across the table.

"Call him," he repeated bluntly. John tapped his fingers on top of the table, staring at the phone for a long moment before finally picking it up, flipping it open and scrolling down the numbers. Sure enough there was a number listed under _Iceblock_. Scowling slightly John continued to scroll down the names.

"Oh look at that," he smirked. "You have Pete's number."

Jamie frowned, mentally chastising him as he realised he'd walked right into that.

"It's just sex," he muttered, shrugging absently. John grinned, arching an eyebrow..

"You slept with him again?" the fire mutant laughed as Jamie squirmed. "So…"

"So don't change the subject," Jamie reached out for the phone and scrolled back up to Bobby's number. "Call Drake."

John frowned as Jamie held the phone back out towards him.

"What makes you think I want to call him anyway?" the fire mutant grumbled.

"Your face," Jamie replied simply. He waited for John to take the phone from him but he never did. Finally he sighed heavily, reaching out for John's cell instead. Quickly he copied Bobby's number into John's phone, sliding it back across the table. Arching an eyebrow pointedly the multiplying mutant stood up and slipped quietly from the room. John watched Jamie leave in silence, his eyes lingering on the empty door for several minutes before finally his gaze turned down to the cell phone lying on the table. With a heavy sigh he leant back in his seat, his fiery brown eyes never leaving the phone…

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

Marie couldn't help but smile as Bobby led her into the last bedroom, a calm, tranquil space, the only room that looked like it was finished being painted although it was empty.

"This'll be Abi's room. The furniture's being delivered tomorrow," Bobby took a deep breath. "I've ordered a crib but I know that you've never been away from her overnight and it'll be entirely up to you if and when you let her stay but…" he smiled meekly. "I would like it if she could stay sometimes."

Marie nodded, a meek smile still on her lips although her eyes glistened sadly.

"I'm sure we can work something out," she replied quietly before looking round the room, forcing a wider smile as she took in the purples and pinks. "Abi'll like it."

"She'd better," Bobby laughed and pulled at some of the hair at the side of his head. "I went to bed last night with purple hair."

Marie laughed quietly and shook her head.

"Oh dear…" a short silence fell before Marie spoke up again. "So…when are you actually moving in?"

"Eh…I'm not sure. Most of the furniture's coming tomorrow so I guess just as soon as the painting's finished."

Marie nodded slowly, bowing her head slightly.

"Well…just let me know," the female looked back up. "What about…what about _him_."

Bobby bit his lip uneasily.

"Still not talking to me."

Marie just nodded, the silence returning for a moment.

"Well I'd better get back to Abi," Marie said finally. "I'll let you get back to your decorating."

Bobby smiled meekly.

"Ok," he nodded, leading her to the door. "I'll be back this evening. I can maybe give Abi her bath?"

"Sure," Marie opened the front door. "Bye Bobby."

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

Piotr arched an eyebrow as he passed one of the rec. rooms, seeing two figures sitting in the dark out of the corner of his eye.

"Curfew…" he called out, not even bothering to back up. Sure enough there was a quiet moan from one of the mutants in the room as the other just laughed quietly. Piotr just stood patiently and waited. Finally Jinx and Tommy skulked out into the corridor.

"When do we start getting to do the curfew run?" Jinx grumbled. Piotr laughed.

"Not yet," the Russian pointed up the stairs. "Now go to bed."

Jinx arched an eyebrow.

"Does it have to be my own bed?"

Piotr shook his head and laughed again.

"You haven't slept in your own bed since Tommy woke up," he smirked. "I don't suppose you're gonna start now are you?"

Tommy smiled, leaning his head on Jinx's shoulder.

"Sometimes I get nightmares…" he pouted but his eyes sparkled. Piotr rolled his eyes.

"On you go," he smirked, shaking his head as the two students scurried off down the corridor. The Russian laughed and carried on with his curfew check, quickly finishing his tour of the expansive mansion. Arching an eyebrow he pulled his cell phone from his pocket and flipped it open, quickly scrolling down to the desired number. "Hey…" he grinned at the quick reply. "I'm bored…"

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

Bobby sighed quietly as he lay in bed, staring absently up towards the dark ceiling. Tiredly he rolled his head to the side, looking into the dark space where he knew his phone lay on the cell phone. Slowly and carefully he reached out and picked up the phone. He blinked rapidly as he unlocked it and the bright screen shone into his face. Quickly his eyes adjusted and the ice mutant started scrolling down the names, stopping on John's. Another sigh escaped his lips as he just stared down at the number before he finally hit the call button. His eyes closed resignedly as the familiar beep signalled that the call would not be answered. Not that he expected any different…

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

John sighed quietly as he lay in bed, staring absently up towards the dark ceiling. Tiredly he rolled his head to the side, looking into the dark space where he knew his phone lay on the cell phone. Slowly and carefully he reached out and picked up the phone. He blinked rapidly as he unlocked it and the bright screen shone into his face. Quickly his eyes adjusted and the fire mutant scrolled down to the first name on the list. Another sigh escaped his lips as he just stared down at the number before he finally hit the cancel button. His eyes closed resignedly as he threw the phone away, rolling his head over to try and get some sleep. Not that he expected to…

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

Bobby couldn't help but smile as he made his way down the bustling mansion corridors, somehow managing to avoid all the students filling the space. He laughed quietly as he stopped in the doorway to Piotr's classroom, finding the Russian still sitting in his chair, his head tilted back, eyes closed.

"Thank God it's Friday eh?" the ice mutant smiled. Piotr opened his eyes and lazily rolled his head to look at him.

"Hell yeah…" he returned the smile, stretching leisurely as he clambered to his feet. "So…what you doing with your weekend?"

Bobby shrugged sheepishly.

"I'll just be at the apartment. The bedroom's all done so I figured I'd stay tonight and just finish off all the little jobs."

Piotr nodded.

"Want a hand?"

Bobby shook his head.

"No, really, you've done enough," Bobby smiled. "You just have some time to yourself."

Piotr arched an eyebrow.

"To do what?" he shrugged. "Really I don't mind."

Bobby frowned slightly.

"Well…I mean only if you're really sure…" he replied, torn between feeling guilty at usurping his friends time and being grateful at the thought of the company. Piotr laughed understandingly.

"I'll tell you what – I'll see what's going on here and then if I'm not needed here I'll come round later yeah?"

Bobby smiled.

"Only if you're sure though," he insisted but with a grateful smile. Piotr gave a nod and made his way towards the door, walking past the ice mutant and making his way out into the crowded corridor. With a quiet sigh Bobby turned and did the same. The apartment wasn't going to decorate itself…

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

Jamie curled up his lip as he made his way into the small lounge room, circling his shoulder to try and ease out the numb pain that kept creeping back into it.

"Do me a favour and shoot me so I can take it easy too…" he muttered, sitting down opposite John. The fire mutant looked up and laughed quietly.

"Awww… is Mystique training you too hard?" he smirked. Jamie just gave him a look, giving one last turn of his shoulder, wincing slightly as he did so. With a shake of the head he turned his attention properly to the pyrokinetic opposite him, arching an eyebrow as he found him sitting with his cell phone cradled in his hand.

"You haven't called yet?" he asked. John screwed up his nose and shook his head. Jamie rolled his eyes. "Why not?"

John shrugged.

"'Cause it's not a good idea," he replied simply.

"Give me one good reason why not?"

John frowned, fidgeting with the cell phone in his hand before pulling a smirk onto his lips.

"How's Pete?"

"Don't change the subject," Jamie replied defensively, instinctively agitated by the guilt he knew he shouldn't feel. John bowed his head in silent apology. "Just call him."

The fire mutant took a deep breath.

"I don't know…"

"Really, John," Jamie sighed quietly. "Why?"

"You mean other than the fact he's a lying, cheating coward?" John replied dryly. Jamie arched an eyebrow.

"You lied and cheated," he shrugged casually but had to drop his gaze. "I'd have forgiven you."

John too looked away, chastising himself silently for being so insensitive.

"I'm sorry Jamie…" he sighed quietly. The multiplying mutant shook his head.

"Forget it," he looked back up. "He's apologised right?"

John laughed quietly.

"A few times," he confirmed.

"And he's told Marie?"

"Yeah…"

"And he's bought an apartment to try and build a new life for himself that could include you?" he paused as the fire mutant bit his lip. He sighed quietly as John stayed silent. "Well, I don't know what else to say."

The multiplying mutant clambered to his feet and quietly left the room. John sighed heavily, closing his eyes and running his hands through his hair. Finally he opened his eyes, his gaze fixing on the cell phone in his hands. For a moment he just stared at it before finally he flipped it open, scrolling down into his contacts and hitting the call button…

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

Bobby cursed quietly as the paintbrush slipped from his fingers, only just landing on the cover below him and not the new carpet. Breathing a sigh of relief he clambered down the ladder, making a mental note to get more sheets. His head snapped to the side as he heard his cell phone ring. Despite himself he couldn't help that hopeful little flutter in his stomach as he reached for the phone. The feeling quickly faded however as he saw the name on the screen.

"Hey Mom…" the ice mutant tried not to sound too disappointed. "Yeah, I'm good, how are you? Yeah…eh, no…" he sighed quietly. "Mom I told you, me and Marie are finished," Bobby sat down on the sofa, running his free hand through his hair. "No it's not just a small fight…it's not that simple. Don't worry, Abi's being taken care of. And of course you'll still get to see her… I know you're just worried but really, it's fine… Yeah, I'm fine… Abi's fine… I'm at the apartment… Well sure you can come and see it when it's finished," the ice mutant closed his eyes briefly, a despairing smile on his lips. "Ok…sure, I'll call you tomorrow then… Ok Mom, bye…"

With another sigh Bobby hung up the phone, laying it back down on the table. Rubbing his eyes wearily he looked at the paintbrush he had earlier dropped and looked up at the corner of the roof he had been tidying up, quickly deciding it was good enough. The ice mutant instead turned his attention to the curtains draped over the back of the sofa. For a moment he contemplated waiting for Piotr to come and help him but with a quick shake of the head he decided to just do it himself. Quickly moving the ladder he grabbed up the first curtain and started to feed it onto the curtain pole, attaching the fitting to the end to keep it all in place. Giving a satisfied nod he climbed down and moved the ladder to the other side, grabbing the other curtain and climbing back up. A slight frown pulled on his face as he realised that this side was not going to be as easy as the first. Finally he got the curtain up, reaching into his pocket to get the end of the pole.

"Damn…" the ice mutant scowled as the piece fell to the floor, looking back up at the curtains he was barely keeping in place with one hand. Turning his glare down to the attachment on the floor a smile pulled on his lips as he heard the front door open. Holding the curtain in place he waited for the Piotr to enter the room. "Hey Pete, can you pass me up that pole end?" he smiled as the accursed attachment was placed in his hand. "Thanks."

The ice mutant smiled in satisfaction as he got the pole secured.

"Nice place."

Bobby spun round so fast he almost fell off the ladder.

"_John_!" the ice mutant's mouth fell open as for a moment he just stared down at the pyrokinetic. "What…how…"

"I called Jinx," John smiled meekly. "I knew if I called you I'd just argue with you and…" the fire mutant ran a hand through his hair. He laughed uneasily as Bobby quickly climbed down off the ladder, slowly – cautiously – making his way towards him. For what felt like an eternity to both they just stood silently before finally a quiet laugh escaped John's lips. "You have paint on…" instinctively he reached out and wiped the smudge of paint from the ice mutant's cheek, his hand lingering just a little longer than it had to before he quickly pulled it away. Bowing his head he took a deep shaky breath. "Do you really think this can work Bobby?"

The ice mutant's hopeful smile broadened.

"I want it to," he replied softly. "I really, _really _want it to."

John gave a quick, dry laugh.

"That's always enough though, is it?"

Bobby took a small step forward.

"It's a good place to start," he smiled, his icy blue eyes glistening as he looked down at the smaller mutant, reaching out and very loosely taking a light hold of the pyrokinetic's arms. Despite himself a smile pulled on John's lips.

"Yeah, I guess…" he nodded slowly, looking up into the other mutant's gaze, his voice growing quieter as he continued; "I want it to work too."

A relieved laugh escaped Bobby's lips, all other words and motions momentarily evading him. Slowly his hands made their way round John's back, gently pulling him closer as John slipped his arms around Bobby's waist. The fire mutant's head rested naturally on Bobby's chest for a moment as for a while the two simply stood in the others hold, content simply with the soft embrace. Finally Bobby leant down, softly brushing his lips over John's forehead. The fire mutant looked up, his fiery brown eyes locking with Bobby's icy blue before slowly he leant up and met the ice mutant's tender, lingering kiss.

"Stay…" Bobby whispered when the two finally parted. John bit his lip uneasily, looking up at the other mutant honestly.

"Bobby, it still hurts when I walk too far…" he gestured loosely to his side. "I can't…"

"I don't mean stay for sex," Bobby interrupted gently, tightening his hold on the smaller mutant, smiling softly. "I just don't wanna let go," he brushed some hair from John's face "And God knows I'm owe you an early morning hug."

John couldn't help but laugh quietly.

"Yeah, you are," he replied but without a hint of aggression. He nodded slowly, his own smile earning one in return from Bobby. Once again their lips met in a soft, tender kiss. "I'll stay."


	54. Starting Anew

**Author's Note: **Agh! I have nine weeks to finish this before it's taken me a year again! And I still have at least six chapters. Better get a move on. Now, I don't want to get too hung up on the Brotherhood/X-Men side of things just to warn you but I'll maybe get some stuff in.

**A Little Complication**

**Chapter 54: Starting Anew**

Bobby turned his head into the pillow to stifle the yawn escaping his lips. He wasn't sure exactly when he'd finally fallen asleep but he knew it had been late – he'd been too scared to close his eyes lest the fire mutant lying next to him disappeared. He hadn't however, and a warm smile pulled on Bobby's lips as he just lay and watched John sleep, settled by the gentle rise and fall of the pyrokinetic's chest and the peaceful, almost _innocent _look on his face. Bobby couldn't help but let a quiet laugh slip from his lips at the thought but his smile faded into a frown as his eyes drifted down to the bandages still strapped around the fire mutant's bare torso. Reaching out slowly he ran his fingers lightly down John's bare side, barely even touching the skin, down over the bandages, tentatively circling over the area he knew the bullet had blasted into John's body…

"Ow."

Bobby's hand flew back, an apology racing to his lips as he sat up concernedly but the apology turned into a relieved smile as he looked at John and found the pyrokinetic smirking back at him.

"Dick…" the ice mutant laughed softly, settling back down, facing the fire mutant. John rolled leisurely onto his side to look back at Bobby, his smirk turning into a more sheepish grin.

"Hi."

Bobby chuckled quietly, his icy blue eyes sparkling.

"Hi," he smiled, leaning forward and capturing the warm lips in front of him, cupping his hand gently over the fire mutant's cheek before running his fingers through his floppy blonde hair. "Sleep well?"

John shrugged casually, dropping his gaze to Bobby's chest, running his warm fingers lightly over the bare skin.

"Slept ok…" he replied simply but he couldn't hide the contented smile pulling on his lips.

"Good," Bobby grinned and pulled the other mutant closer, running his hands over his back, a short silence falling over the two.

"So…what now?"

Bobby frowned slightly at the quiet voice.

"What do you mean?" he pulled away slightly, tilting John's head up to look at him. The fire mutant shifted a little uneasily.

"Well…it's not gonna be long before I'm back on my feet and Mystique's gonna have me running about again doing…well you know," he gave another shrug. Bobby bit his bottom lip, dropping his head slightly in an understanding nature.

"Look…I know it's not gonna be easy but we'll just…we'll work through it," he looked back up determinedly. "I'm pretty much moved in here now so you can come round as often as you like and you have my cell phone number now so…" he smiled as the fire mutant glanced up at him. "I guess we just _hang out_ and see how things go."

John smiled and nodded.

"Sounds good."

Bobby laughed softly and pulled the pyrokinetic into a tender kiss.

"You don't have to be back at the base anytime soon, do you?" he asked quietly as they parted.

"No…" John grinned and pulled himself carefully on top of the ice mutant. "Do you need to be back at the mansion anytime soon?"

"Nope…" Bobby smiled back, gently tracing his fingers over John's back. "No rush…"

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

Bobby wandered absently over to the window, pulling back the curtain slightly to look out over the grounds below. His lips curled up into a smile as a shiny red sports car pulled in and disappeared under the building to the car parking spaces below. Quickly he made his way to the door, resting his finger on the entry button, pressing it as soon as the buzzer rang. Opening the front door he offered the fire mutant stepping out of the lift a warm smile.

"Hi."

"Hey…" John returned the smile, following the ice mutant into the apartment, the door shutting behind them. "You answe…"

The fire mutant was cut off by icy cold lips as he found himself suddenly wrapped up in Bobby's arms. John arched an eyebrow as the two parted.

"I missed you," Bobby smiled sheepishly, keeping his arms firmly around the smaller mutant's waist. John laughed quietly.

"It's been four days," he pointed out.

"Yeah, I know," Bobby shrugged slightly, loosening his hold a little to lead John into the lounge.

"And you've called me every night."

"I like hearing your voice," Bobby replied simply, sitting down on the sofa, pulling John down with him.

"And you've texted every afternoon."

Bobby laughed quietly.

"Do you want me to ignore you for a few days?"

John too laughed, resting his head on Bobby's shoulder.

"I never said that."

"Besides…" Bobby pouted slightly. "You were late."

"Jamie hid the car keys!" the fire mutant replied. "Well…the keys for the nice cars."

Bobby shook his head with a smile but his expression grew more serious.

"Is everything ok? I mean…" Bobby ran his fingers lightly over John's chest. "You know, with Jamie…and Mystique and…the Brotherhood…"

"Everything's fine," John interrupted quickly. "Jamie's cool. Mystique just rolled her eyes and told me to _be careful_ and Magneto's busy running about with…" the fire mutant tilted his head back and arched an eyebrow at Bobby. "Magneto's busy."

Bobby smiled faintly.

"I won't ask what he's busy with," he took a quick, deep breath. "No _work talk_ eh?"

"No work talk," John confirmed. Bobby sighed quietly, his fingers tracing down over John's side, feeling the bandages through the fire mutant's top.

"How's it feeling?"

"Still tender," John cringed slightly. "I had a training session with Jamie earlier and it did hurt."

Bobby frowned concernedly.

"Perhaps you should let Hank have a look at it again?"

"No, it's fine, it's just bruised," he shrugged. Bobby arched an eyebrow, not entirely convinced but he didn't argue.

"Well I'm sure he'd have a look at it if you needed it."

John tilted his head back again to look at the ice mutant.

"I'll bear that in mind," he assured Bobby. "So…what you been up to…"

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

"Aye! Ya, da!"

"Uh, uh…" Bobby nodded, taking the toy that Abi handed out to him, laughing quietly as she threw herself round and crawled across to the toy box in the corner. He looked around his lounge in bemusement. Abi had only been round for half an hour and already it looked like a tornado had torn through his apartment…

"Ya!"

The ice mutant laughed again as yet another toy was thrust in his direction. Shaking his head he sat down and scooped his daughter up into his arms, earning a delighted laugh from the youngster.

"What's this?" he took a gentle hold of Abi's hand as she waved the toy about. "Oh it's your rabbit."

"Ba, la, dwooo…" Abi fixed her eyes on her father's, grinning widely. Without warning the little girl pulled herself forward and planted a sloppy kiss on his lips. Dropping the rabbit on Bobby's lap she clapped happily and wriggled out of his loose hold to crawl across the floor again. Bobby just laughed and sat and watched as Abi delved through her toy box. Both turned to look as the ice mutant's cell phone started to ring. Bobby reached out for the phone as Abi's eyes turned on him questioningly. A smile spread over Bobby's lips as he saw the name flashing up on the screen. He turned the smile to Abi as he quickly answered the call.

"Hi!"

"Hey…" John replied. "How's things?"

"Good…" Bobby held out his arm as Abi crawled back to him, looking up at him questioningly. "What you up to?"

"Not much. I was thinking about maybe heading round."

Bobby's smile faded slightly as he looked down at the icy blue eyes looking back up at him.

"That would be great but…well…" he bit his bottom lip. "I have Abi for the evening."

"Oh," the fire mutant replied dejectedly. "Another night then."

Bobby frowned slightly.

"You can still come round?" he said hopefully.

"No, it's ok. You spend time with Abi," John's tone had picked up slightly. "You were just saying the other day that you don't see her as much as you'd like."

Bobby smiled faintly as he tickled Abi's stomach.

"I don't see _you _as much as I'd like either," the ice mutant pointed out. "I don't have her for the whole night, you could always come round after I drop her off?"

"Bobby it's a school night," John pointed out with just a hint of mischief in his voice. "I'll come round and you'll be heading straight to bed. I'll just come round tomorrow evening."

Bobby sighed quietly.

"Ok," he said in a more upbeat tone, not wanting to push the fire mutant or upset Abi by getting into an argument. "I'll see you tomorrow night then."

"Yeah, see you tomorrow. You and Abi have fun."

"Oh we will," Bobby forced a smile as Abi clambered over his lap. "Bye Johnny."

"Don't call me Johnny," the fire mutant tried to sound stern but it didn't really sound as strict as it should. "Night Bobby."

"Goodnight…" Bobby sighed and hung up the phone.

"Ah? Ba, la?"

The ice mutant looked down and smiled as Abi looked up at him curiously.

"That was Johnny," he picked her up and held her against his chest. "Daddy's boyfriend," Bobby tucked some of the little girl's curly blonde hair behind her ear. "You remember me talking about him don't you? You and Johnny are the two most important people in the world to me. Maybe one day you'll actually get to meet him…"


	55. Meet Abigail Jean D’AncantoDrake

**Author's Note: **Agh! This was so hard to write. But it's long. Yay!

**A Little Complication**

**Chapter 55: Meet Abigail Jean D'Ancanto-Drake**

Bobby wandered absently down the mansion corridors late one evening, a faint smile pulling on his lips as he contemplated how long it had been since he'd done a curfew check. The ice mutant had an early morning danger room session so he had opted to spend the night at the mansion and subsequently volunteered to do the curfew run following his putting Abi to bed. His smile widened slightly as he thought of his little daughter drifting off to sleep. He did miss putting her to bed…

Satisfied that all the students were in their rooms – or at least in _someone's_ room in the case of Jinx – Bobby slipped into his own room. His new room. John's old bedroom. Pulling his cell phone from his pocket he quickly dialled from his contact list.

"Hi..." came the quick reply. Bobby smiled and collapsed down onto his bed.

"Hey, how are you?"

"I'm ok," John replied. "How's things with you?"

"Fine. I've just done the curfew check so I think I'll just turn in myself so I'm ready for this damn danger room session in the morning."

"Oh what an exciting life you lead," John laughed. Bobby sighed wistfully.

"I know," he smiled. "But Tommy and Jinx are in their room, Piotr's nowhere to be found and everyone else is on Marie's side."

There was a brief pause.

"Oh... so… are you still getting a hard time from everyone?" John asked guiltily. Bobby shook his head.

"No… I mean me and Marie are speaking so everyone's being alright but… I don't know. It's just not the same as it used to be."

"I'm sorry Bobby," the fire mutant replied earnestly. Bobby sat up straight again.

"Don't be!" he responded firmly. "It's fine."

"But…"

"John…it's fine," Bobby insisted, his lips curled into a faint smile. "I have you. It makes up for everything else."

"Awww…well aren't you sweet," John mumbled sarcastically but Bobby could tell the fire mutant was smiling.

"So, what have you been up to?" the cryokinetic asked, lying back down on the bed.

"Oh me and Jamie just went to some rally upstate for Mystique."

"A rally?" Bobby frowned concernedly. "Are you ok?"

"It was a _rally_," John replied, laughing quietly. Bobby rolled his eyes.

"Well you keep complaining about still being sore," the ice mutant reminded him.

"It's not that bad."

"Not that bad?" Bobby arched an eyebrow. "The other night when you stayed over and we tried to have sex you turned the air blue and threw me out the bed."

"Oh…yeah…" John laughed sheepishly. "Ok, so it still hurts sometimes. But it's just 'cause you leant on it funny."

Bobby laughed and shook his head.

"So it's _my _fault?" a soft smirk pulled on his lips. "I guess I'll just have to be more gentle with you next time."

"Promises, promises," John sighed. Bobby laughed again, giving his own contented sigh.

"So you're ok?"

"I'm fine," John assured him. "We just went to watch. It was actually quite boring."

"Well as long as you're ok," Bobby smiled. "So what you doing now?"

"Just sitting watching a movie," John replied casually. "Jamie's gone out for a while so…"

Bobby nodded.

"The movie any good?"

"No."

The ice mutant laughed.

"You're just fussy about movies."

"Yeah, yeah…" John mumbled. Bobby could just picture him screwing up his nose and waving his hand dismissively. He sighed quietly as he rolled his head and looked at the clock.

"Well I guess I'll let you get back to your crappy movie then," his icy blue eyes lit up hopefully. "I'll maybe see you later this week though?"

"Maybe," came the bland reply but again Bobby saw past the pyrokinetic's casual façade. The ice mutant shook his head.

"Well, _maybe_ I'll see you later then," he smiled softly. "Goodnight John."

"'Night Bobby."

Bobby sighed wistfully, reluctantly lowering the phone and hitting the end call button. For a moment he just lay, contemplating how much he wished he was sleeping at his apartment…and how much he wished he wasn't going to be going to sleep alone…

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

John couldn't help but smile as he clambered out the car and made his way towards the main door to Bobby's apartment block. Ringing the buzzer, he leant against the wall, flicking his lighter open and shut casually. A frown took over his face as he waited...and waited...and waited...

"Hello?" Bobby's voice finally drifted through the speaker.

"Hi icicle," the fire mutant replied with a smirk. The buzzer sounded to signal the door was open. John frowned ever-so-slightly at Bobby's lack of communication but quickly shook it off, shoving open the door and entering the spacious hallway. Quickly he made his way towards the stairs, not even bothering to wait for the lift, practically running up the last few stairs. His eyes lit up as he found Bobby standing in his doorway, propping the door open. "Hi."

"Hey…" Bobby smiled, stepping back to let the pyrokinetic in. John's frown returned as he entered the apartment, a little uneased by the ice mutant's demeanour.

"You ok?" he asked concernedly. Bobby laughed quietly, running a hand through his hair as the two made their way through to the lounge.

"I'm fine, it's just…"

"AH!"

John stopped dead in the doorway at the excited squeal, his eyes falling instantly on the little icy blue eyes of the little girl sitting on the floor surrounded by toys.

"…you're early," Bobby finished, walking past John, picking Abi up. The ice mutant took a deep breath as he sorted Abi's dress, turning her to face John. "Abi, this is John. John…" he looked up at the fire mutant with a meek smile. "Meet Abigail Jean D'Ancanto- Drake."

For a moment John just stood and stared into the little blue eyes staring back at him intently. It was Abi who broke the silence first.

"Ah! Ya, da!" she bounced in her father's arms, clapping a hand onto Bobby's chest. Laughing merrily she turned to look at John before looking back at Bobby.

"Yes…this is the famous Johnny daddy's always talking about…" Bobby smiled sheepishly. The fire mutant scowled.

"Don't call me Johnny," he grumbled, a slight frown pulling on his brow. "You never mentioned she'd be here."

Bobby took a deep breath.

"_You're early_," he pointed out again, glancing at the clock. "Marie's picking her up in about half an hour and you weren't supposed to be here for over an hour."

John too glanced at the clock, giving a slight shrug and a small shake of the head.

"I see…" he muttered before turning towards the kitchen. "I'm just gonna go grab a soda."

Bobby frowned slightly as the fire mutant disappeared but quickly hid it as Abi looked up at him.

"Ya? Bwa boo..."

"It's ok…" he bounced her up and down gently, kissing her forehead softly. Sitting down on the floor with Abi, he let her clamber from his lap as he picked up one of her toys. John returned from the kitchen, crossing the room and flopping down on the furthest away single seat. Abi looked from the toy Bobby held towards her to John.

"Ah!" she cried, reaching out towards John. Bobby forced a smile and took her hands gently.

"No little lady," he stroked her cheek softly. "You just sit here and play with your toys."

Abi screwed up her nose, casting one last look at the brooding mutant sitting across the room. Looking back up at her father she crawled back onto his lap, snuggling up into his chest.

"Bwaa… la, da…" she mumbled quietly. Bobby sighed as he cradled his daughter close, glancing up at the moody looking pyrokinetic sitting nearby.

"Oh, are you tired?" he hoisted Abi up further into his arms, clambering back to his feet, glancing over at John. "So, what have you been up to then?"

"Not much," John shrugged. The ice mutant took another deep breath as he sat down on the sofa with Abi still buried in his chest. Pulling her back gently he waved the stuffed toy he still held at her. With a meek smile she reached out and took a grip of the stuffed rabbit's ears, a little laugh escaping her lips as Bobby bounced the rabbit from side to side. For several minutes the cryokinetic just sat playing with Abi as John sat at the other side of the room playing with his cell phone.

"So…are you staying tonight then?" Bobby asked eventually.

"Not sure yet," John replied quietly. The ice mutant suppressed another sigh as he looked up at the clock, turning his attention back to Abi.

"Will we go and pack your bag so you're all ready for your mommy coming to pick you up?" he asked, bouncing the rabbit lightly on Abi's lap.

"Ah!" Abi grabbed the rabbit and held it tightly to her chest. Quickly the ice mutant clambered to his feet and picked up all the toys on the floor, gathering all the bottles and miscellaneous baby stuff into a ridiculously huge bag, picking up the last toy as the buzzer sounded. Taking a deep breath Bobby crossed the room and pressed the intercom button.

"Hi…"

"Hi, just me," Marie's voice drifted back through the set.

"Aye! Ya!" Abi clapped happily at hearing her mother's voice. Bobby laughed quietly.

"Come on in, I'll take her downstairs."

Pressing the button to let Marie through the main door the ice mutant turned and picked up Abi's bag.

"I'll just be a few minutes," he looked up at John. The pyrokinetic just nodded. Abi blinked and pouted.

"Bah. La, da…" she held a hand loosely out in John's direction but quickly lowered it again, turning her eyes up to Bobby. The ice mutant smiled softly and brushed some of her hair behind her ear.

"Come on you. Let's go see your mommy," he glanced up at the fire mutant sitting across the room, managing a meek smile. "I'll be back soon…"

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

Bobby bowed his head and ran his hand through his hair tiredly as his students filtered from the classroom for lunch. He looked up again as he heard a cheerful laugh.

"Hiya!" the ice mutant grinned as he found Marie standing in the doorway holding Abi. Standing up quickly he made his way towards the two, taking his daughter into his arms.

"La! Bwa, da, boo…" Abi laughed and buried her head in Bobby's shoulder. The cryokinetic brushed her curly blonde hair down gently, turning to Marie with a soft smile.

"How's she been?"

"Good as gold," Marie returned the smile. "You want me to come and meet you here to get her at the end of lunch?"

"If you can," Bobby nodded.

"Ok," Marie turned her attention to Abi, tickling her stomach lightly. "Now you be a good girl for daddy."

"Bwa, la…" Abi looked back at her mother with wide, innocent eyes. Both Bobby and Marie just laughed.

"Well, I'll see you at the end of lunch then," Marie handed Bobby the stuffed toy she held and turned and made her way down the corridor. Bobby looked down as Abi in turn looked up.

"Will we go outside then? Go for a little walk?"

"Ba, da, la, boo…" Abi babbled away, resting her head against Bobby's chest. Quickly the ice mutant made his way out into the expansive mansion gardens, finding a quiet spot away from the bustle of the students playing.

"Hey Mr Drake," Tommy wandered past, giving the teacher a small wave, pulling back on Jinx's arm as the older mutant tried to carry on walking.

"_Ah_!" Abi clapped and held her arms out towards Jinx. Bobby and Tommy exchanged an amused look as Abi crawled forward, stopping in front of the young couple, rolling back to sit down and hold her arms up expectantly to Jinx.

"When did Miss Munro die and make you queen bee of the mansion?" the student muttered but never-the-less he scooped down and picked her up, holding her with a confidence and security that surprised both Bobby and Tommy. "Demanding little thing aren't you?"

"Bwa, da, la, bwoo…"Abi babbled in return, grinning at Jinx as she reached up and took a fistful of his hair. Laughing happily she threw herself backwards fearlessly, reaching out to Tommy from her new upside down position. Bobby laughed as Tommy obliged and stepped closer, Abi proceeding to demand cuddles and kisses from both of the couple, pouting as Jinx screwed up his nose. Finally however she got the kiss she was looking for. With a satisfied clap she wriggled about to escape Jinx's hold, the teenager gladly lowering her to the ground. Abi sat for a moment, watching intently as Tommy leant over and whispered in Jinx's ear, the latter just screwing up his face. Abi clapped happily as Tommy ruffled Jinx's hair, the two giving the baby a wave as they wandered off again, each with a hand in the others jean's pocket. Laughing gleefully Abi turned and crawled back to her father.

"Oh she's going to be a heartbreaker when she grows up."

Bobby's eyes widened in horror as he turned to find Piotr standing behind him smiling.

"Don't say that!" Bobby leant over and scooped Abi up into his arms, cradling her close. "She's never going to grow up and she's never gonna like boys and…"

Piotr laughed as Bobby screwed up his face. He sat down next to the ice mutant and leant over to take Abi's hand, earning a smile from the youngster.

"You just have everyone wrapped around this little finger don't you?" he pulled lightly on her hand. Abi laughed and patted the Russian's hand with her spare one. Bobby couldn't help the wry smile that pulled on his lips.

"Everyone but Johnny, eh?" he tucked some of Abi's hair behind her ears. Abi looked at him for a moment before bursting into a babble of noises neither Bobby nor Piotr could quite make out.

"John not warming to her?" Piotr asked. Bobby sighed quietly.

"Well…I mean I know he's always said he wants nothing to do with her and that's fine but he won't even come round if he knows she's there and the other night when he came round early and Abi was still there he just…" the ice mutant sighed heavily, tickling Abi's stomach lightly. "Oh he just _sulked_."

Piotr nodded understandingly.

"Maybe he just needs more time?"

Bobby gave another quiet sigh.

"Yeah, maybe…"

"Bah! La, da!" Abi waved her arms at her father before waving them at the stuffed toy that had been dropped to the floor. Bobby smiled and leant over, retrieving the toy and handing it to Abi. Piotr laughed quietly, opening his mouth to comment but he stopped as his cell phone buzzed. Delving into his pocket, he retrieved his phone and opening the message. Two pairs of icy blue eyes turned to regard the Russian thoughtfully as his lips curled into a smile, a quiet laugh escaping his lips as he quickly sent a reply.

"Who was that?" Bobby enquired lightly. Piotr gave a quick blink before waving a hand dismissively.

"Oh, just a mate," he shrugged. "Apparently I'm going out for some drinks tonight. So… what you gonna do about John?"

"I don't know," Bobby smiled dryly. "I mean, I can't make him like her can I? And I always said that Abi wasn't going to be a problem for us so I can't very well turn round and start arguing with him now can I?"

"No I guess not," Piotr agreed. Abi looked up at Bobby with wide eyes.

"Ah la?" a slight frown pulled on her face as she sensed her father's downturn in mood. She reached one of her little hands up towards Bobby's face. "Ba…"

"It's ok, nothing's wrong," Bobby forced a convincing enough smile to satisfy the little girl who quickly returned her attention to her toy. Piotr frowned thoughtfully.

"You should talk to him though."

"What?" Bobby arched an eyebrow dubiously. "You know what John's like – we'll just end up fighting."

"I know what you're _both _like," Piotr pointed out. "If you don't talk to him about it then it'll just simmer under the surface until you have a _huge_ fight about it."

Bobby gave a conceding sigh.

"I guess you're right. He's coming over tonight – I'll have a word with him," the ice mutant screwed up his nose. "Should be fun…"

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

A weary sigh escaped Bobby's lips as he sat and waited for John to arrive, playing over all the possible conversations they could have in his head. If he was going to bring up Abi he would have to do it quickly before he backed out but then he couldn't just jump into it straight away. That would most likely just instantly put John on the defensive.

Bobby smiled as the buzzer sounded for his apartment later that evening, signalling the arrival of John, although a hint of apprehension crept into his eyes. Quickly he stood and pressed the button to let the fire mutant in, making his way to his front door to greet him.

"Hey…" he smiled as John appeared in the hallway.

"Hi…" John grinned in return, quickly slipping into the apartment, dumping a rucksack in the hallway as Bobby shut and locked the door behind him. Bobby turned and looked down at the rucksack.

"You're staying over then?" he smiled. John nodded, closing the gap between them and wrapping his arms around the taller mutant's neck.

"That ok?" he murmured, stretching up so his lips were just millimetres from Bobby's. The ice mutant smiled.

"I guess I can put up with you…" he replied, a soft moan escaping his lips as John pulled him down into a deep but tender kiss. "Mmmmm… what was that for?"

"Do I need a reason?" John feigned innocence but it was not a look that the fire mutant could easily pull off. Bobby just smiled and leant down for another kiss, gasping slightly as he found himself pushed into the hallway wall. His eyebrow arched as John took his hand, placing it gently on his side, slipping it under the fire mutant's top.

"Your bandages are off."

"Yuh, uh…" John smirked, running his own hand up the ice mutant's chest. "And I got through a _whole _training session with Jamie without swearing at him and Mystique made me attempt yoga for an hour and I didn't swear once so…"

The fire mutant backed away slowly, keeping only a loose hold of one of Bobby's wrists as he walked backwards to the bedroom. Bobby just laughed quietly and obediently followed. Their talk could wait…


	56. Three Little Words

**Author's Note: **Right This hasn't turned out _quite _how I'd hoped and I'm afraid I haven't had time to proof read it but if I don't post now it'll be almost a week again until I post so if there's any mistakes I'm sorry! Feel free to yell at me…or else – ENJOY!!!

**A Little Complication**

**Chapter 56: Three Little Words**

"Ba ba bwoo."

"Is that right?"

"Da la doo. Ba la bwa boo."

"You really think so?"

Abi grinned and clapped, laughing merrily as she buried her head in Bobby's chest. The ice mutant laughed quietly and shook his head, carrying on walking down the garden, experienced enough to avoid the lunchtime bustle. A lone figure standing off to the side caught his attention. He opened his mouth to call over but paused as Piotr's cell phone buzzed. Bobby's eyebrow arched as the Russian's eyes lit up, an increasingly familiar sheepish grin pulling on his lips as he read the message.

"That'll be his _friend _again, eh Abi?" Bobby whispered with a slight smirk. Abi just gurgled, letting out a high pitched laugh that almost counted as a scream. Piotr looked round, returning his phone to his pocket.

"Hi Drake," he walked closer and leant over to tickle Abi. "Hello little lady."

"Hey," Bobby smiled as Abi playfully batted the huge Russian's hands away. He looked at Piotr questioningly. "Making plans for tonight then?"

"Eh, yeah…" Piotr shrugged casually but Bobby caught the sheepish look in his eyes. "Just going round to a mate's for a while."

"Uh, uh…" Bobby smirked knowingly. "Would this mate happen to be a girl?"

Piotr frowned slightly, quickly changing the subject.

"So how did your chat go with John the other night then?"

It was Bobby's turn for the sheepish expression.

"Eh… I never brought it up…" he shirked away from the mildly scornful look Piotr turned on him. "I know, I know. I'll talk to him."

"You'd better," Piotr replied. "Sooner rather than later, yeah?"

"Yeah," Bobby nodded, sighing quietly as he glanced at his watch. "Well I suppose I should get back to class. Give madam here back to her mummy."

"Ma la? Maboo?" Abi looked up at her father. Bobby smiled.

"Mo…mmy…" he prompted.

"Ma…la…" Abi replied, grinning widely. "Ba la doo bla la."

Piotr laughed and looked up at the mansion.

"I suppose I'd better head back to class too," he sighed. "See you two later."

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

John arched an eyebrow as he stood in the doorway and watched Jamie send a text message, a knowing smirk pulling on his lips.

"Arranging another little date?"

Jamie scowled and dropped his cell phone on the sofa next to him, turning to look at the fire mutant.

"More like a booty call," he muttered, turning away again. John rolled his eyes and sat down on the seat opposite.

"You're still saying it's just sex?" he said dubiously.

"It's just sex," Jamie confirmed with a blunt nod. John arched an eyebrow.

"It just seems like a _lot _of just sex."

Jamie frowned, crossing his arms defensively.

"It's damn good sex."

John sighed quietly.

"I thought you said you'd grown out of casual relationships like that."

Jamie's frown deepened.

"That's because I loved you and thought I had grown out of it," he sighed heavily, running his hands through his hair. "Look, we're both single. Where's the harm?"

John shrugged, frowning helplessly.

"No harm," he studied the multiplying mutant closely. "I'm just worried about you."

"There's nothing to worry about," Jamie insisted but John was sure there was a hint of a sigh in his voice. The older mutant quickly pulled a smirk onto his lips. "I mean, sleeping with the enemy," he arched an eyebrow pointedly. "I don't have to tell _you _how exciting it is."

John scowled slightly but did not rise to the multiplying mutant's comment.

"Well, if you say there's nothing going on…" he stood and shrugged casually. "I'll just have to take your word for that."

The fire mutant left the room, delving into his pocket for his own cell phone as he made his way down the hall, ducking into his own bedroom as he dialled the top number on the list.

"Hello?"

"Hi," John smiled as he heard Bobby's voice. "You free to talk?"

"Just…" Bobby sighed. "Lunch is almost over."

"Oh," John glanced at his watch, scowling slightly as he realised what time it was. "Sorry, I should'a called earlier."

"It's ok," Bobby laughed. "What's up?"

"I was just wondering if you were free tonight?"

"Eh…well I'll have Abi."

"Oh. Right…" John tried not to frown. "Well what time's she going back to the mansion?"

"She's… she's actually staying the night."

"Oh," John couldn't help the frown take over his face. "I…didn't realise she was staying over now."

"This is the first night," Bobby replied quietly. "Marie's going to the movies with Kitty and it's finished quite late so she said I could try having Abi for the whole night."

"Well that's good," John managed to keep a relatively calm tone.

"You can still come over," Bobby said softly. John took a deep breath.

"No, no… if it's her first night staying over you just…have the night to yourself," he gave a definitive nod. "Really, I'll just come round another night."

There was a quiet sigh.

"Well, the offer's there," Bobby replied. "Look, I'd better go. That's lunch over."

"Ok," it was John's turn to sigh quietly. "Bye Bobby."

"Bye."

With another sigh John hung up the call, dropping his cell phone by his side as he flopped onto the bed. If Abi was staying over now then he'd probably end up seeing even less of Bobby. Not that it was a problem. He'd known this would happen when they'd got back together. It wasn't a problem…

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

"This movie's shit," John moaned as he lay with Bobby on the sofa a couple of nights later, empty pizza boxes and beer bottles littering the table in front of them. Bobby laughed and shook his head.

"It's not that bad," he said, although his eyebrow arched dubiously as he looked at the action on the screen. "Actually…"

John gave a definite nod.

"See…it sucks," he tilted his head back to look at the mutant behind him. "So come on then. What's the gossip from the mansion then?"

"I don't listen to gossip," Bobby smiled as John screwed up his nose. "Although Jinx and Tommy have finally asked Ororo if they can properly share a room."

"It's taken them this long to decide they want to share a room?"

Bobby shook his head.

"Oh they've been sharing every night since…well since we got Tommy back and they were sharing on and off before that," the ice mutant smiled. "It's just that now they're making it _official_."

"Awwwww…." John pouted mockingly although a genuine smile pulled on his lips. "Did Storm say it was ok?"

"Yeah, but they have to have two beds."

John frowned.

"You're kidding?"

Bobby laughed.

"Two beds that can be pushed together with double bedding," he arched an eyebrow. "It's just for appearances to keep Tommy's parents happy."

John nodded acceptingly although a hint of a frown remained.

"Doesn't matter what his parents think," he muttered. "I mean, I bet your parents weren't thrilled when you told them but you're not going to go and get two beds in your bedroom are you?"

Bobby took a quick, sharp breath.

"I eh…I haven't told them yet."

"Oh," John couldn't help but frown.

"They know me and Marie are separated," Bobby said quickly. "I just…" he squeezed gently around the fire mutant's waist. "I want to tell them face to face. I _will _tell them."

John shrugged.

"It's ok. You can tell them whenever you want," but still a slight frown remained. "I thought you went up to see them a few weeks ago?"

"Yeah…" Bobby sighed quietly. "But that was for mom's birthday and I took Abi with me so…"

"Not the best time to tell them," again John shrugged. "So just tell them when you're ready."

"I will tell them," Bobby repeated quietly, sighing softly as John just shrugged again. A short silence fell over the two before Bobby's lips curled into a faint smile. "I think Piotr has a new girlfriend."

"Oh yeah?" John arched an eyebrow, his stance relaxing. "What makes you think that?"

"Well he's always going out in the evening now and I keep catching him texting someone and it's just the way he smiles…" the ice mutant didn't see the smirk that pulled on John's lips. "I don't know, there's just something about him. A girl has to be involved."

John just nodded as the silence returned although this time it was more comfortable. Yeah…a _girl_…

"Mmmmm…" John sighed contentedly as he snuggled back into Bobby's arms. "I wish it was Friday."

Bobby arched an eyebrow, glancing down at John although all he could see of the fire mutant was the top of his head.

"Why's that?"

"'Cause then you wouldn't have class tomorrow morning."

Bobby laughed quietly.

"You can still stay over even though I have classes," the ice mutant trailed his fingers loosely over John's side.

"Yeah but then I wouldn't be woken up by your stupid alarm at stupid o'clock."

"Right…" Bobby smiled. "At least you can just roll over and go back to sleep."

"It's not the same though," John twisted his head round so his lips brushed over Bobby's neck. "Maybe I'm not finished with you when you just go and abandon me."

"Oh yeah?" Bobby's lips curled into a smirk, moving slightly to make the two of them more comfortable. "And just what could you possibly want with me first thing in the morning?"

The fire mutant grinned and crawled up so he was level with Bobby's face.

"I'm sure I'd think of something…"

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

A silence fell over the two mutants as their bodies stilled; both trying to catch their breath. Finally it was the older of the two who spoke up.

"So – how's life at the mansion then?"

"Oh just the same as usual," Piotr laughed and shook his head, gazing up at the ceiling. "Organised chaos. And Marie is obviously trying to set me up on a date with one of the new teachers who's just started. Her and Kitty are a nightmare when they get an idea."

"Yeah?" Jamie glanced to the side briefly but he too lay on his back, returning his gaze to the ceiling. "You going to go for it?"

A slight frown pulled on Piotr's brow.

"Eh…I don't know."

"Worried about the fact you work with her?"

"Well, yeah I guess," the Russian sighed quietly. Jamie gave a definite nod although it was not seen.

"Well then, just go for it," Jamie shrugged. "I mean, where's the harm?"

"True…" Piotr glanced at the clock, pulling a more confident expression onto his face. "I suppose I'd better go. It is a school night."

"Oh yeah," Jamie forced a laugh as Piotr clambered from the bed, dressing quickly. The Russian glanced back briefly.

"I'll…see ya later then."

"Yeah, bye…"

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

Bobby sighed wearily as he paced about in front of his window, tapping his fingers impatiently against the cell phone held to his ear, impatiently waiting for an answer.

"Oh no you don't missy…" the ice mutant turned to pace in the other direction and caught sight of his daughter crawling towards the slightly ajar kitchen door. With his spare arm he scooped down and picked Abi up. "You just stay here with daddy," another sigh escaped hi lips as still his call was not answered. Tossing his cell phone onto the nearby sofa he glanced at the clock and twirled Abi to face him. "Looks like you're gonna get to see Johnny again."

"La? Bwa da…" Abi looked up at her father thoughtfully before smiling broadly, pointing to a nearby picture. "Ya!"

Bobby laughed quietly as he looked over at the photo hanging on the wall.

"Yeah," he smiled affectionately at the picture of himself and John, taken of the two at the mansion one winter. It had been taken long before the two had fallen out when John had come out to the ice mutant – long before John had even considered leaving the mansion. It was an old photo, the two were young and John's hair was still dark… "Yeah, that's Johnny."

"Ba, la," Abi nodded. Again Bobby laughed.

"Well I'm glad you approve of him," Bobby arched an eyebrow. "Hopefully he'll be in a better mood today eh?" he smiled as Abi looked up at him, her little icy blue eyes wide and innocent. Bobby laughed softly, tucking some stray blonde curls behind Abi's ear. "How can anyone not just fall in love with you?"

As if to emphasise her father's point Abi laughed softly and buried her head in Bobby's chest. The ice mutant held her close, rubbing her back gently.

"Boo, ba, bwooo…" Abi muttered tiredly. Bobby just continued to rub her back soothingly, whispering softly. Suddenly Abi's head flew up, her little hands pushing back against Bobby's chest. "_AH_!"

Bobby laughed and shook his head as Abi successfully fought her obvious tiredness.

"Oh see you!" he rolled his eyes. "Stubborn little madam."

"Ah, la! Heee…"

"Come on then, you can help me in the kitchen," Bobby made his way from the lounge. "Daddy thought he'd actually cook tonight instead of letting Johnny persuade me to order a take-away."

"Ba ba da la…"

"Yup, daddy's gonna cook," the ice mutant looked around the kitchen dubiously. "Or he's gonna try anyway."

"Da la boo."

"Do you think Johnny'll drink a white wine or red?" Bobby looked down at Abi. The little girl looked back up at him thoughtfully before simply screwing up her nose. Bobby laughed. "You're right – I'll just give him a beer."

The ice mutant pottered about the kitchen with Abi in his arms for almost half an hour before the buzzer sounded. Abi looked up at Bobby inquisitively.

"That'll be Johnny," he took a deep, apprehensive breath as Abi just clapped. Making his way out into the hall, he pressed the button for the speaker. "Hello?"

"Hiya icicle."

Bobby smiled softly.

"Come on up," he pressed the button to open the main door, making his way back into the lounge, bouncing Abi lightly up and down in his arms although it was more to assure himself than her. It took John barely a minute to make his way into the room.

"Hey…oh," the fire mutant's face fell although he quickly pulled a more stoic expression onto his face. "You said she was getting picked up earlier."

"She was," Bobby replied calmly. "But Marie's running late. She'll be here soon," he looked at John with a slight arch of the brow. "I did try calling you."

"No you never," John replied defensively, delving into his left pocket. Then the right. A slight frown pulled on his brow. "Oh."

"Left your phone behind?" Bobby said softly.

"Apparently so," John muttered.

"Ah!" Abi laughed and reached out towards John, but the fire mutant simply slumped down onto one of the single seats, crossing his arms. Abi let out a slight whimper and looked up at Bobby.

"It's ok," he soothed. "Come on, you play with your toys."

He put her down gently on the floor amongst her toys. The little girl looked from Bobby to John before turning her attention quickly back to her toys. Looking at them thoughtfully she picked up her stuffed rabbit and held it out towards John.

"What?" John pulled a face. Bobby took a sharp intake of breath and knelt down, grabbing another of Abi's toys to distract her from the negative fire mutant. After what felt like an eternity to both mutants the buzzer rang again. Bobby jumped to his feet, picking Abi up and making his way back through to the hall.

"Hello?"

"Hi, is Abi ready?"

"Yeah, I'll take her down for you," Bobby opened the main door to let Marie in and turned quickly to return to the lounge to gather up her things. He glanced up at John. "Be back in a minute."

"Ok," John shrugged. A few minutes later the ice mutant returned, sitting down on the sofa opposite John.

"She doesn't bite you know," he mumbled after a short silence. John looked up indignantly.

"I know," he muttered.

"She only wanted a hug," Bobby frowned heavily as John just screwed up his nose. "For crying out loud, she's just a baby, what's your problem?"

"My problem?" John crossed his arms defensively. "I told you from the start I didn't want anything to do with her."

Bobby swallowed hard, trying not to take the comment too personally.

"I'm not expecting you to actually _do_ anything with her it would just be nice if you didn't scowl every time you see her. It really upsets her you know."

"Well my apologies for upsetting the baby," John muttered.

Bobby's frown deepened.

"John! She's…" he stood up and paced back and forth, running his hands through his hair. "Really John, what is the problem?"

"The problem?" John also stood up but his angry demeanour fell slightly. "The problem is that when I look at her I see Marie. I see you and Marie and Abi and this perfect little family and…" he set his jaw and bowed his head. "I just can't help but think you're going to realise that and go back to them."

"What?" Bobby shook his head. "John I thought we were past this! I don't want to be with Marie – I love you! I…" the ice mutant stopped abruptly as he realised what he had just blurted out. He laughed softly as John looked up suddenly, his fiery brown eyes widening. "And I didn't think the first time I said that was gonna be during a fight. But I do…" Bobby closed the gap between them. "I love you John," he brushed his hand down John's cheek. "I was kinda planning on telling you that tonight. I was gonna cook you dinner…and then cosy up to you on the sofa…and then coax you through to the bedroom…" he pulled the fire mutant close, lowering his head to John's, smiling as the other mutant just gulped. "Make love to you for…a few hours…and then…" icy breath ghosted over John's ear. "I'd pull you close and whisper in your ear…"

John took a deep, shaky breath but somehow managed to pull back and look up at Bobby with a relatively calm look.

"You can still do all that…" he replied quietly, arching an eyebrow and running his fingers lightly up Bobby's chest, leaning up so his lips grazed the ice mutant's. Bobby's smile widened.

"Yeah?" he murmured, capturing John's lips in a lingering, tender kiss. A soft moan escaped his lips as the kiss deepened, warm hands slipping under his shirt, pulling his flush against the smaller body in front of him, the kiss becoming increasingly frantic and needy.

"Let's just forget the dinner…" John whispered against Bobby's lips. The taller mutant laughed and lifted John up, ignoring the not-very-convincing objections.

"Sounds like a plan…"

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

Finally Bobby collapsed next to his lover, completely exhausted. Taking several deep breaths the ice mutant rolled over towards John, pulling him closer again but before he could open his mouth he felt warm breath ghost over his ear;

"I love you too Bobby."

Bobby laughed softly, pulling John into a soft, tender kiss as the fire mutant draped an arm loosely over Bobby's chest. Running a hand through John's floppy blonde hair he nestled the two into the covers.

"Well that wasn't quite how I was planning this evening," he smiled softly, letting out a contented sigh. "But I'm not going to complain."

John smiled, running his fingers loosely over Bobby's bare chest. His smile faded slightly as he bit his bottom lip thoughtfully.

"I'll…I'll try harder with Abi."

A slight frown pulled on Bobby's brow.

"John, I'm sorry I didn't mean to…" he sighed helplessly. "I don't expect you to do anything with her, I just…I'd just like to have you both in the same room every now and then without any tantrums."

John laughed softly, lifting his head to look into his lover's pale blue eyes.

"That's fair," he nodded. "I'm not saying it'll work but…"

Icy cold lips cut off the rest of the fire mutant's sentence.

"John, I'm more than happy that you said you'd try…" he brushed his lips softly over John's. "It's all I can ask."


	57. Trying Harder

**A Little Complication**

**Chapter 57: Trying Harder **

A soft moan escaped John's lips as he felt himself being pulled from his slumber. Curling his lip up the fire mutant pulled the duvet over his head, reaching out his arm towards Bobby's side of the bed…only to find it empty. Throwing the duvet back down John sat up, frowning slightly as he looked from the big, empty space beside him to the clock. It wasn't that late…

Clambering from the bed John grabbed his clothes from where they were scattered over the floor, dressing quickly and making his way out of the bedroom, following the soft sounds of activity towards the kitchen.

"Hey…" Bobby smiled, turning away from his cooking to steal a quick kiss from the fire mutant. "Sleep well?"

"Yeah…" John frowned slightly, clambering up onto a stool as he watched Bobby bustle about the kitchen. "Did you not?"

"What?" Bobby shook his head. "No, I slept fine. I was gonna bring you breakfast in bed."

"Oh yeah?" John smirked to hide the sheepish grin pulling on his lips. "Is this to make up for the fact you didn't cook me that dinner you promised last night?"

Bobby laughed.

"Hey! It was _you _who put a stop to dinner," he replied, arching an eyebrow pointedly. John shrugged.

"_You_ were being too damn sexy to resist," he retorted casually. Bobby grinned and shook his head, putting a plate of waffles in front of the fire mutant.

"I try my best," the cryokinetic winked. John laughed, digging into the lovingly prepared breakfast in front of him. Bobby smiled and grabbed his own plate, taking a seat next to John.

"So…" the fire mutant looked up briefly from his food before looking back down. "When will Abi next be here then?"

Bobby gave a soft sigh, smiling reassuringly at John.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to just go and throw you together with her," he reached out and stroked the fire mutant's arm gently. "Just next time she's round and you're round…"

John nodded as Bobby's voice trailed off.

"Ok."

Bobby sighed softly as John's brow furrowed slightly.

"John, you'll be fine," he smiled. "She doesn't bite. And she doesn't have many teeth anyway."

"Easy for you to say," John muttered. "I don't think I have a parental bone in my body."

"Just because your dad was a dick doesn't mean that _you're_ not gonna be good with kids."

"This has nothing to do with my dad," John scowled, but the way he leant subtly towards Bobby showed the ice mutant he had hit a nerve. Bobby leant forward and kissed the pyrokinetic softly.

"Sorry," he whispered. "But really Johnny. Don't worry about Abi."

The fire mutant's eyebrow arched.

"Don't call me Johnny."

Bobby smiled, shaking his head at John's smirk.

"Can I call you Johnny if I tell you I love you again?"

"No."

Bobby laughed, cupping his hands either side of the pyrokinetic's face, pulling him into a deep but tender kiss.

"I love you Johnny."

"Yeah, yeah…" John mumbled but his eyes lit up happily. "Don't call me Johnny!"

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

"See you tomorrow," Bobby smiled as the students filtered out the class, lessons finished for the day. The ice mutant let out a weary sigh and moved back to his desk, barely sitting down when his cell phone rang. His smile widened as he delved into his pocket, answering the call. "You're timing is certainly improving."

"Shit, I didn't even look at the time," John laughed sheepishly. "Are classes finished?"

"Just," Bobby laughed, his expression softening as he sat back in his chair. "Hi."

"Hi," John laughed again. "I was just wondering if you're gonna be at your apartment tonight."

Bobby took a deep breath.

"Yeah, I'll be there," he fidgeted with some of the papers on his desk anxiously. "I'll have Abi for a few hours."

There was a brief pause.

"Is it ok if I come round too then?" the fire mutant asked casually although Bobby caught the hint of apprehension in his voice.

"Sure you can still come over," he replied softly but being careful not to make a big deal out of the situation.

"Cool. Ok. Well, I have a couple of things to do here so I'll be round about eight if that's ok?"

"That's fine," Bobby smiled. "I'll see you later then."

"See you later," John's tone showed a little more confidence. "Bye Bobby."

"Bye John…" the ice mutant's smile remained as he reluctantly hung up the phone, returning it to his pocket as he stood and turned towards the door. His smile faded slightly upon seeing the figure standing in the doorway – a deeply un-amused expression on her face.

"I thought I told you that I don't want him anywhere near my daughter," Marie said bluntly, tightening her hold on the little girl in her arms. Bobby took a deep, calming breath.

"And I said that it was inevitable that they're going to see each other," he replied simply. "They _have_ already seen each other."

Marie scowled heavily.

"When?" she shook her head. "Well they're not seeing each other tonight."

"Marie! It's my night to have her!"

"Ba?" Abi looked from her mother to her father, her little icy blue eyes widening.

"I don't care," Marie replied indignantly.

"Marie, please," Bobby frowned, trying to calm his voice as he noticed Abi's bottom lip tremble slightly. "Don't be like this."

"Be like what Bobby?" Marie arched an eyebrow. "You brought this on yourself."

"Ba, da la!" Abi wriggled about in Marie's arms, reaching out to her father with her free hand.

"He's not going to hurt her," Bobby pointed out pleadingly. "Please just let me take her."

"Only if you tell _him _to stay where he is."

"Da! Bwoo…"

"No," Bobby replied stubbornly but again his stance softened as Abi let out a little sob. "Please Marie, this is upsetting Abi."

"She's upset because her father is choosing a dirty night in with his bit on the side over spending time with her."

"I'm not choosing!" Bobby threw up his hands in exasperation. "Marie you can't keep them apart forever!"

"Watch me," Marie replied bluntly, turning sharply and walking away quickly. Bobby opened his mouth to argue further but bit his lip as Abi's cries drifted back down the corridor. He didn't want to upset her more – and he certainly did no want Abi to associate John's name with he and Marie fighting. The ice mutant sighed wearily, slumping back against a nearby desk. He should have known it was going too well…

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

John let out a weary sigh, lowering his cell phone to his side, looking down at it with an arched eyebrow. What had he just let himself in for?

"And just what are you so busy with that you can't go out till later?"

The fire mutant looked up sharply, scowling as he found Jamie standing in the doorway with a smirk on his lips.

"Just stuff," John shrugged. Jamie nodded slowly.

"Uh, uh…nothing to do with the baby then?"

"No," John mumbled but he quickly relented, looking up at the multiplying mutant helplessly. "What the hell do I do with her?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean…well what if I drop her?"

Jamie laughed softly, much to John's chagrin.

"Babies bounce."

"That doesn't help Jamie," John scowled. The older mutant smiled softly and shook his head, moving forward and sitting on the table in front of John.

"Seriously, you won't drop her," he said reassuringly. "And if you're really that worried about dropping her then just don't pick her up."

John laughed dryly, nodding reluctantly.

"So what do I do with her? I mean what the hell do you say to a baby?"

Jamie suppressed another soft laugh.

"She was born on your birthday right? So she's not really old enough to understand what you're saying," the multiplying mutant leant forward slightly, making eye contact with John, talking to him in a quiet, pacifying voice. "You can tell her how much you hate her mother and you can tell her how her daddy likes to put his dick up your ass and as long as you say it in a calm and soothing voice she'll be perfectly happy."

There was a short pause as John just stared back at him before blinking rapidly.

"Hey!" the fire mutant screwed up his nose as Jamie just sat back and laughed. John shook his head "My ass is none of her business."

Jamie smirked before pulling a more sincere smile onto his lips.

"Seriously though. As a rule babies are happy when you're happy. And they pick up on vibes from other people. If Iceblock's happy to see you then she'll be happy to see you."

John's eyebrow arched dubiously although a faint smile pulled on his lips.

"If you say so…" he leant back in the seat, pulling a more characteristic smirk onto his face. "What about you? Going out to play tonight?"

"No," Jamie replied simply. John nodded knowingly.

"Pete too busy?"

The multiplying mutant bristled ever-so-slightly.

"I think he has a date," he shrugged. "It's some night this week anyway."

"Oh," John frowned slightly. "He's dating someone?"

"Yeah, apparently the girls at the mansion have been trying to fix him up with one of the new girls so he's giving it a go."

"Ok…" the fire mutant regarded Jamie thoughtfully. "And you're alright with that?"

"Of course," again Jamie shrugged, waving a hand dismissively. "I told you it was all just a bit of fun," he clambered to his feet. "It's fine."

John opened his mouth to argue but shut it again with a quiet sigh.

"If you say so," he relented. Jamie gave a definite nod.

"Have fun with the baby," he smiled, turning and leaving the room. John just frowned as the multiplying mutant wandered away. _Fun_?

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

John rolled his eyes at himself as he stood outside the main door to Bobby's apartment block, his finger hovering over the buzzer. Taking a deep breath he pushed the button, arching an eyebrow as the main door was opened with no verbal communication. Quickly – before he could change his mind – he climbed the stairs to the top floor. "Hey…" he smiled as he found Bobby waiting in the doorway for him. His smile faded into a slight frown as he noticed the ice mutant's slumped shoulders. "You ok?"

"Fine!" Bobby forced a smile and stepped back to let John past, stealing a quick kiss as he did, shutting the door quietly behind them. John arched an eyebrow as Bobby led him through to the empty lounge.

"Did I miss the little lady?" the fire mutant asked, glancing at the clock. Bobby shook his head.

"Apparently Marie doesn't want you anywhere near her daughter," he replied as calmly as he could. John's eyes widened slightly.

"She wouldn't let you have Abi?" he frowned. "Jesus Bobby you should' a called! I'd have stayed at the base."

"No!" Bobby shook his head vigorously. "I don't want to have to choose between you!"

"But you're not choosing…" John walked forward and slipped his arms around Bobby's waist, giving him a reassuring squeeze. "I'd understand Bobby."

The ice mutant smiled ruefully, resting his forehead against John's with a quiet sigh.

"Says the guy who was scared I'd go running back to Marie because of Abi."

John closed his eyes briefly, but rubbed Bobby's back reassuringly.

"It's ok," he said quietly. "Bobby I swear, I would understand."

Bobby closed his eyes, taking a deep breath before sighing tiredly.

"God, I can't believe she's doing this," he muttered. "I mean, we've been getting on fine."

John suppressed a sigh, leading Bobby to the sofa. Collapsing onto the seat he pulled the ice mutant down, wrapping his arms around him, holding him close against his chest. Bobby laughed softly, tilting his head back and planting a soft kiss on John's neck.

"Thank you, John."

"What for?"

"For coming over tonight," Bobby ran his fingers loosely over John's arms. "Thanks for trying."


	58. Trying Again

**Author's Note: **Just in case anyone was wondering where Piotr and Jamie had their little trysts – they met at the apartment the Brotherhood and x-men used to exchange information, the one Bobby and John used to meet at. Now you know.

**A Little Complication**

**Chapter 58: Trying Again**

Bobby sighed quietly as the last of his students filtered from the class for lunch. Arching an eyebrow he looked up at the doorway only to find it empty. Not that he was really expecting to find Marie standing there. The little arrangement for Bobby to have Abi at lunchtimes was not really an official one. Marie was perfectly entitled to not take Abi down to see him…

The ice mutant sat for a further ten minutes – just in case – before finally letting out a heavy sigh and clambering to his feet, meandering slowly outside. Leisurely he made his way through the expansive gardens, a faint smile pulling on his lips as he found Piotr hovering near the basketball court although his smile faded slightly as he noticed the Russian's slumped shoulders, his head bowed looking thoughtfully at the cell phone in his hand.

"Hey…" Bobby offered a small smile. "Everything ok?"

"Yeah, fine!" Piotr returned the smile, shoving the cell phone into his pocket. "What about you? I hear you had problems with Marie last night?"

Bobby frowned slightly as – not for the first time – his friend deferred the conversation away from his own problems to Bobby's.

"Eh, yeah…" Bobby sighed, deciding to play along with the Russian for now. "She's really not happy with the idea of John being around Abi."

"After all the hassle you had getting _John_ to terms with the idea?"

Bobby laughed dryly.

"Yeah," he sighed. "I knew it was too good to be true."

Piotr smiled sympathetically.

"She'll come round."

Bobby arched an eyebrow.

"If you say so…" he gave a small shake of the head and turned to look at his friend, determined to figure out what had been bothering him recently. "Now, what about…"

Both of the older mutants looked up sharply as there was a sound of a commotion from the nearby basketball court. The two teachers sighed and rolled their eyes as they found two of the boys engaged in a fight, numerous students surrounding them. Bobby cursed under his breath, shaking his head as he quickly followed Piotr to break up the fight. Piotr always seemed to get away with not talking…

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

"Ba! Da Bwoo! Mahala…" Abi babbled away to herself as she sat on the floor, playing with a stuffed teddy bear. Marie tore her eyes away from the basketball court outside, smiling at her daughter.

"Is that right?" she turned away from the window and made her way across the floor, scooping Abi up into her arms. She sighed quietly as she glanced back towards the window. "Come on sugar, will we go for a little walk?"

"Da la!" Abi rested her head on Marie's chest as her mother left her bedroom, making her way out into the main corridor. Quickly and determinedly she made her way through the mansion, stopping only when she reached her required destination, knocking softly on the door and waiting for a reply.

"Come in!"

Marie took a deep breath and eased open the door, slipping into the room and shutting it quietly behind her again.

"Marie!" Storm stood from behind her desk, making her way round to the younger female, bending down to smile at Abi. "And how's our littlest lady doing?"

"She's fine," Marie smiled, offering Abi out for Storm to hold, the veteran mutant gladly accepting the baby.

"Oh aren't you just adorable!" Storm cooed, bouncing Abi up and down gently before looking back up at Marie knowingly. "What can I help with?"

Marie smiled sheepishly.

"I'll presume you heard about what happened with Bobby last night?"

Storm gave a solemn nod.

"Logan mentioned it," she confirmed. Marie sighed quietly.

"Well…I need to talk to you about John…"

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

A weary sigh escaped Bobby's lips as he dropped his pen onto the stack of papers in front of him. Classes were over for the day but he'd decided to use the time to catch up on some test marking, but unfortunately his concentration wasn't quite up to the job…

"_Ayah_!"

"Abi!" the ice mutant leapt to his feet, smiling widely as he took his daughter from the female standing in the doorway. "Hiya!"

"Ba! La da…" Abi babbled away merrily into Bobby's ear as her father looked up at Marie, offering her a soft smile.

"Hi…" he greeted carefully. Marie took a deep breath.

"Hi…" she returned the smile, albeit meekly. "I was…just wondering if you wanted Abi tonight since…since you didn't have her last night."

Bobby smiled gratefully.

"Of course, thanks," he nodded. Marie bit her bottom lip.

"Are you going to your apartment?"

"No, I have an early danger room so was just gonna stay and get caught up on some work," he gestured to the stack of papers on his desk. He smiled widely and lifted Abi up, holding her facing him above his head, shaking her gently. "Although that'll have to wait until this little bundle of energy falls asleep."

"If you have work to do I…"

"It's not urgent!" Bobby interrupted quickly, smiling apologetically at cutting Marie off. "Really, it can wait."

Marie gave a small nod.

"She missed you last night," she said quietly, reaching out and tucking some of their daughter's hair behind her ear, pausing briefly before continuing. "Look Bobby, I'm sorry about that – not letting you have her."

"It's ok…" the ice mutant shrugged slightly, not wanting to make a big deal out of it and risk starting another fight. Marie shook her head.

"No, I am sorry Bobby, I just…" she sighed, bowing her head slightly. "I was just having a bad night last night. Kitty was out on a date and Miranda was out on a date with Pete and…" she took a deep breath. "And then you were going off to play happy families with…_him_ and…"

Bobby gave a small nod as Marie's voice trailed off. He hadn't really thought about how Marie must be feeling…

"I'm sorry…"

"No, I…" Marie took another deep breath, glancing up the ice mutant. "Look, Bobby I'll admit that sometimes I still find it hard but I'm glad that we still get along – I don't want that to change," again the female paused, her gaze turning slightly defiant. "If he _ever _does anything to her…"

"Marie, if John ever maliciously hurt Abi I'd kill him myself," Bobby replied simply with startling honesty. "He knows that. And you know I would never put Abi in harms way."

"I know you wouldn't but…" Marie frowned slightly. "Surely you understand my concern when it comes to him."

It was Bobby's turn to take a deep breath. Of course he could understand…

"To be honest I think he's more scared of Abi than she is of him you know."

Marie let out a quick, dry laugh.

"Really?"

"Really," Bobby nodded, looking down at Abi as he looked back up at him. "I mean if Abi doesn't get along with him then…" he sighed quietly. "Family comes first."

"And he knows that does he?" Marie arched an eyebrow dubiously.

"His words," Bobby smiled softly as Abi gently patted his cheek. "Look, I'm not talking about leaving them alone together for hours on end just… they might be around each other."

Marie nodded slowly.

"Well I'm still not thrilled about it but Ororo seems to think I should give him a chance so…" the female instinctively reached out and stroked Abi's cheek protectively. "Well like you said I can't keep them apart forever."

A faint, appreciative smile pulled on Bobby's lips.

"Thank you," he nodded. "I can let you know when John's going to be around if you like?"

"Ba? La da?" Abi looked up at her father quizzically at the mention of John's name. Bobby smiled softly and shook his head.

"Not now sweetie," he bounced her up and down gently. Marie blinked slightly in surprise.

"No, no…" she shook her head. "You don't have to do that," but she worried her bottom lips slightly. "Although, if you wanna just _mention _it when you take her…"

Bobby laughed softly.

"I'll do that."

Marie forced a smile.

"So…you're staying here tonight though yeah?"

"Yeah," Bobby confirmed. "I won't have her at the apartment till Friday and I'm not sure if John's coming round."

"Ok…" Marie nodded. "Well if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna go and find Miranda and see how it went with Pete last night."

"So, Pete went out with Miranda?" a slight frown pulled on Bobby's brow. "How long that's been going on?"

"First date last night," Marie smiled a less strained smile. "She is _so _taken with him. I think they'll be so good together."

"Yeah, I guess they are well matched…" the ice mutant agreed, mentally chastising himself for not getting the chance to speak to the Russian properly earlier. He must have broken up with that girl he was keeping secret… "Well we won't keep you from your gossip. Abi say bye bye to mommy."

"Bye bye sugar…" Marie leant over and kissed Abi's cheek. "You be a good girl for daddy."

"Oh you always are, aren't you?" Bobby lifted her up high again, earning a delighted laugh from the little girl. He pulled her close again and offered Marie a soft smile. "Thank you."

Marie simply gave a small nod, returning a faint smile and turning to make her way back down the corridor. Bobby sighed contentedly and turned his attention back to Abi.

"Come on then. Let's go find your toys…"

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

Bobby glanced up as a figure appeared in the doorway of his classroom during that Friday's afternoon recess.

"Hey Pete," the ice mutant smiled, dropping his pen, relieved to get a break from marking tests. "What's up?"

Piotr laughed and gestured to the papers on Bobby's desk.

"Just had to get away from those," he arched an eyebrow as Bobby laughed, nodding understandingly. "I thought I was on top of them and then all of a sudden I'm snowed under."

"Yup," Bobby agreed. "That's why I try and keep them up to date but…"

The ice mutant screwed up his face, looking down at the huge pile of tests on his desk.

"So…" Piotr leant back on one of the desks casually. "You have plans for the evening?"

"I have Abi," a smile pulled on Bobby's lips. "And John's coming round."

"Oh yeah?" Piotr smiled. "So this is the big meeting then?"

"It's no big deal, they've met before," Bobby shrugged although his grin widened slightly, his eyes sparkling happily. "What about you? Any plans?"

"Yes and no…" the Russian sighed quietly. "Marie wants me to go to the movies with her and Kitty and Miranda."

Bobby arched an eyebrow at his friend's apparent reluctance.

"You don't wanna go?" he asked. Piotr laughed wryly.

"It's complicated," he said quietly, taking a deep breath. "I…"

"Ah, Bobby," Storm appeared suddenly in the doorway, offering both a smile. "Are you meeting with John tonight?"

"Yeah, after classes," he nodded.

"Great, could you possibly give him these," she held up a folder. "So he can pass them onto Mystique?"

"Oh, eh…" Bobby frowned slightly. "Well…yeah but…this might sound weird but we don't like to bring up _work_ stuff when it's just us…you know? And I'm gonna have Abi and…"

Storm gave an understanding nod, a soft smile pulling on her lips.

"Of course! That doesn't sound weird at all," she assured him. Piotr stood up from the desk.

"I'll take them."

Storm frowned slightly.

"You sure?"

"Yeah," the Russian nodded. "They still have that apartment right? Just get Mystique to send someone there this evening."

"Ok," Storm smiled and passed the folder to Piotr, offering both he and Bobby a parting nod. "Thank you."

Bobby arched an eyebrow and turned his attention back to Piotr.

"Well that gets you out of going to the movies then," he said. Piotr took a deep breath and went to reply but he sound of the bell interrupted him.

"Oh well," he smiled. "Better get back to class. See you later. Hope it all goes ok tonight."

Bobby returned the smile.

"Yeah, see you later…"

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

John took a deep breath and raised his finger to the buzzer to Bobby's apartment, twirling his lighter round in his fingers anxiously as he waited to be let in.

"Hi," Bobby's voice drifted through the small speaker, accompanied by the quiet, background gurgles of his daughter. "Come on up."

The main door buzzed open. John took a deep breath, pushing the door open and making his way into the main corridor. Shoving his lighter safely back into his pocket the fire mutant quickly climbed the stairs to the top floor, slipping into Bobby's apartment through the door Bobby had left ajar, closing it behind him.

"Ba! La bwoo!" Abi's voice drifted through the apartment as John paused outside the door to the lounge. Taking a deep breath the fire mutant eased open the door, offering the two occupants a meek smile.

"Hey…" he gave a small wave, hovering briefly in the doorway before going to sit down on the sofa – the nearest available seat to where Bobby sat on the floor playing with Abi, sitting upright, leaning slightly forward.

"Hi," Bobby smiled warmly, handing Abi a coloured shape for her to fit into one of the numerous shapes on top of the box in front of her. The little girl took the block but paid no further attention to it, watching instead her father as he crawled forward towards John, kneeling in front of him and stealing a quick kiss. "You'll be fine," the ice mutant whispered, turning round and sitting between John's legs, his back against the sofa, one arm draped casually but reassuringly over the pyrokinetic's knee.

"Easy for you to say…" John sighed quietly as he looked down at the little girl staring back at him uncertainly. Bobby just ran his hand slowly up and down John's shin soothingly.

"Where does that go Abi?" he asked lightly, pointing at the block in his daughter's hand. Abi looked down at the block briefly before looking back up at John, simply staring up at him with little wide eyes.

"I don't think she's so happy I'm here," John muttered.

"She's just not sure about you after last time she saw you," Bobby replied calmly. "Go on Abi, show Johnny how clever you are. Where does it go?"

The fire mutant screwed up his face, flicking the back of Bobby's head.

"Stop calling me Johnny!"

Bobby laughed and tilted his head back to look at the pyrokinetic.

"Why?"

"Because I don't like it," John pouted.

"But I think it suits you," Bobby smiled softly. John screwed his nose up but despite himself a faint smile pulled on his lips.

"Still don't like it," he grumbled, but he rubbed the back of Bobby's head where he had hit him apologetically, slipping an arm around his shoulder. Suddenly the little girl watching them let out a high pitched laugh, clapping her hands together and returning her attention to her toy.

"Ba la da," she screwed up her face as the triangular shaped block failed to fir through the circular hole, despite her best and almost violent attempts. Frowning she looked from the block to the box, moving towards the right shaped hole now but the block was not correctly rotated. Pursing her lips she grabbed the block with both hands, trying to force it in. Suddenly the block fell into the box albeit more by accident than by Abi's intent. Never-the-less the youngster laughed in delight, clapping her hands together happily.

"Good girl," Bobby smiled. Abi grinned back at her father before looking up at John who despite himself felt his lips curl into a smile.

"Ya! Ba la dwoo…" Abi turned and crawled across the play mat, picking up a stuffed bear, dragging it awkwardly back across the floor as she made her way back to Bobby. The ice mutant glanced at the clock.

"I think it's time for your snack," he clambered to his feet, picking Abi and her bear up effortlessly, turning to look at John. "We'll just be a minute."

"Cool," the fire mutant shrugged, leaning back on the sofa, glancing up to find a pair of little icy blue eyes watching him over Bobby's shoulder. He let out a soft sigh as the two disappeared. Well at least he hadn't made the baby cry…

Bobby returned a few minutes later, putting Abi back down on the mat, handing her a small, pink plastic bowl filled with a chopped up banana as he reclaimed his seat in front of John. Abi took the bowl, babbling away quietly as she put the bowl on her lap, picking up a piece of banana and cramming it into her mouth. John couldn't help but blurt out a quick laugh.

"Very graceful."

Bobby screwed up his nose.

"I know," he laughed. "Not her cutest moments when she's eating."

John just laughed softly, absently running his fingers over Bobby's neck and shoulders. The ice mutant leant his head back appreciatively, resting it on John's knee, circling his own fingers over the pyrokinetic's ankle.

"Ba?" Abi handed the bowl in her lap towards her father.

"Ta," Bobby took a piece of banana from the bowl and popped it in his mouth. Abi grinned and grabbed another piece for herself before turning her gaze up to the figure sitting behind her father. Pursing her lips she looked between John and the bowl thoughtfully before looking to Bobby. The ice mutant just smiled softly, giving his daughter a small nod.

"Ba!" the bowl was suddenly thrust towards John. The fire mutant blinked rapidly.

"Thanks…" he mumbled, taking a piece of banana.

"Ba la. Da bwo…" Abi returned the bowl to the floor in front of her, cramming another slice into her mouth. Bobby laughed.

"God, even Logan has better table manners than her."

John chuckled quietly. Abi looked up at him, staring briefly before bursting into a laugh. Turning round quickly she abandoned the bowl of half eaten banana and crawled across the floor to play with a small, colourful xylophone, picking up the beater and hitting it randomly, sometimes hitting the wooden frame as opposed to the keys. Bobby laughed softly, hoisting himself off the floor and onto the sofa, shoving John back, resting against the fire mutant's chest.

"Comfortable?" John arched an eyebrow although a smile pulled on his lips.

"Yup," Bobby replied quietly, snuggling into John's arms as he watched Abi play with her toys, a contented smile lighting up his face.

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

Piotr made his way slowly up the stairs to the apartment, absently fidgeting with the folder in his hands. The Russian paused outside the door to the apartment, before reaching out and trying the handle, finding it already unlocked. Taking a deep breath he eased the door open, making his way through to the lounge.

"Mystique?"

The shapeshifter rolled her head lazily to look at him.

"_Colossus_…" she drawled, arching an eyebrow at the Russian's surprised expression. "You were expecting someone else?"

"Eh…just presumed it would be one of the guys," Piotr shrugged, handing over the folder in his hand. Mystique pursed her lips.

"Well Pyro's playing happy families with that little friend of yours and Multiple Man's…_busy_," she handed Piotr another folder, thinner than the one he had given her. "See that Ororo gets this."

The Russian simply gave a small nod as the shapeshifter turned and made her way towards the door. With a heavy sigh he glanced around the empty room before turning towards the door himself. No point hanging around on his own…

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

"Bwa… da la…" Abi crawled slowly across the floor towards where the two mutants sat on the sofa, collapsing back onto her nappy, rubbing her eyes tiredly. Bobby smiled and leant over, scooping her up into his arms.

"Are you tired?" he laughed quietly as she babbled some kind of objection but her head swayed. John just arched an eyebrow, still sitting behind the ice mutant, holding his side loosely. Bobby tucked some curly blonde hair behind Abi's ear. "I think it's time to get you back to your mommy."

"La, da… bwoo…" Abi blinked, grasping onto Bobby's t-shirt, burying her head in his chest. Bobby laughed again and leant forward, turning to look at John.

"I won't be long," he said, an apologetic smile on his lips. John nodded.

"Ok," he smiled reassuringly. Bobby clambered to his feet.

"Say goodbye to Johnny," he turned so Abi was facing John. The little girl pulled her head away from Bobby's chest, blinking as she looked at John, a grin spreading onto her lips as she buried her head back into Bobby's t-shirt. "Oh don't you pretend you're shy!"

"Ba…boo…." Abi let out a gurgled laugh. The ice mutant smiled up at John and turned to get Abi's little coat, slipping her into it easily without having to put her down. Throwing a few of her toys into a bag he swung it over his shoulder and turned back to John, smiling warmly and leaning down towards him.

"Thank you," he whispered, kissing him softly. John returned the smile as Abi looked between him and her father. Taking a deep breath the fire mutant reached out and tapped the little girl's nose gently.

"See you later then," he smiled, albeit apprehensively. His smile faded slightly as Abi just stared back at him but quickly her lips spread into a smile, a delighted squeal escaping her as she reached up and rubbed her nose.

"La…da bwo…" she laughed and looked up at Bobby. The ice mutant smiled and bounced her gently.

"Come on you, time to get you home," he turned his smile to John. "I'll be back soon."

"Ok," John returned the smile, breathing a small sigh of relief as Bobby and Abi left the room, but his smile genuinely remained. That hadn't been that bad after all…


	59. Cranky

**Author's Note: **Ooooo….long chapter. But only one review for the last one? I'm upset… Hope I didn't do anything wrong? Anyway – enjoy!

**A Little Complication**

**Chapter 59: Cranky**

Bobby sighed quietly as he just sat on the sofa, staring blankly at the television screen in front of him. It was a Tuesday evening, he had no school work to mark, Marie was visiting her parents with Abi for a couple of days, Piotr was nowhere to be found, John was…away…

The ice mutant jumped slightly as his cell phone rang beside him. A grin spread onto his lips as he grabbed it up and looked at the name on the small screen.

"Hi!" he greeted enthusiastically. "How are you?"

"I'm good," John replied. "How's you?"

"Fine…" Bobby nodded. "A little bored."

"Awww…" John laughed. "You lonely?"

"Yeah…" Bobby smiled meekly, curling his knees up to his chest. "Abi's with Marie visiting her parents, Piotr's hiding, you're…_somewhere_…" the ice mutant sighed quietly. "Don't suppose you can say where?"

"Sorry Iceman. Brotherhood only."

Bobby frowned slightly.

"Everything's ok though? I mean…"

"Everything's fine," John interrupted reassuringly. "We're not going to be butting heads if that's what you're worrying about."

Bobby laughed quietly, closing his eyes briefly.

"The thought crossed my mind," he admitted.

"If I thought for one minute there was anything going on that we'd end up fighting against each other I'd tell you Bobby," John said quietly. Bobby smiled faintly.

"Ok," he took a deep breath and forced a more secure tone. "Can you at least tell me when you're gonna be back?"

"Sorry… I have no idea."

The ice mutant sighed wearily.

"Oh well," he smiled wryly. "I'll just be all alone and bored and…"

"Awww…poor Bobby," John laughed although his tone softened slightly. "Hopefully we won't be much longer."

"Hope so," Bobby fiddled with a loose thread on his jeans. "I miss you."

"I miss you too…" the fire mutant replied. "Look…I'd better go, that's Jamie back. I'll try and call you again soon."

"Ok, bye John. And be careful!"

"Sure thing Iceman," John laughed. "See ya."

"Bye Johnny…" Bobby sighed but the fire mutant had already hung up. Twirling his cell phone loosely round in his fingers he closed his eyes, resting his head back on the sofa.

"Johnny? You're brave." Bobby's eyes flew open, a smile pulling on his lips as he found Piotr standing in the doorway.

"He lets me away with it," he smirked. The Russian arched an eyebrow.

"Must be love," he smiled, crossing into the room and taking a seat on the sofa along from Bobby. The ice mutant just grinned sheepishly, shrugging casually.

"So where have you been hiding? I was trying to find you earlier."

"I haven't been hiding," Piotr replied innocently. "What you still doing here anyway?"

"I was bored," Bobby shrugged. "It gets lonely at the apartment sometimes."

Piotr nodded understandingly.

"When's Marie back with Abi?"

"Couple of days," Bobby sighed.

"And John?"

The ice mutant sighed again.

"No idea."

Piotr arched an eyebrow.

"You still worried about ending up fighting with him?"

"Terrified," Bobby laughed dryly, exhaling heavily. "I mean he keeps saying there's nothing to worry about but…"

Piotr nodded slowly.

"Must be tough – the whole X-Men/Brotherhood thing…"

"It hasn't been too bad actually," Bobby screwed up his nose. "_So far_. I mean we had an argument once about something that came on the news but I mean what couple doesn't argue about politics?"

Piotr laughed quietly.

"True," he nodded. "So…how's he getting on with Abi?"

"Really well, actually," Bobby smiled broadly. "I mean, whenever he's round he just sits on the sofa and watches while I play with Abi but…at least he's there. And he does talk to her a little."

"Good," Piotr gave a definite nod. "Sounds like everything's really coming together for you."

"Yeah," Bobby grinned. "Yeah, it is," the ice mutant shook his head slightly, arching an eyebrow at Piotr questioningly. "What about you? How's things with Miranda?"

"Oh, fine," the Russian shrugged absently. "You know, early days."

Bobby nodded understandingly.

"So…what happened to that girl you were seeing after Nicole?"

"What…oh," a slight frown pulled on Piotr's brow. "Oh that was just a fling. Just two people on the rebound."

"Oh right…" Bobby blinked, surprised at his friend's frankness. Piotr shifted uneasily in his seat.

"Anyway, you staying here tonight?"

"Yeah," Bobby nodded. "Early start tomorrow so…"

Piotr nodded.

"Yeah, early mornings suck," he smirked, glancing up at the clock. "Well if you'll excuse me, I have a curfew check to do. See ya in the morning."

"See ya," Bobby smiled before sighing quietly as Piotr left the room. The ice mutant looked down at his cell phone longingly. He really hoped John wouldn't be away too much longer…

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

John couldn't help the smile that lit up his lips as he practically ran up the stairs to Bobby's apartment, letting himself in for the first time with the keys Bobby had given him on his last visit. His smile widened as he found Bobby waiting for him in doorway.

"Hey…" he began to greet the other mutant but found himself cut off by icy cold lips wrapping round his own.

"Hi…" Bobby grinned sheepishly as he pulled away. "Missed you."

"So I gathered," the fire mutant smirked, letting Bobby lead him through to the lounge.

"_Ah_!" Abi cried, clapping happily from her seat in her high chair. John took a deep breath but managed a smile.

"Hello you," he lightly tapped her on the nose as he passed.

"Ya! La da," Abi snorted out a laugh. John arched an eyebrow.

"Nice to see you too," he smirked, flopping down onto his usual seat. Bobby smiled and returned to sitting on the sofa arm next to Abi, holding out a bottle for her which she grasped with both hands.

"So…everything's still ok, yeah?" the ice mutant asked. John rolled his eyes.

"Everything's _fine_," he assured him. "Stop worrying."

Bobby smiled meekly, giving the fire mutant a quick look before returning his attention to Abi.

"Someone's hungry," he laughed quietly as Abi guzzled down the milk. John frowned slightly.

"I thought she was eating _food _food now," he commented. Bobby glanced back over his shoulder at the other mutant.

"It's kinda half and half between formula and mush," the ice mutant smirked. "Cause someone hasn't got all her teeth yet have they?"

Abi gurgled some of her milk as Bobby tapped her lightly on the nose.

"Ba, la…" she pulled the bottle back to her mouth. Bobby pulled a face as he looked at John.

"Don't be fooled by her happiness – she's teething."

"Still?" John screwed up his nose. Bobby had mentioned on the phone a couple of weeks before about Abi teething – _moaned _about Abi teething…

"Doesn't go away overnight," Bobby laughed. "There's a lot of teeth to come through."

"Fun…"

"You're telling me," Bobby sighed, taking the now empty bottle from Abi, scooping her up to his shoulder, rubbing her back gently. John arched an eyebrow at the burp that ripped from the tiny little girl.

"Woah…" he laughed. "Now _that _was Logan-esque."

Bobby pulled a face as Abi laughed.

"It was rather…" he lifted her high into the air. "Are you a disgusting little lady?"

"Ya da!" Abi laughed, screaming gleefully. Bobby shook his head helplessly and lowered Abi onto the nearby sofa, handing her one of her stuffed toys. Satisfied his daughter was safe and content the ice mutant flopped down along the sofa from her, next to John.

"It won't be long till her bedtime," he whispered, running a hand over the pyrokinetic's thigh. John smirked, circling his hand over Bobby's back.

"I'm sure I can wait…" he leant forward and murmured in the ice mutant's ear. Bobby smiled and leant back onto John's chest, watching Abi play with her toy. He reached behind the two of them and grabbed the television remote off the table, switching on some cartoon for the two to watch as they waited for Abi's bedtime. It didn't take long before the little girl's play slowed, her babbles getting quieter. Slowly she pulled herself from a sitting position onto her knees, crawling across the sofa towards Bobby, holding out her arms to him.

"Is it your bed time then?" the ice mutant scooped her up to his chest, grudgingly leaning forward away from John. "Say goodnight to Johnny then."

"Wa, bwooo," Abi rubbed her eyes tiredly as Bobby stood up, looking over his shoulder at the fire mutant still sitting on the sofa. "_Bah_!"

John blinked rapidly as Abi held a hand out towards him, opening and shutting her hand in a grasping motion. The fire mutant frowned uneasily and reached out, giving her a finger to hold, shaking her hand lightly.

"Good night," the pyrokinetic took his hand back gently. Abi scowled heavily as Bobby turned to look at John himself.

"Bah," she tapped her father's shoulder lightly, making him turn her round so they both faced John. With both arms free she held them out towards John, pursing her lips.

"No honey, come on," Bobby coaxed, taking both her hands loosely, offering John an apologetic smile. "Sorry, she always demands bedtime kisses."

"Oh, right," John smiled meekly as Bobby started to walk away.

"_Bah_! Da, la!" Abi took a deep, shaky breath. "A woo bwoo…"

"Abi, come on…" Bobby sighed as Abi sobbed quietly. John felt a guilty pang as he looked up and saw the sad little blue eyes looking at him over Bobby's shoulder. Taking a deep breath he clambered to his feet.

"It's ok," he rested a hand on Bobby's back, more for his own reassurance than the ice mutant's, and leant forward, giving the little girl a quick – _very _quick – kiss. A delighted laugh escaped Abi's lips, a contented smile on her face as she buried her head in Bobby's shoulder. Bobby smiled and turned back to John, giving the fire mutant a chaste kiss himself.

"Thank you," he whispered before gesturing to the sleepy baby in his arms. "Hopefully this won't take too long."

John just nodded, sitting back down on the sofa as Bobby left the room.

Finally the ice mutant got Abi settled, watching over her for a few minutes more as she fell into slumber. Only when he was absolutely sure Abi was sound asleep did Bobby slowly and quietly back away, briskly making his way back into the lounge. A slight frown pulled on his brow as he found the room empty, but the frown soon turned into a smile. Turning quickly he wandered through to his bedroom, arching an eyebrow as he found John sitting sprawled out on his bed.

"Comfortable?" Bobby smirked.

"Meh," the fire mutant shrugged absently. Bobby laughed softly, moving forward slowly.

"God I missed you…" he said quietly. John's lips curled into a mischievous grin.

"Talk is cheap," he grabbed the cryokinetic by the waist of his jeans, pulling him close. "Come here."

A brief laugh escaped Bobby's lips before they were captured by John, the fire mutant pulling himself up to kiss his lover passionately. Bobby moaned softly as he wrapped his arms around the smaller mutant, pressing his body flush against him. He took a deep breath as John pulled suddenly from the kiss but only to whip off the ice mutant's t-shirt. Bobby smiled, closing his eyes as he felt John's warm lips on his neck.

"God, I _really _missed you," he whispered, tugging on the bottom of the fire mutant's top. John's lips travelled up his neck, warm breath ghosting over his ear.

"I missed you too," John admitted, pulling back long enough to let Bobby remove his top. Bobby grinned, backing the other mutant back towards the bed…

"_Ah bwoo bwa…_"

John blinked rapidly, pulling back from Bobby slightly. Bobby's brow furrowed apologetically as he gestured to the baby monitor sitting on the bedside cabinet.

"I'll be two minutes," he promised as a quiet sob filtered through the monitor, reluctantly stepping away from John, turning to head towards Abi's room. John sighed, slumping down onto the edge of the bed. For just over five minutes he listened as Bobby talked soothingly to the baby in the room next door, said baby's mumbles growing quieter. Finally Bobby slipped back into the room, offering the fire mutant a meek smile. "Sorry…"

"It's ok," John returned the smile, gesturing for the ice mutant to approach. "Now… where were we?"

Bobby arched an eyebrow and took a loose hold of John's wrists, pulling him back to his feet, capturing his lips quickly. The smaller mutant melted into the others hold, returning the kiss heatedly. Quickly but carefully Bobby lowered John onto the bed, running his hand through the fire mutant's floppy blonde hair…

"_Ba…la…bwoooo…_"

John couldn't help but take a sharp intake of breath. Bobby closed his eyes briefly before offering the pyrokinetic another apologetic smile.

"I'm sorry…" he clambered back off the bed again. "Two minutes…"

"Yeah, sure," John sighed, lying back, rolling his head lazily to look at the baby monitor next to him.

"_It's ok sweetie_," he heard Bobby say soothingly. "_Ssshhhhh…just go to sleep_…"

John closed his eyes, listening tiredly as Bobby tried to cajole his obviously anxious daughter back to sleep. It was almost ten minutes this time until the ice mutant returned.

"I'm so sorry… her teeth are sore again."

"Can't be helped," John propped himself up on his elbows, shrugging slightly. Bobby smiled gratefully for the understanding, approaching the other mutant slowly.

"Third time lucky…" he whispered as he crawled onto the bed, bringing himself face to face with John. The fire mutant smirked, running his hands into Bobby's hair as he pulled him down into a softer kiss than before, but again it quickly heated up. A soft moan escaped John's lips as he felt Bobby's icy cold hands caress his sides, slowly circling his stomach, tracing down towards his belt…

"_Waaaahh! Ba, bwaaaaa!_"

"Shit, John I'm so sorry," Bobby frowned, pulling John into a chaste kiss as the fire mutant pulled away. Again John just shrugged, clambering backwards, pulling his knees up to his chest.

"Why don't you just take her through here?"

Bobby's frown deepened as he rubbed the back of his neck uneasily.

"No, John…I…"

"I thought that's what you did last time she was teething?" the fire mutant continued calmly. "Took her crib through here?"

"Yeah but…"

"Bobby it's fine," John forced a smirk. "She's not going to let us get any tonight anyway is she?"

"_Bwooo! Wa…booooo_…"

Bobby sighed quietly, smiling meekly.

"No, I guess not," he turned and made his way back towards Abi's room, returning with his daughter in a couple of minutes. Putting her down gently in the middle of the bed he offered both she and John another smile. "I'll just be a minute."

John's eyes widened slightly as for the first time he was left alone with Abi. Taking a deep breath he looked down at her, but his unease was quickly washed away as she looked back up at him with tired, tear filled eyes, mumbling away unhappily as she rubbed at her red cheeks.

"Oh, is it sore?" the fire mutant asked quietly, reaching out and stroking a cheek gently.

"Bwa, bwooo…" Abi sniffled, leaning towards John's hand. Her head snapped up as Bobby returned, easing her crib into the room, putting it down next to his bed.

"I would'a thought you'd have just taken her in to bed with you," John commented as Bobby picked Abi up, gently tucking her into her crib. The ice mutant laughed softly.

"Too scared I'll roll over and squish her," he admitted. "And I don't want her to get used to sleeping with me. Having her in the room when she's teething is fine but I want her to be used to her own bed."

John nodded understandingly as Bobby gently stroked Abi's cheek, the little girl slowly drifting off to sleep again. Carefully the ice mutant backed away, undressing quickly and clambering into the bed with John, the pyrokinetic already tucked up under the duvet.

"I'll make it up to you tomorrow night," he whispered, pulling John close. The fire mutant smirked, resting his head on Bobby's shoulder.

"Gonna cook me dinner?"

"Of course," Bobby laughed. "Dinner, snuggle on the sofa…"

"Snuggle through here…" John kissed the other mutant's shoulder. "Sounds good."

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

Bobby breathed a sigh of relief as finally Abi grew heavy, her breathing becoming steady. Gently he laid her down on the beanbag in the middle of the floor, turning towards the sofa. He smiled as the fire mutant sprawled across said sofa in just his jeans let out a long yawn.

"Are you needing rocked to sleep too?" he teased, sitting down on the small patch of sofa left free. John scowled and raised a middle finger.

"Fuck you Iceman."

Bobby frowned slightly.

"Please don't swear in front of Abi," he asked quietly. John waved a hand dismissively.

"A...she's _asleep _and B...she can't understand," the fire mutant sighed softly as Bobby's frown deepened. "But I'll try and cut back on the offensive language."

"Thank you," Bobby smiled, resting a hand gently on John's chest.

"Yeah, yeah," John mumbled, stifling another yawn. "God, how the hell are you not tired?"

Bobby laughed. It had been a restless night…

"I'm used to not getting much sleep," he shrugged. He bit his lip apprehensively, glancing down at the sleeping baby. "John, would you mind watching her while I go and have a shower?"

The fire mutant's eyes widened slightly but he swallowed back his apprehension.

"Yeah, sure," he shrugged. "Can't do any harm since she's asleep eh?"

"You'll be fine," Bobby smiled appreciatively. "I'll be as quick as I can."

John just nodded and smiled, leaving his weary sigh until the ice mutant had left the room. He cringed as Abi stirred, bracing himself for a scream but the baby settled back down. Gradually the fire mutant started to relax as little Abi slept but he quickly tensed again as she whimpered, wriggling about as her eyes blinked open. John inhaled sharply as the baby blinked rapidly.

"Oh don't even think about it..." John sighed as Abi looked frantically around the room for her father, her bottom lip starting to tremble. John clambered off the sofa and knelt in front of the beanbag, speaking to the little girl in a tired, resigned but on the whole calm voice. "Your daddy will be back soon."

Abi stopped looking around the room and turned her gaze towards John, her bottom lip stopping quivering but a pout took over her lips instead.

"Look missy I know you're cranky but I'm cranky too," John arched an eyebrow as Abi's pout faded, her eyes widening slightly as the gazed intently at the fire mutant. A slight smile pulled at the corners of John's lips as he gently poked her in the stomach. "And it's all your fault I'm cranky – you crying _all night_..." a smile broke out onto John's face as Abi's mouth opened as if shocked although he knew she couldn't understand what he was saying. "Yes you!" he continued lightly, ticking her stomach softly. "You interrupted our _I haven't seen you for almost a month _sex," John laughed quietly as Abi just stared back at him intently, mouth still agape, as if hanging on every word. "Every time I got somewhere _you_ interrupted," he poked Abi's stomach accusingly, earning a gurgled laugh from the little girl. "Did your mother put you up to it eh?" he poked her again, earning another giggle as Abi tried to grab his hand. "Eh? Did she tell you to ruin my sex life?"

"Aye ah ya ya doo..." Abi gurgled, grinning up at the fire mutant, her icy blue eyes sparkling happily. John laughed and continued to tickle her stomach lightly.

"Someone got their daddy's eyes, didn't they?" he smiled, his free hand stroking her cheek softly. "How's your teeth? Are they not sore today?"

"Ya ya ah buh ya..."

The fire mutant shook his head slightly and leant back, sitting in front of the baby, clasping his hands on his lap. Abi frowned slightly, her pout returning.

"Ah ya!"

"Excuse me?" John smirked at what could only be described as a scowl on the baby's face. Abi stuck her arms out towards him.

"Ah ya ya da!"

John started to laugh and shake his head but quickly leant forward and scooped the little girl up as her bottom lip started to tremble.

"Hey..." he laughed uneasily, standing up and holding Abi awkwardly. Immediately her smile returned, a gurgled laugh escaping her lips. John shook his head, adjusting his hold to get a more secure grip. "Demanding little madam aren't you?" he mumbled but Abi was not listening to him. Instead she seemed fascinated by the fire mutant's bare chest, putting an outstretched palm against his skin before pulling her hand away sharply, a slight frown playing at her face. A quiet laugh escaped John's lips. "Am I warmer than your daddy?" he took Abi's hand causing her to look up at him.

"Aye ya?" she gurgled, snuggling into the fire mutant's warm skin. John's eyes widened slightly, startled, but he quickly regained his composure. Flopping back down on the sofa he held Abi to his chest, closing his eyes briefly as tiredness crept up on him. "_Ya_!"

John's eyes flew open at the cry from Abi, finding Bobby standing in the doorway, a ridiculous grin on his face.

"What you smiling at?" the fire mutant mumbled. Bobby just shook his head, the grin still firmly on his lips as he walked forward.

"Nothing," he turned his attention to Abi as the little girl held her arms out towards him. "Come here then, let's give the grumpy firebug some peace…"

"La!" Abi frowned as Bobby tried to pick her up, grabbing his hands instead and resting them against John's skin. The ice mutant laughed as John flinched slightly against his icy cold touch.

"Oh, are you trying to warm me up?" Bobby smiled. John arched an eyebrow as Abi let go of Bobby's hand and snuggled back against his chest.

"If only it worked," he grumbled but Bobby caught the hint of the smile on his lips. The fire mutant pulled himself forward, holding Abi out towards Bobby. "Here, my turn for a shower."

"Come here then trouble," Bobby took Abi, laughing at her quiet, pouty objections as John left the room.

"Told you he wasn't that bad," he smiled. His daughter grinned back broadly.

"Ah ya da ya..."

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

"So what do you want me to cook for your dinner then?" Bobby smiled as he and John wandered into the store a few hours later. The fire mutant shrugged.

"Surprise me," he grinned, making a grab for nearby chocolate and throwing it in the trolley Bobby pushed. The cryokinetic rolled his eyes, shaking his head as he carried on down the aisle. Quickly and efficiently he made his way round the store, John following leisurely behind. Finally the two reached the frozen food section.

"At least pick your dessert," the ice mutant smiled, gesturing to the freezer in front of him. John screwed up his nose.

"Ice cream? No chance ice block."

Bobby laughed, rolling his eyes as he leant towards the freezer, opening the door and eyeing up all the various flavours. Eventually he settled on mint.

"Mint?" John's nose screwed up further. "At least get chocolate…or double chocolate…"

He moved forward and looked into the freezer too, resting his hand loosely on the cryokinetic's back. In a flash the ice mutant jumped back, not too far, but to John it may as well have been to the other side of the store.

"Problem?" he crossed his arms, his face clouding over angrily. Bobby's eyes widened slightly, taking a deep breath as he realised what he had done.

"John, I… Sorry, I didn't mean…"

"Didn't mean what?" John's eyes narrowed at the other mutant's unease. He took a small step forward, throwing his hands up in despair as Bobby took a step back in return. "Oh screw you Drake."

"John, don't…" Bobby pleaded but the fire mutant was not listening.

"For God sake Bobby I am trying _so hard _to get along with Abi and _you _can't even stand next to me in public?" John shook his head incredulously as Bobby bit his lip guiltily. "Forget dinner."

"John…" Bobby frowned heavily as the pyrokinetic turned away. "Johnny…"

But he still was not listening. Bobby just stood helplessly as the other mutant walked away angrily, not wanting to cause more of a scene. Running his hand though his hair the ice mutant sighed heavily and reached into the freezer for the double chocolate ice cream. He had a feeling he'd be the one in need of the sweet, cold treat that night…

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

**Author's Note: **A little help again? Now, Piotr and Jamie. I know those of you who commented approved of the pairing, but are you happy that they've had their fling and are now moving on? Or would you like to see them get back together in a nice big romantic scene? Or perhaps just get them talking again and leave it up to your imaginations? I cant decide!


	60. All The Way

**Author's Note: **Well first thing's first, thank you for all the posts on that last chapter – I should ask you questions at the end more often! Thankfully you all pretty much agreed with what I really wanted to do anyway so I know what I'm doing there. Now, about this chapter, and it's delay. I wrote it. I deleted it. I wrote it again. I deleted it again. It's still not quite what I was planning but I have less than three weeks to finish this so here it is! Hope it's ok…

**A Little Complication**

**Chapter 60: All The Way**

Mystique leisurely stretched her free arm above her head, circling her shoulder and rolling the arm out to the side. She hated sitting still for so long, but there had been _a lot _of paperwork to look through upon Pyro and Multiple Man's return. The shapeshifter arched an eyebrow as she looked down at the folder in her other arm. At least Storm had the luxury of getting a concise report…

Finally Mystique found the mutant she sought, tucked away in one of the furthest flung rooms of the base. Her brow furrowed slightly as she took in Multiple Man's slumped shoulders and weary expression.

"Something wrong?" she asked blandly, not one to willingly show concern. The multiplying mutant sighed.

"I just forgot how much I hated spending time with myself," he smiled wryly, running a hand through his hair. Mystique arched an eyebrow knowingly.

"You're missing your little firebug?"

"Only his company," Multiple Man replied quickly but honestly. Mystique gave a small nod. She had been mildly concerned about sending the two away alone together for so long but they had come back in a better state of friendship than before they had left.

"Well this should keep you amused for a little while," the shapeshifter handed out the folder in her hand. Multiple Man screwed up his nose.

"Oh yippee…" but despite his reluctance the multiplying mutant accepted the folder, glancing at the clock. "You want me to go now?"

"Storm's sending someone over now. The sooner you go the sooner you'll be back…" Mystique gestured to the door and arched an eyebrow. "Unless you have a _reason _you don't want to go?"

Multiple Man rolled his eyes but never-the-less he clambered to his feet, giving the shapeshifter a mock salute as he made his way to the door. Of course there was no reason he couldn't go…

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

Bobby took a deep breath and made his way out of the store, arching an eyebrow at the scowling fire mutant leaning on the bonnet of his car.

"I forgot you drove," John muttered as he heard the car unlock but didn't bother to look up. "And I forgot we were in the middle of _nowhere_."

"We're twenty minutes from the mansion," Bobby pointed out quietly as he popped the boot. John curled his lip up.

"Well it's not twenty minutes in any direction I ran away in," he replied, clambering into the car as Bobby started to load the messages into the boot. The ice mutant took an apprehensive breath and made his way round to the drivers' seat.

"Look, John I…"

"Shut up Drake," John interrupted bluntly. Bobby bit his lip reluctantly but never-the-less complied, sighing quietly as he turned on the car and eased it out of the parking space, driving back to his apartment in silence.

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

Jamie sighed tiredly as he looked once again at the clock. _The sooner you get there the sooner you get back _– yeah right…

The multiplying mutant's head snapped to the side as he heard the main door open. Taking a deep breath he turned his attention back to the television screen, only turning back casually when the lounge door opened.

"Hey…" he stood and offered the Russian who appeared in the doorway a smirk but it faded slightly as a female quickly followed Piotr through the door, clutching the tall Russian's hand. "Oh, hi."

"Hey," Piotr smiled meekly, turning to the woman behind him. "Miranda this is Jamie, Jamie this…is Miranda."

"Hi," Miranda smiled, offering out her free hand to the multiplying mutant. "I've heard a lot about you."

Jamie arched an eyebrow.

"Don't believe everything you hear," he managed to smirk. Miranda laughed.

"Oh don't worry, it hasn't been all bad."

Jamie too gave a quick laugh.

"Like I say, don't believe everything you hear," the multiplying mutant turned back to the sofa, picking up the folder from where he had laid it down beside him, handing it to Piotr who accepted it with a faint smile. "You two away out?"

"On our way back from the movies," Miranda replied. "Miss Munro called us as we were leaving and asked if we'd come in past."

Jamie rolled his eyes. That's why he'd been sitting waiting for so long…

"Well, I'll let you get back to the mansion. You have a key right?" the multiplying mutant offered the two a parting nod as Piotr confirmed he did. "Nice to meet you Miranda."

"You too," the female smiled as Jamie disappeared before turning to Piotr questioningly. "Was it something we said?"

Piotr sighed quietly, looking at the door thoughtfully before turning a smile to his girlfriend.

"He's a complicated guy," the Russian shrugged. "Come on. Let's get this back to Ororo…"

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

Bobby inhaled sharply as he pulled his car into his usual parking space in the apartment's underground car park, John opening the door before he'd even switched off the engine. With a quiet sigh the cryokinetic clambered out of the car, blinking in surprise as he found John had already popped the boot and was beginning to unload the shopping. Bobby glanced across the car park at the fire mutant's car. He'd have thought the other mutant would be gone by now…

"Thanks," Bobby smiled gratefully as John picked up the last bag. The pyrokinetic just gave a faint shrug, waiting for the ice mutant to lead him up to the apartment. The two made their way upstairs in silence, entering the apartment and making their way into the kitchen. Dumping his bags on the table, John turned and made his way back through to the lounge. Bobby watched him disappear thoughtfully, laying his own shopping bags down. Taking a deep breath he followed John through to the lounge, finding the fire mutant simply standing looking out the window.

"So…" John sighed without looking round. "Is it _me _that your ashamed of or just being gay in general?"

"I'm not ashamed!" Bobby replied instantly, his eyes widening slightly. "John, I just…"

"Just what Bobby?" the fire mutant turned to face him, crossing his arms tiredly as he didn't get an answer. "You know today was the first time we've even been out in public together?"

Bobby frowned slightly, rubbing the back of his neck uneasily.

"Well, I haven't been _purposefully_ hiding you away…" he objected meekly. John sighed quietly.

"It's not just about today," he took a deep breath. "I was thinking a lot while I was away and… I realised just how…_ uncomfortable _you are with this."

"I'm not uncomfortable!" Bobby shook his head, moving forward. "John, you know I'm happy with us and…"

"I know you're _happy _you just…" John sighed exasperatedly. "Told your parents yet?"

"I…" Bobby bit his lip guiltily. "I will tell them John, I promise."

"You've been promising that for _months _Bobby!" John screwed up his face, running his hands through his hair. "And do you ever… I don't know. I mean sometimes I feel like we're a couple in this apartment and then as soon as one of us walks out that door…"

Bobby shook his head fiercely as John gestured to the door and simply shrugged.

"No John, I…" he frowned and took a deep breath. "People know we're together if that's what you're worried about?"

"People might _know_ about us but do you… do you _act _like we're together? I mean do talk about it or…" the fire mutant looked down, shuffling his feet and groaning quietly at how needy he sounded.

"Well…it's not like I keep you a secret, I…" Bobby replied albeit a little uneasily. "I talk about you with Pete…"

John scoffed quietly, rolling his eyes slightly, biting his tongue to stop the comment of how talking to the secret bi-sexual of the Xavier mansion didn't really count…

"Well that's something I guess…" he grumbled. Bobby smiled softly, moving forward slowly.

"Johnny, I'm sorry ab…" the cryokinetic tried to take the smaller mutant into his arms but John batted away the ice mutant's hands.

"And _this_! This is what I'm talking about!"

"What?" Bobby frowned in confusion. John closed his eyes and bowed his head.

"You're…the…" he ran his hands through his hair. "It's the fact that you always have to be in charge Bobby. It's like you have this stereotypical little idea of what we are and…" he screwed up his face. "Of what we _should _be."

"I don't understand…" Bobby's frown deepened. "I don't always have to be in charge."

"Yes you do," John mumbled, shaking his head and turning towards the door. "Do me a favour and call me when you manage to clamber _all _the way out the closet."

"Johnny! I…" Bobby flinched as the door slammed shut behind the fire mutant. With a heavy sigh he flopped down onto the sofa, running a hand through his hair. He didn't know what to say to make things better and even if he did – he got the distinct feeling that John wouldn't have listened anyway.

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

Jamie sighed quietly as he made his way down the corridor of the base, having just assured Mystique the files had been delivered into X-Men hands. Subconsciously he wandered into a nearby recreation room, too deep in thought to notice there was already someone sitting in the room.

"What's up with you?"

The multiplying mutant looked up startled to find John slumped on the nearby sofa. He arched an eyebrow and sat down on the seat opposite.

"Wasn't expecting you back yet," he commented, ignoring the fire mutant's question. "Would'a thought it'd be a whole weekend love in after being apart so long."

John curled up his lip but pointed an accusing finger at Jamie.

"Don't change the subject," he said firmly. "What's up?"

Jamie shook his head.

"Nothing."

"Bullshit."

The multiplying mutant laughed quietly, sighing in conceit.

"Just feeling a bit lonely," he admitted. "Like I say, I was expecting you to be gone longer and I got used to having company while we were away."

"Oh…" John nodded understandingly. "Sorry, I've kinda been abandoning you haven't I?"

"Forget it," Jamie waved a hand dismissively.

"So where were you this afternoon then?" John asked. "I looked for you when I came back."

"Oh, just at the apartment handing stuff over to the x-men," Jamie shrugged. John gave a knowing nod.

"Ah…so who was it this time?"

Jamie scowled slightly at the fire mutant's mischievous tone.

"Pete and his girlfriend, yeah it sucked, yeah it made me feel _more_ lonely, blah, blah," Jamie frowned. "Now, what the hell's up with you?"

"Just… Bobby being a dick," the fire mutant screwed up his nose. "And don't blah, blah me!" he pointed at the multiplying mutant accusingly. "You said that it was just sex!"

"It was!" Jamie threw his hands up in despair. "It _really_ was, I just…" he sighed wearily. "I liked having the just sex."

John sighed quietly, shaking his head slightly.

"Jamie…"

"Forget it!" Jamie sat up straight, leaning towards the fire mutant. "Really. It's nothing. Now – tell me what the fuck the Iceblock has done now…"


	61. Equals

**Author's Note: **_AGH_! I wrote myself into a corner here, this was another chapter that had been written and deleted more times than I care to count. Hasn't turned out quite like I wanted but hopefully it's ok and makes sense and we'll be back on track next chapter. Now, I have failed miserably with my self imposed deadline of one year to write this (since that's next week) so I have set a new deadline. The first day of winter. So still not long to go…

**A Little Complication**

**Chapter 61: Equals**

A quiet sigh escaped Bobby's lips as he made his way down the corridor towards his classroom that Monday morning. He'd tried calling John numerous times since their falling out the previous afternoon but – as the ice mutant had expected each time – the phone had just rang…and rang…and rang…

"Hey Pete," Bobby paused in Piotr's classroom doorway, offering the Russian a tired smile.

"Hey…" his friend looked up from the papers he was marking, leaning back and turning his chair towards Bobby, obviously relieved of the distraction. "How's you?"

"Not bad," the ice mutant made his way into the classroom, stopping at a desk near Piotr's, leaning back against it casually. The Russian arched an eyebrow.

"Just _not bad_?" he smirked. "Did John not come round to see you?"

"Yeah," Bobby frowned slightly. "How did you know…"

Piotr laughed.

"I had to go in past the apartment and pick stuff up from Jamie so I figured John was back."

"Well…yeah he was round but," Bobby shook his head sheepishly. "Well I had Abi on Saturday and she was teething when I put her to bed so John said to just take her into our room."

Piotr arched an eyebrow.

"Really? For the whole night?"

"Yup," Bobby nodded with a faint smile.

"And it was _his _suggestion?" Piotr laughed quietly as Bobby continued to nod. "Well that's great! Next thing he'll be reading her bed time stories and taking her down the park," he smiled. "But you must have had some making up to do last night then?"

"Well…" Bobby rubbed the back of his neck uneasily. "He didn't stay yesterday."

Piotr sighed quietly, shaking his head.

"What happened?" he asked in that exasperated but friendly tone.

"Well after Marie picked Abi up we went to the store to pick up a few things and… well…" the ice mutant pulled a face. "I was leaning into the freezer to get some ice cream and he leant in behind me and I stupidly jumped away when he just put his hand on my back."

"Oh," Piotr gave an understanding nod as Bobby bowed his head. The ice mutant sighed heavily and looked back up ruefully.

"Yeah – he wasn't really impressed," he ran a hand through his hair, shrugging helplessly. "And when we got back to the apartment something else was annoying him so he left. Told me to call him when I clamber all the way out of the closet."

"Ah…" Piotr pulled a face. "So he's pretty pissed then?"

"He's pretty pissed," the ice mutant confirmed. "He wouldn't answer his phone at all last night."

Piotr smiled sympathetically.

"And you have no idea what's wrong exactly?"

Bobby shrugged helplessly.

"I mean I understand about in the store and I know he's still bothered that I haven't told mom and dad yet…" he sighed and forced a smile. "Hopefully he'll talk to me tonight. So… what did you get up to at the weekend? Apart from meeting up with Jamie."

"Jamie? Oh yeah… oh I just went to the movies with Miranda," the Russian shrugged. "And _tried_ to get some marking done."

Bobby nodded.

"So how are things with Miranda? I haven't really had a chance to speak to you recently."

"It's fine, yeah…" Piotr smiled but the smile faded slightly as a small sigh escaped his lips. "Actually Bobby I was gonna talk to you about…" he stopped abruptly, laughing instead as the bell rang. With a small shake of the head he smiled at his friend, gesturing reluctantly to the door. "Never mind. I guess you'd better get to class."

"No, but…" Bobby frowned, standing up from the desk he leant on. He pointed at the other mutant determinedly. "Come and meet me for lunch, ok?" he smiled as Piotr opened his mouth as if to object. "Don't worry, Abi can keep a secret."

"Ok," the Russian laughed, holding up a hand. "I'll come and find you at lunch."

"Cool. Right, better get moving then. I have Jinx in my first class," he laughed and rolled his eyes. "I'll never hear the end of it if he's there before me…"

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

"Ah!"

Bobby's lips curled instantly into a smile as he looked up and found Marie standing in the doorway with Abi.

"Hello you!" the ice mutant clambered to his feet, reaching out to take the little girl from his ex girlfriend. "How is she?"

"Grumpy," Marie sighed tiredly, reaching out and stroking Abi's cheek softly. "Her teeth are still sore."

"Oh…poor thing…" Bobby bounced Abi gently in his arms as she buried her head in his chest. With a soft smile he turned back to look at Marie. "See you back here at the end of lunch?"

"Sure," Marie nodded, turning to leave. "Oh, hi guys."

"Hey," Piotr smiled and gave her a small wave as she passed, Miranda doing the same minus the vocal greeting. The Russian turned his attention to the little blue eyes that peeked at him from next to Bobby's chest. "And hey to you too."

"Ba la doo," Abi muttered tiredly, closing her eyes again. Piotr smiled sympathetically.

"Still teething?"

Bobby nodded.

"Apparently so," the ice mutant confirmed, casting a mildly confused look at Miranda before looking back up at his friend. Piotr shrugged slightly, offering the cryokinetic a faint, apologetic smile.

"I'll… catch you later Drake," he said, giving Bobby a nod. The ice mutant arched an eyebrow but returned the nod.

"Catch you later," he replied, turning a smile to the Russian's girlfriend. "See you later Miranda."

"Bye Bobby," the female smiled, turning to follow Piotr back into the corridor. Bobby looked down at Abi with an arched eyebrow.

"What's he hiding?" he said quietly, smiling as Abi just looked back up at him, her little eyes wide. "No, I don't know either. Come on then…let's go get some lunch…"

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

A quiet sigh escaped Bobby's lips as once again the phone he was trying to call just rang…and rang…and rang…

Finally the ice mutant hung up, tossing his cell phone down onto the sofa next to him. Had John not said to call him when he'd figured out what was wrong? Not that he _had _figured out the problem – but the fire mutant was no psychic. He wasn't to know that Bobby hadn't figured it out…

"Hey."

Bobby looked up startled, smiling as he found Piotr hovering in the doorway.

"Hi!" the ice mutant sat up straight, glancing at the clock as the Russian entered the room. "How's you?"

"Tired," Piotr laughed, slumping down on the sofa opposite Bobby. "You staying here tonight?"

"Yup," Bobby screwed up his nose. "Since we have an early start in the morning."

"Don't remind me…" Piotr sighed. "I vote we just set the kids loose in the danger room and see how they get on."

Bobby laughed and arched an eyebrow.

"You wanna set Jinx and Carl loose on their own?"

Piotr opened his mouth but shut it again, simply shaking his head.

"Maybe not…" he admitted. "Oh well…early start it is."

Bobby nodded.

"'Fraid so," his smile faded slightly as he regarded the Russian thoughtfully. "You know Abi missed you at lunch time."

"Yeah…sorry bout that," Piotr shrugged helplessly. "Miranda caught me straight outa class."

"I see," Bobby looked at him expectantly. "So…"

Piotr laughed quietly.

"You're determined…" he took a deep breath. "It's not really a big deal, I just…" he exhaled heavily. "I think I'm gonna finish things with Miranda."

"Yeah?" Bobby looked at his friend sympathetically but he didn't appear to be surprised. "You not getting along?"

"Oh, no we get along fine it's just… well for a start I think she's a lot more into me than I am into her," the Russian bowed his head guiltily. "I mean it's not her, I just… I don't think I want to be dating anyone at the moment."

"That's fair," Bobby nodded slowly. "It's probably what's best for both of you."

"Yeah…" Piotr sighed tiredly. "There is… one more thing. You know how I…"

The Russian was interrupted by a loud commotion coming from outside. Both mutants sighed and leapt to their feet, making their way quickly towards the source, groaning as they saw the cause of the noise.

"Jinx! Stop it!" Tommy tried to reach out for Jinx but couldn't quite grab him as his boyfriend flew at the other mutant in front of him. Piotr rolled his eyes and simply stepped in between Jinx and Carl, not even flinching as the younger mutant's fists flew into him. Reaching out the Russian took each by the shoulder.

"Miss Munro's office," he said sternly. "Now!"

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

Bobby stifled a yawn as he made his way down the corridor having just successfully rounded up the mansion children for the imminent curfew. The ice mutant arched an eyebrow as he approached Ororo's office, finding Piotr making his way towards him.

"Hey…" the Russian smiled tiredly. "Guess what we're doing tomorrow after class?"

"Detention?" Bobby rolled his eyes as Piotr nodded before his brow furrowed in concern. "So why…are Jinx and Tommy…"

"Still together," Piotr couldn't help but smile. "As far as I can tell Carl was just trying his luck."

"You'd think he'd have learned by now…" Bobby said quietly. "Jinx and Tommy have been together…_well _over a year."

Piotr nodded in agreement.

"Yeah… he really doesn't stand a chance," the Russian looked back up at Bobby. "Ororo thinks it would be best if we keep them separate tomorrow – maybe try and talk to them. Hence we _both _have to take detentions."

Bobby nodded understandingly.

"Oh fun…" he screwed up his face. "Well I bag Jinx."

Piotr laughed.

"It's ok, I was gonna let you have him anyway. He's more likely to talk to you."

"Don't know about that…" Bobby laughed, screwing up his nose. "Well… I've done the curfew check."

"Good," Piotr smiled. "Better get to bed then. Jinx and Carl won't be in the danger room tomorrow but everyone else will."

Bobby glanced at his watch.

"Yeah, I guess," he looked back up at Piotr concernedly. "Look Pete…"

"It can wait Bobby," the Russian smiled. "Really. Come on. I don't know about you but I'm about sleeping standing up here…"

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

Bobby arched an eyebrow as Jinx silently entered the classroom the next evening, slumping down on a seat near to the ice mutant's desk and taking books from his bag. The youngster knew the drill…

"So…" Bobby looked at Jinx expectantly. "Are you going to tell me why you were fighting last night?"

"Carl was being a dick," Jinx replied without even looking up. Bobby arched an eyebrow. It wasn't like Jinx to do homework by choice…

"How so?" Bobby queried. Jinx sighed and looked up.

"Just… he just keeps nagging at me," he screwed up his face. "Keeps calling me Tommy's bitch and insisting that if _he _was going out with Toms that he would look after him and…" the student curled up his lip and returned his attention to his books. "He's just speaking out his ass."

Bobby opened his mouth to chastise the younger mutant for his language but decided quickly it would be a useless endeavour.

"He thinks he could do a better job of looking after Tommy than you?" the ice mutant asked quietly instead. Jinx scoffed.

"We look after each other," he looked up at Bobby pointedly. "Carl's a macho pig."

Bobby just arched an eyebrow, choosing to let the student continue with his homework, using the time himself to try and get caught up on some school work of his own… although a quite voice at the back of his mind kept trying to distract him from the task…

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

"I swear detentions punish us as much as they do the kids…" Piotr moaned as he appeared in the doorway to Bobby's classroom. Bobby finished marking the paper in front of him and looked up at his friend.

"I won't disagree," he laughed, clambering to his feet, wandering over to the window. "Did you get anything out of Carl?"

"No, not really," Piotr shrugged. "What about Jinx?"

"Just bitched about Carl," Bobby laughed, a faint smile pulling on his lips as he looked out and found Jinx walking down the garden to where Tommy was waiting for him. A thoughtful frown pulled on his brow as he watched the smaller mutant walk towards his boyfriend, wrapping his arms around Tommy. Despite being a good few inches taller, Tommy leant down, slipping his arms under Jinx's, letting the older mutant hold him possessively. A short, wry sigh escaped the ice mutant's lips. "God, I'm an idiot."

"How so?" Piotr arched an eyebrow as Bobby turned away from the window. The cryokinetic shook his head.

"I know why John was so pissed. I…" he briefly bowed his head sheepishly, talking to himself as much as Piotr. "I've been acting like a macho pig."

"What?" Piotr blinked in surprise. Bobby laughed dryly and ran his hands through his hair.

"I've been treating him like the girl. No, I mean… not like a girl just…" he ran his hands through his hair. "You know, it's just that I was used to…you know…looking after Marie and I guess just because John's smaller I just…"

Piotr nodded slowly, understanding dawning.

"Ah…"

Bobby laughed quietly, shaking his head at himself.

"Yeah…" he sighed and rolled his eyes. "Well at least I know what I'm apologising for now. If he ever decides to answer his phone."

"John hasn't become any less stubborn in his old age then?" Piotr smiled wryly. "Well I'll let you get on with it then."

"Pete, wait," Bobby arched an eyebrow. "You were gonna say something before Carl and Jinx hat their little spat yesterday."

"Oh, it was nothing," the Russian waved a hand dismissively. "Really. I'll catch you later Drake. Go call John – don't give him any more time to brood…"

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

A quiet groan escaped John's lips as once again his cell phone rang. And rang. And rang…

Finally the ringing stopped. The fire mutant rolled his head lazily to look at the phone lying on the table at the opposite end of the sofa from him, sighing quietly as he returned his gaze to the television in front of him. His eyes closed briefly as it rang again, but only with a short tone. A text message this time but the fire mutant ignored it, keeping his eyes fixed on the television.

"He has a point you know."

John's head snapped to the side, a scowl pulling on his face as he found Jamie standing reading the message on his cell phone.

"Does he now?" the fire mutant grumbled. Jamie arched an eyebrow.

"Well you did tell him to _call_ you to apologise so yeah – ignoring him is kinda counterproductive."

John curled up his lip but clambered across the sofa, snatching the cell phone from the other mutant. Giving Jamie a pointed look he looked down at the message.

_How am I supposed to call and talk to you when you won't answer your cell? _

Sighing quietly he looked back up at Jamie, finding the multiplying mutant looking back at him expectantly. Giving the older mutant a quick, relenting nod he looked back down at the cell phone, hitting the call button.

"Hey…" came the apprehensive reply. John looked up at Jamie, offering the multiplying mutant as he retreated from the room.

"Left your cosy little closet already Drake?" he muttered, returning his attention to the call he was making. There was a quiet sigh on the other line.

"Please John, come round. We need to talk."

John sighed heavily.

"Once again I'm having to do all the leg work eh Drake?" he replied blandly.

"Well, if I knew where your top secret base was I would come round and see you," Bobby replied softly but pointedly. John bit his lip, frowning reluctantly. The ice mutant had a point…

"Ok…" he sighed. "I'll be round soon."

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

Bobby took a deep breath as once again he glanced out the window but there was no sign of John's car. The ice mutant glanced up at the clock. He should be there by now…

Finally the low rumble of John's car drew close to the apartment block. A faint smile pulled on Bobby's lips as he looked out the window again, watching as the car disappeared into the underground car park. Taking a deep breath he turned back into the room, waiting – somewhat impatiently – for the fire mutant to make his way up the stairs.

"Hi…" Bobby greeted cautiously, resisting the urge to move forward as John finally slipped into the room. The pyrokinetic offered him a faint smile but crossed his arms, standing barely in the doorway.

"Hey," John replied quietly.

"How have you been?" Bobby asked softly. John shrugged.

"Not bad, you?"

"Ok…" the ice mutant smiled meekly. "I've missed you."

John took a deep breath.

"It's only been a couple of days," he responded calmly. Bobby arched an eyebrow, unable to resist taking a couple of steps forward.

"And it was weeks before that," he reminded him, stopping his advance forward as John shot him a glare.

"You said you wanted to talk."

A faint smile pulled on Bobby's lips.

"Yeah, I did. John, really, I am _so _sorry about what I did in the store," the ice mutant replied earnestly. "It's not you – it's not even _us _– it's just…you know I worry about what other people think John. I know that drives you mad but I can't help it. It's just like how I won't use my power in public if I can help it – and you know it's not because I'm ashamed of being a mutant."

John sighed reluctantly, bowing his head slightly.

"Yeah, I know that. I…kinda _understand_ even…" the fire mutant ran a hand through his hair, his stance relaxing a little. "It's not like _I_ flaunt it."

Bobby dared to move a little closer, reassured as John looked back up with a softer gaze.

"I do love you John," he said quietly, lowering his head slightly to smile at the pyrokinetic. "Please stay tonight…" he quickly closed the gap between them, slipping his arms around the smaller mutant but below John's, opening himself up to be comfortably held, leaning forward to whisper; "I'll let you be in charge."

"What?" John blinked in surprise, pulling back slightly, putting his hands onto Bobby's arms although he seemed wary to actually take hold of the ice mutant. Bobby looked back into John's fiery brown eyes.

"That's what all this is really about right? The fact that I've spent all our time together acting like a macho idiot?" Bobby laughed softly as John's mouth opened slightly but nothing came out. "You should'a said something earlier Johnny. You and me are completely equal – I have _never _looked at you or thought of you as being in any way weaker than me, I just…" he smiled and dropped his gaze briefly. "I admit I like the fact that you're smaller than me and that you...well we just _fit_ but it's only because you're so strong and independent and…I just like to feel like a can protect you. Look after you."

John took a deep breath, a quiet laugh escaping his lips.

"Woah," he finally wrapped his arms round the taller mutant. "What made you realise this?"

Bobby arched an eyebrow.

"Would you believe me if I said it was something to do with Jinx and Tommy?"

"Ha!" John couldn't help but smile broadly. "I really need to add those two to my Christmas card list."

Bobby nodded in agreement.

"Yeah – we're owe them," he agreed, leaning into the fire mutant's embrace. "So… are you staying tonight?"

John pursed his lips but couldn't hide the smile that pulled on them.

"Oh, I guess so…" he sighed, his lips curling into a smirk. "Although you are so gonna regret telling me I can be in charge…"


	62. Aranging the Visit

**Author's Note: **Meh – not much happening I know but we are winding down to the end now. Not long to go (she says finally after writing this for a year now)! I plan to post around about this time for the next few weeks, the last chapter going up on December 22nd.

**A Little Complication**

**Chapter 62: Arranging the Visit**

Jamie groaned quietly as John flopped down on the sofa next to him, DVD and television remote controls in hand.

"Do we have to?" he mumbled. John grinned widely and flicked on the film.

"Yup," he replied simply. Jamie rolled his eyes.

"I thought I'd got out of shit like this when we split," he arched an eyebrow as the film started up. "Why aren't you torturing iceblock?"

"He has to help with the Halloween party at the mansion," the fire mutant waved a hand dismissively, reaching out to the nearby table to grab a couple of beers, handing one to Jamie. "Now quit whining – this is a classic."

Jamie just laughed, shaking his head as he took a swig of his beer, turning his attention to the slasher movie on the television screen. One and a half bottles of beer, six bodies and two sex scenes later the fire mutant's cell phone buzzed on the nearby table. Not taking his eyes off the screen John leant forward and grabbed up the phone, unlocking it and opening the message before finally looking at the screen. Jamie turned to look at the fire mutant questioningly as a quiet laugh escaped his lips. John simply turned his cell phone towards Jamie, showing him the picture message he had received. The multiplying mutant couldn't help but smile himself at the picture of Abi grinning away in a little pumpkin suit.

"Awww," he laughed himself. John just smiled and turned the phone back, typing in a reply to the message.

_Very cute. What you dressed as?_

The pyrokinetic locked the phone and turned his attention back to the movie. He quickly looked back as the cell phone buzzed with a response.

_You. The kids are terrified._

John smirked, hitting the reply button.

_Funny haha. _

_Lol. You coming round tomorrow?_

_I'll think about it_

Jamie arched an eyebrow as John smiled, locking his phone and returning his attention to the movie.

"So, you two are definitely getting along again then?"

John shrugged casually although the multiplying mutant saw through the pyrokinetic's façade. Rolling his eyes he just shook his head and turned back to the television, wondering just how many sequels the fire mutant was planning to fit into the night…

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

A welcoming smile pulled on Bobby's lips a few days later as he opened the door to his apartment, Marie just stepping out the lift.

"Hi," the ice mutant greeted, the little girl in his arms clapping excitedly, bouncing up and down.

"Hiya," Marie took Abi from Bobby, arching an eyebrow. "I'll take it he's here then?"

Bobby bit his lip uneasily. It wasn't exactly subtle to let Marie into the apartment whenever he was alone but meet her in the hallway when John was there…

"You can come in if you want?" he offered quietly. Marie scoffed softly.

"No thank you," she tucked some loose curls behind Abi's ear. "We'd better get moving – Miranda gave me a lift, she's waiting downstairs."

"Ok," Bobby nodded. "Well I'll see you tomorrow lunch time, yeah?"

"Sure. Bye Bobby," she turned round so Abi was facing her father. "Say bye bye to daddy."

"Ba bwoo la ba…" Abi reached out a hand towards Bobby, grinning as he shook it gently.

"Bye sweetie," he smiled, giving both girls a parting wave. Once the two were safely in the lift the ice mutant turned and headed back into his apartment, shutting the door behind him and making his way through to the lounge. "She's really taking to you, you know."

John's eyebrow arched dubiously.

"Did you miss the half an hour of crying 'cause I upset her?"

Bobby laughed softly, sitting down next to the fire mutant.

"That wasn't your fault," he smiled, falling down to lay his head on John's lap. The pyrokinetic raised his other eyebrow and looked down at Bobby.

"Comfy?" he smirked. Bobby grinned back and nodded. "Well I'm glad someone is."

"Oh shut up," Bobby closed his eyes briefly, shuffling back slightly to make himself even more comfortable. John just laughed, running a hand through the ice mutant's hair, stroking his head gently until Bobby spoke up again. "My mom called the other day."

"Oh yeah?" John inhaled sharply, running a hand through Bobby's hair again in an attempt to act casual. Bobby looked up at the fire mutant, giving him a soft, understanding smile.

"Yeah… Ronny's got a game and I've been promising to go up and watch him so she's invited me up for the weekend. I'm gonna go…" it was the ice mutant's turn to take the deep breath. "I'm going to tell them."

John's eyes widened slightly as Bobby looked back at him earnestly.

"Really?" he couldn't help but shift a little uncomfortably. Bobby sat up, turning to face the fire mutant.

"Really. I'm gonna head up after classes tomorrow," he smiled, albeit a little apprehensively. "I'd eh…I was thinking you could maybe come with me."

For a moment John just stared back at him.

"You are kidding right?"

A slight frown pulled on Bobby's brow.

"John, please I…"

"You do remember what happened the last time I went to your parent's house right?" the fire mutant scowled. Bobby sighed quietly.

"Of course I remember but…"

"No buts!" John shook his head fiercely. "Really Bobby, me going with you is not a good idea. Your family hates me."

"That's why I want you to come!" Bobby pleaded quietly. "Let them get to know you."

"They already know me," the fire mutant replied wryly. "Look, I appreciate that you think you want me to be there but you're not ready! It'll just take one disapproving look from your mom and you'll jump ten feet away from me!"

"You don't know that…" Bobby argued although not very convincingly.

"I know _you _Bobby," John crossed his arms defensively. Bobby took a deep breath.

"John, please…"

"No."

The ice mutant's face darkened slightly at John's bluntness.

"You know I seem to remember you throwing a strop a few weeks ago because I hid you away…" he muttered, instantly regretting it as John's eyes fired up.

"It was not a _strop_!" he hissed, clambering to his feet, throwing off the ice mutant's attempt to stop him. "And I'm not going."

"John!" Bobby too climbed to his feet but it was too late to stop John storming from the room. With a heavy sigh he flopped back down onto the sofa. He had known the weekend was going to be bad but he hadn't expected it to start this early…

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

Jamie lazily rolled his head to the side as he sensed a presence in the room – finding Mystique standing in the doorway.

"I have a job for you," the shapeshifter stated simply. Jamie sat up straight from his slouched position on the sofa.

"So…Magneto hasn't forgotten about us then?" he smirked before a slight frown pulled on his brow. "Eh, Pyro's not here…"

Mystique laughed.

"Oh, this isn't for Erik. And you won't need Pyro," she arched an eyebrow. "You remember that _magnificent_ security system you installed at the mansion?"

Jamie's frown deepened suspiciously.

"Yeah…"

"Storm informs me that it's making funny noises."

Jamie arched an eyebrow.

"Funny noises?"

"Yes," the shapeshifter nodded. "Some alarm keeps going off but they can't find any sign of intruders on the system or just looking around the grounds. Go and check it out."

Jamie screwed up his face.

"Do I have to?"

"Yes."

"Now?"

Mystique smirked.

"Just as soon as you can," she shrugged. "Storm said she'd have a room ready for you if you'd like it?"

"I don't think that'll be necessary…" Jamie mumbled, taking a deep breath and letting out a long sigh. "I'll head round in the tomorrow…"

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

Bobby sighed quietly as he neatly folded his shirts into the small travel case he was taking to his parents, pausing to look at the case thoughtfully. Sitting down on his bed he ran his hands through his hair, resting his elbows on his knees. He didn't hear the front door open, but his head snapped up as he heard his bedroom door creak.

"Hey…" John smiled meekly, making his way forward, stopping a couple of feet in front of the ice mutant. "I'm sorry Bobby. I just… I know you're gonna get upset this weekend and at the end of the day it's because we're together."

Bobby opened his mouth to argue but shut it again with a small shake of the head. Instead he just smiled softly and reached out for the fire mutant, taking a loose hold of one of his hands and pulling him closer, wrapping his arms around his waist.

"I'm sorry too. You're probably right – I really want you there but…" he looked up at John, his lips curling up ruefully. "I probably would shy away from you."

John smiled and ran a hand through Bobby's hair, taking a deep breath as the ice mutant rested his head against his stomach.

"I'll come to Boston," the fire mutant relented. "But I'm staying in a hotel," he added quickly as Bobby pulled back to look up at him. "I am _not _going to your parent's but…" he smiled meekly. "I'll be close by if you need me."

Bobby's smile widened, a quiet laugh escaping his lips as he nodded.

"Thank you," he said softly as John clambered onto the bed behind him, wrapping his arms around the taller mutant's shoulder. Bobby sighed and leant back into the pyrokinetic's hold. "It shouldn't be this scary thinking about telling your mom and dad something."

John smiled dryly, resting his head on Bobby's shoulder.

"Well…I know I always say you shouldn't care about what other people think but… parents are the exception to that rule," he admitted quietly, picking up his tone before the other mutant could probe into his own family life. "So we're heading up as soon as you're done with your classes right?"

"Yeah," Bobby nodded. "Gets us up there late evening."

"Well then you'd better go and pack a case for me," he flopped back onto the bed, arching an eyebrow at the ice mutant. "And find me a nice hotel."

Bobby laughed, shaking his head slightly as he clambered to his feet.

"Yes boss," he smiled, giving the fire mutant a mock salute although his expression softened again. "Thanks John."

The pyrokinetic screwed up his nose, waving a hand dismissively.

"Yeah, yeah," he gestured towards the suitcase. "Now hurry up, pack and then get your ass to bed…"


	63. We Need to Talk

**Author's Note: **Right. This was supposed to be a longer chapter but it's already at 3500 words (I remember once upon a time I could write a _whole story_ in 3500 words…) and I like the way it ends so am just gonna post it as is and get the rest of it up as the next chapter. So…enjoy!

**A Little Complication**

**Chapter 63: We Need to Talk**

A quiet sigh escaped Jamie's lips as he drew one of his less conspicuous cars into the garage at the mansion, switching off the engine and clambering slowly from the car. He offered the mutant waiting for him a small but genuine smile.

"Miss Munro," he gave her a nod. Storm laughed quietly.

"Ororo, please," she gestured for the multiplying mutant to follow her. "You timed that well – everyone is still in class."

"That was the plan," Jamie replied. Storm nodded.

"Good. I don't mind if anyone finds out you're here but given the… _uproar_...that surrounded your last visits I'd prefer it if we keep this low key. Try and not alarm anyone unnecessarily."

"Fine with me," Jamie agreed. "So – what's the problem anyway?"

Storm sighed quietly, giving a small shrug.

"There's just… an alarm keeps going off, almost daily now."

"What kind of alarm?" Jamie frowned slightly. "The main intruder alarm?"

"Oh no," Storm laughed. "We know what that sounds like. A couple of the older kids snuck out one night and it caught them coming back in – that alarm could raise the dead," she arched an eyebrow as Jamie smirked. "No, this is still quite a loud alarm but…it's not so _shrill_. Not so much like a _siren_ just more like a typical…"

Jamie laughed as the female screwed up her face.

"Never mind," he shrugged. "I'm sure I can figure it out anyway."

Storm offered the multiplying mutant a grateful smile.

"Thank you. Will you be requiring a room tonight?"

"Hopefully not," Jamie laughed. "No offence."

"None taken. Where would you like to start?"

"I guess I'll start with the main control," Jamie replied. Storm stopped walking, turning to face him.

"Can you remember where it is?"

Jamie smiled ruefully.

"Upsettingly yes," the multiplying mutant sighed. "I think I can find anywhere I need."

Storm gave one final nod.

"Then I will return to my office," she smiled. "If you need me you know where to find me."

"Sure…" Jamie nodded as the female turned and walked away. With a heavy sigh he turned himself and headed in the direction of the security room, glad the corridors were empty. Hopefully this would be easily fixed…

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

"Ba! Da la!"

Bobby's lips curled into a smile as he found Marie walking towards him with Abi.

"Da…da…" he coaxed, taking the little girl into his arms. Abi grinned widely.

"La da," she laughed. "Dab woo."

Bobby arched an eyebrow and smiled at Marie.

"Close."

Marie returned the smile.

"So, when will you be back from Boston?" she enquired.

"Should be sometime Sunday evening, not sure when exactly," the ice mutant shrugged slightly. "I don't know if I'll stay here or at the apartment though."

Marie gave a small nod.

"Well just come and find us if you're here," Marie smiled, reaching out to take Abi back. "Say goodbye to daddy sugar."

"Bye bye," Bobby kissed his daughter and tapped her nose gently, holding her out to Marie.

"Bad a bwoo! La bwa!" Abi held a hand out towards Bobby, opening it and shutting it in a grasping motion that vaguely resembled a wave. Bobby smiled and waved back as Marie continued down the corridor. "Ah!"

"Hello little lady," Piotr smiled as he approached. "Marie."

Although Abi let out another delighted squeal as they passed the Russian he received no other acknowledgement. Bobby arched an eyebrow as his friend approached.

"You finally had that chat with Miranda then?"

Piotr sighed.

"Yeah…" he smiled ruefully. "I'm not popular at the moment."

Bobby smiled sympathetically.

"I'm sure they'll come round soon."

Piotr laughed quietly.

"I don't know – girls can hold a grudge," he shrugged, sighing softly. "Girlfriends shouldn't cause this much hassle."

Bobby laughed.

"Boyfriends aren't much better," the ice mutant smirked. Piotr chuckled and arched an eyebrow.

"I'll take your word for that," he took a quick but deep breath. "So…you heading up to Boston?"

"Yeah," Bobby screwed up his face. "Time to 'fess up."

"Really?" Piotr frowned concernedly. "Well I hope…I hope that all goes ok for you."

Bobby smiled gratefully.

"Thanks. But I mean what's the worst they can do – disown me again?"

"Well if you need to talk just give me a call yeah?"

"Thanks Pete. I'll bear that in mind," he smiled. "But…John's coming up. He's staying in a hotel – but he is coming to Boston."

"Ah…" Piotr nodded. "That's good. I'd better let you get going then."

"Yeah…" Bobby glanced down at his watch. "I'll go pick up John. Here's hoping he hasn't changed his mind…"

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

Storm made her way towards the small room that housed the main controls for the mansion's elaborate security system, knocking gently on the door before easing it open and slipping into the room.

"How are you getting on?" she asked the multiplying mutant within. Jamie looked up from the computer monitor in front of him, a rather un-amused expression on his face.

"Not well," he grumbled. Storm smiled softly.

"You heard the alarm go off earlier yes?"

"Yeah," Jamie frowned slightly. "Didn't help any though."

"Oh dear," Storm arched an eyebrow questioningly. "So… will you be staying?"

Jamie sighed reluctantly.

"Looks like it," he scowled at the main control panel. "I mean it's working fine – it'll tell you if there's an intruder – but I think there's a bug in the system so I'd rather clear it out just in case."

Storm nodded.

"Better safe than sorry," she agreed. Jamie sighed quietly, glancing at his watch.

"What time's the curfew in this place?"

Storm too checked the time.

"About half an hour," she replied with a faint smirk. "Then you can walk the corridors safely."

Jamie laughed quietly.

"I'll just turn in then and get an early start then."

"Fine," Storm nodded again. "You have eaten?"

"Yeah, I sent a dupe out when it was fairly quiet."

"Well you know where it is if you need more," Storm smiled, gesturing towards the door. "Just give me a shout if you need anything else."

"Ok," the multiplying mutant nodded as Storm left the room. With another weary sigh he pulled his cell phone from his pocket, dialling quickly. "Hey Mystique. Looks like I'm staying over after all…"

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

Bobby took a deep breath as he drew his car into the driveway to his parent's house late that evening after finally managing to drag himself away from the quite luxurious suite he had just left John in. Before he could think about it any further the ice mutant opened the door, clambering out the car and rounding to the trunk. Pulling out his case he locked the car and made his way to the front door, pausing only briefly before knocking and entering.

"Hello?" the ice mutant called, dropping his case in the hallway. He smiled as his mother appeared in the doorway from the kitchen.

"Bobby, hi!" she took her oldest son into a quick embrace. "How was the drive?"

"It was ok," Bobby shrugged, delving into his pocket and pulling out an envelope. "Here's some new photos of Abi."

"Oh, lovely!" Mrs Drake smiled broadly, accepting the envelope and gesturing towards the lounge. "Come in and get settled. Your dad's just picking Ronny up from practice – they will be back soon. I'm just going to finish up in the kitchen."

"Ok," Bobby smiled, making his way through to the lounge, sitting down on the sofa. It was only a few minutes before he heard the front door open. Taking a deep breath he stood and waited for the two other men of the family to join him.

"Hey Bobby," his younger brother was the first to walk through the door, looking at the ice mutant in surprise. "What you doing here?"

"I heard you had a big game tomorrow," Bobby smiled and shrugged. Ronny's lips too curled up slightly although he tried to hide it by crossing his arms and shrugging too.

"Really? Cool."

Bobby laughed softly and looked behind Ronny to his dad.

"Hey."

"Evening," Mr Drake replied as his wife in turn appeared behind him.

"Come on boys, dinner's ready," she smiled, gesturing towards the dining room. Obediently the three men followed, taking their seats at the dining table as Mrs Drake dished up their food. The conversation was simple and polite, mostly focused on the absent granddaughter Bobby promised to take with him next time. About an hour and a half after retiring back to the sitting room Mr and Mrs Drake stood.

"Time to bid you goodnight," Mr Drake gave both boys a nod, turning to head to the door. His wife looked at both her sons in turn.

"Don't stay up too late," she smiled.

"Yes mom," the two Drake boys replied in unison as their mother followed her husband from the room. Bobby took a deep but quiet breath.

"So… mom says you're doing really well on the team?" the ice mutant looked over at his brother. Ronny shrugged.

"Yeah," he replied a little sheepishly. "I've been starting almost every game so…"

"Good," Bobby smiled, sighing quietly. "That's the one thing I missed going to Xavier's school – we didn't really have any sports teams. Plenty of _sports_ just… no teams."

"Well that would suck," Ronny frowned slightly. Bobby laughed softly.

"Yeah," the ice mutant tilted his head slightly to the side. "Mom and Dad seem to be really proud of you."

The younger brother bowed his head briefly.

"Yeah well… Although coach told dad the other week that I was a real natural on the ice so he grilled me for almost an hour to find out if I was like… you…"

Bobby laughed quietly as his brother's voice trailed off.

"It's ok – I know they're still not entirely cool with this," the ice mutant smiled, arching an eyebrow apprehensively. "So…are you?"

A slight frown pulled on Ronny's brow before a quick laugh escaped his lips.

"You mean like you? Oh…no…" he shook his head although – much to Bobby's relief – there was no malice in his voice. "Not to my knowledge anyway."

The ice mutant laughed quietly.

"Well I don't think it would really help your game anyway," he smiled, earning a small laugh from his younger brother. With a soft sigh Bobby glanced at his watch. "I guess I should really head to bed too… it's been a long day."

"Cool, see you in the morning then," Ronny replied as Bobby clambered to his feet, the younger Drake boy grabbing up the television remote. Bobby laughed quietly, pointing a finger at Ronny.

"Now don't you stay up too late," he chastised with a grin. Ronny waved a hand at his brother dismissively.

"Yeah, yeah," he smirked. "Night Bobby."

"Night Ronny…"

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

A quiet yawn escaped John's lips as he stretched leisurely in the luxurious king size bed, vaguely contemplating getting up but the thought was short lived. It was Saturday morning and he was all alone in some posh hotel suite…

The fire mutant jumped slightly as the cell phone suddenly buzzed. His lips curled up into a smile however as he reached out for the phone.

"Hey."

"Morning," Bobby's voice replied softly. "You ok?"

"Yeah, I'm good," John nestled back down into his bed covers. "What about you?"

"Oh, I'm fine," Bobby's tone seemed to turn a little guilty. "I haven't said anything yet so… but I will I…"

"Bobby it's ok," John interrupted quietly. "I wasn't expecting you to fling the door open and yell _hi I'm here, I'm gay_."

Bobby chuckled.

"So…what you up to?"

John grinned wickedly.

"Lying in bed naked thinking of you."

"Oh you're a dick," Bobby laughed and John could just imagine him sitting shaking his head in despair. The fire mutant arched an eyebrow mischievously but managed to keep an innocent tone.

"Did you just tell me to touch my dick?"

"John!" Bobby cried but again he laughed. "Don't you dare start!"

John too laughed, a warm smile on his lips.

"Fine, you just spoil all my fun," he said in a mock sulky voice before returning to a more normal tone. "So what you up to?"

"I'm just waiting for everyone to get back," the ice mutant sighed. "Mom's gone to the store and dad's taken Ronny to a practice. They won't be long though."

John nodded slowly.

"So…how's it going so far?"

"Fine," Bobby replied genuinely. "I mean I think mom and dad are always just gonna gloss over the fact I'm a mutant but Ronny talked about it last night and… he actually seemed pretty cool with it."

"Good," John managed to force a smile and reflect it in his voice. He was genuinely happy the ice mutant was bonding with his brother again but he couldn't help but worry that it would make Bobby more anxious about telling them the truth if he had more to lose.

"Yeah…" Bobby sighed quietly. "I'm sorry you're stuck there on your own John."

"It's alright," again the fire mutant stretched out leisurely. "I'm quite comfortable."

"Glad to hear it," Bobby laughed softly. "Look, I'd better go – I just called to say hi and see how you were."

John gave a small nod although he knew Bobby wouldn't see it.

"Ok," he replied softly. "I'll see you later then."

"Bye John," Bobby's voice was even quieter and softer. "Love you."

John couldn't help but let his lips curl up into a smile.

"Love you too. Bye Bobby…"

"Bye…"

The fire mutant let out a weary sigh as the line went dead. He just hoped Bobby still loved him after his parents reminded him how much they didn't…

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

A quiet sigh escaped Bobby's lips as he made his way from the kitchen through to the sitting room, pausing in front of the wall of pictures.

"Have I not given you newer pictures of me and Abi?" the ice mutant frowned slightly as he looked at the photo adorning the wall of himself and Marie with their daughter. Mrs Drake appeared beside him, also regarding the picture.

"I like that one," she replied simply with a slight shrug.

"Yeah but…" Bobby took a deep breath. "Wouldn't it be better to have one up without Marie in it?"

Mrs Drake frowned slightly at her son.

"She is still the mother of my grandchild."

"I know but…"

"Besides," Mrs Drake interrupted, reaching out and straightening the picture. "I'm still hoping you'll see sense and sort things out with Marie. Abi needs her parents."

"Abi _has _her parents," Bobby replied as calmly as he could. "And me and Marie won't be getting back together."

"Now Bobby, I'm sure whatever the problem was it can be fixed," his mother rested a hand gently on his arm. "Don't just give up on it. All relationships take some work."

Bobby closed his eyes and bowed his head briefly. Taking a deep breath he looked up into his mother's eyes.

"Mom, sit down. We need to talk."

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

A quiet sigh escaped Piotr's lips as he pushed what was left of his lunch around the plate, his appetite all but gone.

"Hey big guy."

The Russian looked up, offering Logan a smile as the other male sat down opposite him.

"Hi."

"I heard you were in the doghouse with the girls and I know icicle's in Boston so I figured you'd be lonely."

Piotr laughed quietly.

"Marie won't be impressed if she sees you talking to me," he pointed out. Logan shrugged, leaning back in his seat and waving a hand dismissively.

"I'm a big boy, I think I'll be ok," he crossed his arms casually and arched an eyebrow. "So what you doing with your weekend then?"

Piotr shrugged.

"Not much. Just getting caught up on some schoolwork I guess."

A slight frown pulled on Logan's brow.

"You know, Ororo's getting concerned about you. You know, with Bobby being away so much and…"

A monstrous siren blared suddenly through the mansion, cutting off the gruff males' sentence. Both Logan and Piotr leapt instantly to their feet but just as quickly as it had started the alarm stopped. No less concerned the two mutants exchanged a quick look and with no further communication they raced from the room, heading straight to the security control room, Logan's claws unsheathing long before he flung the door open.

"Logan! Wait!" Storm cried from further down the corridor, but Logan had already stopped in the doorway, Piotr crashing into the back of him. Storm quickly caught up as Logan moved forward to allow the two mutants behind him into the room.

"Jamie?" the Russian frowned heavily as they found the multiplying mutant lying on the floor, pinned down by a large metal unit, clutching an array of wires. Although he wore a highly disgruntled expression he seemed to be unharmed. He looked up at Storm.

"So much for low profile," he muttered. "But on the plus side I found the problem."

Logan chuckled dryly, retracting his claws as he too turned to Storm.

"You really should warn us when the Brotherhood are coming to visit," he said as he retreated from the room. The multiplying mutant still pinned to the ground squirmed slightly, wincing as he did so.

"Eh… a little help?" he asked reluctantly as he found he was well and truly stuck. Piotr hastily made his way forward, using one arm to easily return the heavy, metal unit to an upright position, offering his other hand to help Jamie up.

"You ok?" the Russian frowned concernedly as he helped Jamie to his feet, the multiplying mutant clutching first his side then his arm.

"Fine… just bruised…" he shrugged off the younger mutant's assistance, turning to face Storm. The female offered him a soft smile.

"What happened?"

"I was trying to move that thing to get into the wiring at the back and…" he glowered at the unit. "It won."

Storm smiled sympathetically.

"You're sure you're ok though?" she gave a simple nod herself as Jamie nodded, albeit clutching his side tenderly. "And you've figured out the problem?"

"Yeah… it was just a badly connected wire. But when I tried to fix it that set off the alarm so I had to disable the whole lot," he screwed up his nose. "It'll take me a while to get it all fixed up again."

"Well at least you know what's wrong now eh? Will you still be needing that unit moved?"

"Yeah, and maybe some other stuff," Jamie scowled, rubbing his arm. Storm looked over to Piotr.

"You mind staying and helping?"

"No problem," Piotr shrugged, a faint smile pulling on his lips. Storm gave both a parting nod, smiling gratefully at the multiplying mutant.

"Thanks again Jamie."

The Brotherhood mutant sighed quietly as Storm turned on her heel and left the room, casting a sideways glance as the door shut leaving him alone in the room with a tall Russian mutant.

"No problem…"

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

Bobby took a deep breath as he sat down on the single seat in the corner, his parents sitting side by side on the sofa opposite him, Ronny taking the other single seat off to his left. This felt far too familiar – albeit this time he didn't have Marie sitting next to him, Logan pacing back and forth in the background and there was no brooding fire mutant sitting flicking his lighter open and shut…open and shut…open and shut…

"Bobby, what's going on?" Mrs Drake's brow furrowed concernedly, obviously as un-eased by the situation as her son. The ice mutant sighed quietly, wringing his hands together anxiously.

"I just… I need to explain some stuff – about what really happened with me and Marie," he took a deep breath. "The truth is I was seeing someone else – I _am _seeing someone else."

"Oh Bobby!" Mrs Drake shook her head. "You've let your family fall apart over… some floozy?"

"This isn't some floozy!" Bobby replied defensively, surprising himself slightly at how quickly his temper flared. He sighed softly to calm himself. "We've been kinda seeing each other for a long time…" the ice mutant took a sharp intake of breath against his mother's scornful, disappointed expression. "Look, I really did try to make things work with Marie."

"Obviously not _that _hard," Mr Drake muttered, taking a hold of his wife's hand. Bobby couldn't help but scowl slightly but stayed silent as his mother took a deep breath.

"Bobby, sweetie, you, Marie and Abi are a _family_."

"It's not that simple mom…" Bobby objected quietly, his determination and courage seemingly being beaten down under his parent's disapproval.

"Nothing's simple Bobby," Mrs Drake shook her head helplessly. "I can't believe you're willing to cause all this upset and pain – and disrupt your daughter – all for some tramp."

"He's not some tramp! He…" Bobby stopped suddenly as he realised what he had said. Briefly he bowed his head, running his hands through his hair as his parents just stared back at him dumbfounded. With a resigned sigh he looked back up. "I've been dating a guy. I'm gay."


	64. The Reaction

**Author's Note: **Now you can see why I split this chapter into two – god this is long! Right… only two weeks to go by the way (AGH!) so enjoy!

**A Little Complication**

**Chapter 64: The Reaction**

Silence.

For what felt to Bobby like an eternity he just looked at his parents, waiting for a reaction. He daren't have turned to look at his younger brother.

"Don't be ridiculous," Mrs Drake laughed finally, shaking her head and leaning back in her seat. Bobby let out a quiet, shaky breath.

"It's not ridiculous…" he sighed. Mrs Drake continued to shake her head insistently.

"But you have a baby…"

"I have a _boyfriend _mom," the ice mutant's shoulders slumped slightly as his parent's faces darkened. Mrs Drake pursed her lips.

"Maybe this is just… some reaction to becoming a father so young," she tried to reason. "You got scared and it's confused you…"

"I'm not confused!" Bobby insisted. "And this has _nothing _to do with Abi – I've been fighting with this for years," he ran a hand through his hair. "I finally came to terms with it last year and I realised he felt the same but he wouldn't let anything happen while I was still with Marie…"

"How noble," Mr Drake interrupted dryly. Bobby swallowed hard but continued never-the-less.

"I went to tell Marie it was over but before I could she told me she was pregnant. So of course I stayed with her," he looked to both of his parents honestly. "I tried to make it work, I really did but it never could! This is who I am – I can't pretend to be something I'm not."

Neither his mother nor father looked at him for a moment. The ice mutant took a deep breath against the nauseating knot tightening in his stomach.

"So… when you used your grandmother's money to buy that apartment for yourself it was really just some little love nest for the two of you was it?" his mother finally spoke up although Bobby wished she hadn't, unable to quash the sickening feeling of guilt she managed to stir up by mentioning his grandmother.

"I just needed my own space," he replied evenly. "And I felt under the circumstances I should give Marie her space too."

Mrs Drake shook her head.

"You mean you ran away from your daughter just so you could have some privacy with your bit on the side."

"Of course not! I see Abi plenty – she stays over with me sometimes, you know that!"

Mrs Drake's eyes widened slightly.

"You have Abi while _he's _around?"

Bobby sighed helplessly.

"He's not around all the time – he hasn't moved in…yet…" the ice mutant took a quick, deep breath. "But yes, he's around Abi sometimes. Abi loves him and he's actually quite good with her."

Mrs Drake scoffed.

"I can't believe you're subjecting Abi to this."

"To what?" Bobby exclaimed helplessly, his hope of a decent outcome to the conversation all but gone. "To two guys sitting on the sofa together? To two guys _talking_?" he shook his head. "At least she's being brought up to be fair and open minded."

His mother let out a strangled cry at Bobby's flat tone. Mr Drake stood, pulling his wife gently to her feet.

"Come on Madeline, we don't have to listen to this."

Bobby bowed his head briefly at the sharp pain that clung at his chest.

"His name's John by the way," he said quietly, stopping his parents in their tracks. "John Allerdyce."

Mrs Drake turned first, her brow furrowing slowly.

"John All…" she took a sharp breath, shaking her head furiously. "No Bobby. That… _creature _you brought her before? And you have him around our granddaughter?"

"He is not some _creature_!" Bobby stood defensively. "And you don't need to worry about Abi…"

"He almost burned this house down!" Mr Drake held his wife supportively.

"John would never hurt Abi! And Abi loves him!" the ice mutant looked finally from his disgusted looking parents down to Ronny but his younger brother simply sat, head bowed, staring at the floor. Bobby sighed dejectedly, continuing quietly but clearly. "_I _love him."

The silence returned…briefly…

"I'm not listening to any more of this."

Bobby let out a shaky breath as his mother and father left the room. Quickly he glanced at his brother again but still Ronny just stared at the floor. Swallowing hard Bobby set his jaw and followed his parents from the room, turning in the corridor and heading straight for the front door…

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

Jamie took a deep breath and turned to face Piotr, gesturing to the unit that had earlier fallen on him.

"Can you just… tilt that so I can get in the back of it?" he asked. Piotr simply took a hold of the top of the unit, tilting it towards him, holding it easily with just one arm.

"That ok?" he asked with just the hint of the smirk. Jamie couldn't help but chuckle quietly.

"Show off," he gave a slight shake of the head and clambered in behind the unit, immediately proceeding with re-wiring, silence lingering until the multiplying mutant finally spoke up again. "So… how you been?"

"I've been ok," Piotr's voice drifted round the huge metal unit. "What 'bout you?"

"Ok," Jamie frowned at the bundles of wires in front of him. "A little bored since John seems to have practically moved in with Iceblock."

Piotr laughed quietly.

"Well that's no fun."

Jamie took a deep breath, trying to concentrate on what he was doing.

"No…" he sighed. "So how's things with Miranda?"

"Oh, eh… we split up," Piotr replied quietly. Jamie silently cursed himself for bringing it up.

"Sorry to hear that…" he said genuinely.

"It was never gonna work," the Russian replied simply. "I don't want that much commitment right now and she does so…"

"Ah…" Jamie nodded slightly, scowling as he dropped a bit of wiring. "Still having trust issues after your last girlfriend right?"

Piotr laughed softly.

"Yeah, I guess. Still just a bit of an emotional train wreck."

Jamie sighed quietly.

"Yeah, I know the feeling."

There was a short silence before Piotr spoke up again.

"I don't know, I was kinda enjoying being single anyway."

Jamie gulped quietly, suddenly thankful that there was a huge, metal cabinet between himself and the tall, muscular Russian…

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

John absently flicked through the channels on the television across the room from him, not really watching anything. A weary sigh escaped his lips. He glanced sideways at the book Bobby had left on the bedside cabinet. He was so bored even that was looking tempting…

The fire mutant jumped slightly as there was a knock on the door. Frowning faintly he clambered off the bed, resting a hand on the door handle as he looked through the peep-hole in the door. His frown quickly faded as he pulled the door open.

"Bobby…" his eyes widened in concern, moving back to let the ice mutant into the room, shutting the door quickly behind them.

"I'm sorry, I forgot to pick up my room key…I just…" Bobby babbled, lowering his head, running his hands through his hair. John bit his lip, moving forward to his lover, wrapping his arms around him protectively.

"It's ok," he whispered reassuringly, gently stroking the taller mutant's back as he felt him give a small shudder. John could only hold the other mutant tightly as he started to sob quietly, not knowing what to say or do to make his boyfriend feel better. Eventually Bobby pulled away slowly.

"I'm sorry…" he whispered hoarsely, wiping the icy tears from his cheek. John shook his head and gently guided the ice mutant to sit on the bed.

"Don't apologise," he insisted softly, giving him a sympathetic smile. "They didn't take it well then?"

Bobby laughed dryly, shuffling back on the bed, pulling his knees up to his chest and resting his chin on the knees.

"Not very well at all," he offered the fire mutant a meek smile as he clambered onto the bed and sat next to him. "Even before I mentioned your name."

"You told them about _me_?" John blinked rapidly. He had trusted the ice mutant to tell his parents about having a boyfriend but he hadn't dared to hope he'd go all the way and tell them that _he _was that boyfriend. Bobby looked back at him honestly, giving just a slight nod. John bit his lip guiltily. "I'm so sorry Bobby."

"Not your fault," Bobby shrugged, smiling wryly as John just arched an eyebrow dubiously. "Trust me they were freaking out even before I mentioned you," he bowed his head slightly. "They were saying I've abandoned Abi and…"

"Bullshit!" John interrupted angrily, reaching out and cupping Bobby's face to get him to look at him. "Bobby you are an amazing dad – don't let _anyone_ say otherwise!"

Bobby smiled appreciatively although a slight frown pulled on his brow.

"I'm still not there all the time though…I just…"

"Bobby, listen to me," John's tone had softened but his eyes still held the same intensity and passion. "You are ten times the dad that my father was and he was around every damn minute. Abi loves you and that's all that matters."

For a moment Bobby just looked back into his boyfriend's fiery brow eyes, his lips slowly curling into a wider smile. Leaning forward he leant into the embrace John offered him.

"I am so glad you're here," he admitted softly, burying his head in John's chest. The fire mutant rested his own head lightly on Bobby's.

"Always will be," he forced a smirk. "Poor you."

Bobby just laughed quietly, lying back down on the bed, pulling John down with him.

"Mmmmm… this is a comfy bed," he wriggled about in the covers a little. John smiled.

"You'll get to enjoy it tonight now," he arched an eyebrow questioningly. "What time's your brother's game?"

Bobby's face darkened with a scowl.

"Doesn't matter – I'm not going," he took a deep breath, sighing heavily. "They don't want me there."

"I don't care what they want," John replied bluntly, propping himself up on his elbows to look down at the ice mutant lying on his back. "_You _want to go, so you are going to go."

"But…" Bobby's frown remained but his words were cut off by a warm hand cupping over his lips.

"Show them that you are still the son and brother that they invited up here," John said quietly, removing his hand. "If they can't see that then it's their loss – at least you'll know that you tried."

Slowly Bobby's lips curled back into a smile. He pointed a finger accusingly at the fire mutant.

"Who are you and what have you done with my unreasonable, bad tempered and pain in the ass Pyro?"

John laughed and batted the finger away, slumping down to lay next to the ice mutant.

"_Your _Pyro?"

"_My _Pyro," Bobby confirmed with a definite nod. The fire mutant lying next to him sighed quietly, rolling over to face him, running a hand softly over his chest.

"Well for what it's worth your bad tempered, unreasonable Pyro still loves you," John smiled meekly. Bobby laughed softly, rolling over to face the other mutant.

"It's worth more than you realise," he whispered, leaning forward for a chaste kiss. "Thank you Johnny."

The fire mutant rolled his eyes at the continued use of the nickname he disliked so much but let it pass regardless.

"So… you're going to the game then, yeah?" he asked gently. Bobby nodded slowly.

"Yeah," although his brow furrowed slightly. "Sorry, I'm gonna be abandoning you again."

John's lips curled into a wicked grin.

"Don't worry about it," he gestured towards the television. "I found the gay porn channel."

"John," Bobby hit the fire mutant's shoulder as a laugh escaped his lips. "You don't need the porn channels cause I'll be staying here tonight."

John too laughed.

"Well in that case the TV stays off."

"Good," Bobby nodded, glancing at the clock. "The game's not for a couple of hours yet – you wanna go for a walk or something? I think I need some fresh air."

"Sure," John clambered to his knees, pulling the ice mutant into a sitting position. "But you had better have packed plenty hats and scarves for me or I'm gonna bitch to hell the whole time about how cold it is."

Bobby grinned, grabbing the fire mutant for another quick kiss.

"Oh you know you love the cold," he smiled. "Besides it's not even officially winter yet."

John arched an eyebrow, glancing out the window at the crisp, mid-November sky.

"Maybe not _officially_," he grumbled. "Now come on before I change my mind…"

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

"There, that's the wiring done," Jamie announced triumphantly, clambering out from behind yet another huge metal casing, giving the Russian sitting on a nearby table a nod. Obligingly Piotr stood, easily moving the cabinet back up against the wall. Jamie took a deep breath. "Thanks."

"No problem," Piotr shrugged casually. "So is that you all done?"

"Not quite," Jamie smiled ruefully. "I have to go and check all the programmes now and re-programme the one that was dodgy and…"

Piotr laughed as Jamie waved a hand expansively to emphasise his point.

"Well," he sighed slightly. "If you don't need me anymore I'll leave you in peace."

Jamie gave a nod.

"Well, thanks again," he turned to move back to the computer but managed to crash into a side arm of the unit Piotr had just moved, hard metal smashing into his already tender side. "Fuck!"

Piotr rushed forward, supporting the multiplying mutant's weight as he doubled over in pain.

"You ok?" he asked concernedly as Jamie straightened himself. Once again the older mutant batted away his attempts to help.

"I'm fine," he insisted but even as he spoke he winced, clutching his side in pain. Piotr frowned.

"You might have hurt a rib or something. Let me have a look."

"I haven't hurt a rib…" Jamie objected meekly as Piotr pulled his hand away from his side, carefully lifting his T-shirt.

"Owww…" the Russian winced himself at the huge black and purple and all sorts of other coloured bruise already spread over the multiplying mutant's torso. Jamie flinched slightly as Piotr's fingers traced lightly over his ribs, although it wasn't from pain. Piotr managed to find his voice again, albeit a quiet voice. "Well, none of your ribs are sticking out."

"That's good…" Jamie took a deep, grudging breath. "Look Pete, I actually knocked the whole system off when I set it off earlier so I really should go and… you know, get this finished."

"Oh, sure…" Piotr stepped back, running a hand through his hair as Jamie sorted his t-shirt. "Just be more careful, yeah?"

"Yeah," Jamie laughed, giving a small mock salute. For a moment both mutants just stood before finally Piotr started to back away towards the door, but he paused with a hand on the door handle.

"You'll come and say goodbye before you go right?"

Jamie took a deep breath but despite himself his lips curled into a slight smile.

"Sure," he nodded. A quiet sigh escaped his lips as Piotr slipped out the room. That wasn't a good idea…

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

Despite his downturned and apprehensive mood, Bobby cheered and clapped heartily as the ice hockey game ended, his former high school – his bother's team – emerging victorious. The ice mutant couldn't help but smile as his younger sibling left the rink, laughing and joking with his team mates – a couple of whom Bobby recognised from school and Ronny having them round the house when they were younger.

Slowly the crowd dispersed and Bobby made his way out into the car park. He looked around the lot, spotting his parents at the far side, waiting by their car, presumably to take their younger son home. Bobby took a sharp intake of breath as the two looked up, immediately looking away again as they saw him. Never-the-less the ice mutant made his way towards them.

"Hi…" he offered meekly, frowning as neither acknowledged him. "Mom, dad please…I…"

"I thought you'd gone back to New York," his mother interrupted flatly. Bobby sighed quietly.

"No, I eh… checked into a hotel," he replied. Mrs Drake gave a quick nod, still not looking up.

"Your bag's packed for you. It's in the garage with your jacket."

Bobby couldn't help the icy tears that sprung to his eyes.

"Mom…"

"Don't you think you've upset your mother enough today?" his father interrupted his pleas this time. Bowing his head dejectedly Bobby swallowed hard against the bitter disappointment in his gut, turning to head back in the direction of his own car.

"Hey Bobby!"

The ice mutant stopped almost at his car, turning to find Ronny leaving the rink with a couple of his team mates. He turned to say something to them before making his way towards Bobby, the other two wandering off in another direction.

"Ronald!" their father's voice drifted across the car park but Ronny continued forward. Bobby quickly moved to meet his brother half way.

"Hi," Ronny smiled apprehensively. "I thought you'd gone back to New York already."

"Well, I promised I'd see you play so…" Bobby shrugged casually although he offered his brother an optimistic smile. "You're really good by the way."

"The _team's _good," Ronny waved a hand dismissively although Bobby noticed he bowed his head slightly, a sheepish look on his face. He looked back up, glancing across the car park. "Did you try speaking to mom and dad again?"

"_Tried_," Bobby confirmed dryly. Ronny screwed up his nose, gesturing back towards where his two teammates were walking away.

"Yeah… you remember Jack right?"

"Sure," Bobby nodded, laughing as he properly recognised the taller of the two. "He practically used to live with us when we were younger."

Ronny smiled dryly.

"Mom and dad haven't let him in the house since he came out," he looked at his brother apologetically. "I'm sorry, I wish I could tell you they'll get better but…"

"It's ok, I knew what they were going to be like," Bobby smiled gratefully at his younger brother, although it turned apprehensive again. "So… we're em… I mean…"

"Bobby, I don't care that you're gay," the younger Drake assured him, his face darkening slightly. "I do care that it's _him_."

Bobby gave a slightly grudging but completely understanding nod.

"He's not that bad, Ronny, honest," he said quietly. Ronny arched an eyebrow.

"It took _months _to get rid of the smell of burning from the house," he pointed out although his tone wasn't too angry. "Really Bobby, why him?"

The ice mutant couldn't help but laugh softly.

"It's not that simple. Trust me, we've both agreed it would be easier if we loved someone else but we don't," he shrugged helplessly, smiling in relief as his brother scowled but only slightly. He opened his mouth to continue but shut it again as Ronny's cell phone buzzed. The younger brother screwed up his nose as he looked down at the message he had received.

"That's dad telling me to hurry up," he muttered, locking his phone again and shoving it back in his pocket. "Cause you know it's bad enough that I still spend time with Jack at school and training and if I hang around with you then I'll definitely turn gay too."

Bobby laughed quietly but pulled a serious expression onto his face.

"You should get going," he admitted grudgingly. "No need for you to fall out with mom and dad too."

Ronny screwed up his face but nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, I guess," he looked up at his still-just-slightly-taller older brother. "You will come back and visit though right?"

Bobby couldn't help but smile.

"Sure. I mean they're not going to turn down a visit from Abi are they?" the ice mutant arched an eyebrow. "And she can't come up herself ."

"True," Ronny smiled back. Bobby took a deep breath.

"You can come down any time you want you know – you'd always be welcome," he gave an understanding nod as Ronny's brow furrowed apprehensively. "If you'd rather John wasn't there he'd understand. He has somewhere else he can stay if he needed to."

Ronny smiled and gave his brother a nod.

"I'll bear that in mind," he rolled his eyes as his cell phone buzzed again. "I'd better go…" he grumbled, dropping his gaze only briefly before stepping forward, taking his brother in a kind of one armed, manly hug, giving him a playful punch on the shoulder as he pulled away again. "See ya later Bobby."

"Bye Ronny," the ice mutant smiled as his younger brother walked away back towards their parent's car. Taking a deep breath he exhaled heavily but a smile lingered on his lips as he turned back towards his own car. At least this hadn't been a completely disastrous trip…

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

Grudgingly the two mutants pulled apart, collapsing down onto the single bed shoved up against the wall. For a moment neither spoke, both unable to catch their breath for long enough to form a coherent sentence. Finally the older of the two managed to take a deep enough breath although doing so caused a sharp pain to ripple up his side.

"Ok, maybe I have bust a couple of ribs," Jamie conceded, rubbing his bruised side tenderly. Piotr turned towards him, frowning with concern.

"Shit, I didn't hurt you did I?" he too gently fingered the bruise. Jamie laughed quietly.

"No, no, it's fine. Really," he sighed reluctantly, glancing at the clock on Piotr's bed side cabinet. "I really should get going. I've already told Storm I'm done fixing the security system."

Piotr nodded slowly, bowing his head slightly.

"Ok…" he worried his bottom lip as the older mutant next to him shuffled to the edge of the bed, retrieving his t-shirt from where it had been abandoned over the headboard, readying himself to get up. "Jamie?"

"Yeah?" the multiplying mutant stopped still. Piotr looked down at the floor apprehensively.

"Well, I was thinking… I mean we're both single again so I figured…" he looked up although he still seemed a little flustered. "I know it's just sex and that's fine…"

Jamie laughed quietly, shuffling back on the bed to cut off the Russian's babble with a chaste kiss.

"Just give me a call anytime you're bored," he smirked, although the smirk softened as he regarded the younger mutant thoughtfully. Slowly he pulled himself onto the huge Russian's lap, leaning forward to whisper softly; "How about this time we make it _exclusive _just sex?"

Quickly Piotr's lips quirked into a smile.

"Sounds good…" he nodded, snaking his arms around the multiplying mutant's back, letting his eyes trail up and down the other mutant's body. "Do you really have to go now?"

Jamie moaned softly as he felt one of Piotr's hands trail down his back. He threw the t-shirt still in his hands over his shoulder, it landing somewhere on the floor.

"I'm sure I can stay a little longer…"

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

John looked up sharply as he heard a click came from the door, his lips curling into a smile as Bobby opened their hotel room door and slipping into the room.

"Hey," he pulled himself from his slouch on the bed into a sitting position. "How was it?"

Bobby sighed quietly, dumping the bag he had collected from his parent's garage on the floor and collapsed onto the bed, lying on his back right in front of the fire mutant.

"It was ok actually," the ice mutant smiled, albeit a little meekly. "Mom and dad refused to talk to me but Ronny did. He called me back and… we just talked and…" his smiled broadened slightly. "He's ok with it. He's really ok with it."

"Good," John smiled, leaning forward to rest with one elbow on his knees, his other hand gently falling on Bobby's chest. The ice mutant looked up at him happily although his smiled faded slightly.

"Well… he's not _completely_ ok with it," Bobby bit his lip. "He's not ok with you."

John waved a hand dismissively.

"Well that's understandable," he shrugged. "The important thing is that he's ok with _you_. Which he is right?"

"Yeah," Bobby nodded. "I mean it wasn't like he was trying to get me to leave you, he just… doesn't get it. He was checking I'd still come and visit and I told him he could come down whenever he wanted."

"That's all that matters then," the fire mutant reached out and ran a hand through Bobby's hair. "Maybe your parent will come round eventually."

Bobby laughed quietly.

"I doubt it," he muttered before looking back up at John, his voice softening. "But it's ok," he reached up and stroked an icy hand over John's cheek. "I have my own little family now anyway…"


	65. Little Words

**Author's Note: **Mmmm…getting good at these long chapters. And only one more chapter to go… Now I'm having a little trouble pin pointing exactly when the last day of winter actually is – some web sites are saying the 21st and some the 22nd so am aiming for the 21st but don't be surprised if the last chapter arrives on the 22nd. Either way – we're almost done! Woo hoo!

**A Little Complication**

**Chapter 65: Little Words**

A quiet, contented sigh escaped John's lips as he lay on his side, propped up on his elbow, his free hand resting loosely on his lover's cold bare chest. The fire mutant smiled faintly, watching the cold skin gently rise and fall, his boyfriend still deep in slumber. It was highly unusual for John to be the first one to wake but Bobby was exhausted – too many late nights and too many early danger room sessions were taking their toll. He hadn't even managed to stay awake through the film the two had tried to watch the night before after Bobby had put Abi to bed. Not that John minded really – he had quite enjoyed helping the sleepy mutant through to bed and tucking him in…

"Ay ah ooh..."

John propped himself up further and looked at the baby monitor on the cabinet at Bobby's side of the bed. A slight frown pulled on the fire mutant's brow as Bobby stirred. Quickly John rolled out of the covers and rounded the bed, grabbing the monitor as he left the room.

"Aye!" an excited squeal left Abi's lips as John appeared in her room above her crib, clapping her hands and trying to sit up.

"Come on trouble," John leant over and picked her up, albeit a little apprehensively. "Your daddy's still sleeping."

"Ay ya ya ya ya ya..." Abi replied rather loudly. John rolled his eyes and quickly wandered through to the lounge.

"Let's just let daddy sleep shall we?" he said quietly, flopping down on the sofa. "He's been really busy lately and..." John frowned slightly as he looked down and found Abi was not paying any attention to him. Instead she seemed fascinated by the fire mutant's bare chest.

"Aye ya?" she gurgled, snuggling into the fire mutant's warm skin. John's eyes widened slightly, startled, but he quickly regained his composure. With a slight frown he stood up and laid the gurgling child down amongst the cushions on the sofa.

"How's about we watch the DVD the ice-block bought you eh?" John wandered over to the television, screwing up his nose as he switched on the DVD, twinkling music immediately grating on his nerves. Abi on the other hand clapped her hands and let out an excited squeal as her attention fixed firmly on the television screen. John sighed heavily and collapsed back onto the sofa, grabbing a lighter off the table as he did so, occasionally glancing sideways at Abi, but she just continued to sit perfectly still, utterly transfixed by the cartoon. John closed his eyes and tilted his head back, absently flicking his lighter open and shut. His attention was finally drawn back to the room as he realised the annoying music had stopped. Slowly opening his eyes he looked down to find Abi's attention had turned to the tiny flame flickering in and out of his lighter. The fire mutant couldn't help but smile as Abi opened her mouth slightly when the flame appeared, pouting as it disappeared again. A delighted laugh escaped her lips as suddenly the flame spiralled up towards the roof. She clapped her hands and looked at the lighter expectantly. Again she clapped as the flame shot up, this time spiralling into the room, splitting in two, curling back on itself to form a heart shape.

"Ay ya ya da!"

"You like that eh?" John smirked, transforming the flame into different shapes, his smirk softening into a smile as Abi squealed and clapped her hands.

"Ya ya da ya!" Abi leant forward on the sofa and reached towards the flames.

"Oh no you don't," John said sternly, extinguishing the flames even though she was no where near them. Abi turned to the fire mutant, a scowl on her face. "It's hot!"

Still Abi scowled. John rolled his eyes, flicking open his lighter again.

"_Hot_," he repeated before making a small fireball, sticking his fingers right into it. Despite his immunity to the flames, he pulled his hand away sharply, screwing up his face. "_Ow_."

Abi gasped and pulled her own hands back as John extinguished the fireball.

"Ay ya!" she reached out towards John, who just frowned back at her. She reached out again. "Ah ya!"

Still frowning slightly, John held his hand out towards Abi. The little girl grabbed his hand, planting a sloppy kiss on his fingers.

"Oh..." John's frown faded, a slightly bemused smile playing at his lips instead. "Thank you."

Abi grinned and held her arms out towards John. The fire mutant smiled and reached over, scooping the baby back up to his chest. Abi snuggled against John's warm skin, muttering to herself quietly. John couldn't help but smile as he tucked some of the little girl's blonde curls behind her ear, but his smile quickly faded into a horrified expression.

"Oh my God… _Abi_!" he screwed up his nose and held her at arms length. "That is _foul_!"

"Bah la…" Abi laughed, waving her hands at the fire mutant, a huge grin on her face.

"Ugh…" John groaned, clambering to his feet only to drop back down to his knees next to the nearby table. Holding Abi with one arm he pulled a changing mat out from under the table, laying Abi down on her back. Reaching into the bag next to the table he pulled out a new diaper, looking from it to Abi, his eyebrow arching apprehensively. He'd watched Bobby do this so many times… well… he'd been in the room when Bobby had done this so many times… "Can't be that hard…" he muttered to himself, laying down the diaper and setting to work on Abi's sleep suit.

"Boo doo… la bwoo…" Abi laughed and wriggled about. John took a deep breath, biting his tongue to stop himself cursing.

"It would help if you held still…" he muttered, finally getting the baby out of her dirty diaper. "Oh that is gross."

Abi snorted, laughing happily and clapping her hands.

"Woo boo."

"Well I'm glad you're pleased with yourself," John replied absently, staring at all the creams and powders that were in the bag with the clean diapers. "I really should'a just woken up icicle…"

Never-the-less a few minutes later Abi was changed into a relatively secure, clean diaper.

"Ah boo woo, la da," Abi held her arms out to John, patting her hands against her mouth as he picked her up.

"What? Are you hungry?" John frowned slightly, looking towards the kitchen. "I suppose we can go and get you a banana…"

By the time Bobby woke about an hour later and wandered through to the lounge, both his daughter and boyfriend were sound asleep, Abi curled up securely in John's arms on the sofa. The ice mutant stood in the doorway for several minutes, a broad smile on his face. Finally he just laughed quietly and turned back to head for the shower, quite content to let the two sleep...

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

Piotr stifled a yawn as he made his way down the corridor towards the danger room, blinking in surprise as he found Bobby already waiting.

"Mornin'," the Russian gave a nod. Bobby looked up with a wide smile on his lips.

"Hey!"

Piotr arched an eyebrow.

"Someone's happy," he commented, leaning back against the wall next to Bobby. The ice mutant shrugged.

"Just had a good weekend."

"Oh yeah?"

Bobby laughed quietly.

"Yeah, just… a good weekend," he couldn't help his lips curl back into a grin. "I got to sleep in yesterday 'cause John got up and saw to Abi."

"Really?" Piotr looked surprised although he smiled.

"Yup," Bobby nodded, his icy blue eyes sparkling happily. "By the time I got up he'd changed her diaper and given her some breakfast and they were all curled up on the sofa having a nap."

Piotr laughed quietly as Bobby crossed his arms over his chest in a kind of mock hug, still grinning like a maniac.

"Sounds like things are going really well then."

"Yeah, they are…" Bobby nodded, sighing contentedly. "It just feels like… everything's just clicked you know? Especially since I told mom and dad. I mean don't get me wrong I'm gutted that they don't understand but…"

Piotr nodded understandingly as Bobby's voice trailed off.

"Well I'm glad things are finally settled then," the Russian smiled, stifling another yawn. "Oh, before I forget, you're not staying here tonight are you?"

"Wasn't planning to, why?"

"Oh it's nothing important. Just made some plans and was hoping someone could cover my curfew check. Ororo says we should ask Jinx and Tommy to do it but…"

Bobby laughed as Piotr pulled a face.

"I'm sure they'll be fine," he smiled. "What you up to?"

"Oh, just… going out," Piotr shrugged. Bobby arched an eyebrow.

"Going out alone?" he prompted. The tall Russian in front of him shifted uncomfortably.

"Eh…no…" he admitted, but was saved from further explanation by the sound of voices drifting down the corridor. "Hey… just the guys. I need a favour."

Jinx scowled as he simply walked past the two teachers towards the changing room.

"Unless it involves going back to bed I ain't interested."

Tommy paused in front of the two older mutants, rolling his eyes as Jinx disappeared into the changing room.

"He's at his best in the morning," he smirked before looking at Piotr seriously. "What you needing?"

"I'm just looking for someone to cover my curfew check this evening."

Tommy shrugged and nodded.

"We can easily do it," the student smiled.

"Thank you," Piotr gestured towards the changing room. "Now go join your bundle of fun."

Tommy laughed and walked away from the two teachers. Piotr sighed quietly as more voices drifted down the hallway.

"Well I guess we'd better go and get set up," he turned before Bobby had the chance to remember what they were talking about before Jinx and Tommy showed up. "Gotta love morning danger room…"

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

Bobby smiled as he heard the front door to his apartment being unlocked, his eyes lingering on the door to the lounge as he waited for the source of the noise. He opened his mouth to greet the fire mutant as he entered the room but someone else beat him to it.

"Aye! Ya boo!"

"Hi you!" John smiled, reaching down to scoop the little girl up as she waved her arms at him. "Are you being a good girl?"

"Ya da! Bloo bah da bah…"

John laughed and flopped down onto the sofa next to Bobby, Abi still in his arms.

"Hi," he smiled, leaning over for a quick kiss before returning his attention to Abi. Bobby arched an eyebrow but his lips were firmly set in a grin.

"Hiya," the ice mutant sat forward, looking at John questioningly. "You hungry?"

"Starving!" John nodded, offering Bobby a smile as he disappeared into the kitchen, returning his attention to the little girl on his lap. "God you're getting heavy little lady."

"Ya da!" Abi replied with a grin, trying to push herself to her feet. John laughed and held her waist tightly as she stumbled on his legs.

"Hey missy," he shook her playfully. "Did you not hear what I just said?"

Abi paused and just stared back at John before grinning and continuing to jump about his lap.

"La! Da ya, boo, da blaaaa..."

John gasped sharply as Abi suddenly stomped into his groin. He quickly hoisted the boisterous little girl up, biting his lip to stop himself from swearing.

"Oh see you!" he mumbled, clambering onto the floor to allow Abi more room to stand up, fall down and crawl about. The little girl just laughed and crawled around in a circle before sitting down and looking at John expectantly. "Excuse me?" John laughed. "You do _that _to me and then expect me to play?"

Abi laughed and clapped her hands together. John smiled and shook his head, lowering himself to lie on his stomach, propping himself up on his elbows to look straight at Abi.

"Ya bwoo?" Abi leant forward and tapped John on the nose. The fire mutant smiled and shook his head.

"Is that so?" he smirked, although his lips softened into a smile as he reached out and pulled lightly on the little girls skirt that had ridden up slightly with all her wriggling about. Abi just grinned and looked back at him. John took a deep breath, glancing at the door that led to the kitchen. "You know that I'm not the bad guy really right? It doesn't matter what anyone says – what your mommy says or Logan or Kitty or…" he sighed quietly. "I do love your daddy. I just want you to know that, ok?"

For a moment Abi just stared back at him thoughtfully, blinking only occasionally.

"'Ada."

This time John blinked.

"Did…" he pushed himself up on his elbows slightly. "Did you just say dada?"

Abi grinned, rocking back and forth slightly.

"'Ada." she repeated. John clambered quickly into a sitting position.

"Bobby!"

"What?" the ice mutant quickly appeared in the room, a concerned frown on his face, looking from Abi to John. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong," John assured him. "Just… well…"

The fire mutant looked helplessly at the little girl sitting next to him, not entirely sure that he wanted to just blurt out what she had done. Abi however took the burden away from him.

"_Ada_!"

Bobby's icy blue eyes widened slightly but his lips curled into a broad smile.

"Oh, you clever little girl!" he scooped down and picked Abi up, squeezing her tightly, his daughter squealing in delight. The ice mutant looked down to where John still sat on the floor. "Did she just… come out with that?"

"Yeah," John nodded, rubbing the back of his neck a little uneasily, feeling slightly guilty that he had been the first to hear it although Bobby didn't seem to mind at all.

"Clever girl!" he cooed again, lowering Abi onto the sofa, kneeling in front of her. "Eh? What you saying?"

"Ada!" Abi grinned, clapping her hands excitedly at all the attention before she settled down again slightly. "'ove 'ada."

Bobby's eyes glistened over, some sort of whimper escaping his lips as he leant over and kissed his daughter.

"Love Abi," he replied quietly as she grabbed a tight hold of his fingers. The ice mutant laughed and turned an inquisitive glance at John. "What were you two talking about?"

"Just…talking…" John shrugged absently, dropping his gaze sheepishly. "I'll just go and finish off lunch."

Bobby grinned knowingly but did not comment further as the fire mutant disappeared into the kitchen. Turning his attention back to Abi he tickled her stomach lightly.

"Do we love moody guts over there too?" he asked quietly. Abi giggled, batting her father's hands away with a delighted squeal. "Yeah… we do…"

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

John frowned and blearily opened his eyes as the sound of the main door buzzer cut into his light sleep. His frown deepened as the buzzer sounded again, the rest of the apartment plunged in silence.

"Shit..." the fire mutant rolled off the sofa and quickly made his way to the door, pushing the button to open the main door. Sighing heavily, he opened the front door to Bobby's apartment, pulling a smile onto his face as the lift arrived on their floor.

"Oh..." Marie looked startled as she stepped out of the lift, pushing a sleeping Abi in her buggy, the little girl's ridiculously huge travel bag slung over her shoulder. Marie regained her composure, forcing a smile back at the fire mutant. "Where's Bobby?"

"You're early. He just went to the store," John shrugged absently, reaching out to take the heavy looking bag. Marie however took a slight step back, tightening her grip on the strap. John's forced smile quickly disappeared into a scowl as he crossed his arms defensively. "I'm not going to hurt her you know."

"I know..." Marie replied quickly, but still she held back. John just arched an eyebrow expectantly, waiting for Marie to either relent or admit that she was not willing to leave Abi alone with him. Neither noticed Abi stir in her buggy.

" 'ohnny!"

John looked down startled to find Abi grinning up at him, waving her arms towards him.

" 'ohnny..." Abi pulled to get out of her buggy but she was well strapped down. She pouted briefly before grinning back up at John again. "Hi'a!"

"Hiya..." John laughed, kneeling down in front of her. "Well someone's learned a few more words haven't they?"

"A few yes," Marie frowned slightly as Abi continued to reach out to the fire mutant. "Daddy, mummy, hiya, bye..._Johnny_..."

John just smiled and leant forward to tickle Abi's stomach, earning yet more delighted giggles. Grudgingly Marie leant over and unbuckled her daughter, allowing her to scramble towards John. The fire mutant picked her up and stood up, taking the bag from Marie.

"Just leave the buggy there," he pointed to a space in the hallway, turning so Abi could see her mother. "Now say bye bye to your mum."

"Ba ba!" Abi waved one hand frantically, the other clasping some of John's hair. Marie gave Abi a kiss and stroked her cheek softly.

"Bye bye sweetie," she smiled before turning to John. "Can you ask Bobby to call me as soon as he gets back?"

"I'll tell him," John nodded, a short silence falling as Marie hesitated. Finally she gave a small nod, giving Abi one last wave as she left the apartment.

" 'Ada?" Abi looked around as John carried her through to the lounge.

"No, he's not here," John told her softly. "He'll be back soon."

Abi pouted slightly. John couldn't help but smile as he flopped down on the sofa, the little girl still in his arms.

"God you really are getting heavy," he grumbled, shifting to get more comfortable. Abi just laughed.

"'Ohnny."

The fire mutant screwed up his nose.

"You know little lady your daddy's not really allowed to call me Johnny so what makes you think that _you're _gonna get away with it?"

Abi just looked back at him, her little icy blue eyes wide and innocent. John chuckled quietly, not bothering to comment further as he heard the front door open.

"Hey…" Bobby dropped his shopping bags just barely in the doorway, crossing the room to Abi's open arms, picking her up easily. "Marie was early?"

"Yup," John screwed up his nose. "You have to call her by the way. Now."

Bobby laughed softly.

"I'm going to get an ear bashing for not being here aren't I?" Bobby rolled his eyes as John simply gave a nod, looking down at Abi. "Did mommy not want to leave you alone with Johnny?"

"'Ada! Ah bwoo ba."

"I quite agree," Bobby's eyes sparkled as he flopped down onto the sofa next to John. The fire mutant arched an eyebrow.

"Aren't you gonna call Marie?"

"I'll call her in a bit," Bobby replied, shuffling back into John's hold, Abi in turn grabbing one of John's hands. "I'm too comfortable right now…"

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

John couldn't help but smile as Bobby returned from dropping Abi back off at the mansion.

"Hey…" he grinned as the ice mutant slipped into the room, crossing the room straight towards him, leaning down for a kiss.

"Hey," Bobby returned the smile, collapsing down onto the sofa next to John, lying down with his head on the fire mutant's lap. "Oh…peace and quiet…"

John laughed.

"Oh come on, you wouldn't have it any other way," he smiled, gently running his fingers through the other mutant's hair. "You love that your daughter's turning into little miss chatterbox."

Bobby grinned sheepishly.

"Maybe a little…" he conceded.

John rolled his eyes slightly.

"She is really coming along…" he commented, as much to himself as to Bobby. "Growing up so fast."

"Yeah…" Bobby sighed wistfully, gazing up at John. "Well, she is fast approaching a year old."

John blinked rapidly.

"Holy crap, so she is."

Bobby laughed.

"You didn't realise how close it was to your own birthday?"

John shrugged absently.

"Oh, you know how I feel about birthdays," he muttered. Bobby shook his head slightly at John's continued indifference towards the day.

"Well anyway, we're having a party for her at the mansion. Most of the kids will already be gone for the holidays but the main people will be there. And Marie's parents are coming down and…" he took a deep breath. "My mom and dad are coming down with Ronny so…"

"That's good," John smiled down at him as the ice mutant's voice trailed off. Bobby took another deep breath, worrying his bottom lip.

"Thing is, I was kinda thinking that… well maybe you could come along too."

Silence.

"You are kidding right?"

Bobby's brow furrowed slightly at the blunt response.

"No," he replied simply. "I want you to be there. Abi'll want you to be there."

John scowled.

"You really think it's a good idea that I come to the mansion and play happy families with Marie and Logan and your parents?"

Bobby sighed heavily, pulling himself off the fire mutant's lap into a sitting position.

"Well I know it's not going to be easy but…"

"Not easy? It's plain stupid," John interrupted. Bobby's frown deepened.

"You're expecting me to choose between you and Abi on your birthdays?"

"No, I'm telling you to choose Abi," John replied bluntly. "You know I don't care about my birthday."

"_I _care! John, I want to see you," Bobby sighed. "And not just because it's your birthday."

"So… we'll just meet here after," John shrugged. "I'm not going to the mansion."

"John…"

"Bobby, drop it!" the fire mutant crossed his arms angrily. "I'm not going! End of…"

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

John sighed quietly as his cell phone finally stopped ringing. Running his fingers through his hair the fire mutant closed his eyes and leant his head against the back of the sofa.

"You're an idiot."

John's eyes flew open at the sudden, unexpected voice but a scowl quickly took over his face.

"Wasn't expecting you back tonight," he commented, regaining his composure. Jamie rolled his eyes and collapsed onto the sofa.

"We were both exhausted and Pete has to get up early and help with this party tomorrow that _you _should be going to."

John's scowl returned.

"For two guys who are just having sex you talk a lot."

"Oh don't try and change the subject," Jamie shook his head, pointing his finger at the younger mutant accusingly. "Why the hell aren't you going?"

John stared back at him for a moment, dumbfounded.

"You mean other than the fact that Marie and Logan and Kitty and his parents and…"

"…will all be there. Exactly," Jamie laughed with a slight shake of the head. "I thought that was what you wanted? For iceblock to stop hiding you away."

"Well… yeah but…" John squirmed. "What Bobby says and what Bobby does aren't always the same thing."

"You think he's gonna freak out again when you're actually together in company?" Jamie nodded. "Possibly. You're not going to know now though are you?"

John opened his mouth to reply but shut it quickly as his cell phone once again started to ring. With a quiet sigh the fire mutant looked down at the phone, pursing his lips thoughtfully as he stared at Bobby's name. With a quiet groan he hit the hang up button, throwing the cell phone down on the sofa next to him, crossing his arms stubbornly.

"I'm not going."


	66. Third First Day of Winter

**Author's Note: **Well the one advantage to being snowed in and unable to get to work – I had time to finish this _beast _of a story. I've had this chapter in my head pretty much since I started writing this story and as usual I haven't quite got it how I imagined it but hopefully you all approve. So…on with the last chapter. No pressure…

**A Little Complication**

**Chapter 66: Third First Day of Winter**

Bobby sighed heavily as once again the quiet ring, ring, ring drifted down his cell phone, the call he was making going unanswered.

"John still ignoring you?" Piotr asked from where he stood pinning happy birthday banners to the wall. Bobby smiled sheepishly and shoved his phone back in his pocket.

"Yeah… sorry I was supposed to be doing that…" he moved forward to offer the Russian some assistance but was waved away.

"Its alright, I have it covered," his friend smirked and pointed at the pack of balloons on the table. "They still need blowing up though."

Bobby gave a quick laugh and made his way to the table.

"Where are the kids when you need them eh?"

Piotr nodded in agreement.

"Well Tommy did say they'd be down to help but…" the Russian glanced at his watch with a smirk. Bobby's lips curled into a smile.

"He'll still be trying to drag Jinx outa bed."

"That's my guess," Piotr nodded. Bobby sighed quietly and set about blowing up the first balloon. Piotr looked over at the ice mutant thoughtfully. "So… did John give a reason for not coming today?"

Bobby shrugged slightly.

"Not exactly. I mean I figured he wouldn't be exactly _excited _by the idea but I thought he'd at least give it a go."

Piotr smiled sympathetically.

"Well… maybe Jamie can talk some sense into him," he replied casually. Bobby screwed up his nose.

"I'm not so sure… apparently they don't see much of each other any more. I mean apart from the fact Johnny spends so much time at mine he said Jamie's kinda seeing someone so… I doubt Jamie will even know what's going on."

Piotr just arched an eyebrow and set about pinning up another banner.

"So the girls are away to get the cake then?"

"Yeah, I think Ororo's looking after Abi – since she hasn't got much school work to keep her busy."

Piotr smirked knowingly.

"She's been a broody lady the last year," he commented lightly. "Have you heard from your mom and dad?"

"Yeah," Bobby sighed apprehensively. "Ronny called and said they were on their way."

Piotr smiled reassuringly.

"I'm sure they'll be fine."

"Yeah…" the ice mutant smiled wryly. "Can't wait…"

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

"'Ada!" Abi grinned up at her father. "'Ove 'ada!"

"Love Abi," Bobby smiled back before turning his attention back to the car making its way up the driveway. Taking a deep breath he managed to keep the smile on his face as the car stopped and the occupants clambered out. "Mom, dad…"

"Bobby," his mother gave the ice mutant a small nod before turning her attention to the little girl in his arms. "And how's our birthday girl?"

Abi laughed happily, babbling away as her grandmother took a hold of her. Bobby closed his eyes briefly but quickly looked back up at his brother.

"Hey," Ronny offered his older sibling a smile.

"Hi," Bobby smiled back. "How's it going?"

"Oh not bad just…"

"Ronald," Mr Drake's voice interrupted the two. "Can you get all the presents out the car?"

Ronny rolled his eyes.

"It's not contagious dad," he muttered but never-the-less he complied with his father's wishes. Bobby worried his bottom lip slightly. He didn't like to see his brother fighting with their parents too…

"Follow me then," the ice mutant gestured towards the mansion before looking back to his brother. "Need a hand?"

"Nah, I'll be fine…" Ronny replied, precariously balancing several nicely wrapped boxes on his knee as he shut the trunk. Bobby gave a nod and proceeded to lead his family into the mansion. Taking a deep breath Bobby made his way to the large recreation room where the party was to be concentrated.

"Ma ma!"

Marie turned from where she stood talking to Kitty, smiling warmly at Bobby's parents.

"Madeline… William…hi," she walked forward and embraced Mrs Drake, giving Abi a quick tap on the nose. "How are you?"

"Oh, we're fine," her expression however grew serious. "How are _you_?"

Bobby turned away quickly, knowing all too well that his mother would soon be apologising for and lamenting his indiscretions…

"Here…" he took some of the gifts his brother now seemed to be struggling with, gesturing to the stack of parcels in the corner. "Just pop them over there."

Ronny did as he was told, stretching his arms out as Bobby put down the rest, not bothered so much by the weight but by the size.

"Someone's getting spoiled," the younger Drake commented casually. Bobby laughed, eyeing the large pile of gifts.

"Yeah, she is," he agreed. Ronny smiled and absently looked over some of the gift labels. His smile faded slightly as he read the label signed _to Abi with lots of love Daddy and Johnny_. Bobby noted his brother's downturn in demeanour. "It's ok – he's not coming."

"He's not?" Ronny arched an eyebrow in surprise. "I thought you guys were all happy families."

"We are… just…" Bobby frowned slightly. "He decided it wasn't a good idea to come. You know – with mom…and dad…and Marie…and her mom and dad…"

Ronny gave a small nod.

"I guess that may be awkward," he acknowledged indifferently. The faintest of smiles pulled on Bobby's lips. At least he wasn't being too _negative _when discussing the absent fire mutant…

"'_Ada_!"

Bobby let out a quick laugh, offering his brother a smile.

"I've been summoned," he gave Ronny a quick wave and crossed the room to where his mother held Abi, still talking to Marie. "What you wanting little lady?"

"'Ada!" Abi waved her arms at her father, bouncing about as she tried to clamber out of her grandmother's arms.

"Oh, she's getting heavy!" Mrs Drake exclaimed as Bobby took Abi from her.

"Tell me about it!" Marie smiled, reaching out and stroking Abi's cheek lightly. Abi gurgled happily.

"Mama!" she clapped her hands together and grinned at her father. "'Ada!"

Mrs Drake beamed.

"You never told me she was talking now!" she cooed, taking one of Abi's hands lightly. Bobby arched an eyebrow.

"That's because you haven't been speaking to me," he pointed out although he managed to keep his tone fairly neutral. His mother reeled back slightly, a horrified expression on her face.

"Madeline, have you met my parents yet?" Marie interrupted before Mrs Drake could speak. The older female frowned slightly, still clearly flustered but pulled a civil smile onto her lips for Marie.

"No, not yet," she said, letting Marie lead her away from her son. Bobby sighed quietly in relief, chastising himself for his words.

"'Ove 'ada," Abi grinned up at him. Bobby couldn't help but smile.

"Love Abi," he replied. Abi laughed and looked around the room, obviously content at having so many loved ones in the room. A slight frown however pulled at her face as she turned her head abruptly back and forth to survey the room again.

"'Ohnny?" she looked up at her father, her little icy blue eyes wide and inquisitive. Bobby frowned slightly.

"No sweetie, Johnny's not coming," a dry laugh escaped his lips as Abi pouted. "I know, I wish he were here too."

"Ba, da bwoo," Abi muttered, before her grin returned. "'Icksy!"

Bobby laughed as he turned and found Tommy and Jinx walking towards him, the latter scowling although it was obviously put on.

"Don't call me Jinxy!" the student grumbled, accepting Abi into his arms as she tried to clamber away from Bobby, jerking his head in Tommy's direction. "Only he's allowed to call me that."

"I'm _allowed_ to call you that now?" Tommy arched an eyebrow with a smirk. Jinx scowled, curling his lip up but stayed quiet as Abi looked up and laughed at him.

"'Icksy ba da, boo bwa la," she reached out for Tommy. The other student obligingly took her hand, smiling as the little girl grabbed it firmly and held it to Jinx's chest.

"Awww, you are so adorable," he used his free hand to brush some of the blonde curls from Abi's face, a wistful expression taking over his face. "Oh, I want one."

"_What_?" Jinx's eyes widened. Tommy burst out laughing.

"Not now!" he smiled reassuringly, shaking his head at his boyfriend. A quiet sigh escaped his lips as he looked back to Abi. "I just… can't imagine going my whole life without one."

"Oh…" Jinx nodded slowly, regarding Abi thoughtfully. The little girl stared back at him, her little eyes wide. Suddenly she let out a shrill laugh, snuggling into Jinx's chest.

"'Ove Icksy."

Jinx gave a small start, blinking rapidly before rolling his eyes.

"You love everyone you little tramp," he muttered but a distinct smile pulled on his lips. Turning his gaze to Tommy, the smile widened slightly. "Maybe we'll manage a puppy."

Tommy chuckled quietly.

"Sounds good," he replied quietly before turning his attention back to Abi. "So little lady, are you having a nice birthday?"

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

A quiet sigh escaped Bobby's lips as once again he gave up on the never-ending ringing that greeted his ears. Closing his eyes briefly he ran his hands through his hair, lowering his cell phone to his side. He'd slipped away from the party in the hope of at least _talking _to John, but he should have known better. With another sigh the ice mutant raised his phone again, dialling another number. This time the ringing stopped with a quiet click, an answer phone switching on.

"Hey Johnny, it's me. Just on the off-chance that you've gone home which you probably haven't 'cause you're such a stubborn pain in the ass. But you won't activate the answer phone on your cell so I can't leave you a message there can I?" another sigh escaped his lips. "John I am _so _sorry about everything I said the other night – I understand why you didn't want to come today I just… please just _call me_. I really miss you. And I wanna say happy birthday even though I know you say you hate your birthday but you know what? You don't have to hate it anymore 'cause you have people who love you and want to spend the time with you and… please call me. I love you."

A long, laboured breath escaped the ice mutant's lips as he hung up his cell phone, returning it to his pocket. Running both hands through his hair he turned to head back out to the party, jumping slightly as he realised he was not alone.

"Oh, sorry I didn't mean to…" Ronny offered his older brother a sheepish smile. "They're about to take out the cake so I said I'd come and find you."

"I'm just coming," Bobby nodded, starting towards the door but the younger Drake stopped him.

"You ok?"

Bobby blinked rapidly before forcing a smile.

"Sure," he waved a hand dismissively but Ronny didn't look too convinced.

"God, you're really hung up on him aren't you?" Ronny arched his eyebrow, shaking his head a little. Bobby smiled sheepishly, giving just a slightly helpless shrug. His younger brother sighed quietly. "Come on then. Maybe cake'll make you feel better."

Bobby nodded and obligingly followed his brother back through to the party. Abi clapped happily from her high chair at the head of the table.

"'_Ada_!"

"Hiya," the ice mutant smiled, making his way to his daughter's side, offering Marie who stood on the other side of Abi an apologetic smile.

"Are we ready now?" Storm looked around the room, a box of matches in her hand ready to light the single candle on the cake in front of her. Both Bobby and Marie nodded. Glancing around to make sure grandparents and fellow mutants had cameras ready Storm struck a match and lit the candle, carefully lifting the cake and walking to the head of the table as the gathering started to sing _happy birthday_ to the delighted one year old sitting there. Clapping happily she looked first at her mother and then to her father, pointing at the candle on the cake.

"'Ohnny!" she announced but her smiled faded slightly as she pulled her hand back. "'Ohnny ow."

Bobby's breath caught in his throat as several pairs of eyes turned to stare at him angrily.

"_Bobby_!" Marie's cry was heard over the rumbles of his parents and hers. Quickly Bobby held up a hand to shush them, stroking Abi's head with the other as her face fell at all the sudden negativity.

"He pretended to burn himself once so she would know that fire is dangerous!" he said in a calm but firm voice. Several eyebrows arched dubiously. "Oh, please, you know I wouldn't have Abi around John if he'd have ever hurt her!"

A brief silence fell over the room.

"Mama…" Abi reached out for her mother sadly, her little icy blue eyes wide. Marie forced a smile, stroking her cheek gently.

"It's ok sweetie," she whispered. "Just… blow out your candle."

Abi looked from her mother to her father questioningly. Bobby smiled and leant over towards the cake.

"Blow…" he said again, blowing on her face. Abi giggled at the cold breath, waving her hands over her face. Looking back in the vague direction of her cake she puffed her cheeks out. The candle extinguished, perhaps due more to the icy chill that breezed over it as opposed to Abi's effort. Never-the-less the little girl clapped happily. Storm quickly stepped forward and removed the extinguished candle, proceeding to cut up the cake and distribute it among the guests.

"Bobby, a word," Marie muttered, grabbing the ice mutant's arm and pulling him into a corner of the room as her parents and his crowded round Abi for more photos.

"Marie…" Bobby started to object but to no avail.

"_Fire_? Around Abi?" she hissed angrily.

"Abi wasn't hurt!"

"Can you guarantee that?"

Bobby shook his head helplessly.

"Don't you think I would have noticed if she'd been burned? Don't you think _you _would have noticed? Has there ever been a mark on her?" he sighed quietly as Marie dropped her gaze. "And Abi wouldn't keep asking for him if he'd hurt her – would she?"

Marie pouted briefly, taking a deep breath before setting Bobby with a determined gaze.

"No. Fire. Around. Abi."

The ice mutant clenched his jaw but managed a civilised nod at Marie before she walked off again. Rolling his eyes he shook his head and turned his attention back to the party.

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

"'Ada!"

"Are you not sleepy yet missy?" Bobby smiled, taking his boisterous daughter from Marie's arms. Marie rolled her eyes.

"Not even slightly," she shook her head helplessly and retreated back to speak to her parents. Bobby shook his head at the little girl in his arms.

"Are you having too much fun eh?" he asked quietly, tapping her lightly on the nose. Abi laughed, snorting slightly as she did.

"Graceful as ever," Piotr laughed, appearing beside the two. Bobby rolled his eyes.

"Oh yeah. Little miss grace," but even as he spoke he smiled affectionately. Piotr laughed quietly as Abi babbled away to the toy rabbit in her hand.

"So…how you doing?" he glanced over to where Bobby's mother stood talking heartily with Marie's mother. Bobby sighed quietly.

"Oh, it's all good," he forced a smile, shrugging absently. "Nothing I love more than being glared at and being disapproved of."

Piotr smiled sympathetically.

"Any word from John?"

"No, not yet," Bobby couldn't help but frown slightly. His eyebrow arched inquisitively as Piotr's cell phone buzzed. He couldn't help but smile as the Russian's eyes lit up.

"Excuse me," Piotr gave Bobby an apologetic smile. The ice mutant just smiled and gestured for his friend to go and answer the call. Shaking his head slightly as Piotr walked off, he turned his attention back to Abi.

"So did you like all your prezzies? You've been spoiled I hope you know," Bobby bounced her up and down lightly. "A spoiled little madam…"

"'Ohnny!"

Bobby's brow furrowed slightly.

"Oh, sweetie… Johnny's not coming he…" the ice mutant jumped slightly as a pair of arms appeared from the side and slipped Abi out of his arms.

"Hey there little lady," John smiled, tucking some loose hair behind her ear. "Happy birthday Abi."

"Ah!" Abi grinned, pursing her lips at the fire mutant. John laughed and obligingly gave the little girl a quick birthday kiss, smiling affectionately before he glanced sheepishly at the mutant next to him.

"Hey…" he smiled meekly. Bobby returned a wide smile.

"Hey…" he replied, slipping a hand onto the fire mutant's back, leaning forward and capturing his boyfriend's lips in a brief but tender kiss. "Happy birthday."

"Thanks," the fire mutant replied sheepishly. "Look Bobby, I'm sorry about…"

"No, _I'm _sorry," Bobby interrupted softly. "I was the one being unreasonable."

John just shook his head slightly in conceit, not about to start a new fight about who was most at fault in their last one. The fire mutant sighed quietly, glancing uneasily around the room.

"If looks could kill eh?" he muttered, fixing his gaze back on Abi. Bobby took a deep breath but felt surprisingly calm.

"Just ignore them. There's only one person's opinion that matters," Bobby smiled and tickled Abi's shoulder. "And you've been asking for Johnny all afternoon haven't you?"

"Was she?" John arched an eyebrow and smiled at Abi. "Well I'm sorry I'm late. Did you get lots of presents? And a cake?"

Abi grinned back at him.

"'Ohnny!" she clapped happily before pointing to what was left of her cake. "'Ohnny ow!"

"What?" John frowned in confusion.

"There was a candle on her cake," Bobby explained quietly.

"Oh right. Yes – fire equals ow…" John's eyebrow arched slowly. "Eh… she didn't…"

"Blurt out _Johnny ow_ as soon as the candle was lit?" Bobby smiled wryly. "Yes she did."

John screwed up his nose.

"Well I doubt that went down well…" he pointed a finger at Abi's nose accusingly. "Were you trying to get me into trouble?"

Abi blinked innocently.

"'Ove 'ohnny," she offered in response, snuggling into his chest. John rolled his eyes.

"That's your answer to everything," but never-the-less he smiled. The fire mutant looked up to see Piotr walking towards them, talking away on his cell phone. Bobby arched an eyebrow as the Russian came into earshot.

"…I'm sure I'll find time to come out and play tonight," he paused in front of John. "Yeah, the party's going fine…yup, he just got here…" Piotr smirked, holding his phone away from his ear briefly. "Jamie says I told you so."

John returned the Russian's smirk.

"Well you just tell Jamie…" the fire mutant glanced down to make sure Abi's head was still buried in his chest before raising a middle finger. Piotr laughed and put the phone back to his ear.

"Apparently I have to give you the finger," the Russian's eyes sparkled as he winked at Bobby, giving both mutants a wave as he turned and walked away. "Looks like I'm gonna be on top…"

Bobby's eyes widened slightly as realization dawned.

"Is Pete…" he turned to John for explanation but the fire mutant didn't look at him. "_Jamie_?"

"Apparently the big guy bats for both teams too," John shrugged absently, still refusing to look at the ice mutant lest he burst out laughing. "Apparently they got to know each other after I was shot."

Bobby blinked rapidly in disbelief.

"But… but I mean…"

John laughed finally, turning an amused glance at Bobby.

"They're big boys, they know what they're doing," John looked back to Abi, tilting her head back so she looked up at him. "I have something for you."

Bobby finally snapped out of his disbelieving state as John reached down and pulled a small gift wrapped package from one of his huge pockets in his trouser legs. Despite the somewhat haphazard wrapping Abi clapped happily, accepting the gift.

"You know I signed everything I gave her from the two of us right?" Bobby pointed out quietly as Abi proceeded to tear little strips of paper from the parcel, although a smile pulled on his lips.

"I know," John shrugged. "I just… I saw this and I thought she'd like it."

"Ah!" Abi gasped as she caught sight of something purple. "'ohnny!" she cried, smiling broadly as she waved the purple stuffed dragon at him. "'ohnny!" she pointed to the yellow and red felt flames coming from its mouth. John smiled and nodded as Abi ran her hands into the ridiculously soft purple fur. "Ooooo!"

"Is it soft?" John laughed. Abi just wrapped her arms around the toy, squeezing it close to her side. Grinning widely Abi snuggled into John's chest, pulling her little dragon close.

" 'ove 'ohnny..." she said quietly. A smile quickly spread onto John's lips as he opened his mouth to reply but he was prevented by the sound of another voice.

"Eh… Bobby."

The ice mutant turned to find his brother standing behind him.

"Hey Ronny," he smiled. The younger Drake returned the smile although he cast an uneasy glance in John's direction.

"Eh, we're away to head home. Mom and dad wanna say goodbye to Abi."

"Oh, right ok," Bobby turned to John but found the fire mutant already holding Abi out towards him. The little girl grinned at her uncle as her father took her into his arms.

"'Ohnny!" she announced with a grin, pointing at John. The fire mutant smiled uneasily, taking Abi's hand and lowering it gently.

"It's ok, we've already met," he told her quietly. Abi laughed merrily.

"'Ada 'ove 'ohnny," she clapped. "'Ohnny 'ove 'ada!"

"Thank you missy," Bobby laughed awkwardly, offering his brother a meek smile. "Where's mom and dad?"

"Heading out to the car," Ronny gestured in the general direction. Bobby gave his boyfriend a quick, apologetic smile.

"Won't be long," he assured him, scurrying out to let Abi say goodbye to her grandparents. John started to sigh but stopped himself as he realised Ronny hadn't yet followed his brother. The fire mutant took a deep breath.

"I do by the way - for what it's worth," John said quietly, glancing in Bobby's direction. "Love your brother. And Abi."

Ronny himself took a deep breath, bowing his head briefly before giving a little shrug.

"Good," he replied. "Bobby seems really happy. Keep it that way, yeah?"

John arched an eyebrow as Ronny set him a determined stare, albeit tinged with apprehension.

"Are you threatening me?"

"No!" Ronny dropped his gaze, crossing his arms anxiously. "Of course not I…"

John laughed but it was not malicious.

"I'll try my best not to upset your brother," the fire mutant smiled faintly. Ronny looked back up with the faintest of smiles himself.

"Good," he nodded again, pointing towards the door. "I'd… better get going. I'll… I guess I'll see you when I come to visit Bobby."

John arched an eyebrow in surprise.

"Yeah, see you then," he managed a nod. Finally the fire mutant let out his weary breath as Ronny disappeared from the room. Slumping down in a seat in the corner, John ran his hands through his hair, closing his eyes tiredly. He opened them again as he heard someone walking towards him.

"Happy birthday John," Storm offered her former student a smile. John couldn't help but smile faintly in return.

"Thanks," he gave Storm a parting nod, his smile widening as he noticed Bobby had returned.

"'Ohnny!" Abi reached out towards the fire mutant. John rolled his eyes and held out his arms, taking Abi into a hug as Bobby slumped down beside him.

"Hey…" John rested his head on the back of the seat, rolling it to the side to look at Bobby. "You ok?"

"Yeah, fine," Bobby lied. John opened his mouth to pry more but decided not to dreg up the bad feelings with his parents while they were still in public.

"You know," he said lightly instead. "Your brother just threatened me that I have to look after you."

Bobby arched an eyebrow.

"Really?"

"Yup," John smirked. "And then he said he'd see me when he comes to visit you."

"Yeah?" Bobby's lips curled into a smile. "Cool."

A brief silence fell over the two but it didn't last long.

"Oh my god."

John flinched slightly as the female voice drifted over the two. Taking a quick breath he looked up at Marie calmly.

"Hi Marie," Bobby said quietly. Marie just shook her head slightly.

"I was trying to get her to take a nap for ages."

John looked down, surprised to find Abi was sound asleep against his chest.

"Oh."

"May I?" Marie held out her arms with a faint smile. John quickly stood with a nod, carefully handing Abi back to her mother, the little girl still clutching her new toy dragon. Marie's eyebrow arched as she looked at the toy but she gave John one last small smile before looking down at Bobby. "I'll see you both later."

John just arched an eyebrow, letting out the smallest of relieved sighs as Marie walked off to put Abi to bed for a nap. Still sitting in his seat however Bobby's lips curled into a wide grin. Grabbing John's hand he stood and pulled the fire mutant through to the corridor, leading him to a secluded spot just out the back of the mansion.

"Bobby! It's cold!" John whined but was silenced by a long, lingering kiss.

"Happy anniversary," Bobby whispered, stroking John's cheek softly. The fire mutant blinked.

"Oh yeah…" he smiled sheepishly. "You count this as our anniversary do you?"

"I count this as the day I properly came to my senses," Bobby replied quietly with a small nod. John arched an eyebrow and gave a conceding bow of the head.

"Then happy anniversary," the fire mutant smiled, wrapping his arms around the cryokinetic in a vain attempt for warmth. "I'm still fucking cold."

"Oh you love the cold," Bobby smirked. John curled up his lip but it barely hid the faint smile.

"No I don't…" he grumbled. Bobby laughed softly and pulled the smaller mutant close.

"Yes you do," he rested his forehead gently against John's. "Really John. Thank you for coming today."

John shrugged.

"No big deal."

"Yes it is," Bobby insisted softly, pulling away slightly. He smiled warmly and arched an eyebrow. "You want part of your birthday present now?"

John's brows furrowed slightly.

"I told you not to bother…" he muttered. Bobby rolled his eyes.

"Oh shut up and enjoy it," the ice mutant laughed. "You got me a birthday present."

John screwed up his nose.

"That's different."

"No it's not!" Bobby shook his head, reaching into his pocket. John laughed quietly.

"You've been carrying it about all day?"

"I was hoping you'd show up," Bobby shrugged. "There's other stuff back at home but…"

John couldn't help but smile as he accepted the small gift wrapped box Bobby held out to him.

"Thank you," he conceded quietly, starting to rip off the paper. Bobby worried his bottom lip slightly.

"Now look, if you don't like it just say so – I won't be offended. I can take it back and get you something else and…"

"Bobby!" John laughed, leaning up for a quick kiss. "This is my first birthday present in years. I'm sure it'll be fine."

Bobby smiled and nodded although the apprehensive glint remained in his eyes as John opened the box in his hands.

"I know it's kinda…_corny_ but…"

"Bobby, shut up," John smiled, covering the ice mutant's mouth with one hand. Quickly he removed the hand and pulled the ring from the box in his other hand. He nodded slowly as he regarded the gold ring, silver scratches flickering through it, giving the effect of flames. Tilting his head to the side he smiled as the silver scratches seemed to make the ring ice over in the change of light. "I like it."

"Really?" Bobby's lips curled faintly at the corners. John laughed quietly and looked up at him.

"_Really_!" the fire mutant insisted, slipping the ring onto his left hand – in particular onto the ring finger. Grinning wickedly he ran a hand up into the ice mutant's hair, pulling his head towards his. "Now I know what to get you for your Christmas. Now come here…"

Bobby moaned appreciatively as John's warm lips wrapped round his in a deep but tender kiss. Stumbling slightly the two backed into a wall, John smirking into the kiss as Bobby's body pressed up against his. The smirk faded into a smile however as the two parted slowly.

"I love you…" Bobby whispered.

"I love you too," John replied quietly, running a hand loosely over the ice mutant's chest. "I…"

The fire mutant frowned slightly, closing his eyes briefly as his cell phone started to ring in his pocket. He looked back up at Bobby, arching an eyebrow as the ringing went on…and on…

"Answer it," Bobby shrugged. John took a deep breath and pulled his phone from his pocket.

"Hey Jamie… yeah…oh. Right… Sure… Ok, I'm eh… I'm on my way," the pyrokinetic hung up the call, looking up at the suddenly apprehensive mutant in front of him. "I've been summoned."

"Mystique?"

John shook his head solemnly.

"Magneto."

Bobby's eyes widened slightly.

"I thought he was… away."

John sighed heavily.

"He _was_," he managed a reassuring smile at Bobby. "This doesn't necessarily mean…"

The fire mutant cut himself off quickly as he heard one of the doors behind them.

"Hey Bobby, sorry," Piotr smiled at both apologetically, gesturing back into the mansion. "Ororo wants to see all of us."

"Just coming," he nodded, taking a deep breath as Piotr disappeared. John arched an eyebrow.

"Well, we'd… better get going," he reluctantly slipped out of Bobby's hold. The ice mutant nodded slowly, but suddenly grabbed a hold of John's arm again.

"John, wait… what if…" Bobby frowned heavily. "I think it's safe to say we're being summoned for the same reasons but what if we're not being summoned to the same side?"

John pursed his lips, frowning reluctantly.

"Well… you know that deep down we both want the same things really," he pointed out. Bobby shook his head.

"Yeah, I know but…"

"Bobby," John cupped his hands either side of Bobby's face. "We've been through me leaving here, trying to kill each other, your homophobia, me dating Jamie, your coming out the closet, _Abi_…" John laughed quietly and gave Bobby a reassuring smile. "We could be heading off to world war three. After it's all over – I'm going to fall asleep in bed with you," he brushed his lips softly over the ice mutant's. "End of."

x-x-x

**Author's Note: **…. …. …. ALL DONE!!! It was never supposed to be this long (we're only a couple of thousand words short of _Too Late_) and it certainly shouldn't have taken longer than a year but there you go.

Thank you to _everyone _who has reviewed especially those of you who have stuck with me all the way through. The reviews really keep me going. Thanks again and will hopefully see you all over at my next story. Am planning to give myself a wee break from writing – but I said that after _Too Late _and started posting this four days later so will probably be posting again in a week or two. Until then…BYE!!!


End file.
